AFTER
by Arzhetty
Summary: "...tak pernah kusentuh sesenti pun darah-kotor yang pernah ada selama aku hidup. Tak akan pernah. Karena hanya dengan menatapnya saja serasa mampu membuat kulitku terbakar kebencian yang hina teramat sangat. Enyahlah, Granger. Atau menginjak ubin-ubin rumahku adalah hal terakhir yang bisa kaulakukan."
1. Era Baru

**1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MALAM** itu sangatlah mencekam baginya.

Dia merasakannya—bagaimana udara dingin berhembus seolah membekukan tulangnya, menghamtam kulitnya tanpa ampun—dan sama sekali tidak ada cahaya bulan di atas kepalanya. Tidak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, ia yakin malam ini adalah malam di mana musim dingin hampir tiba.

Di tengah butanya malam, terdengar decit kayu yang bergerak dengan irama. Dia bisa mendengar suara-suara roda yang berputar, menerjang kerikil dan mematahkan dahan-dahan di bawahnya. Seberapa pun goncangan dari semua aktivitas itu, dia memeluk lutut dan mendekam di dalam jeruji kayu yang hampir busuk—namun kokoh dan berantai—dengan rambut yang setengah basah menjijikan dan baju cokelat usang yang sudah berlubang di beberapa bagiannya. Ketika perjalanan yang amat menjemukan—menelusuri berapa kilo hutan, hamparan padang rumput—seperti ia dan si kusir kereta kuda yang mengangkut jeruji telah tiba di tempat tujuan. Karena kuda itu mendengkur, pertanda telah dihentikan dan sosok bungkuk melompat dari kursi kemudinya.

Sosok dalam jeruji menegang, kepalanya tegak penuh was-was dengan beringas menatap sekitarnya. Namun matanya tak banyak menangkap hal-hal yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk. Maka dari itu, ketika Burkes berjalan terseok-seok menjauh, ia menunduk. Menenggelamkan dagunya diantara lutut yang meringkuk gemetar.

"Akhirnya tiba juga kau, Burkes. " seorang pria jangkung menyambut di ambang gerbang. Wajahnya hanya berupa siluet—membelakangi sinar yang berasal dari rumah besar di belakangnya.

"Aye, bisa dibilang bukan sebuah perjalanan singkat, Tuan."

"Darimana asalnya kali ini?"

"Yang ini benar-benar dari sisa Perang, nasibnya baru berada di bawah _bunker_. Entah ditemukan Penjambret atau Kementrian—yang jelas belum banyak memiliki pengalaman."

Dia merasakan pergerakan dari pria jangkung itu—mungkin tingkahnya untuk membuktikan kebenaran dari perkataan si bungkuk—yang jelas kini kedua mata biru menyala telah memerhatikannya sosoknya yang meringkuk dibalik jeruji kayu. Rasa takut itu datang. Dia tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun—namun bibirnya gemetar, tulang terasa menghilang dari bahunya. "Hanya pengelihatanku saja, atau memang kau menjual barang rongsokan padaku, _tua bangsat_?"

"Tuan… memang sudah tak nampak, tapi hanya butuh sedikit air untuk melihatnya mekar."

Si pemilik mata biru itu terdiam beberapa saat. Sebelum benar-benar menarik diri dan mendengus menghina. "Kalau saja kau membohongiku, Burkes, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan usahamu di Knockturn Alley itu. Kudengar saat ini sedang maju pesat…"

Si bungkuk membatu menatap tanah, berharap mungkin bumi itu terbelah dan melahapnya. Saat keheningan mencekam itu melanda, mata biru itu semakin mendekat menatapnya. Dia hampir bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya—wajah yang dulu, jauh sekali dari ingatannya—namun dia mengenalinya. "Tunggu dulu…"

Dia menahan napas.

"Punya riwayatnya sebelum Perang?"

"Ti—tidak, Tuan. Hanya saja—"

"Status?"

"Darah-lumpur."

Bahwa saat seringai si mata biru mengembang, bulukuduknya meremang dan air mata itu perlahan jatuh melintas di kedua belah pipinya. Malam ini dimana dia akan ingat untuk seumur hidupnya dan tak akan pernah dilupakan.

.

.

"Butuh waktu berapa jam hanya untuk memakai gaun yang akhirnya akan kaulepaskan lagi, _pelacur bodoh?"_

Dia mendengar suara itu dan masih menatap dirinya di cermin sebelum akhirnya pintu kamarnya menjelebak terbuka.

"Sudah beranjak tuli rupanya." Seorang wanita memasuki kamarnya—hanya menggunakan korset dan rambut ikal yang diikat serampangan. Wajahnya sepintas mirip sekali dengan kuda, dengan bibir yang selalu mengerucut dan decakan soalah menjadi bagian dari napasnya. Kini ia berkacak pinggang dan raut wajahnya berkerut marah, denga kulit keriput yang mulai mengendur itu terlihat tambah jelek. "ini adalah hari pelelangan—dimana kau bukan lagi anak bawang yang hanya mendekam di dapur dan mencuci baju—kau kini harus merias beberapa _anak-anak sialan_ di luar sana. Kukira sudah jelas kukatakan itu kemarin?"

"Mm-maaf aku—"

"Jangan mengeluarkan suara, aku benci mendengarmu bicara!" teriaknya, lalu suaranya lebih pelan dan dramatis—namun tak menghilangkan unsur keputus asaan di sana. "kau sudah hampir dua bulan di sini, Demi Merlin, apa yang harus kulakukan padamu?"

Dia menunduk.

"Granger!"

Seperti disengat listrik, matanya mendelik saat kata itu disebut. Seumur hidup, perempuan dari lubang paling kotor manapun boleh memakinya dengan sebutan paling hina, namun Merlin, tolong jangan yang satu itu. Dengan napas tak beraturan, dia menatap wanita di hadapannya. Dan mata perempuan itu balas menatapnya dengan kebencian yang sama.

"Kau benci kupanggil begitu?" pertanyaan itu mempunyai sebuah fakta yang telah terpampang nyata. "hah, anggap saja aku mempunyai perasaan yang sama ketika melihatmu. Melihat mata cokelat polosmu, melihat rambut ikal cokelat yang jatuh ringan itu—untuk memiliki rambut seperti itu, butuh berjam-jam perempuan disini untuk memilinnya dengan pemanas—jadi, mari kita luruskan. Apa kau memiliki sebuah alasan kenapa kau harus selalu diistimewakan?"

"Aku tidak pernah membuat diriku diistimewakan!"

"Lantas bagaimana jika begini—sudah dua bulan _sialan_ kau berada di Rumah Bordil ini, dan kau tak disentuh oleh _bajingan_ manapun—apakah hal itu bukan hal yang bisa disebut 'istimewa'? Apa yang sudah kaulakukan dengan Tuan Nott?"

"Jika maksutmu aku berada di tempat ini karena sebuah kesepakatan dengan orang lain, maka kau salah besar—"

"Oho! Mungkin saja kau memang tak dijual untuk _anjing-anjing lapar_ diluaran sana. Bagaimana jika pemiliknya ingin _menyantapmu_ sendirian?"

"Aku tidak pernah sekalipun tidur dengan Theodore Nott!"

"Kita bisa tahu itu nanti kan," Marilla, germo di rumah bordil itu menyipit—ada nada berbahaya saat dia melanjutkan. "pakai gaunmu, ada ratusan galleon siap masuk ke kantungku."

Pintu dibanting menutup.

Hermione terpekur, terpatri pada tempatnya berdiri. Bertarung dengan egonya antara ingin melompat ke jendela lantai enam dimana kamarnya berada, ataukah menyayat lehernya daripada harus diperjualkan dihadapan lelaki-lelaki bajingan hidung belang. Di sisa hidupnya, dia tak pernah merasakan kebencian menggelegak sedahsyat saat dia melihat kedua mata cokelat Marilla. Tak banyak orang yang ditemui selama dia dirumah hina ini, saat dirinya dibawa oleh Burkes dua bulan lalu dengan gerobak reyot, hidupnya berubah total.

Semenjak kematian Albus Dumbledore di tahun keenamnya, kedamaian dalam dunia sihir runtuh. Kejayaan Voldemort meningkat secara tak wajar, didukung dengan layunya Orde Pheonix. Teramat kontras, sehingga kehidupan kaum-kaum sepertinya terombang-ambing bergantung pada keberuntungan. Peraturan-peraturan baru yang dikeluarkan Kementerian—yang sudah teramat gamblang dikuasai oleh mereka dari sisi gelap—menjerat kaki mereka, merambat naik hingga lama-kelamaan leher-leher lah yang menjadi taruhannya.

Setelah pemakaman Dumbledore, Trio Gryffindor itu memutuskan untuk hengkang dari sekolah mereka untuk mencari Hocrux. Namun ditengah perjalanan, betapa ironi saat mereka tertangkap dan dipisahkan oleh Penjambret. Harry—banyak kabar berdesing samar—bahwa berhasil melarikan diri. Ron bernasib sama, namun keluarganya berhasil menebus kebebasannya dan kabarnya, karena alasan kemurniaan darah keluarga Weasley walaupun berbandrol pengkhianat, mereka termaafkan jika pergi sejauh mungkin dari Inggris. Sedangkan disela-sela perpisahan memilukan itu, hanya Hermione seorang lah yang terjebak oleh beberapa Penjambret dan digiring ke _bunker_ dimana tawanan-tawanan Perang dikumpulkan untuk kelak ditentuka kemana nasib akan membawa. Kejadiannya hampir delapan bulan lalu.

Pernah sekali, ketika Hermione hendak di pidahkan dari satu _bunker_ ke _bunker_ yang lain, ia diarak menyusuri jalan Diagon Alley—sebelum dia dijebloskan ke dalam Rumah Bordil ini—dia berpapasan dengan Kingsley Shacklebolt dipersimpangan. Dia tidak lagi dengan pakaian khasnya—dengan jubah tertutup dan tudung yang hampir menyembunyikan wajahnya, dia membalas tatapan Hermione dan memberikan isyarat untuk tetap menutup mulut. Lalu mereka saling melewati begitu saja.

Semenjak saat itu, dia tak lagi memiliki harapan dengan masa depan. Semua buku-buku yang pernah dibacanya, perkamen-perkamen yang berisi hasil tulisan briliannya dan mulut yang selalu mematahkan setiap argumen, kini menutup seolah tiada guna. Ditelantarkan, dijual bahkan diinjak sedemikian rendahnya merupakan akhir yang tak pernah dibayangkannya.

Menurut peraturan yang telah disahkan setahun belakangan, darah murni merupakan bangsawan. Berdarah campuran pantas menjadi buruh, dan darah lumpur berstatus budak. Izin menggunakan sihirnya dicabut, tongat sihirnya dihancurkan. Mereka telah merampas organ-organ hidupnya, bahkan kini mulai secara perlahan membatasi ruang gerak napasnya. Hanya tinggal menunggu kapan lehernya akan dipenggal di khalayak ramai sebagai bentuk hiburan karena si para bangsawan bosan.

Setelah terasing dan terpisahkan dari dunia, Burkes memungutnya dari penjara bawah tanah. Lalu menjualnya pada salah seorang saudagar kaya raya, yang tak lain adalah pemilik dari Rumah Bordil ini, Theodore Nott. Dulu mereka pernah sering berpapasan di koridor, saling tatap tanpa sengaja di Aula Besar. Sebelumnya Hermione tak pernah menganggapnya ada—dia tak pernah menarik perhatian Hermione.

Hermione termangu menatap cermin dihadapannya.

Dia lelah terus menerus memoles wajahnya dengan bubuk bedak. Berapa kalipun ia benahi riasan wajahnya, air matanya akan tetap menghancurkan sedemikian rupa.

.

.

Hermione terpekur diatas karpet beludru yang mahal itu—kepalanya bersandar lunglai pada meja di sebelahnya. Di penghujung musim panas, udara pada hari itu teramat lembab. Dia hanya melapisi korset yang dipakainya dengan selembar kain tipis tembus pandang dengan liarnya. Rambut cokelat keemasan itu dikepang serampangan—sehingga banyak sisa-sisa anak rambut yang jatuh di tengkuknya. Dia bisa saja keluar pada hari itu, sekedar membeli baju atau menatap kerumunan jalan di Diagon Alley. Mungkin menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk membeli buku—menambah koleksi abu di perapian karena disetiap kedatangannya setelah dari luar, Marilla selalu dengan teliti membongkar semua kantung yang ia bawa masuk. Dan perempuan tua bangka itu benci ia membeli buku. Yang jelas, Marilla tidak suka dengan segala hal yang membuat Hermione bahagia.

Jadi dia membakar semua koleksi buku-buku Hermione. Yang terselamatkan hanya jika Hermione meminta tolong Tom, kuli angkut _squib_ di Rumah itu untuk menyembunyikannya di bawah ubin-ubin yang dapat dibongkar.

Tapi kali ini dia ingin menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Dia ingin memandangi wajah tirus dengan hidung yang tegak lurus itu agak lebih lama. Sudah seminggu dia tidak kembali—rasanya Hermione enggan untuk meninggalkan sisinya, barang sedetik saja.

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak ajak Tom untuk membeli buku?"

Hermione menatapnya dari sudut mata, "Menyebalkan sekali membelinya hanya untuk melemparkan ke perapian."

"Bukannya kau sudah bersekongkol dengan Tom mengenai hal itu?"

"Orang tua itu semakin hari, semakin parah pula dia tuli. Pernah sekali waktu aku menyuruhnya untuk menyembunyikan beberapa tumpuk buku di bawah ubin selagi Marilla keluar untuk membeli selendang baru. Aku enggan apakah Tom menyembunyikan bukuku atau menghitung ubin-ubin yang terkelupas—karena lama sekali dia menunduk di sana. Sehingga dia tak mendengar suara Marilla yang menggelegar memenuhi ruangan ketika dia pulang. Alhasil tempat itu diciduk, dan Marilla akan mengancam membakar rambutku jika dia melihatku menyentuh selembar kertas pun." Hermione menatap lawan bicaranya. "kau berjanji untuk ajak aku keluar ketika kau pulang. Nah?"

Hening, tidak ada respon apa pun. Sampai Hermione tersadar bahwa pertanyaan tersebut telah menyudutkannya—dan Hermione menyesal telah melontarkannya. Sudah berada di sini dan mengunjungi Hermione, rasanya dia begitu tak tahu diri sampai menyebabkan pikirannya risau. Jadi saat suasana menjadi kering kerontang, hanya terdengar napas satu sama lain yang bersautan, Hermione menyukupkan dirinya untuk tak berpikir apa pun.

Theodore Nott—nama itu telah membuat sarang di kepalanya, menyisakan sebuah ruang yang Hermione sendiri tak tahu seberapa besar ukurannya. Yang jelas di setiap harinya, terlebih saat fajar mulai menenggelamkan diri di ufuk Barat, tak ada yang bisa dipikirkannya selain berharap atas nama Merlin akan kedatangan cowok itu. Sudah cukup dia melewati seharian penuh kegetiran—dilempar caci maki oleh Marilla, hampir dijual—hidup di Rumah Bordil bukanlah soal mudah. Dia ingat malam dimana Burkes membawanya dengan kereta kayu busuk tua, menjualnya seperti seonggok daging tak berguna. Dia pikir akan menjadi budak seperti nasib-nasib darah-lumpur lainnya, namun nampaknya teramat keliru karena dia lupa bahwa saat ini, setelah Perang dan dimenangkan oleh mereka yang gelap, menjajakan perempuan-perempuan berdarah kotor merupakan hal legal. Sedangkan orang tua Theodore adalah pemilik usaha Rumah Bordil ini—mereka adalah bangsawan dengan kekayaan gila-gilaan. Salah satu dari jajaran mereka yang dihormati pasca Perang. Karena kesetiaan orang tuanya pada Voldemort-lah yang menjujung mereka pada posisi itu.

Jadi merupakan suatu keberuntungan yang luar biasa ketika dirinya hendak diperjualkan persis seperti binatang di pelelangan, dia malah menemui Ksatria Berkuda Putih yang bersedia memperlakukannya layak bak binatang kesayangan. Dia sebenarnya benci perumpaan itu—namun tiada kiasan yang lebih baik lagi untuk menggambarkan kondisinya saat ini.

Hermione sering melihat Theodore dulu, walaupun terbilang dia berada di Asrama yang bersebrangan kepercayaannya dengan Asrama yang di tempatinya. Mereka berdua—seperti murid-murid Hogwarts lainnya—pernah berpapasan di koridor, mengerling tak sengaja di Aula Besar, atau tanpa disadari pernah berbagi kelompok di beberapa mata pelajaran. Sehingga dapat disimpulkan, bahwa keduanya tak benar-benar mempunyai memori yang menonjol daripada itu di masa-masa sekolah.

Dan tidak ada yang tahu, bahwa kini dia menggantungkan hidup pada cowok itu.

Obrolan mereka ketika bertemu yang tak lain dan tak bukan hanya memutar ulang sisa-sisa ingatan mereka di tahun terakhir—atau lebih tepatnya tahun dimana semua kedamaian itu berakhir, tahun dimana Hermione dalam masa kejayannya. Menjadi manusia merdeka seutuhnya, tanpa harus melangkah kesetiap penjuru dengan tudung di kepala atau khawatir untuk keluar bahkan dilangkah pertama.

Theodore bukan tipikal Slytherin kebanyakan, mungkin satu banding sepuluh dari yang ada. Karena sifat pendiam dan tenang, bukanlah ciri khas dari Asrama bersimbol ular itu. _Mungkin hanya karena keturunan,_ Hermione menerka-nerka. Karena terlalu lancang rasanya bertanya ' _Kenapa kau di Slytherin padahal kau tidak picik'_ atau _'Apa karena ayah dan ibumu pengikut Voldemort jadi kau ditempatkan di asrama sinting itu'._ Tidak—jadi Hermione tidak ingin peduli darimana asal-usulnya, atau mengapa seorang Theodore Nott berada di Asrama Slytherin. Dia hanya ingin memegang teguh kepercayaan yang kini ada di hadapannya, bahwa cowok itu bersedia merebahkan diri di kamarnya, di kasurnya yang terbilang kumuh untuk bangsawan seperti dia. Dan menyisakan waktu untuk melangkahkan kaki ke tempat kotor ini.

"Apa ada yang merisaukanmu?" ketika akhirnya tampang murung Theodore mulai mengganggunya.

"Apa kau bahagia di sini, Granger?" Hermione mengernyit, dia tidak suka pertanyaan itu. _Tentu saja,_ ini segalanya!

"Kenapa kau betanya?"

Theodore tidak langsung menjawab, seperti sengaja memperlambat dalam bereaksi. Dia menghela napas berat, dalam satu tarikan napas itu, masih dengan tubuh bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur, dia menegak. Menatap pada Hermione disebrang. Seperti telah meneguk intisari yang sedari tadi dirangkum dalam kepala. Hermione tak yakin dengan apa yang akan keluar dari mulut itu adalah sesuatu yang baik, karena walaupun agak menyungging senyum yang tiba-tiba dan menakutkan, mata Theodore tak dapat menyembunyikan gejolak yang Hermione sendiri sulit untuk menyimpulkannya.

"Kemasi baju layak yang kaupunya—yang pernah kubelikan. Ada pembeli yang akan menjemputmu malam ini."

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER : The One and Only, Our Legend JK. ROWLING.**


	2. Tertinggal Di Bawah Atap Bordil

**2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RASANYA** dia ingin menampar keluar otak si tua itu. Hanya sekedar menyuruhnya enyah sampai Hermione benar-benar pergi dan tak akan melihat wajah mengkerutnya barang untuk terakhir kali. Tapi dia tahu, untuk mengangkat tubuh saja ia tak mampu. Mungkin tulang-tulang di tubuhnya telah sirna sudah—bersamaan dengan hancur hatinya. Bisa jadi sudah menyatu dengan air yang mengalir di toilet, hanyut ke pusaran dan meluncur pada pembuangan. Dia rasanya ingin melenyapkan saja otaknya sekalian, agar dia menghilangkan bayang-bayang wajah Theodore Nott dari sana.

Sejak kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Theodore siang tadi, dan ditinggalkan ia sendirian di kamar untuk ' _berkemas',_ alih-alih bersiap, Hermione kendati bengong seperti sinting. Beberapa menit berlalu hingga matanya perih menuntut untuk berkedip. Ia kira karena angin yang berhembus mengantam. Namun tanpa terasa pipinya sudah banjir air mata. Cara Theodore bicara dan pergi seperti ada sembilu maya yang mencincang raga, hancur perlahan-lahan, dan raib entah kemana nyawanya.

Dia pikir Theo hanya berusaha untuk melontarkan kalimat candaan—cowok itu pernah melakukannya walau jarang.

Namun Theodore tidak kembali beberapa menit kemudian. Bahkan satu jam, atau jam-jam selanjutnya.

Hingga dirinya dengan gotai berjalan ke kamar mandi, membanting pintu menutup dan menjatuhkan diri di _bathup._ Dia ingin air dingin itu membekukan hatinya yang teramat sakit dirasa.

Hermione sudah berjam-jam terpekur di kamar mandi. Entah sudah berapa ratus kali Marilla menggedor pintunya. Suara perempuan tua itu terdengar lebih ceria. Dia mengetuk pintu, berkata dengan suara mendayu, bahwa selama apapun dirinya berendam di dalam _bathup_ , tetap saja tak akan membersihkan darahnya sehingga dia bisa kabur dari status sosial ini. Marilla tak benar-benar bermaksud untuk menyuruhnya keluar. Dia mondar-mandir karena hanya ingin merealisasi suka cita yang membubung di dadanya mengenai kabar bahwa akhirnya anak bawang yang teramat dibencinya, terjual bak seonggok barang tak berharga.

" _Kau bermaksud untuk melunturkan kulitmu kali ini, anak sialan?"_

Teriakan kali ini menendengking teramat nyaring, sehingga dapat disimpulkan mungkin Marilla sudah benar-benar jengkel. Jadi daripada menerima lebih banyak derita sebelum kepergiannya—yang tak akan berimbas baik sama sekali—Hermione lebih baik bangkit dan bersiap.

Cepat atau lambat, toh dia bakal enyah juga dari tempat ini. Entah dibeli seperti di pasar lelang, dijebloskan ke lubang hitam perbudakan mana lagi—semua hanya tergantung waktu.

.

.

Bertanya-tanya siapa yang membelinya pada diri sendiri, maka ia menemukan kebuntuan. Setelah berpakaian, Hermione dijemput penuh _kasih sayang_ oleh Marilla—yang sudah memasang senyum paling lebar yang pernah dilihiatnya selama mendekam di rumah itu—dia digiring menuju kereta tertutup. Dalam gelapnya malam, Hermione teringat perkataan Theodore bahwa pembelinya akan menjemput. Namun di mana? Hermione sudah memutuskan untuk mengunci rapat mulutnya selama yang ia mampu, jadi ia membiarkan rasa penasaran itu tenggelam.

"Kau tahu tidak, pekerjaan apa yang paling menjengkelkan di tengah malam begini?"

Karena ia hanya berdua oleh si kusir kereta, sudah jelas pria gemuk dengan kumis tebal yang lembab itu mengharapkan sautan darinya. Tapi alih-alih mengeluarkan suara, Hermione hanya mengerling tak peduli.

"Membawa darah-lumpur untuk dijadikan santapan makan malam." Hermione mendelik, pria itu tertawa. Jenis tawa menjengkelkan yang tak ingin di dengar siapa pun. Lalu ia melanjutkan dengan suara berat dan serak di bawah kumisnya yang lengket oleh keringat. Dia nampak tak peduli pada jenis interupsi apa pun, bahkan mungkin jika Hermione tiba-tiba saja menerjang dan mencekiknya sampai mati dari belakang. "aku sering mengantar _barang_ , kau tahu. Terkadang sampai ujung Spinner, bahkan pernah ke Rumania naik kereta. Ho! Tanpa sihir, karena aku _sq_ _u_ _ib_ sialan. Tapi tidak pernah ke sini—belum pernah kesini, dibanding lubang kotor, kubangan paling hina—belum sekali pun aku berkereta ke tempat ini..."

Lalu suaranya menyamar, menjadi gumaman-gumaman yang tak tertangkap oleh indera pendengarnya. Toh, ia tak peduli. Dia hanya memandang jendela dengan muram. Kereta yang ditumpanginya teramat layak, dapat ditumpangi empat orang, dan mempunyai kursi yang empuk untuk dijadikan sandaran. Bukan tipikal kereta-kereta yang sering dipakai budak seperti dirinya.

Dia tak tahu sudah berapa lama perjalanan mereka, namun sudah beberapa kawasan dilewati. Ladang luas, menanjak jalan yang agak terjal, bahkan hutan belantara yang mungkin hanya si mata kuda saja yang mampu melihat jalan-jalannya.

Yang jelas ia tak mau tahu. Rasa penasarannya berkurang seiring dengan lamanya perjalanan. Memudar seperti cahaya bulan di atas tandu keretanya. Yang mulai menonjol adalah, pikiran mengenai Theodore tak mengantarnya sendiri. Barang melihatnya untuk terakhir kali pun, kenapa cowok itu tak mau? Hermione terjerembab dengan pemikiran-pemikiran itu. Dia ingin sekali lari dari kenyataan yang menohoknya tepat di perut. Dan kini yang paling sulit adalah menyirnakan rasa sakitnya.

Sudah terlalu dalam dia berpikir, tanpa sadar kereta berhenti. Kuda itu bersuara rendah, entah bermaksud memberi tanda pada si kusir gemuk bahwa ia patuh untuk berhenti, atau karena dia ikut merasakan empedu yang rasanya mulai bocor di atas perut Hermione. Dia pikir tiada manusia yang akan mengerti perasaannya lagi. Persetan dengan manusia-manusia. Sekarang jadi satwa lebih menggiurkan sepertinya. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu merasa terhina, karena dia berlabel _manusia_ tapi _dijual._ Sedangkan satwa, memang sudah kodratinya diperjual-belikan. Tentu tak akan merasakan hina dina yang Hermione tanggung saat ini.

Kenapa pikirannya melantur hingga ke satwa, Hermione tidak tahu. Yang jelas, pintu kereta berdecit dan terbuka secara serampangan. Jelas sekali si gemuk jelek berkeringat itu tak tahu bagaimana cara memperlakukan barang dengan baik. "Jadi kau mau di sana semalaman atau apa?"

Suara serak dan rendah itu membuat Hermione mual. Apalagi melihat wajahnya—walau samar karena kurangnya penerangan—jadi, Hermione bergeser, menurunkan kaki kirinya terlebih dahulu pada pintu. Membungkuk dan keluar hati-hati. Saat mendongak, dia mengernyit.

Jadi, dia dikirim jauh-jauh, dengan si gemuk jelek berbadan tengik ini, hanya untuk dibuang ke dalam hamparan semak belukar yang hanya terlindungi oleh gerbang tua karatan? Dia menghela napas. Enggan untuk menatap si kusir, bahkan untuk meminta penjelasan.

Namun sebelum dia sempat berpikir lebih jauh, ada sesuatu yang maya menggerakan engsel gerbang itu. Bunyi gemericik rantai, lalu sedetik kemudian gerbang terayun. Terbuka. Pupil matanya perlahan-lahan membesar, seiringan dengan apa yang melangkah maju—mendekat ke tempat mereka berdiri seperti tolol dengan suara kuda rendah yang tampak was-was di belakang mereka.

Saat gerbang terbuka, bukan lagi hamparan semak belukar yang terdapat dibaliknya. Ternyata sebuah jalan setapak yang dari jauh sekali terlihat kastil besar dengan lampu-lampu terang di jendelanya. Lalu menyeruak sosok-sosok berpakaian serba hitam. Mereka semua manusia utuh—hanya berpakaian gelap, yang mengingatkan Hermione akan seseorang. Namun kini ingatannya tak dapat dibohongi, Hermione selalu benar tentang dia.

" _Theo?_ "

Theodore Nott muncul utuh saat melangkahkan kakinya, diterangi cahaya bulan. Sosoknya seperti badai dimata Hermione, menciptakan gelombang yang dahsyat di dadanya. Dia pikir dia tak akan melihat lelaki itu lagi untuk selamanya. "Kukira perjalanan non-sihir tak akan memakan waktu selama ini," Hermione tak tahu esensi dari kalimat itu, dia hanya peduli pada mata biru tenang Theo.

Dia ingin berucap syukur atas semua ini. Jadi ini yang telah dilakukannya—mungkinkah?

"Oh tidak, tidak, Granger." Apakah Theo bisa menembus pikirannya, atau semua ekspresi wajahnya lah yang mencerminkan kata-kata di benaknya—dia bimbang. "aku di sini hanya untuk memastikan bahwa transaksi ini berjalan sebagaimana semestinya."

Tunggu—

"Kau sudah bertemu Tuanmu." Theo bergeser, sosok lain yang sedari tadi—yang keberadaanya telah dilupakan Hermione—bergerak, maju beberapa langkah sehingga tubuhnya sejajar dengan Theo. Namun yang disebelah Theo mempunyai ciri khas yang berbeda secara fisik, dengan poros wajahnya yang jelas berbeda dengan sosok yang teramat sangat di dambakannya itu. Hermione merasa seolah udara menyusut di paru-parunya, dia begitu terkejut sehingga tak mampu menyembunyikan reaksi. Matanya mendelik, mulutnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tiada satu patah katapun yang keluar. Dia kenal mata itu, biru kelabu—terlebih lagi rambutnya.

"Sesuai pesanan, yang paling kotor. _Darah lumpur Granger."_ Lucius Malfoy, suaranya seperti desisan diantar dua bibir yang nyaris tak bergerak saat dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Matanya menyipit, menatap Hermione dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Mengintimidasinya sedemikian rupa. Hermione masih belum mampu berpikir, akibat dari sisa-sisa keterkejutannya. Atau mungkin kebencian yang membakar habis otaknya—dia ragu mana yang kini menguasai diri.

Tentu saja jika ada orang yang benar-benar dimungkinkan untuk membeli seorang budak, keluarga Malfoy pasti sudah bertengger dalam daftarnya. Tak diragukan lagi, perihal merogoh kantung untuk sekedar memelihara dan menunjukan kekuasaan telah menjadi hal yang lumrah. Dan kali ini, seperti kesempatan-kesempatan emas untuk unjuk diri lainnya, tentu si kepala pirang tak ingin melewatkan masa jayanya, dimana dia bisa menyabet bandrol harga dari seorang darah lumpur kotor. Namun yang jadi permasalahan, Hermione punya memori buruk akan mereka.

Para Malfoy itu.

Dengan membayangkannya saja, sepertinya megabdi pada Marilla dan menggosok kakinya setiap hari, nampaknya jauh lebih baik daripada nasibnya mendatang.

"Ia memang _rendahan kotor,_ namun kuyakin tidak bodoh, kan, Nott?"

"Kupastikan begitu, Sir. Mengingat siapa yang kaubeli ini."

"Aku tak akan memandang setitik keistimewaan apa pun yang dimiliki seorang darah lumpur dari masa lalunya. Bahkan dengan mantan kesayangan Dumbledore yang mati itu pun tidak. Jadi—" Lucius mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi, menyipit. Sedari tadi ia tak melihat lawan bicaranya. Matanya hanya terpaku pada Hermione. "—sebaiknya kau sudah berikan ia perintah untuk tak bertingkah. Jika ada hal yang tak seharusnya dilakukan, akan sangat berat ganjarannya, kurasa."

Hermione didorong kasar oleh kusir yang mengantarnya tadi. Berjalan tergopoh-gopoh untuk mendekati gerbang, ketika sampai di depan gerbang, setelah mengangguk tanpa suara, Lucius mendahuluinya. Saat sudah melewati gerbang, Hermione menyempatkan diri—menoleh pada sosok di belakangnya.

Namun ia harus kecewa, karena sedetik ia menoleh, Theodore sudah berbalik membelakanginya.

.

Hermione pernah membaca mengenai Malfoy Manor di buku Sejarah Sihir-nya dulu. Waktu itu ketika ia, Harry dan Ron harus memecahkan misteri mengenai siapa Pewaris Slytherin, sehingga membawanya kepada sejarah keluarga yang turun temurun menempati asrama itu.

Namun dia tak pernah sekalipun menginjak ubin-ubinnya, menatap ukiran di setiap sentinya atau mungkin merasakan hawa dingin yang tak ada hubungannya dengan udara malam itu. Mereka mempunyai perapian yang teramat besar di setiap ruangan. Gelap menjadi latarnya, serta permadani yang menjadi alas di setiap kursi-kursi bergerumul. Tempat ini mengingatkannya pada Hogwarts sedikit banyaknya. Tapi tentu perbedaan signifikan yang menjadi garis di dalam ingatannya. Mengingat hal-hal buruk yang akan terjadi di masa mendatang, dia menyumbat kenangannya.

Hanya untuk mengurangi derita yang ia rasakan.

"Indah, bukan?" Hermione mendengar Lucius Malfoy berkata di depannya, memecah kesunyian seketika. Mereka bedua kini mulai memasuki lorong yang panjang. "sayangnya, bukan lagi mengurus rumah tugasmu. Tugas mulia itu lebih baik diserahkan pada Peri Rumah— _Tiny!"_

Sedetik setelah bunyi _tarr_ keras, Hermione melihat seekor Peri Rumah tergopoh-gopoh membututi langkah mereka berdua. Makhluk itu tampak kuyu dan berantakan, wajahnya menyiratkan penderitaan. "Tiny yang baik datang pada panggilan tuannya,"

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Nyonya baru saja keluar, menangis seharian sampai Tiny yang baik sedih sekali melihatnya dan membenturkan kepala ke pilar untuk itu—"

"Berikan padaku, _makhluk rendahan."_ Hermione melihat Tiny merogoh kantung bajunya—yang lebih mirip seperti handuk compang-camping—dan menyerahkan sebuah kunci dengan tangan keriput kecilnya pada Lucius penuh hormat. "kau sudah tahu tugasmu kedepan, sekarang kembali ke sayap barat, awasi kalau-kalau di mencoba membakar dirinya lagi..."

Sekejap bunyi _tarr_ dan Tiny lenyap. Lucius masih terus berjalan, hingga sampai di ujung lorong, persis posisi mereka menghadap lukisan tua yang isinya adalah pria angkuh dengan rambut dan kumis putih seluruhnya. Ketika dia melihat Hermione-lah yang berada di belakang Lucius, pria itu berjenggit. Hampir bangkit dari kursi, seolah ada kuman bandel yang berjalan kearahnya. Lalu ia beralih menatap Lucius, terhina. Menggumamkan sesuatu tentang _keturunan-kotor-mana-lagi-yang-kaubawa._ Tapi Lucius mengindahkannya.

Di sebelah kanan mereka terdapat sebuah pintu, saat Lucius memasukan batang kunci ke lubangnya, Hermione berpikir sihir macam apa yang menyelubungi pintu itu—sehingga mereka diharuskan memakai kunci terlebih pada mantra.

Lucius membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan tanpa suara, bahkan tanpa aba-aba apakah ia harus tetap mengekorinya atau tidak. Namun baru sepintas ragu itu muncul, Lucius telah berhenti empat langkah dari daun pintu. Ketika ia memberanikan diri untuk masuk satu langkah, Hermione mendengar Lucius berbicara tanpa menoleh padanya.

"Berbaring hampir dua bulan di sana, jika bukan karena hidungnya mengeluarkan uap saat disentuh, maka orang pasti berpikir dia telah mati."

Hermione diam-diam menjulurkan kepalanya untuk melihat lebih jelas.

Draco Malfoy terbujur kaku. Hermione bimbang bagaimana rupa jelasnya—namun yang kini hanya bisa ditangkap matanya, wajah pucat yang hampir saja tak berdaging, hampir sewarna dengan rambut pirang yang mulai lebih panjang dari ingatannya. Jika saja Lucius tidak memberi isyarat dengan kata-katanya, Hermione tidak akan menyadari ada seseorang berbaring di ranjang itu, karena serupa dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Terakhir kali dia melihat Draco Malfoy adalah ketika satu kerlingan penuh permusuhan dan dendam yang meledak di rongga dada di halaman Hogwarts sehari sebelum kematian Albus Dumbledore di tahun keenam mereka. Dia ingat si pirang itu dulu—dicurigai mati-matian oleh Harry, diawasi di setiap kesempatan dan dibuntuti tanpa henti—sehingga terbukti suatu malam, dia dan pengikut-pengikut kelamnya berhasil melancarkan aksi di Menara Astronomi. Membunuh Sang Legendaris Albus Dumbledore.

Ada kabar berdesing, setelah Snape melancarkan Kutukan-Tak-Termaafkan tepat di dada Dumbledore, mereka semua pergi meninggalkan Hogwarts dan mendapatkan trofi atas kerja dan usaha mereka. Tentu saja, si picik Slytherin itu berusaha sepanjang tahun untuk melancarkan rencananya. Namun bukan Draco Malfoy namanya jika tidak bersembunyi di balik jubah orang lain. Hermione berpikir, jika siapapun yang paling berjaya pada bangkitnya Voldemord, di daftar teratas tentu akan diisi oleh keluarga Malfoy.

Hermione pikir begitu.

Namun kini, melihat rumah yang teramat mencekam, dengan keadaan yang tak karuan, dan anak lelaki emas tunggal tergolek—masih disangsikan apakah bernyawa atau tidak—Lucius Malfoy pastilah begitu hancurnya saat ini.

Tapi Hermione sudah berhenti mengamati Draco. Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya, dia sudah biasa dengan konsep pemikiran yang dimilikinya selama dia hidup itu. Tapi semenjak dia menjadi budak, dia lebih memilih bungkam sampai mati daripada bertanya dengan orang-orang yang dibencinya. Hermione melihat punggung Lucius, beberapa detik si pirang panjang berbalik. Tangan terlipat di dadanya.

"Belum ada satu Penyembuh pun yang bisa menangkal kutukannya, terlebih mengobatinya. Bahkan yang paling unggul dari Albania, tak kutemukan satupun yang bisa membuatnya membuka mata." Dagunya naik, matanya menatap Hermione dengan tajam. "sehingga aku memutuskan tak lagi berusaha. Jika memang harus begitu untuk seterusnya, maka semua orang akan menganggap keturunan Malfoy telah berhenti. Tak penting lagi bagiku."

Hermione merasakan dinginnya pada kalimat-kalimat itu membekukan otaknya. Bagaimana bisa dia bicara seperti itu pada putra semata wayangnya?

"Dan mulai malam ini, kau yang akan mengurusnya." Kata Lucius, keangkuhan masih bersarang di sana. "koridor ini di sterilkan, karena akan membahayakan popularitas jika saja ada yang tahu kondisinya saat ini. Manor selalu akan dilindungi sihir tua yang tiada seorapun tahu mengenai efeknya. Tiny akan membantu beberapa kali, hingga selanjutnya kau yang benar-benar harus bekerja sendiri. Karena seekor Peri Rumah sudah cukup untuk mengurusi seluruh Manor."

Hermione menatap mata biru kelabunya, lalu mata itu menyipit.

"Walaupun hina untuk diingat, tapi aku sempat mendengar kabar kau mempunyai popularitas pada saat terdahulu. Aku tak ingin tahu banyak, dan tak peduli. Namun ada garis nyata diantara kita tentunya, jika kau melanggar hal-hal itu, membayangkan sangsinya saja kau tak akan mampu."

Hermione bergeming di tempat, masih terlalu takut, bahkan memberi respon.

"Kupikir, lebih baik begini seterusnya. Semakin sedikit kau mengeluarkan suara, akan semakin kecil resiko kau mendapat petaka. Dan kupikir kau sudah tahu bagaimana sambutanku pada _makhluk seperti kalian_ sedari dulu, kuharap itu akan menjadi komposisi pemikiranmu agar tak terlalu banyak muncul memperlihatkan diri." Kali ini suaranya rendah berbahaya. "Karena itu pula yang akan membuatmu tak akan lupa mengenai dimana seharusnya tempatmu berada."

Kata-kata penutup itulah yang menghantarkan kepergiannya. Maka ketika Hermione hendak bertanya dimana seharusnya menetap dan dari mana tempat dia memulai, seeokor Peri Rumah, kecil keriput, telah berada di balik punggungnya. Makhluk itu tersenyum takut-takut saat mendongak menatapnya.

.

Hermione enggan sekali menatapnya, sosok itu.

Ketika keesokan paginya, setelah semalam Tiny menunjukan dimana kamarnya, memberikan setumpuk baju-baju, Hermione membuka kamar Draco (kali ini lukisan pria tua di depan kamar berteriak sumpah serapah) dan kini sudah lima belas menit hanya berdiri menatapinya. Dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan—tapi jelas perasaannya menentang teramat sangat. Masih ada hubungannya dengan masa yang lalu, dia tak bisa menutup sakit hati yang pernah terjadi waktu itu.

Lalu dia mendengus keras, menggeleng seolah-olah dengan begitu apa yang kini menggandrungi otaknya akan rontok saat dia menggerakan kepalanya. Ketika dia pikir tak ada guna lagi pemikiran-pemikiran semacam itu, yang bahkan mungkin hanya akan membawanya ke tempat yang lebih menyulitkan lagi, Hermione akhirnya maju. Dia berada di posisi di mana tak pernah ia sedekat itu dengan si Malfoy diseumur hidupnya. Bahkan kini dia mulai menyentuhnya, jari-jarinya menggapai selimut yang menutupi pirang- _brengsek_ yang pernah—dan masih—dibencinya. Ternyata ia bertelanjang dada, hanya mengenakan selembar kain untuk menutupi bagian pusar kebawah. Dan dengan secara sihir tempat tidur itu membersihkan kotoran-kotoran yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Mungkin hal-hal itu untuk mempermudah siapa saja yang mengurusnya.

Tapi tentu saja—bagi Hermione, sepintas apa pun yang mereka lakukan untuk mengurangi tugas-tugasnya, tak mengurangi kebenciannya.

Merlin, bagaimana bisa nasib tak pernah berpihak padanya, padahal dia tak pernah melakukan hal yang salah?

Bagaimana bisa si pirang angkuh itu berbaring di sana dengan damainya sedangkan Hermione yang terus menerus menyetuhnya?

Saat bunyi _tarr_ keras memecah keheningan, Hermione melihat Tiny tergopoh-gopoh membawa sebuah baskom di tangan kanan dan handuk ditangan kirinya. Ia memberikan pada Hermione dengan rasa hormat. Ketika Hermione menerimanya dan mulai membasuh tubuh Draco dengan handuk yang baru saja diperasnya, dia melirik Peri Rumah itu. Mulai risih ketika sudah beberapa menit, tapi makhluk itu tetap menatapnya ingin tahu.

"Apa yang membuatmu masih berlaku seolah-olah aku diatasmu?" kata Hermione, seolah-olah suara perempuan itulah yang sedari tadi ditunggunya, menciptakan ekspresi suka cita.

"Karena kami Peri Rumah yang baik, akan selalu taat pada kode etik bahwa manusia selalu mempunyai derajat yang tinggi bagaimana pun keadaannya, Nona." Hermione tidak merespon, masih berkutat dengan handuknya yang kini mulai mengusap pundak dan dada Draco. "terlebih lagi, Nona Hermione Granger adalah sahabat Harry Potter yang termasyur, jelas saja tidak mengurangi rasa kagum dan hormat Tiny yang baik padanya."

Ada yang menusuk hatinya ketika mendengar namanya dan nama _itu_ ketika disebut. Namun Tiny tak akan tahu rasanya, karena dia melanjutkan.

"Seandainya saja Pangeran Kegelapan tak mencabut tongkat-tongkat sihir para penyihir keturunan Muggle, pastilah saja keadaan dunia tak akan seburuk ini, Nona. Tiny sedih sekali, namun seharusnya Tiny tidak sedih. Karena keluarga tempat Tiny yang malang mengabdi adalah keluarga setia pengikut Pangeran Kegelapan. Maka dari itu kesedihan yang Tiny rasakan dua kali lipat. Bahkan Tiny harus memasukan jari-jari Tiny ke perapian…"

Lalu ia menunjukan jari-jarinya yang kecil keriput dengan luka bakar yang hampir mengering. Hermione menatapnya prihatin. "Jangan seperti itu, Tiny. Kau hanya akan membuat majikanmu bertambah marah, dengan melukai dirimu sendiri pasti mereka sadar kau telah berlaku salah."

"Oh, Nona Hermione Granger yang baik hatinya, pembebas para peri, seandainya Tiny yang malang ini bisa—tapi Tiny harus menghukum dirinya sendiri atas perasaan-perasaan lancang itu." Dia berkata dengan air mata bercucuran secara tidak wajar.

Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak dia menginjakan kaki di tempat itu, Hermione tersenyum lembut. Dia iba sekali dengan Peri Rumah itu, mengingat seberapa kuatnya dulu ia mendirikan sebuah komunitas untuk hak-hak mereka. Namun ia hanya bisa bungkam, mengingat keadaanya sekarang yang jauh lebih menderita. Tiny dengan cekatan membantunya membasuh tubuh Draco di bagian kaki, sesekali matanya yang bulat dan besar mencuri-curi pandang pada Hermione dengan antusiasme yang tinggi. Mereka berkerja sama tidak lebih dari lima menit, sehingga sampai dimana Tiny pamit untuk mengambil ramuan makanan Draco.

Hermione menunduk, memandang lagi wajah si pirang.

 _Apa tujuan sebenarnya kau diciptakan, Malfoy?_

.

Namun pertanyaan itu terjawab ketika tengah malamnya, Hermione kelabakan ketika sebuah insiden baru yang terjadi. Hal ini jelas menjadi pengalaman yang seru, karena dia akan mengalaminya lagi di waktu kedepan. Merawat seorang Draco Malfoy bukanlah hal yang cukup sebagai penyokong penderitaannya, dia melupakan _detil-detil terkecilnya._

Narcissa Malfoy meraung-raung di depan pintu kamar Draco. Namun Hermione yakin, posisi itu di dapatnya karena Tiny telah menyeret tubuhnya dengan susah payah dari dalam kamar Draco. Mengintip dari celah pintu kamarnya, Hermione tak bisa melihat kondisi lebih memprihatinkan lagi. Dia tak melihat merah darah pada warna bibir ataupun olesan bedak di wajah Narcissa, yang tersisa hanyalah pucat pasi seolah tak dialiri darah.

Rambut setengah pirang-setengah hitam tak lagi disanggul tinggi dengan anggunnya—seperti yang Hermione ingat dulu. Yang ada rambut itu panjang berantakan, seperti tak pernah dirawat oleh pemiliknya. Ketika Tiny sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk mengendalikan Nyonyanya, Narcissa mulai meronta gila-gilaan, menendang Tiny jauh ke sudut dan bangkit kembali memasuki kamar Draco. Hermione membuka pintu kamarnya, Peri Rumah itu melihat Hermione, menggeleng ngeri. Dia tahu dengan hadirnya Hermione hanya akan memperkeruh keadaan. Setelah memberi isyarat pada Hermione untuk tetap tidak ikut campur, Peri Rumah itu berlari ke kamar Draco.

Lalu beberapa detik setelahnya, mendengar sesuatu yang pecah, meninggalkan semua keragu-raguannya, Hermione berlari menyusul ke dalam.

" _Tak mau!"_ Hermione berhenti satu langkah di daun pintu, dia langsung disuguhi teriakan nyaring Narcissa. "…tak mau anakku disentuh oleh _tangan kotor_ manapun! Tak akan sudi! Memang dia pikir, Draco _sesakit_ apa sampai harus mempunyai pengurus seperti itu? Memang dia pikir, Draco tak bisa membasuh dirinya sendiri? Menyendok makanannya?"

Hermione hanya bisa membatu ketika pergolekan antara Tiny dan Narcissa terjadi. Berhasil melepaskan diri, Narcissa menghambur pada tubuh Draco. Cantik di wajahnya sudah memudar, yang tinggal hanya sisa-sisa kesedihan dan air mata membanjiri pipinya yang mulai menua.

"Tak akan kumaafkan perbuatannya! Lucius! Akan kuracuni makannya, lihat saja. Berani-beraninya dia membawa _makhluk kotor_ lain ke rumah ini, berani-beraninya dia…" lalu suaranya tenggelam di dalam tangis yang pecah, menderu-deru dengan pedihnya. Hermione melihatnya iba, dia belum pernah melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Namun perasaan itu sirna seketika, seolah Narcissa sadar akan sesuatu, matanya beralih menatapnya. Hermione berjenggit ketika tangan wanita itu menunjuknya dengan liar. "Kau! Berani-beraninya kau menampakan wajah hinamu di hadapanku, berani-beraninya kau menginjak ubin-ubinku, menyentuh Draco-ku! Akan kubunuh kau…" suaranya tersendat dengan tangisan, sedetik berikutnya dia sudah kembali pada Draco, membekapnya erat. "…oh, Anakku, Anakku yang Malang. Akan kubayar dengan apapun yang kupunya, akan kuserahkan bahkan nyawaku sendiri…"

Lalu tangisannya menjadi tangisan memilukan. Akhirnya Tiny berhenti untuk menariknya, Peri Rumah itu menunduk lesu, menyeka kedua matanya dengan kain buluk yang dipakainya sebagai baju. Tak henti-hentinya Narcissa menciumi wajah Draco, menangis di pipinya, membisikan kata-kata paling menyayat hati ke telinganya. Hermione menghela napas, hanya berdiri mematung di sana selama setengah jam. Dia menatap pemandangan itu dengan masygul.

Kenapa Draco Malfoy diciptakan di dunia ini?

Seharusnya dia tahu, bahwa saat pertama kali melihat si pirang diseumur hidupnya, dia akan selalu menciptakan petaka baginya.


	3. Rahasia Terbesar Manor

**3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ANDAI** saja Hermione mempunyai pilihan untuk lompat dari menara itu atau pergi mengurus Malfoy, maka tanpa berpikir panjang dia akan memilih yang pertama.

Tentu saja, tanpa pengawasan dari Tiny dan kekuatan magis yang mencegah berbagai macam perbuatan menyimpang di rumah itu, pasti dia telah melakukannya. Karena sudah seminggu tiga hari ia berada di sana, Hermione dipaksa menerima _pelajaran_ baru yang tak dikehendakinya. Bagaimana tidak, saat dia membawa baskom berisi air dan handuk, berusaha setengah mati untuk tak melemparkannya karena melihat Yaxley tanpa tanda memasuki koridor tempat Malfoy bersemayam.

Lucius mengekori di belakangnya, raut wajahnya tampak terganggu. Sampai akhirnya, beberapa meter sebelum pintu kamar Draco dicapai, Lucius menahan pundaknya dengan ujung tongkatnya yang bengkok. "Kenapa begitu terburu-buru, Yaxley? Hal penting apa yang hendak kau sampaikan padanya?"

Yaxley, dengan rambut panjang diikat jatuh, mempunyai perawakan yang sama angkuhnya dengan Lucius, berbalik. Mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bibirnya melebar samar—hampir membentuk sebuah senyum. Lucius membebaskan pundak itu dari tongkatnya. "Kenapa harus kukatakan padamu jika kubutuh Draco seorang?"

"Kupikir kita sudah tuntas membicarakan hal ini dalam judul _semua miliknya adalah miliku juga_. Bagaimana pun, Draco belumlah berumur untuk menanggung bebannya sendiri dalam menerima perintah."

"Jadi kaupikir, kau punya hak, bahkan jika Pangeran Kegelapan ingin memberikan sebuah penghargaan atau hukuman?"

"Semua yang terjadi pada Draco—ya." Jawab Lucius mantap, seperti sebuah desisan. "jadi lebih baik kau enyah, sebelum aku habis kesabaran dan membuat harga dirimu jatuh. Kuyakin bukan hal itu yang Pangeran Kegelapan inginkan saat kau datang ke sini."

"Wah, aku jadi semakin penasaran, Lucius." Sayangnya, alih-alih takut, nada bicara Yaxley malah semakin riang. "kira-kira apa ya, yang kausembunyikan dari _kami_ semua? Kau yakin berkata bahwa Draco beberapa bulan terakhir ini berguru ilmu di Rumania setelah tugasnya yang terakhir?"

Mata Lucius menyipit berbahaya. "Satu kesalahan saja akan membawamu pada petaka yang tak kau kehendaki, Yaxley. Percayalah."

Yaxley tampak puas, namun tidak melanjutkan untuk berjalan terus keujung koridor. Dia hanya melirik pintu itu sebelum benar-benar berlalu pergi. "Kita lihat saja nanti, Lucius. Apakah kau benar soal lelucon _Draco-yang-beristirahat-_ mu itu, ataukah aku, dengan segala prasangka ini. Tapi aku masih memberimu sela, _selama tidak ada bukti, kita semua tak bersalah,_ kan? Jadi pergunakan waktu singkat ini untuk mencari cara agar kau lolos lagi."

.

Ternyata Lucius Malfoy menyembunyikan fakta mengenai apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada keluarganya, Hermione menyimpulkan. Semua bukti itu terpampang nyata, melihat gerak-geriknya dan caranya bertipu muslihat—pastilah apa yang menimpa Draco bukan suatu hal yang layak diketahui oleh khalayak, menurut seorang Malfoy.

Hal itu pula yang membuat Lucius jarang sekali mengunjungi putranya. Terlebih ketika ia berhasil mengunci Narcissa di sayap barat. Tadinya kedatangannya untuk menyeret Narcissa pergi, menghalau kericuhan. Namun nampaknya setelah wanita itu terkurung, tidak ada lagi alasan bagi Lucius untuk ke sana.

Sungguh ironi.

Mengingat bagaimana dulu mereka berjalan penuh gaya di hadapan orang-orang, menampilkan kemurnian dan kebangsawanan yang mereka miliki. Dulu Hermione dari balik bukunya sering mendengar kedua sahabatnya berbincang di Ruang Rekreasi mengenai betapa menyenangkannya membayangkan Malfoy Manor kebakaran hebat dan Malfoy jatuh miskin seketika, sehingga mereka tak mampu lagi bertinggi hati. Bahkan mengangkat dagu pun tidak. Asik sekali membicarakan hal-hal seperti itu dulu, walau tidak mungkin terjadi. Mungkin apa yang terjadi hari ini hampir sama persis seperti apa yang mereka impi-impikan dulu. Akan sangat memuaskan pasti melihat Lucius Malfoy penuh ketakutan menyembunyikan anaknya yang sekarat.

Mengingat masa lalu membawa Hermione ke berbagai kenangan yang indah—namun bersarang menyakitkan di hatinya. Ketika dia menatap wajah Draco pada malam hari, dimana dia sulit tidur dan kembali ke kamar Draco (dia suka berada di kamar itu, karena mempunyai balkon yang luas dengan pemandangan hamparan pepohonan, langsung memperlihatkan bukit-bukit dan langit—sedangkan kamarnya berjendela pun tidak, pikirnya pahit) barang berdiri diam sampai lewat tengah malam pada balkonnya, dia selalu teringat akan masa lalunya. Dulu dia, Harry dan Ron pernah berdiri di Menara Astronomi. Bahkan dia dan Harry pernah membawa Norbert—naga Norwegia bersisik milik Hagrid yang baru menetas secara illegal di gubuknya—untuk diserahkan pada teman-teman Charlie ke Rumania.

Kini dirinya terkungkung di sini. Melakukan hal-hal di luar akal sehatnya dulu. Dia berlalu, masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu. Sudah lewat tengah malam, namun kantuk tak segera mengampirinya. Maka, mematung beberapa saat melihat sekeliling kamar, tatapan Hermione berhenti pada Draco. Dia melihat sisi wajahnya, rambutnya yang mulai keluar dari tatanan dan rambut-rambut yang tumbuh disekitar dagu serta pipi. Mencari sesuatu yang tak terlalu diharapkan untuk menemukannya, Hermione mencari gunting. Dan ia menemukannya. Segera saja menghampiri Draco lagi—perlahan-lahan ia memotong rambutnya. Berawal di bagian sisinya, lalu belakang—Hermione agak mengangkat tengkuk Draco untuk itu—dan terakhir di bagian atas.

Lalu dia meraba pipi Draco dengan lembut oleh salah satu mata guntingnya—hingga terus kebawah hingga dagu. Pekerjaan itu teramat seru, sehingga tanpa sadar sudah hampir pukul dua pagi. Dia teringat semua perbuatan itu pernah dilakukannya dulu, selangkah sebelum kekacauan ini dimulai. Dimana dia dan Harry bersembunyi di salah satu lembah di pinggiran Yorkshire. Hermione pernah memotong rambutnya, sekali.

" _Lain kali jangan biarkan aku memotong rambutmu lagi, Harry."_

Karena tidak akan ada lain kali itu. Bahkan tidak lagi bagi Hermione untuk menyentuh rambut hitam yang berantakan—barang menatap mata hijaunya lagi pun tidak.

Dia bertanya-tanya, sekaligus berharap dalam hati, kenapa Kementrian hanya merampas tongkatnya saja, tidak sekalian _ingatannya?_

 _._

Hermione terbangun dengan mimpi yang aneh.

Dia berada di kamar itu dengan sebuah bayangan hitam masuk melalui pintu balkon. Dia melihatnya sekelebat, karena jubahnya berkibar sehingga menyamarkan sosoknya. Dia pikir itu Harry—karena ketika dia mencoba memanggil namanya, dia seperti terjatuh tersedot kedalam lubang yang dalam dan mimpi itu buntu di sana.

Hermione menegakan kepalanya, menyipitkan mata untuk memastikan lebih jelas bahwasannya ia tertidur di kamar Draco. Dan ketika menoleh, mendapati Tiny yang sudah menatapinya dengan kedua bola mata besar yang mengejutkan.

"Ya ampun, kau hampir membuatku secara refleks menamparmu, Tiny."

Si Peri Rumah dengan cekatan berpindah, dia sudah menyiapkan baskom dan handuk di sisi tempat tidur Draco. Dia tersenyum lebar, hari itu tampaknya lebih bersemangat dari biasanya—walaupun Tiny _tidak pernah_ tidak semangat. "Jangan sampai terlewat, Nona. Jangan sampai terlewat!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hari ini Tiny yang baik harus mempersiapkan pertemuan yang diadakan di ruang lantai dasar. Tiny banyak sekali pekerjaan!"

Hermione kali ini tidak bisa menyembunyikan keingin tahuannya. "Pertemuan macam apakah itu?"

"Sebenarnya Tiny tak boleh bilang _orang luar,_ begitu instruksi Tuan. Tapi Nona kini telah berada _di dalam,_ jadi Tiny yang patuh tak salah." Celotehnya, lalu melanjutkan dengan semangat membara. Matanya yang bulat besar menatap sekitar was-was. "Pangeran Kegelapan akan berkunjung, petinggi-petinggi Pelahap Maut akan mengadakan perjamuan malam ini. Hanya sekedar pertemuan rutin bulanan. Dua bulan lalu di rumah keluarga Greengrass, sebulan lalu di keluarga Nott dan bulan ini pada keluarga Malfoy. Sebetulnya, sebelum Tuan Muda Draco jatuh sakit (mata Tiny berkaca-kaca saat melihat tubuh Tuannya, lalu sekejap bersemangat lagi saat menatap Hermione) pertemuan itu terus dilakukan di Malfoy Manor. Namun Tuan Besar tidak mau orang-orang tahu mengenai apa yang menimpa Tuan Muda, oh malang sekali Tuan Muda, Tiny menderita sekali sangking sedihnya,"

Hermione tidak merespon beberapa saat, dia sepintas berpikir akan sesuatu. Dari dulu dia selalu tahu mengenai perkembangan _dunia masa kini._ Tapi tentu saja tak secara bebas bisa di dapat informasi-informasi itu oleh budak seperti dirinya. Saat ia berada di Rumah Bordil, tentu saja _Daily Prophet_ tak lagi memberikan informasi sebagaimana mestinya. Ia sudah muak dengan apa yang ditulis dalam sampah-sampah itu—tapi ia selalu tahu yang sebenarnya.

Tentu saja hal-hal yang ada dalam pikiran Voldemort tak akan dituangkan di dalam _Daily Prophet._ Dan semuanya akan terpampang jelas hari ini—di rumah itu. Hanya beberapa meter bagi Hermione, beberapa meter saja semua yang dia ingin tahu ada di sana.

Tapi tentu saja tak akan semudah kelihatannya.

"Apakah kau tidak kerepotan Tiny, mempersiapkan semuanya sendirian? Kupikir aku bisa membantumu di belakang—tanpa dilihat siapa pun…"

"Oh, Nona Hermione Granger yang mulia hatinya, Tiny terharu sekali…" wajah Tiny sudah bercucuran air mata. Tapi beberapa saat dia menggelengkan kepala dengan sedih, matanya merah memandang takut-takut ke pintu. "tapi Tiny hanya boleh bekerja sendirian. Sudah tugas Tiny sebagai Peri Rumah demikian."

Hermione tidak berusaha lebih jauh lagi, dia pikir semuanya memang sudah gamblang—dia tak akan pernah bisa menyentuh ke titik itu. Setelah selesai membasuh wajah Draco, dia mulai mengambil mangkuk ramuan makanannya. Hermione memasukan sepuluh sendok ramuan ke dalam mulut si pirang. Dia ingin mengesampingkan harapan-harapan baru yang muncul di kepalanya, tapi ia tak bisa.

Lalu saat Tiny membereskan semua peralatan, dan mengambil nampan—hampir mau ber-Dissaparate, Hermione dengan nekat bicara padanya. "Tiny!"

Tiny mematung, menatap Hermione penuh harap. "Ya, Nona Hermione?"

"Kupikir…um, akan sangat senang sekali diriku jika kau membawakan beberapa buku. Aku hampir mati kebosanan di sini!" Hermione tidak sepenuhnya bohong, tapi jelas semua itu ia katakan hanya karena ada sesuatu yang melintasi pikirannya.

"Wah, tepat sekali! Mungkin bisa ke perpustakaan jika Tiny sedang membersihkannya!"

"Manor punya perpustakaan?" Hermione terperangah, tamak akan pengetahuan yang dulu bersarang di sifatnya, membuncah. "boleh aku ke sana? Hanya untuk melihatnya, memilih buku yang akan kubaca?"

"Tentu saja boleh!" Tiny riang sekali melihat ekspresi wajah Hermione, seperti membagi-bagikan permen kepada anak kecil saat Hallowen. "tapi mungkin lusa, ketika Tuan Besar harus pergi memenuhi tugasnya. Nah, Tiny harus segera pergi, kalau begitu!"

Hermione memandang udara kosong setelah bunyi _tarr_ keras, dalam hati berharap-harap, jika memang waktu itu datang—ia harus mempergunakan semua kesempatan sebagaimana mestinya. Hermione sama sekali tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan, bahkan untuk merencakan sesuatu. Tapi di kepalanya, terus meronta-ronta pemikiran bahwa ia harus menjelajahi Manor. Hermione lagi-lagi teringat akan kenangannya di Hogwarts dulu, mendapat pelajaran tak ada ruginya jika ia tahu lebih. Bahkan seringkali membawa Trio Gryffindor itu ke suatu hal yang menabjukan. Jadi, kenapa sekarang ia tak bisa mencapai impian itu? Barangkali dia bisa menemukan sesuatu—benda berkekuatan magis hitam—apa pun, yang membawanya pada berita baru.

Alih-alih kemajuan dalam dirinya.

Sampai pada hari dimana Tiny berjanji akan membawanya ke Perpustakaan Manor, Hermione segera saja bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Dia terbelalak ngeri saat melihat pintu balkon kamar Draco menjelebak lebar—membuat angin pagi bertiup masuk dan pastilah hal itu yang membuat tersibaknya selimut yang dipakai Draco. Ia lupa menutupnya semalam, maka dengan cekatan, ia segera menghampirinya, menyelimuti cowok itu dengan benar. Rambut yang pernah di potongnya beberapa hari lalu, menutupi dahinya. Hermione menyingkirkan helaian rambut pirang itu, menyisirnya dengan jari-jarinya.

Dia melihat wajah Draco, hal yang kini rasanya sudah menjadi nama tengahnya. Sebenarnya, ia lupa apakah iapernah berpikir—barang sekali di hidupnya—bahwa cowok itu mempunyai wajah yang tampan?

Pikiran itu muncul, sama halnya seperti Hermione yang sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali membasuh tubuh Draco dengan bersungut-sungut dan tekanan yang di luar batas. Atau menyendoki ramuan makanannya terlalu dalam, hingga mungkin bisa menusuk kerongkongannya. Yang jelas, kini ia mulai jengkel jika ada hal-hal yang terjadi pada Draco di luar apa yang dia lakukan, seperti misalnya Tiny yang lupa mengangkat baskom di sisi tempat tidur Draco hingga larut malam—karena akan mempersempit ruang bagi tubuh Draco, walaupun cowok itu tak akan pernah bergerak—atau pada mangkuk sisa ramuan makanannya yang terlalu lama, hingga menimbulkan bau tak nyaman.

Dia pernah terheran-heran. Waktu itu adalah kunjungan terakhir Narcissa sebelum ia dikunci di sayap barat. Pagi sekali wanita itu berkunjung, sehingga Hermione masih dengan pakaian tidurnya berlari gila-gilaan sampai menabrak daun pintu kamarnya sendiri. Ia kenal dengan jeritan Narcissa, namun sepertinya kali ini ada suara dalam lain yang menemaninya. Ia menerobos teriakan sumpah serapah dari lukisan Abraxas Malfoy—lukisan yang termpampang dekat pintu kamar Draco—dan benar saja, ketika ia sampai pada pintu kamar Draco—yang telah terbuka lebar—Lucius dan Tiny sepintas seperti tengah melakukan pertarungan Gladiator, bergulat seru di lantai, memegangi Narcissa yang sepertinya sudah tak tahu lagi siapa dirinya. Ada perasaan aneh yang merambat ketika Narcissa mulai menghambur pada Draco, menjatuhi tubuhnya dengan berat tubuhnya sendiri. Sepertinya wanita itu tak sadar akan kekuatan yang diciptakannya.

Maka dengan kelabakan, serta panas yang tak diketahui merambat di kepalanya, Hermione secara asal menyabet tongkat sihir Lucius yang tergeletak di lantai. Melontarkan Mantra Pengikat Tubuh, Narcissa langsung membatu. Bahkan Lucius dan Tiny demikian, padahal tak terkena mantra tersebut.

Akibat kelancangan itu, ia dihukum lima puluh cambukan secara sihir di punggung oleh Lucius. Dengan deraian air mata Tiny yang membantu menghitung di sisinya.

Namun hari ini, jauh dari kejadian gila yang belum dipahaminya itu, ia dan si Peri Rumah keluar secara mengendap-endap dari pintu kamar Draco, menguncinya perlahan. Mereka menghindari—sampai sadar bawa sia-sia saja karena baru dua detik saja, mereka sudah mendengar lukisan Abraxas Malfoy berterikan dengan marahnya.

" _Turunan kotor! Terak lumpur dan binatang hina! Berani-beraninya kalian injak karpet Turki-ku dengan kaki brengsek kalian—"_

Lalu mereka berlari menuju ujung koridor. Si Peri Rumah melompat-lompat riang saat menyusuri koridor selanjutnya, menaiki puluhan anak tangga yang berputar, berjalan ke sebuah koridor yang agak gelap dan sempit, mereka di hadapkan ke dua belah daun pintu besar yang lengkungan atasnya terukir _mater atrium necessitas—_ kebutuhan adalah induk dari pengetahuan, Hermione pernah membaca adagium itu di beberapa buku dulu. Yang jelas, ia senang sekali bisa terbebas dari koridor itu. Barang untuk beberapa waktu saja.

Ketika masuk ke dalam, ia dibuat terperangah melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Ratusan rak buku, yang berisi ribuan buku—Hermione sulit untuk mengira-ngira—terpampang bebas. Beberapa detik terdiam dengan mulut setengah terbuka, Hermione perlahan-lahan menyusuri rak-rak panjang itu. Jari-jarinya menyentuh buku-buku yang ia lewati. Semua kemuraman di hidupnya terasa sirna—tak perlu lagi ia menyembunyikan buku di bawah ubin atau mencuri-curi di bawah tempat tidurnya untuk membaca. Ia sudah mendapatkan semua yang ia inginkan.

Hermione terus berjalan ketika ia sampai pada arak-rak yang menarik perhatiannya. Dia menyabet beberapa buku di setiap rak yang dilewati. Rak ramuan, sejarah—bahkan dia sampai pada buku terakhir, _Sihir yang Tak Seharusnya._ Lalu pelukan penuh buku, ia menuju sebuah sofa hijau nyaman—dekat dengan perapian. Sofa itu merupakan pusat dari ratusan rak buku yang ada di sana. Ketika ia melirik jam dinding tua dengan angka-angka Romawi, ia baru sadar ternyata sudah hampir tiga jam ia berada di sana, hingga dengan amat sedih, seperti akan berpisah dengan belahan jiwa.

Berhasil mengakali Tiny dengan berbagai alasan tak masuk akal—namun dengan riang Peri rumah itu mempercayainya, ia diperbolehkan membawa satu buku ke kamarnya. Maka dengan suka cita, mereka kembali ke koridor itu. Setelah memberi sepuluh sendok ramuan makan ke mulut Draco yang tertutup rapat, Hermione merapikan rambut yang berantakan menutupi dahi cowok itu. Ada beberapa tetes keringat di sana—Hermione mengernyit. Udara cukup sejuk untuk mengeluarkan keringat begini, tapi dia hanya membelai dahi itu dengan telapak tangannya. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian di samping ranjang, Hermione telah berkutat dengan bukunya.

Sampai sudah hampir satu jam kemudian, Tiny tiba di kamar dengan bunyi _tarr_ seperti biasa. Ia membawa baskom dan handuk sebagai persiapan basuhan untuk Draco sore itu. Ketika selesai membereskan kamar, dengan sekali jentikan tangan lantai bersih—jentikan kedua debu yang menempel pada perabotan menghilang, ia tergopoh-gopoh mendatangi tempat Hermione terpekur. Si Peri Rumah tak terlalu pandai membaca—namun terbata-bata ia paksakan saat melihat sampul buku dimana Hermione menenggelamkan wajahnya. " _Kon..trra…ku…tu…kan…hi…dup…ba…gai…m—ma…ti."_

 _._

Kalau diperhatikan lebih jelas lagi, ternyata pakaian-pakian yang diberikan oleh Malfoy selama hampir sebulan terakhir tidaklah _terlalu_ buruk. Walaupun dia tidak suka modelnya, _dress_ bunga-bunga norak sebetis dengan tali di pinggangnya. Dia teringat akan sebuah kisah-kisah klasik Muggle, tentang seorang anak sebatang kara yang hidup miskin di hutan belantara, sehingga tak tahu harus menggunakan apa untuk pakaian sehingga memakai sisa-sisa karung goni sebagai bahan. Tampak seperti pakaiannya.

Tapi setidaknya, lebih layak dibanding pakaian budaknya dulu. Walaupun Theodore pernah membelikannya baju-baju bagus yang agak modern, tetap saja ia tak diperbolehkan membawa apa pun saat memasuki Manor. Jadi setelah sampai pada pintu depannya ketika ia tiba pada saat ia dan Lucius melangkah masuk, Hermione diperintahkan untuk meletakan tas jinjingnya ke dekat pintu. Dan dengan satu lambaian tongkat ringan, kobaran api sudah melahap tasnya. Ia tak memiliki apapun yang tersisa—barang-barang bagus yang pernah dibelikan Theodore untuknya, semua jadi abu.

Tapi Hermione tidak terlalu peduli. Dia waktu itu hanya gelisah pada nasibnya.

Sebenarnya, ia mulai agak senang dengan suasana di rumah itu. Dia butuh sekali ketenangan seperti ini, Narcissa sudah tak pernah datang untuk mengamuk, Lucius sering berpergian karena tugas yang tak jelas—Hermione curiga ia hanya berusaha menghindari suasana rumah dibanding benar-benar _bertugas—_ dan Tiny yang sudah seperti sahabatnya sendiri. Peri Rumah itu memang agak bodoh, karena ia selalu mengatakan apa yang Hermione dengar dan mudah tekena tipu muslihat.

Hermione tahu bahwa ia dan Tiny pernah mengendap-endap ke dapur untuk memasak sebuah menu—Hermione membujuk Tiny hanya untuk membunuh kebosanan yang ada, karena Lucius sudah hampir satu minggu tidak pulang—dan pada masakan pertamanya, rasa pai daging yang pernah di pelajari dari ibunya sebelum ia menghilangkan ingatannya dulu rasanya lebih mirip muntahan kucing daripada makanan apa pun yang ada di dunia ini. Tapi Tiny berkata penuh semangat dan mata berkaca-kaca bahwa pai itu adalah pai paling lezat buatan manusia yang pernah dicobanya. Karena mungkin memang Tiny tak pernah makan masakan manusia _manapun_ , pikir Hermione masam.

Atau mungkin, ketika Hermione tanpa disadari Tiny sudah menyelundupkan lebih dari sepuluh buku ke dalam kamarnya. Karena tak terlalu pandai membaca, Tiny dengan terheran-heran, alih-alih menganggap buku yang ada di perpustakaan itu mempunyai kekuatan magis, karena ia berseru takjub, "Wah, Nona! Sampul bukunya bisa berubah-rubah, apakah warna-warna itu muncul sesuai dengan keinginan si pembaca?"

Hermione dengan susah payah menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam halaman buku yang dibacanya, menahan tawa. Namun ia tak tega melakukan hal lebih dari itu untuk mengakali si Peri Rumah.

Mereka banyak sekali mengahiskan waktu berdua. Setelah kewajiban Hermione selesai mengurus Draco, dan sepulangnya Tiny dari sayap barat untuk mengurus Narcissa, mereka habiskan waktu untuk ngobrol, menjelajahi Manor, atau bahkan tak melakukan apa pun. Tiny pernah bercerita mengenai posisi keluarga Malfoy sebelum sakit, hampir setiap hari selalu ada kegiatan di sana. Karena bisa dibilang diumur semuda itu, setelah keluar dari Hogwarts, Draco pernah memimpin beberapa penyerangan dan menjadi otak dalam rencana besar-besaran. Bahkan seringkali Draco melayani Pangeran Kegelapan _sendirian_ , seolah-olah hampir menjadi tangan kanannya.

Hermione pernah bertanya, apakah ia tahu penyebab Draco sesakit ini. Tiny dengan mata berkaca-kaca, menjelaskan bahwa Penyembuh mana pun bahkan belum pernah melihatnya, mereka harus mencari dulu buku-buku yang melukiskan kutukan itu, sehingga mereka akan membuat penawarnya—kalau ada. Ini seperti sihir kuno—namun baru ditemukan obatnya di masa yang modern. Yang jelas, Hermione mendengar Tiny bicara seraya terisak-isak, bahwa Draco telah ditemukan seperti ini setelah melakukan sebuah ' _tugas'._ Mereka beruntung yang menemukan Draco adalah beberapa orang kepercayaan Lucius. Karena, jika sampai saja ia ditemukan oleh tangan yang salah, Draco pasti akan langsung dibunuh.

Maka tiba hari ini, ketika memasuki bulan Oktober, musim gugur pertengahan, Hermione menutup pintu balkon padahal masih pukul dua sore. Udara hari itu dingin—ia terpaksa harus membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut yang diambilnya dari lemari Draco. Tiny belum nampak sedari memberikan baskom dan handuk serta ramuan makan siang. Ia curiga mungkin Lucius telah kembali dari liburan panjangnya, jadi ia kembali berkutat pada bukunya. Lemabaran tiga ratus dua puluh empat.

Sore itu, saat matanya sudah hampir tertutup, Hermione hampir melompat dari kursinya saat mendengar Tiny datang. Matanya merah mengerikan, pertanda habis menangis dan kepala sebelah kirinya terdapat luka memar—yang nampaknya baru ia dapat.

"Apa yang terjadi, Tiny?" Hermione menegakan tubuhnya, kantuknya hilang.

Sekejap, Hermione sadar bahwa tangan kanan makhluk itu tersembunyi di balik kain bajunya yang compang-camping, karena mungkin ia mempunyai luka yang lebih parah. Namun hatinya mencelos ketika alih-alih tangan setengah terbakar atau patah—Tiny mengeluarkan kertas tebal lusuh dari sana. Sekilas saja Hermione sudah menyadarinya. _Daily Prophet._

Hermione terperangah ketika tangan Tiny dengan berat dan susah payah terjulur, memberikan Koran itu pada Hermione. Ia tahu bahwa hal ini menjadi pergolekan hebat antara naluri dan moral Peri Rumah itu. Di satu sisi pasti hal ini adalah hal yang melebihi batas kemampuannya, sebagai Peri Rumah tak seharusnya ia berlaku memihak pada _yang bukan_ Tuannya. Tapi toh akhirnya, Tiny berada di sana. Setelah menghukum diri sendiri, tentu saja.

Saat Hermione menggapai Koran itu dan membukanya, rasanya jatungnya telah merosot pindah ke perut ketika membaca sampul depannya, dengan foto bergerak, ia melihat foto Kingsley Shacklebolt terpampang di sana, bergerak ditengah hirup pikuk _flash_ kamera yang menghantam wajahnya.

 **DIA AKAN KEMBALI**

 **(04/10) Mungkin tak asing lagi mendengar namanya, apalagi melihat tampangnya. Tentu saja selain pernah menyamar menjadi Asisten Perdana Menteri Muggle di separo hidupnya, Kingsley Shacklebolt kini masuk ke daftar 'Buronan Paling Diinginkan'. Setelah kemunculannya secara tiba-tiba di halaman Kementerian, Shacklebolt melepas tudung yang dikenakannya—dan langsung saja disambar oleh beberapa wartawan yang biasanya bertengger di sana. "Akan ada waktu dimana kalian menyesali tempat kalian berdiri sekarang, sudah kuperingatkan. Dia akan kembali, Harry Potter akan kembali." Tentu saja, setelah melakukan** _ **jumpa pers**_ **yang tak direncanakan itu—sosoknya tiba-tiba menghilang. Bahkan beberapa wartawan sempat dibuat** _ **keder**_ **dengan asapnya, yang di duga mengandung** _ **Hirup Bagai Gila… (**_ **bersambung ke hal. 2)**

Hermione berhenti membaca, bukan karena selesainya tulisan itu pada sampul pertama. Ia juga tak membalik korannya dan segera menuju halaman selanjutnya. Tapi ia membeku, pikirannya melayang ke tempat yang jauh—yang ia sendiri tak tahu kemana.

Dia pernah berdoa dulu sekali—sebelum hidupnya sekacau ini—agar semua keburukan biarkan saja hanya menimpa dirinya seorang dengan kedua sahabatnya terbebas. Dengan begitu mereka bisa membantunya keluar dari semua penderitaan ini. Namun lama kelamaan, seperti nasibnya yang makin terombang ambing tak karuan, ia mulai berhenti berharap. Dan tak lagi ingin membicarakan mereka pada siapa pun, bahkan dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia tak mau lagi membuat hatinya jatuh untuk kedua kali, karena tak sanggup ia menanggung pedihnya.

Jadi, ia melipat Koran itu. Menyerahkan kembali pada Tiny, ia tersenyum lemah. Sesuatu yang susah payah ia paksakan. "Kau harus membakarnya sebelum Tuanmu sadar akan kehilangan sesuatu,"

Tapi air mata telah membanjiri wajah Tiny. Nampaknya tak perlu Hermione mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan, semua sudah terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Hermione menatap Peri Rumah itu dengan sedih. Perlahan, dengan gerakan yang lemah, ia meninggalkan Hermione. Menjentikan jarinya dan menghilang.

Lalu sisa sore itu dihabiskannya dengan menatap pintu balkon yang terbuka. Udara teramat dingin, namun Hermione mengabaikannya. Ia masih memeluk buku. Ia sudah berkali-kali membaca halaman tiga ratus dua puluh empat, namun sepertinya kata-kata dalam buku itu menembus pikirannya, dan tak mau bersarang. Hingga sampai pada sesuatu yang ia cari—setelah setengah mati menampik pikiran akan kejadian sore tadi—ia menemukan satu paragraf yang membuat dadanya membumbung dipenuhi kebahagiaan. Dalam buku _Kontra Kutukan Hidup Bagai Mati_ yang sudah dibacanya hampir seminggu, Hermione menemukan sub judul penyakit yang ciri-cirinya sama seperti yang dialami Draco. Semuanya benar, memadai. _Hidup bagai mati karena kutukan-_ di sana disebutkan salah satu kutukan Verbal Modern, yang dilakukan oleh beberapa penyihir, dan baru ditemukan di abad ke Sembilan belas. Kutukan Hexonus. Hermione baru pertama kali mendengarnya, lalu dahinya mengernyit makin keheranan ketika membaca bait selanjutnya.

 _Kontra Kutukan Hexonus merupakan yang terbaru ditemukan—_ ia memulai, membaca kalimat itu dalam hati. Dan— _kau harus memotong salah satu bagian tubuh si penderita kutukan, untuk menghilangkan efek hidup bagai matinya. Jika tidak, maka sampai waktu yang tak bisa diperhitungkan, akan terus berada di keadaan yang sama—_ alis Hermione hampir bertautan, sangking kerasnya ia berpikir.

Ia membaca bait itu—bait-bait selanjutnya yang tidak ada hubungannya, hingga membalik halaman selanjutnya. Tidak ada cara lain, hanya memotong salah satu bagian tubuh dari si penderita. Maka, ia menatap Draco. Matanya sayu. Sudah hampir pukul dua pagi, namun ia masih ingin berusaha keras, mungkin saja ada ramuan. Ia tak akan memotong _satu apa pun_ dari tubuh si pirang…

 **.**

Hermione dibangunkan dengan dinginnya angin yang berhembus liar menerpa wajahnya. Ia membuka mata perlahan, dia mulai bermimpi aneh lagi. Bahkan bayangan itu tampak makin nyata setelah ia mengerjap. Namun, Hermione hampir mati di tempat sangking terkejutnya, karena bukan lagi sekelebat bayang hitam yang hadir di mimpinya. Melainkan dua bola mata biru-kelabu yang persis di depannya, berhadapan dengannya. Namun ia melupakan sesuatu. Bukan mimpi namanya, jika ia merasakan tubuhnya berjenggit karena terkejut.

"Menikmati tidurmu, Granger?"

* * *

 **A/N :** terima kasih semua yang sudah bersedia untuk membaca dan review. Mungkin story saya yang satu ini agak berbeda dari yang lain _but here you are._ Sempat baca review yang bilang ' _apa akan disembuhkan oleh kekuatan cinta?'_ No, _it's not kind of that story._ Haha. Saya sedang membutuhkan kritik dari para pembaca yang budiman. Mungkin you guys agak bosen karena fict ini terkesan kebanyakan narasi tapi mungkin di chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan mulai pada konflik sebenarnya. Semoga hari-hari kalian menyenangkan! Salam...


	4. Asal Mula

**4**

 **.**

 **HERMIONE** akan memberikan apa saja, melakukan apa pun. Asal dia segera bangun dari mimpinya yang mengerikan, membuang sepasang bentuk mata biru kelabu itu dari ingatannya. Tapi dia terpancang, tak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya, bahkan menggeser gigi-giginya. Dia begitu berharap bahwa tangan kurus kecil berbonggol menggoyahnya dan mata bulat menonjol Tiny-lah yang dia lihat. Bukan ini, bukan dia…

"Jadi," rasanya Hermione sesak napas sangking cepatnya jantung terpompa mendengarnya bicara. "kau _pikir_ aku masih bagian dari tidur siang sialanmu?"

Draco bergerak sangat lambat, mengusap dahinya. Seolah dia sangat berhati-hati jika saja sendinya bisa lepas karena itu. Hermione menegakan tubuhnya, masih menatap sosok itu dengan seksama. Dia tak mungkin masih bermimpi jika dia sendiri rasanya bisa mendengar dan merasakan hentakan di dadanya. Seperti jenis sihir pengendalian, Hermione terpancang ditempatnya. Serasa janggal dia duduk, berhadapan dengan Draco yang duduk di seberang—terhalang oleh tempat tidur olehnya.

Hermione menimbang-nimbang, menghadapi Draco segamblang ini seperti membutuhkan persiapan yang matang. Tak bisa semendadak ini, rasanya dia baru saja menerima sebuah ultimatum. Namun dia sendirian, tak bersekutu, tanpa tameng. "Kau tak berharap bisa duduk seharian di sana dan terus-menerus menatapku seolah aku bangkit dari kematian kan,"

Tapi sayangnya, Hermione memang berpikir demikian. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Mungkin bukan sebuah pertanyaan yang cocok antara kita—" jari Draco menunjuk dirinya dan Hermione dengan malas, seperti mengusir lalat yang berdesing diwajahnya. "mengingat apa dan siapa kau dan aku ini."

"Maaf? _Apa_ dan siapa?"

"Kau itu _apa_ dan akulah siapa,"

Wajah yang tadinya bingung bukan kepalang tergantikan oleh rahang yang mengeras, dahinya berkerut, ada berbagai macam muntahan kata-kata yang ingin Hermione sampaikan pada si pirang. Namun dia memutuskan untuk menelannya lagi, mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat walaupun rasanya sangat memuakan. Baru beberapa menit dia bangun dari sekaratnya, beberapa kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, namun dia telah mampu menyulut amarah Hermione sedemikian cepat.

Dengan galak Hermione bangkit, melempar pandangan penuh permusuhan pada Draco. Sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi ke pintu, namun suara cowok itu menghentikannya lagi. Selalu. "Mau kabur ya? Atau menangis di kamarmu yang mirip sangkar burung itu?"

Hermione menatapnya, Draco balas menatapnya. Mata biru-kelabu itu masih merendahkan seperti dulu. Sanggup mencemoohnya tanpa kata-kata. "Membungkam mulutmu,"

"Dengan apa misalnya? Tongkat sihir? Aku ragu kau masih ingat Kutukannya, Granger."

"Oh, kita lihat saja aku bisa apa." Mata Hermione menyipit, kepalanya panas. "tidak ada orang di Manor, seekor peri-rumah. Aku penasaran kata-kata kotor apalagi yang keluar dari mulutmu, dan tidak sabar memberikanmu pelajaran yang berharga."

Tapi memang Malfoy-lah namanya jika dia akan melakukan hal itu ketika itu sebuah peringatan atau larangan. Bahkan lebih parah. Sekarang Draco bangkit dari duduk nyamannya. Dengan jubah tidur hitam panjang yang tertiup angin dari balkon, rasanya dia seperti siluet. Hermione menyadari betapa kurusnya tubuh itu. Tapi dia mulai siaga ketika Draco berjalan pelan—sangat perlahan kearahnya. Memberikan kesan buas pada mangsa incarannya. "Aku tak butuh siapapun, atau apapun untuk menghadapimu, Darah-Lumpur." Dua kata terakhir itu selalu dikatakan dengan khasnya. "aku bahkan bisa mematahkan lehermu dengan jari-jariku."

Hermione terpaku, berusaha keras agar Draco tak mencium kegentaran di matanya. Dia menatap setiap pergerakannya, melangkahkan kearahnya, seolah benar-benar menikmati kewaspadaan yang membara di hati Hermione sehingga membakar sedikit demi sedikit keberanian yang tersisa. Draco menghentikan langkahnya, menyisakan beberapa senti dari keberadaannya pada Hermione. Seolah memberi izin pada Hermione untuk menghirup napas sebelum benar-benar merenggut hal itu darinya. Wajah Draco mengeras, sebelum mengernyit saat menatap mata cokelat Hermione lebih dekat. Menyondongkan wajahnya, sampai pada posisi yang tak pantas.

Mata itu memandangnya seolah dia belum pernah melihat sesuatu sehina itu.

"Tapi tak pernah kusentuh sesenti pun darah-kotor yang pernah ada selama aku hidup. Tak akan pernah. Karena hanya dengan menatapnya saja serasa mampu membuat kulitku terbakar dengan kebencian yang hina teramat sangat."

Hermione tak bergeming, tapi matanya perih karena tak berkedip terlalu lama.

"Aku menganggap apa yang telah kaulakukan selama ini adalah hal yang sepantasnya kaulakukan, _kaum_ kalian lakukan. Tak mengurangi atau melebihi status itu. Dengan begitu, kau akan tetap pada tugasmu. Datang disetiap pagi dan enyah disetiap malam. Tutup mulutmu dari orang-orang atau siapapun, anggap kau tak melihatku bangun pagi ini dan seterusnya. Jangan ada seorangpun yang tahu tentang ini, bahkan ibuku sendiri."

Draco membuat jeda, membiarkan hanya suara napas mereka yang saling bersautan tersisa di sana. Sebelum akhirnya matanya menyipit berbahaya.

"Enyahlah, Granger. Atau menginjak ubin-ubin rumahku adalah hal terakhir yang bisa kaulakukan."

.

Enyah? Enyah.

Seperti de javu. Ada momen dimana dia seperti pernah mengalami perasaan ini, kembali pada saat dia ingin pergi dari Manor. Hermione sudah hampir satu jam masih berkutat di halaman yang sama— _Sihir yang Tak Seharusnya._ Dia ingin seseorang yang menciptakan penemuan itu untuk menyembul di hadapannya sekarang juga dan menjelaskan semuanya. Dia sudah berkali-kali membaca paragrafnya, mungkin dia akan mendapat nilai _Outstanding_ jika buku ini masuk ke dalam mata pelajaran tingkat O.W.L-nya. Tapi tetap saja, dia hanya menghafal semua kata-katanya tanpa benar-benar mengerti secara pasti apa artinya.

Mungkin dia bisa tahu jika pikirannya tak sekeruh ini. Bayangan Draco yang seperti bangkit dari kematian membuatnya hampir gila. Dulu mengurusnya yang seperti mati saja menyiksanya teramat sangat—namun setelah dia mulai terbiasa, kenapa makhluk itu harus bangun dan menjungkir balikan keadaan? Dan kenapa dia—Si Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup Dibawah Ketiak Orang Tuanya—tak ingin siapapun tahu tentang keadaannya kini?

Bukankah akan menjadi sebuah kabar menabjubkan, seperti yang diketahui Hermione selama ini tentang Lucius yang menjadikan sekaratnya Draco adalah sebuah bencana, bahwa sekarang Draco telah bangun, sembuh dan sehat walafiat?

"Sebetulnya apa yang Nona risaukan?"

Dia tak menatap Tiny pada saat itu, enggan untuk menanggapi pertanyaan yang sudah kesekian kalinya ia ajukan. Mereka berdua sudah mengetahui sebuah fakta—namun Hermione enggan untuk membicarakannya. Walau pada mitra satu-satunya sekalipun.

"Menurut Tiny, oh, sungguh benar-benar suatu keajaiban—yang terjadi pada Tuan Draco," air mata Tiny mulai berucuran, napasnya tak beraturan dalam membendung kebahagiaan yang membeludak itu. "namun memang Tiny percaya Tuan Muda Draco akan sembuh kelak—"

"Ssst," Hermione tidak tahu kenapa dia menyuruh si peri-rumah diam, dia hanya melakukannya secara naluriah. "kupikir tak baik membicarakan itu disembarang tempat, Tiny."

Hermione mencuri-curi pandang pada lukisan besar diujung perpustakaan. Tempat Brutus Malfoy—kakek buyut Draco—duduk terkantuk-kantuk di kursi beludrunya. Saat mengira keadaan cukup aman, dia kembali menatap bukunya. Membaca paragraf itu lagi.

"Kapan Tuan Lucius kembali, Tiny?"

"Tiny belum mendapat kabar apapun, Nona Hermione. Haruskah Tiny mencari tahu?"

"Hm…ya—" Hermione menjawab asal saja, dia masih berkonsentrasi pada beberapa hal. "carilah tahu, kalau begitu."

Sebelum dia melihat respon si peri-rumah, Hermione mendengar bunyi _tarr_ keras. Membuat suaranya berkali-kali lipat berdengung di ruangan hampa yang hening itu. Lukisan Brutus Malfoy terkaget, mendelik dan mencari-cari di sekelilingnya kelabakan. Seolah baru saja ada seseorang yang menembakan meriam ke jendela rumahnya.

Hermione kembali menjatuhkan pandangannya pada jam besar di sisi perpustakaan yang lain, langit sudah gelap. Dia menghabiskan seharian di perpustakaan—hanya untuk benar-benar menghindari sebuah pintu di seberang pintu kamarnya. Bahkan hanya sekedar mengerling.

Ketika memutuskan tak ada lagi yang bisa diterka-terka, maka Hermione memutuskan untuk kembali ke Sayap Barat—dimana kamarnya terletak. Dia rasanya ingin sekali tidur di perpustakaan, itulah tujuannya menyuruh Tiny mencari tahu kapan Lucius kembali. Hanya agar dirinya bisa bebas melenggang kemana pun tanpa takut Lucius muncul tanpa disangka.

Saat mencapai pintu kamarnya, dia ingat bahwa Tiny tak menunjukan tanda-tanda telah kembali. Maka menghela napas berat, dia bergeser sedikit dari pintu kamarnya. Saat memutuskan menyentuh gagang pintu kamar di seberang, Hermione mengerling sekali lagi pintu kamarnya dengan penuh kerinduan. Dan langsung menyesali dengan apa yang tertangkap oleh matanya. Draco Malfoy dengan tongkat, duduk di samping tempat tidurnya, bertelanjang dada. Demi Merlin, apa yang dia pikirkan?

"Belum terbiasa bagiku untuk mengetuk pintunya." Tapi Draco tampak tidak peduli. Dia hanya memutar-mutarkan tongkat dijari-jarinya yang panjang, tongkat itu seolah lentur. Darimana dia mendapatkan tongkat itu?

"Ayahku kembali?"

"Tiny masih mencari tahu."

Hening sesaat. Draco masih belum menatapnya, matanya berkonsetrasi pada tongkat ditangannya, seolah tengah menjalin percakapan yang tak dimengerti siapapun kecuali keduanya. " _Well?"_

Hermione mengerjap. "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" kata-kata cowok itu tenang, seolah mereka hanya mengobrol soal cuaca. "belum terbiasa juga bagimu untuk tak lihat aku telanjang barang sehari?"

Hermione tampak terhina. Wajahnya memerah karena marah, dia mengepalkan tangan, sebelum akhirnya menghela napas. "Aku pikir ada sesuatu yang harus kumengerti,"

"Wah," kali ini Draco menghentikan kegiatannya, menggenggam tongkat sihirnya pada tangan kanan. Untuk pertama kalinya pada momen itu, dia menatap Hermione. Tatapannya tidak buas seperti pagi tadi saat Hermione meninggalkannya. Melainkan mencemooh. "aku belum terbiasa menyadari bahwa kau bukan Cewek-Sok-Tahu lagi."

"Tentang dirimu," Hermione berkata, seolah intrupsi menjengkelkan itu tak pernah ada. Dia juga mengabaikan sebelah alis Draco yang terangkat tinggi. "kenapa kau bisa bangun dari sekaratmu?"

Draco hanya menatapnya, membuatnya seperti orang tolol. Dengan postur janggal, Hermione bergerak, menggeser kakinya. Hanya untuk mengurangi kegugupan yang melandanya. Tapi dia merasa semakin konyol. Saat tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri—menerka-nerka apa yang Draco pikirkan—suara Draco yang keluar adalah yang paling normal diantara yang pernah ia dengar seharian itu. "Aku tidak sekarat,"

Hermione menyipit. "Tapi kau tidak sadarkan diri hampir tiga bulan—"

"Bukan berarti aku sekarat, kau idiot." Dia mulai menemukan nada Draco yang biasa, mencemooh. "aku mendengar dan merasakan apa yang terjadi di sekelilingku."

"Dan kau hanya berpura-pura—selama ini?"

"Temukanlah otakmu, Granger. Pikiranmu yang sekarang membuatku makin muak." Draco berkata santai, Hermione tidak memperdulikan selip lidah itu. Dia hanya penasaran setengah mati dengan jawabannya. "aku memang tak bisa menggerakan tubuhku, menggerakan mulutku atau bahkan membuka mataku. Namun selebih dari itu aku tahu apa yang terjadi."

"Jadi kau—koma?"

"Aku, apa?"

"Kom—oh, sudahlah. Kau tidak akan mengerti."

"Istilah Muggle _bego_ apa itu?"

"Itu bukan istilah Muggle _bego._ Itu ada hubungannya dengan kondisi tubuhmu. Tak perlu jadi Muggle untuk koma." Sahut Hermione kenes.

Draco mengangkat bahu, tak peduli. Dia kembali memutar tongkatnya, kali ini menunduk menatapnya lagi. Hermione sangat canggung hingga dia memutuskan untuk mengambil beberapa helai pakaian—yang entah bagaimana—berserak di lantai. Dia mengerling ke meja di samping tempat tidur, belum melihat nampan berisi mangkuk makanan, yang berarti Tiny belum mengantar apapun untuk dimakan Draco. Bagaimana pun juga nalurinya kembali berjalan pada semestinya.

"Kupikir kau harus menyimpan tongkatmu jika kau memutuskan agar untuk tak diketahui oleh siapa pun soal keadaan ini," Hermione berusaha membuat nadanya seringan mungkin, dia berlama-lama membungkuk. Memeriksa baju-baju itu walau tak perlu.

"Budak macam apa yang mulai memberi instruksi pada tuannya?" balas Draco, sangat terganggu dengan ide Hermione. Hermione masih berlutut dalam usaha memungut pakaian, tapi matanya membalas tatapan Draco.

"Kau yang bilang tak ingin seorang pun tahu tentang keadaanmu? Dan apakah ayahmu akan dengan bodohnya membiarkan tongkat itu hilang darimanapun dia berasal?"

"Jadi kau ketakutan, ya." Pipi Hermione memerah, dia sempat ingin membuka mulut tapi Draco bicara lagi, matanya menatapi tongkatnya. Seolah dia tak pernah melihat benda itu sebelumnya. "Tenang saja, Granger, aku sedang tak ada minat untuk mantrai kau ataupun membuatmu dicambuk karena dikira ayahku kehilangan tongkat ini." Hermione melihatnya memiringkan bibirnya sedikit, Demi Setan—dia benci melihatnya begitu—"belum, tepatnya. Barang ini diambil Tiny dari lemari ibuku—yang sepertinya tak ada seorang pun berminat untuk masuk ke sana."

Hermione mulai berdiri, gerakannya lambat. Ada berbagai hal yang ingin dipertanyakan, namun dia tak ingin merusak suasana hati si pirang yang tampaknya jauh lebih baik dari pagi tadi. Lagi pula dia tak ingin terus menerus diancam atau pergi dengan cara diusir—setidaknya dia bisa mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya tanpa tampak lebih hina lagi daripada ini.

"Granger," Hermione berhenti pada ambang pintu, menatap mata biru kelabu itu. Dia mulai tak suka suara Draco memanggil namanya. "ambilkan aku sapu di ruang bawah tanah ketika kau kembali bersama makanan."

Hermione menyipit, menutup pintu agak lebih keras dari biasanya.

Dia juga benci saat Draco seolah membaca pikirannya.

.

Bukan salahnya jika Lucius mengetahui semuanya, dia pikir. Hermione hanya akan berpura-pura tidak tahu, tanpa harus ikut menutup-nutupi segalanya. Dia mungkin bisa saja memberika kode-kode padanya, agar dia segera tahu bahwa Draco telah sadar. Sehingga mungkin Lucius akan menempatkan dirinya pada pada tugas yang lain. Dia akan merasa lebih baik bekerja di dapur, membantu atau menggantikan Tiny. Semuanya pemikiran itu tampak lebih menguntungkannya, namun Hermione masih tak mengerti kenapa dia belum mantap membeberkan segalanya pada Lucius.

Terlebih Tiny kembali pada pagi hari itu dengan jawaban kosong, bahwa Lucius kini sedang benar-benar ditempa tugas yang tak berkesudahan oleh Pangeran Kegelapan. Dia semakin kesal ketika dia harus berkunjung ke kamar Draco dan mendapati pintunya di kunci. Entah kenapa bayangan Draco dengan tongkat sihir membuat semua ini kelihatan jauh lebih buruk. Dia sudah mengunci kamarnya—bisa jadi melakukan entah apa—dan Hermione tampak seperti tolol berjam-jam mengawasi pintu kamar itu. Kalau saja ada bunyi engsel pintu terbuka atau gagangnya bergerak. Tapi dia belum menemukan tanda-tanda bahwa Draco mecabut kutukan pengunci pintu sampai menjelang makan siang. Dan Hermione uring-uringan, memanggil Tiny agar memeriksa apa yang dilakukan cowok itu di kamarnya.

"Maafkan Tiny, Nona Hermione. Tapi Tuan Muda Draco suruh bungkam pada siapapun tanpa terkecuali."

Lalu dengan jengkel yang sepertinya baru dirasakan semenjak mengenal si peri-rumah, dia menyuruh Tiny pergi. Hermione berkali-kali menghela napas berat, menelungkupkan wajahnya pada buku dihadapannya. Dia hari itu sudah memutuskan berhenti membaca _Kutukan yang Tak Seharusnya_ dan memulai buku baru. Tapi dia sama sekali belum memulainya karena pikirannya masih terpatri dengan Draco.

Bagaimana bisa, masih terhitung jam semenjak ia sadarkan diri, cowok itu telah menguras habis perhatiannya? Memang dari dulu Hermione tidak pernah berpikir mengenai hal ini—dia tak pernah sekalipun membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika saja Draco bangun. Bahkan untuk memikirkan posisinya di tempat ini—mengingat dia dibeli untuk mengurus Draco yang seperti mati. Namun dia hampir lupa seberapa menyebalkannya dia, dan berapa banyak kesusahan yang akan dideritanya jika dengan keberadaan cowok itu.

"Lucius akan melemparmu ke ruang bawah tanah kalau saja dia tahu kau tidak mengurus cucuku yang berharga," gumam Abraxas Malfoy pada sore itu, matanya terpejam dan duduk dengan nyaman di dalam lukisannya. Sudah sebulan lebih dengan keberadaan Hermione di sana, dia sepertinya menyerah pada usaha untuk terus menyumpah serapahi. Terlebih dia sudah tahu untuk apa Hermione di sana.

"Apakah Anda tak mendengar suara gagang pintu bergerak, Tuan Malfoy?"

Abraxas membuka matanya, raut wajahnya meremehkan. "Ya ampun, Demi Celana Tua Merlin. Masihkah kalian pantas dulu disebut penyihir jika bahkan dikunci oleh seekor peri-rumah?"

Hermione mengernyit. Dia sudah melupakan kata-kata Abraxas di belakangnya ketika dengan gesit dia menerobos masuk pintu kamar Draco.

"Maka dari itu aku selalu mendukung apa yang di lakukan oleh Gellert tentang— _hei!_ Aku belum selesai—"

Pekikan Hermione tertahan saat dia ingat harus mengendalikan dirinya sebisa mungkin. Dia terhuyung, berlari ke jendela. Draco tersungkur di lantai, kulitnya pucat pasi ketika Hermione sudah dalam posisi lebih dekat untuk menatapnya. Keringat dingin membanjiri sisi wajahnya yang tirus, rambutnya berantankan. Hermione menggapai lengannya, berlutut agar bisa menyangga tubuh Draco, meletakan kepala itu di lengannya.

"Malfoy!" dia menggoyangkan lengannya, tapi cowok itu tak menjawab. Hermione tahu dia sadar—namun tak ada satu suara pun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Hanya ada napas berat, seolah hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan. Dia menyadari Draco dengan pakaian lengkap, baju dengan kerah tinggi dan jubah hitam berpergiannya. Hermione melihat sapu yang tergeletak tak jauh. Dia tak berpikir keras saat tahu tak ada artinya menanyai cowok itu sekarang.

Berusaha mengumpulkan sisa-sisa akalnya, Hermione menegakan tubuh Draco dan menyangganya berdiri. Dengan sulitnya akhirnya dia mencapai sisi tempat tidur dan hampir saja melemparkan tubuh Draco ke sana. Dia menghela napas berat, berlutut—hampir menangis.

Tidak puaskah dia membuat Hermione gelisah seharian? Meraba-raba apa yang dilakukannya, berdoa atas nama Merlin agar terhindar dari segala kekacauan? Tapi inilah yang diberikan Draco—dia lupa bahwa kini tengah dihadapkan dengan manusia paling menyebalkan yang pernah ada. Dia ingin sekali menampar wajah yang tak tak berdaya itu—barang sekali—untuk memuntahkan bentuk perasaanya. Namun alih-alih berbuat demikian, Hermione bangkit dan membenahi tubuh Draco. Melepas sepatunya—ya ampun, kemanakah dia sehingga harus memakai sepatu?—melepaskan jubahnya, dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Hermione merasakan sesuatu yang padat pada jubahnya, dia menemukan tongkat pada saku dalam jubah itu.

Dengan kebimbangan, dia meletakan tongkat itu pada meja di sisi tempat tidur Draco. Hermione memutuskan untuk mengambil baskom berisi air dan handuk basah. Dia duduk di sisi tempat tidur, mulai membasuh wajah itu. Napas Draco mulai teratur.

Dia menimbang-nimbang apa yang telah dilakukan cowok itu dan masih bersarang perasaan kesal dihatinya. "Aku tak ingin," dia kaget sekali, membeliak menatap Draco. Lalu rasa kesal dihati Hermione runtuh saat dia melihat satu-dua tetes air mata mengalir keluar dari pelupuk matanya yang terpejam. "aku tak ingin kembali."

Hermione telah berhenti mengusap wajah Draco, namun tak bisa mengurungkan diri untuk tidak mengulurkan tangan lagi dan menyentuh dahi si pirang. Dia mengusap rambutnya dengan sangat perlahan, seolah dengan begitu dia bisa menghapus sedikit demi sedikit gulana yang menggandrunginya. Dia sama sekali tak tahu apa yang dimaksud, dengan hanya melihatnya seperti ini, rasa iba itu muncul dengan sendirinya.

Tangan Draco naik, menggapai tangannya. Jari-jari panjang itu seolah mengikat jari-jarinya, menutupnya dan menolak untuk memberi izin Hermione membebaskan diri. Dia membawa tangan Hermione ke pipinya, membuainya seolah hal itu adalah satu-satunya tumpuan hidupnya di muka bumi ini. Matanya masih tertutup rapat, bibirnya bergetar dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Bagi Hermione tak ada pemandangan yang lebih menyedihkan lagi dari Draco selama ia mengenalnya daripada itu. Hermione menunduk, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinganya. Menghembuska napas hangat di sana.

"Kau aman sekarang," bisik Hermione, bibir itu menyentuh cuping telinganya. "kau aman, Draco…"

.

Paginya Hermione mengantarkan makanan pada Draco. Dia memandang was-was ketika melihatnya duduk di kaki tempat tidur, telah menutup seluruh tirai jendela menuju balkon, sehingga kamarnya hanya remang-remang diisi sinar temaram. Saat dalam keadaan gelap seperti itu Hermione baru menyadari bahwa sebenarnya kamar Draco seperti memiliki karisma tersendiri, dimana warna perak pada dinding dan tirainya menyala. Serta hijau Slytherin yang menyejukan. Hermione tak pernah meninggalkan kamar Draco dalam kondisi seperti itu sebelumnya, karena rasanya sangat tak menyenangkan berada di tempat temaram bersama orang yang tak dikehendakinya.

"Memang bukan cuaca yang baik untuk menyelinap keluar," Hermione memecah keheningan janggal di sana. Dia meletakan nampan berisi makanan di meja sebelah tempat tidur. "Tiny sedang ada tugas, jadi kau tak bisa panggil dia sembarangan. Ayahmu tak akan berpikir bahwa akulah yang memanggilnya."

Draco tak menunjukan bahwa dia mendengarkan. Dia menunduk, ternyata dalam keadaan yang lebih dekat bahwa Hermione menyadari dia sedang memegang tongkatnya. Gagasan untuk memperpanjang basa-basi diurungkannya, dia mengambil mangkuk makanan sisa semalam—ketika Hermione meninggalkannya—dan beranjak.

"Kemana budak ditempatkan sebelum mereka dibeli?"

Hermione hanya menatapnya. Menimbang apakah Draco mencoba memercik sebuah peperangan atau ini hanya pertanyaan iseng sambil lalunya. Hermione tak menyukai kesimpulan dari keduanya. "Kupikir kalianlah yang membuat birokrasinya."

"Aku sebelumnya di barisan penyerang, bukan pemerintahan." Lalu dia mendengar dengan samar Draco mendengus. "aku lupa bahwa mungkin kau buta akan hal itu."

"Yah, aku tak ingat Hogwarts memperlajari tentang ilmu ini." Dia menelan ludah gugup, rasanya konyol mengungkit-ngungkit masa lalu setelah sekian lama. Terlebih dengan orang yang paling tak diinginkan untuk bernolstagia. "dan bukan hal yang harus diketahui—"

"Jadi sepertinya Keras Kepala itu sudah bagian dari kepalamu, ya?" Draco menatapnya, berhenti memainkan tongkatnya. "hanya jawab saja, bisa tidak?"

Hermione melotot, tapi akhirnya menjawab dengan suara yang lebih paten. "Ditempatkan ke sel bawah tanah, menunggu. Lalu dipisahkan berdasarkan perawakan dan jenis kelamin. Lalu dijual, kadang jika kau sangat berharga, akan jatuh di pelelangan."

"Dan kau di sana? Pelelangan?"

Hermione mendengus, wajahnya masam. Dia duduk di sisi tempat tidur Draco tanpa disadari oleh keduanya, nampan berisi mangkuk dan gelas berada di pangkuannya. "Aku tak memiliki nilai untuk itu." Saat Draco menaikan alisnya, dia melanjutkan. "aku dibeli langsung dari sel bawah tanah oleh Burkes—kuyakin kau kenal dia—dan Burkes menjualku ke sebuah Rumah Bordil."

Draco tak menjawab beberapa saat, ekspresinya sulit ditebak. Rasanya mereka seperti tengah merundingkan tentang cuaca. "Hermione Granger…berakhir di Rumah Bordil. Sungguh ironi."

"Aku bukan menjadi pelacur di sana, maaf mengecewakanmu." Hermione tak bisa menyembunyikan nada sinis di sana. "lagipula disana lebih baik dan betapa aku berharap akhirku memang di sana."

"Rumah Bordil yang menarik. Apa yang si pemilik lakukan padamu? Bermaksud mengangkatmu sebagai anaknya?"

"Kau akan sangat mengenalnya," Draco mengangkat alisnya. "dia ada di tahun kita, si pemilik."

Hermione tidak tahan untuk menyebut namanya, ada sesuatu yang berdesir ketika dia mengingat hal itu. Rasanya hampir menyerupai ketika awal-awal dia meninggalkan Hogwarts—walau tak semenampar itu. Tapi sisa-sisa kenangan itu masih ada, bagaimana dia mengharap tinggi dan jatuh dikecewakan. Masih bersarang di hatinya, dan Hermione tak bisa bayangkan kapan waktu yang tepat untuk melupakan. Sepertinya ada aura yang berubah dalam suasana itu, bisa dirasakan Draco pun menyadarinya. Dengan gugup dia berdehem, mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kelugasannya.

"Tapi itu tak lagi jadi soal. Tak ada yang lebih layak daripada harus tinggal di sebuah kastil besar dengan seekor peri-rumah—"

"Dan menikmati mencuri buku-buku dari perpustakaannya?"

Hermione mendelik, tampak terhina. "Aku berusaha mencari penawarmu, mengingat tak ada satu orang di Manor pun yang berusaha." Lalu dia menambahkan. "dan aku selalu mengembalikan buku yang selesai kubaca, tepat dimana ia sebelumnya diletakan."

"Tipikal sekali," Draco mencibir. Rasanya aneh, baru beberapa saat yang lalu dia merasa Draco melihat kejanggalan dalam topik sebelumnya. Tentang bagaimana Hermione berusaha mengalihkan perbincangan, namun dia kini telah mendominasi tanpa instruksi yang menyebalkan. Bahkan dia tersadar bahwa kini Draco telah memutar tubuhnya, untuk berhadapan dengannya, dan Hermione sudah menaikan sebelah kakinya di tempat tidur—agar lebih leluasa juga menatapnya.

Lalu dia bertanya-tanya, mungkinkan perubahan atmosfer ini karena Draco menyadari apa yang terjadi semalam? Mungkinkah si pirang tahu bahwa Hermione yang memapahnya dan membisikan kata-kata itu—konyol jika dibayangkan kembali—ditelinganya? Dia memerhatikan Draco, cowok itu tampak memandang hampa ke depan. Seperti tidak benar-benar memikirkan sesuatu. Mereka membisu beberapa saat, nampaknya Draco sama sekali tak terganggu dengan keberadaan Hermione atau bahkan telah melupakannya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan kemarin?" Hermione memberanikan diri, menatapnya seksama untuk melihat reaksi Draco. Tapi dia hanya menoleh.

"Aku merasa tidak ada kewajiban untuk menjawabnya," dia terdiam sesaat. "aku tak melihat sesuatu hal yang kulakukan menganggumu."

 _Dia tidak ingat._ Hermione meluruskan kakinya, nampak lebih berhati-hati. "Hanya berhenti lakukan hal diluar kemampuanmu."

"Sejak kapan kau peduli?"

Sejak kapan? Hermione memandangnya, menilai. Benar, sejak kapan? Toh kalau benar dia melakukan hal-hal sinting bukan kuasanya lah untuk mencegah. Dia disini berperan sebagai seorang yang _tidak tahu apa-apa._ Jadi, kenapa dia peduli? Hermione tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Melainkan hanya bangkit berdiri, membawa nampan di tangannya. Dia rasa dia tak perlu menjawabnya—karena pertanyaan itu bukanlah hal yang semestinya ia jawab. Iya, kan? Dia hanya benar-benar malas untuk mengurus orang sekarat untuk kedua kalinya.

Tapi mana mungkin?

Bukankah seharusnya dia meracuni atau mencekik Draco dalam tidurnya? Untuk semua masa lalu yang mereka alami dan keadaan ini, seharusnya hal itu lah yang ia lakukan sekarang. Bahkan tidak sudi untuk duduk berhadapan, berbagi udara yang sama. Kesimpulan itu masih menimbulkan lubang, masih ada celah untuk pertanyaan. Jadi, _kenapa kau peduli_?

Saat Hermione berbalik untuk mencapai pintu, suara Draco pelan di belakangnya sebelum dia menutup pintu. "Bawakan aku buku saat kau datang malam nanti."

Hermione tak tahu kenapa rasanya waktu berlalu begitu cepat, hingga dia datang di setiap pagi dan malam. Kadang membawa buku baru untuk ditukar dengan buku-buku lamanya. Sudah selewat seminggu setelah Draco sadar. Hermione masih bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang dilakukan cowok itu di seluruh harinya, namun terjawab ketika dia memasuki kamar pada suatu siang untuk mengantarkan buku baru ke kamarnya.

Dia melihat Draco berdiri di balkon menggunakan tongkatnya—memancarkan sinar biru keperakan—dan mengarahkannya pada hamparan langit luas tak terbatas. Ternyata dia tengah mempelajari beberapa kutukan baru—atau tengah melatih kutukan-kutukan lamanya. Lebih sinting lagi ketika tiga hari sebelumnya, dia mendapati kamar yang kosong saat tiba jam makan malam. Hermione dengan paniknya menunggu di balkon, menyadari bahwa satu-satunya kemungkinan adalah si pirang pergi dengan sapunya. Tapi kemana? Apakah dia belum paham bahwa pertama kali dia berusaha terbang, dia berakhir di tempat tidur tanpa mengingat apa pun?

Rasanya sungguh menjengkelkan—mulai semalam Draco telah menyuruhnya untuk datang juga di jam siang untuk membacakannya buku, sementara ia berlatih dengan tongkatnya. Mengarahkannya secara asal pada langit. Namun hal itu menyebabkan Hermione harus lebih sering menatapnya dan menahan diri untuk tak mendengus jika Draco melakukan hal yang menjengkelkan. Seperti melempar ejekan-ejekan atau menjadikan status sebagai lelucon. Tapi terkadang obrolan mereka _agak_ sedikit lebih normal dengan menyelipkan bumbu-bumbu kabar atau berita dari luar. Hermione memberitahunya bahwa belum ada perubahan-perubahan yang berarti selama tiga bulan terakhir, bahkan dalam usaha 'membesarkan hati Draco' dengan sarkasme tingkat tinggi, jika dia kembali kedalam barisan Pelahap Maut, maka akan banyak orang yang menyongsongnya.

Hermione semakin sering mengabiskan waktu di kamar Draco—seperti dulu ketika ia terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Namun keadaannya jauh berbeda, melihat fakta bahwa Draco berlatih di balkon dengan tongkat dan kutukan-kutukan rumit disetiap harinya, sedangkan Hermione merebahkan diri di tempat tidur dengan kepala yang menjuntai kebawah, membaca buku. Bahkan saat ini Hermione sudah mempunyai kebiasaan baru, yaitu memandang lurus melewati buku yang ia baca ketika sedang duduk-duduk di sofa tempat tidur. "Bukan dihentakkan, tapi kau harus mengayunkan secara horizontal," komentarnya, membuat Draco menyergah jengkel atau kadang mendengus kesal—ketika memang dia menyadari selanjutnya bahwa koreksi Hermione-lah yang benar.

Kadang pembicaraan mereka diakhiri dengan perdebatan sengit, yang membuat Hermione keluar membanting pintu—sehingga lukisan Abraxas Malfoy bersumpah serapah. Draco masih dengan kearogannya, merendahkan orang lain merupakan bagian yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Sedangkan Hermione sendiri terlalu jengah untuk terus menerus di perintah—kadang Draco benar-benar rewel dan tak mengizinkannya pergi. Hermione mencurigai bahwa cowok itu senang melihatnya tersiksa, atau yang lebih parah berencana menargetkan Hermione sebagai bahan kutukan selanjutnya. Namun selebih dari itu mereka tampak menikmati kegiatan masing-masing yang dilakukan secara bersamaan itu.

Saat berbicara dengan Draco—walau pembicaraan mereka lebih sering buruknya daripada manfaatnya—dia mulai menyadari kenapa cowok itu tak ingin keadaannya tak diketahui oleh siapa pun. Dan bukan lagi rasa kesal, namun perlahan-lahan rasa kasihan tumbuh dihati Hermione. Bahwasannya tanpa Draco bicara secara gamblang betapa dia benci ayahnya, Hermione sudah bisa mengukurnya. Fakta itu menyentuh Hermione amat dalam—orang tua macam apa yang tega membiarkan daging anaknya membusuk demi kemasyuran dan ketakutan belaka? Perlakuan Lucius telah menempa Draco, membuatnya ingin membalasnya dengan menjadikan keadaannya sekarang sebagai senjata.

"Ibuku akan selalu mencintainya—walaupun dia _bajingan brengsek_ yang telah mengorbankan apapun demi kekuasaan. Ibuku selalu begitu sampai dia gila tertelan penyesalan." Draco pernah berkata padanya dengan enteng pada suatu siang, ketika udara saat itu benar-benar panas. Mereka memutuskan untuk membuka lebar jendela balkon. Hermione merebahkan diri karpet beludru, memerhatikan tongkat sihir Draco dengan seksama di tangannya. Sedangkan si pirang berbaring di terlentang tempat tidur, menatap lampu kristal di langit-langit kamarnya. Seolah hal itu bukanlah apa-apa. Namun Hermione menyadari—ada lubang kegetiran yang terbuka di sana. Dia ingin membalas Lucius, namun tak bisa tahan dengan keadaan ibunya sekarang.

Tiny sangat jarang berkunjung, tampaknya dia benar-benar ditugasi untuk menempel tuannya. Kadang dia datang dengan mata merah—kadang dia hanya beberapa detik menampakan diri untuk sekedar menyapa Hermione. Lucius telah kembali dua kali semenjak Draco sadar, saat kepulangan yang terakhir dia datang ke ambang pintu kamar Draco. Hanya melihatnya sesaat sebelum pergi lagi dan tak kembali hingga kini. Sampai sebulan Draco sadar, Tiny kelihatan lusuh dan letih secara bersamaan. Tampangnya sangat menyedihkan. "Tuan Lucius akan kembali besok malam."

Hermione datang ke kamar Draco setelah peri-rumah itu ber-Dissaparate, mengenakan pakaian tidur tanpa alas kaki. Ia menatapi Draco tampak sangat berantakan, berdiri di balkon—dengan sapu di tangan kiri dan tongkat di tangan kanannya—seperti habis melakukan perjalanan jauh. Hermione menutup pintu dibelakangnya dengan pelan, tak ingin membangunkan lukisan Abraxas Malfoy di luar. Lalu dia bersandar pada pintu sesaat untuk bernapas, sampai menarik diri untuk berjalan kepada Draco. Di cahaya temaram, Hermione mampu melihat jubahnya basah. Angin berhembus kencang, belahan dunia mana lagi yang telah Draco arungi, pikirnya. Namun dengan terlalu banyak hal yang ingin dikatakan dan tanyakan, Hermione hanya mematung menatapnya.

"Aku punya banyak sekali hal yang harus dilakukan," Draco berjalan mendekat, membuat Hermione semakin jelas untuk melihatnya. Wajahnya pucat. Nampak linglung, dia berjalan pada sebuah rak buku yang Hermione susun untuknya, menarik salah satu buku, lalu membuka asal-asalan pada halamannya. Tangannya bergetar. "kontra kutukan…pembrantas…inferi…"

"Apa yang terjadi, Malfoy?"

"Aku benar-benar sibuk, pergilah."

"Ayahmu akan datang besok,"

"Ya…ya, aku tahu." Draco bergumam tak jelas, masih berkutat pada halaman-halaman bukunya. "mereka akan adakan pertemuan."

"Apa?"

"Kau akan tahu," jawab Draco asal. "aku pernah membaca, _disini…"_

" _Fiendfyre—_ Api Kutukan, salah satu zat yang bisa membinasakan Ilmu Hitam. Begitulah cara kau menghancurkan Inferi."

Draco kali ini menatapnya, wajahnya seperti orang lapar. Tangannya telah berhenti bergerak. "Apakah akan menghancurkannya secara abadi atau—"

"Aku tak tahu!" kata Hermione putus asa. "aku tak pernah melakukannya, terlalu berbahaya. Dan bisakah kau tidak terus-terusan begini, main teka-teki dan pulang seperti orang kerasukan?"

Draco mengernyit. "Dan apa yang merisaukanmu tentang itu?"

"Agak ironi mendengarmu berhari-hari betapa kau tak ingin seorang pun tahu tentang keadaanmu. Apa yang kaulakukan? Bersliweran di Knockturn Alley dan menyapa kawan-kawan lamamu?"

"Kaupikir aku hanya duduk di ruangan ini dengan tololnya hanya untuk menantikan dia pulang?"

"Jadi memang benar itu yang kaulakukan?"

"Wah, apakah kini aku berkewajiban juga untuk melaporkan semua yang kuperbuat?"

"Seharusnya ya, mengingat kau tidak pernah _tidak_ baik-baik saja saat pulang!"

"Kau tidak berada disini untuk ikut campur mengenai apa yang kulakukan, ayahku tidak membelimu untuk itu. Sebelum semakin pikiran cupitmu berkelana jauh, kau harus menyadari itu, Granger."

Hermione menyipitkan matanya berbahaya. "Dan seingatku dia pun tak beli aku untuk mematuhi perintah-perintahmu,"

"Tapi memang itu kan yang seharusnya _kalian_ lakukan? Melayani kaum bangsawan, bahkan tanpa bersedia dibayar?"

Itu dia, Draco telah sampai pada titiknya. Napas Hermione berat, sungguh sesak saat menghembuskannya. Mereka berdiri berhadapan. Keduanya seolah mengeluarkan aura panas yang janggal. Hermione membalas menatap Draco, menantangnya. Rasanya dia pernah merasakan perasaan itu jauh dulu, begitu muaknya dia menatap wajah runcingnya.

Merlin, kebencian itu masih ada. Tertidur dalam relung hatinya dan kini meronta hebat di dadanya. Sebagaimana pun mereka telah melewati hari-hari yang tak terbayangkan logika, seberapa banyak mereka berbincang, Hermione masih mampu mengendus perasaan itu. Dia salah karena iba kepada Draco, dia meleset saat mengasihaninya.

Draco tetaplah bajingan seperti dulu, Hermione lupa itu. Seolah dia lupa bahwa jantung adalah bagian dari sebuah organ tubuhnya. Dia telah mengabaikan fakta-fakta bahwa mereka mempunyai dua sudut yang berbeda, tak dapat disatukan dan akan terus demikian hingga tak terukur waktu. Dia masih mendongak, memandang Draco lurus, sebelum benar-benar menebasnya dengan pandangan menyayat hati.

Namun sebelum Draco membuka mulutnya lagi—mengeluarkan kata-kata penarikan—punggung Hermione sudah hilang di balik pintu.


	5. Sumpah Tanpa Ikatan

**5**

 **.**

 **SEONGGOK** keberanian masih di sana. Namun cacatnya, menyisakan ruang bagi perasaannya yang lain. Dia tidak ingin mengangkat wajahnya, terpuruk di atas batu marmer hitam—dia tak bisa merasakannya, namun nalurinya berkata batu ini kokoh dan dingin. Entah sejak kapan tersungkur, tapi dia tak ingin menegakan pundaknya. Dia tak merasakan pegal—tubuhnya kebas, mungkin saja karena sangking lamanya berada dalam posisi itu. Tapi ada hal lain yang menggangunya, kesunyian yang tadinya menyelimutinya, tergantikan dengan derap langkah. Dia mendongak, menepiskan rasa takut. Namun pemandangan itu seperti menyayat matanya.

Harry dan Ron berjalan dengan darah berlumuran di sekitar leher. Langkah keduanya terseok-seok. Pandangan matanya kosong, namun lurus pada tempat Hermione tersungkur. Hermione melihat Harry mengangkat tangan, dimana letak tangan kanannya terdapat cicin perak bermata batu hijau zamrud. Hermione membeliak ngeri, terduduk dan saat bergerak mundur punggungnya menghantam sesuatu yang keras.

" _Kau berjanji padaku, Hermione._ " Suaranya serak, seperti kerongkongannya tersumbat. _"kau berjanji akan tinggal."_

Hermione menjerit, melompat dari atas tempat tidurnya. Tubuhnya lembab diterpa banjir keringat. Dia membeliak, menatap sekeliling kamarnya yang hanya diteringai cahaya temaram. Mencari-cari dua sosok yang baru saja dilihatnya. Hermione meraba-raba sekeliling, bukanlah sesuatu yang pada dimana seperti dia berada tadi. Dia merasakan lembutnya seprai yang menggesek kulitnya—bukan batu marmer yang kokoh. Dengan napas yang tak sepenuhnya dilepas, Hermione menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan. Dia menekuk lututnya.

Sedetik kemudian tangisnya pecah.

.

Dua hari setelah cekcok—dan saat-saat itu tanpa teguran dan sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut keduanya—ketika Hermione mengantarkan sarapan pada Draco, dia melihat cowok itu telah bersiap dengan setelannya, baju lengan panjang dengan kerah tinggi namun tidak mengenakan jubah. Hermione menyadari rambut pirang itu berada dalam tatanan yang tidak seperti biasanya. Lebih pendek—mengingatkan perawakannya ketika di Hogwarts dulu. Dan dengan mendadaknya muncul bayangan itu, membuat Hermione merasa tidak nyaman sehingga dia menendangnya jauh-jauh dari ingatannya.

Silat lidah mereka bukanlah fokus utama dalam benaknya di pagi ini. Dia bahkan hampir mengindahkan perasaannya tepat saat keluar dari pintu kamar Draco. Dia lebih baik memikirkan kepulangan Lucius, yang ternyata diundur. Menerka-nerka apakah dia akan menengok Draco atau akan mengabaikan kamar anaknya lagi seperti biasa. Takut tiba-tiba saja informasi itu meleset lagi, takut kalau Lucius kali ini tidak menahan kepulangannyaa, tapi malah datang secara tiba-tiba.

Namun nampaknya, kantung mata Hermione yang menghitam dan matanya yang merah meradang serta wajahnya yang parah—membuat Draco tidak berpikir demikian. Sulit dicerna maksutnya, melihat keadaan Hermione, apakah sebaiknya membuatnya semakin kesal sebagai tindakan penghiburan atau memang Draco Malfoy hanya bajingan mutlak tidak berperasaan.

"Kukira kau tak akan berani datang lagi," ujarnya kelewat kalem, jelas tak bisa menyembunyikan kesenangan di suaranya. Dia memang telat antar sarapan di pagi itu, "aku sudah siap-siap untuk cari makanan di luar."

"Tutup mulut dan cepat habiskan makanmu sebelum ayahmu pulang!" sergah Hermione galak, yang entah kenapa membuat suasana hati Draco semakin membaik. Si pirang terang-terangan memerhatikannya. Makan dengan santai, duduk di kursi sebalah tempat tidur dengan kedua kaki bersilang ke atas meja. Sedangkan Hermione menyibukan diri dengan merapikan buku-buku dan baju-baju yang berserakan (yang selalu diselingi tanda tanya, kenapa pula baju-baju ini selalu berserakan). Dengan perasaan curiga bahwa Draco sengaja memperburuk keadaan kamarnya hanya untuk membuat Hermione makin kebakaran jenggot. Tapi tak bisa dikesampingkan fakta bahwa keduanya tak lagi mempunyai aura sepanas hari-hari sebelumnya. Dan Hermione merasa lega ketika Draco tak menjadikan wajahnya yang berantakan sebagai lelucon selingan—seperti hal yang biasanya dia lakukan jika bosan.

"Pukul berapa ayahku datang?"

Pertanyaan itu nampaknya menjadi hobi baru Draco. Karena sudah berkali-kali ditanyainya. Hermione mengerling sedetik ketika sedang memeriksa salah satu buku, wajahnya memberenggut. "Apakah aku kelihatan senang mengekorinya sehingga tahu segalanya?"

"Ya ampun, Granger, tidak bisa ya kau turunkan persentase sarkasmemu pagi ini?"

Hermione tidak merespon, dia melambat-lambatkan usahanya dalam memeriksa buku, walaupun tak perlu. Hanya agar dirinya melakukan sesuatu saja. Karena rasanya sangat menyebalkan melihat mata Draco terus-menerus menempeli semua gerakannya. Lalu ketika buku-buku itu telah rapi di rak, Hermione menatap tongkat sihir dan sapu yang telah siap di samping temat tidur Draco. "Aku akan membawanya ke kamarku, seperti biasa."

"Yah, asal apapun yang membuatmu merasa senang deh." Balas Draco, sudut bibirnya terangkat. Hal itu malah membuat Hermioe was-was dan curiga. Biasanya cowok itu tidak senang mendengar Hermione meminta, walaupun berkaitan dengan kebaikannya sendiri.

"Pagi tadi Tiny mendatangiku. Dia menyampaikan malam ini akan ada pertemuan—" Draco mengendikan bahu, wajahnya mencerminkan kata-kata _benarkan-yang-kubilang. "_ —dan sebaiknya kau tetap di atas tempat tidurmu, kecuali kau berniat untuk memberi kejutan menyenangkan untuk mereka dengan kehadiranmu yang tiba-tiba."

Hermione menggapai tongkat sihir Draco di meja, memasukan ke dalam kantong bajunya dan mengambil sapunya lalu membungkus sapu itu dengan kain yang telah diambil dari lemari. Dia mengerling untuk Draco, merasakan hal yang tak biasanya. Sebelum menyingkirkan segala prasangka—dia mengambil nampan di meja dan sosoknya hilang dibalik pintu.

.

Lucius tidak kembali sendirian ketika malam. Tapi membawa seperti pasukan ke Aula rumahnya, sekelompok orang-orang berperawakan congkak dan wibawa yang sama sekali bukan pada tempatnya. Mereka lebih mirip seperti bandit daripada bangsawan, mengingat siapa mereka dan untuk apa pertemuan ini diadakan. Hermione bertugas menyuguhi makan malam, meletakan lilin-lilin besar di meja makan dan mempersiapkan hidangan penutup.

Tiny yang memberinya kabar itu, bahwa dia akhirnya boleh menampakan diri dan muncul didepan hidung-hidung para Pelahap Maut di Manor.

Si peri-rumah membungkuk dalam ketika Hermione meliriknya. Namun tak ada dari mereka yang benar-benar peduli, sampai Hermione keluar dengan senampan penuh daging guling di tangannya.

"Komplotan si Potter dulu di Hogwarts, eh?" ujar seseorang, tampangnya sangar. Hermione berusaha keras untuk tak memandangnya ketika dia berbalik siap pergi.

"Begitulah— _jangan buru-buru dulu,_ Granger. Perlihatkan rasa hormatmu pada tamu-tamu kita." Suara Lucius di seberang ruangan menghentikan langkahnya, dia menatap meja makan—gayanya congkak dan dilambat-lambatkan seperti biasa—dimana hampir dua puluh bangku yang mengelilingi mejanya penuh. Hermione membungkuk, membiarkan helaian rambutnya jatuh di sisi wajahnya. Saat berdiri, jari-jarinya meremas sisi gaun malam selututnya. "bagus sekali, langsung saja ambil minuman, sehingga tak perlu lagi ada kegiatan saat Pangeran Kegelapan datang."

Hermione berbalik patuh, meninggalkan kekehan dan siulan memuakan dibelakangnya. Dia mendorong troli yang berisi gelas-gelas, lalu Tiny—yang selalu siap siaga di pojok ruangan—menjetikkan tangan dan gelas-gelas itu telah terisi oleh minuman. Hermione mundur, meberikan ruang agar peri rumah itu menyelesaikan sisa tugasnya. Akhirnya, setengah jam kemudian, setelah semua hidangan disantap dan sisa piring-gelas enyah dalam sekali jentikan, ruangan sunyi senyap. Hermione bertengger di ujung ruangan, setengah menyembunyikan diri di balik tembok yang memisahkan antara ruangan itu dan ruang tengah. Dia tahu inilah saatnya.

Dengan sekali kedipan mata—Pangeran Kegelapan sudah muncul dengan Nagini di sisinya. Hanya desisan ular itu yang terdengar selama beberapa detik yang mencekam. Hermione tak sadar mundur beberapa langkah, tak bisa menahan beliak ngeri di wajahnya.

"Wah, wah," suaranya hampir seperti desisan. Ternyata mereka semua mengosongkan ujung meja untuk singgasananya. Ketika mata merah itu memandang seluruh penghuni meja—matanya tajam, mengintimidasi. "aku seperti dipermainkan oleh pengikutku."

Pangeran Kegelapan belum duduk, matanya menelusuri setiap wajah—yang seketika itu menunduk saat mata mereka bertemu. Hermione merapatkan diri ke dinding, membelakangi mereka semua.

"Aku tak habis pikir bahwa satu persatu dari kalian melarikan diri, tak terpikir olehku bahwa bukan saja kalian pergi saat kejatuhanku belasan tahun lalu. Yang mana kalian sama sekali tak mencariku, menganggapku mati, sirna seperti makhluk-makhluk keji. Tapi saat ini kalian juga merencanakan untuk lari dariku—dari dunia dimana aku telah memerintah?"

Gelengan panik dan gumaman protes menggema—yang paling keras melenguh adalah Bellatrix Lestrange, yang duduk menyondongkan dirinya tepat di samping Pangeran Kegelapan ("Yang Muliah! Aku siap mati untukmu!"), matanya melotot seperti orang gila—namun seperti tak menerima intrupsi, ia melanjutkan lagi dengan suara yang tajam berbahaya. "Aku sudah menjatuhkan Potter." Dia hampir berbisik, suasana kembali gegap gempita. "aku sudah menghancurkan tubuhnya berkeping-keping, sehingga bahkan seujung jarinya tak tersisa lagi untuk dikenang oleh budak-budak kotor."

Matanya berhenti pada salah seorang yang menunduk dalam-dalam, nampak berharap lantai marmer hitam akan menenggelamkan tubuhnya saat itu juga.

"Barnaby," ujarnya.

"Ya, Yang Mulia?"

"Kuyakin kau yang bertugas pergi ke Rumania untuk menyebarkan luaskan jajahan?"

"Y—ya, Yang Mulia." Hermione tak tahu seperti apa dan yang mana si Barnaby ini. Namun hanya mendengar suaranya saja Hermione bisa membaca ketakutan yang teramat sangat bersarang di sana. "tapi saya tidak sendiri. Lucius datang beberapa hari setelahnya membawa pasukan."

Hening sesaat. Hermione menajamkan pendengarannya kali ini. "Jadi inikah yang kaulakukan, Lucius, pergi berminggu-minggu dan kembali dengan tangan kosong bahkan kehilangan beberapa orang kepercayaan?"

"Y—yang Mulia…"

"Kenapa kau bisa hidup seperti ini, Lucius?" rambut di tengkuk Hermione meremang ketika mendengar suaranya. "bagaimana kau bisa menjalani hidupmu yang menyedihkan, selalu bergantung pada anakmu?"

"Hilangnya Arnold dan Rectus adalah suatu kesalahan, Yang Mulia—"

"Tidak ada lagi keringanan, Lucius, tidak lagi." Suara Pangeran Kegelapan seperti sebuah alunan. "aku ingin Draco kembali, dia yang pantas mengemban tugas ini. Sudah saatnya kau untuk mundur. Dia harus membenahi semua kekacauan yang kaubuat, sebelum aku yang akan menghancurkan kediamanmu yang megah ini."

Tak ada intrupsi sedikitpun, maka ia melanjutkan.

"Bawa dia kehadapanku, dalam pertemuan selanjutnya. Yang akan dilaksanakan di rumah ini—tak peduli ilmu apa yang tengah dia pelajari sekarang, atau perguruan manapun yang ia lakukan. Aku ingin Draco kembali. Kupikir tak sulit bagimu untuk memahami hal ini, Lucius?"

"Y-ya, Yang Mulia."

Ada jeda di sana, Hermione menahan napasnya. Dia bisa membayangkan tubuh orang-orang yang membatu dan kepala yang tertunduk dalam-dalam akan satu hal; kemurkaan tuannya. Mungkin kesalahan satu orang bisa dibayar dengan leher siapa saja—tergantung seberapa sial hidup mereka. Maka ketika beberapa menit dalam keheningan yang mencekam, Pangeran Kegelapan melanjutkan dengan suara seraknya.

"Aku dengar kau akan membuat undang-undang baru, Pius?"

Hermione ingat itu—Pius Thickness adalah Menteri Sihir yang menggantikan Scrimgeour setelah bangkitnya Pangeran Kegelapan. Perubahan topik pembicaraan ini membuat aura sedikit berubah, Hermione mendengar gumaman dan bisik-bisik.

"Ya, Yang Mulia," suara yang seperti alunan menjawab. "saya di bagian pemerintahan, telah berpikir bahwa semakin kecilnya angka Darah-Murni akan menjadi faktor kuat dalam melemahnya sistem pemerintahan kita. Maka dari itu selain mendata status darah—membrantas bibit darah-Lumpiur—kementerian berniat untuk menikahkan seluruh Darah-Murni yang masih tersisa antara yang satu dan yang lain."

"Begitukah?" Pangeran Kegelapan bergumam, suaranya kedengaran seperti mengawang-awang. "sebarkan, kalau begitu. Apa pun yang memperkuat penyerangan dan pemerintahan di Era Baru ini. Aku akan menunggu laporan berkalamu mengenai ide-ide cemerlang selanjutnya, Pius. Kuharap kau memilikinya di pertemuan selanjutnya."

Dolohov—tetangga Pius di sebelah nampak kagum dengan ide itu. Dia menepuk bahunya, menyeringai keji. Gumaman setuju memenuhi ruangan. Namun dalam sekejap, hening ketika suara Pangeran Kegelapan bergema.

Hermione tak melanjutkan mendengarkan.

Dia sudah menghilang di balik tembok.

.

Pertemuan semalam masih terngiang-ngiang di otaknya. Hermione hampir terjaga semalaman, mengintip pintu kalau-kalau saja Lucius muncul dan berkunjung ke kamar Draco. Namun hampir semalaman suntuk—tertidur di depan pintu kamarnya—Hermione tak meihat batang hidung Lucius. Namun semua kewaspandaannya terjawab ketika pagi harinya. Dia mengunjungi kamar Draco tepat sebelum Hermione mengantarkan makanan. Yang jelas saja menimbulkan kewaspadaan akankah Lucius melihat Draco yang telah terjaga—ataukah Draco masih tertidur lelap di ranjangnya.

Hermione tak tahu dia berharap di kemungkinan yang mana. Jelas sekali walaupun Lucius belum memergoki sadarnya Draco, sampai tenggang waktu yang telah ditentukan, maka keluarganya akan dalam bahaya. Namun disatu sisinya, ada sebuah perasaan yang aneh menghinggapi hatinya—tepat ketika dia teringat bahwa Draco akan mengemban tugas, untuk menggantikan ketidak becusan Lucius. Jelas sekali saat ini harapannya terbagi. Namun dia belum mengerti hatinya condong kemana—sampai ketika dia membuka pintu kamar Draco dan mendapati bahwa Lucius ternyata sudah pergi.

Draco duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, punggungnya membungkuk, wajahnya menunduk menatap jari-jarinya yang bertautan. Mungkin secara sekilas, orang akan mengiranya sedang berdoa. Namun tidak mungkin ketika hal itu terjadi pada seorang Draco.

Hermione berjalan ke meja, meletakan nampannya disana. Dia mengerling Draco, tak tahu apakah memulai percakapan adalah ide yang baik saat ini.

Dia menatap Draco agak lebih lunak. "Jadi, bagaimana rencanamu selanjutnya?"

Tak heran, bukan Draco Malfoy namanya jika tak menyebalkan. " _Well,_ bukan urusanmun, sebenarnya."

Hermione mendengus dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Sungguh, ini begitu kekanak-kanakan. "Aku serius, Malfoy."

"Begitu juga denganku."

Hening sesaat. Draco tak menatapnya, nampak tak peduli dengan tatapan bombardir Hermione padanya—atau mungkin pura-pura—hanya untuk membuat Hermione kesal. Namun herannya dia tak pergi dari tempat itu. Hermione kehabisan akal untuk membuat pembicaraan mereka berfaedah.

"Kenapa kau peduli?" tanya Draco tiba-tiba. "menjauhlah sebelum terlambat, Granger. Aku sudah peringatkan kau dari awal untuk tak terlalu ingin tahu tentang yang kulakukan atau yang akan terjadi padaku."

Draco kali ini memandangnya, mata biru kelabu itu seolah meredup. Hermione seperti membaca ada sekelumit kesepian yang tak dipahaminya disana. Dia ingin memberikan sebuah balasan yang dimaksudkan bahwa apapun yang tengah dipikirkannya, bukanlah maksud Hermione demikian. Dia tak mengerti kenapa topik ini menyulut sarkasmenya. Kenapa setelah dia memerintah menjaga rahasia terbesarnya, kini dia mendepaknya dan bilang jangan ikut campur? Bukankah selama ini Hermione _memang_ sudah tahu segalanya? Kenapa masih ada relung jarak diantara mereka?

"Aku tak ingin seorang pun tahu mengenai diriku lebih dalam lagi." Ujarnya, seolah perintah terselip di dalamnya. "jadi sebaiknya kau lakukan tugasmu pada porosnya, dan berhenti mencoba membantuku untuk keluar dari kekacauan ini. Atau mencari tahu. Kau bukan lagi di Hogwarts, Granger, sadarlah. Ini bukan sebuah teka-teki yang harus kau pecahkan dengan si Potter yang terkenal."

Hermione merasakan kesan dingin dalam suara itu. Namun ia tak tahu apa penyebabnya, yang jelas pancaran mata Draco tak lagi bersahabat. "Yah, dari awal memang aku tak seharusnya terlibat." Hermione memandangnya lekat-lekat, tak peduli bagaimana mata itu memandangnya. "tapi aku selalu disini, mengetahui setiap perkembangan yang kaulalui. Memberikanmu pakaian hangat di setiap malam, membawa nampan-nampan kotor keluar dari kamarmu, menyembunyikan sapu dan tongkatmu. Bisakah aku tak peduli? Seandainya aku bisa, Malfoy, aku begitu ingin! Tapi apa yang kuketahui tentang pertemuan itu selalu menggangguku, meresahkanku.

Lantas bisakah kau sedikit saja mengenyampingkan rasa benci yang membludak pada ayahmu, demi ibumu? Bisakah kau pikirkan dia, barang sekali saja, ketika kau bersikeras menyiksa ayahmu secara tak langsung kau juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan ibumu. Dan kuyakin hal itu juga menghantuimu selama ini—jangan kira aku tak tahu."

"Apa yang kauharapkan dari keluarga ini? Sebuah keluarga harmonis, penuh kasih sayang? Berjalan penuh gaya dan berkuasa? Kau mungkin pernah melihat hal itu, tapi kau sama sekali tak tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk menggapainya. Sama sekali tak tahu, Granger."

Ada rasa pahit dalam suara itu. Hermione tak pernah berpikir apakah setelah pembicaraan ini mereka akan bisa menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa—tapi dia tak peduli. "Dan inikah yang kaulakukan? Bersembunyi dari semua itu dan mengorbankan hal lainnya agar hidupmu lebih tentram?"

"Kubilang kau sama sekali tak tahu—"

" _Well,_ ini tak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang kuketahui tentang masa lalumu atau apa yang telah kaulewati. Tapi aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan jalan yang kupilih." Lalu suaranya lebih pelan, seperti memohon. "Beranilah, Malfoy. Beranilah untuk menyelamatkan ibumu. Beranilah untuk menghadapi kenyataan."

"Kupikir kau bukan pada bagian untuk bisa memberi instruksi, Granger." Kata Draco, suaranya berbuha. Seolah Hermione tak pernah mengenalnya sebelumnya. Dia tak lagi memandang Hermione. "keluar."

Hermione dengan getir menatapinya, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia melangkah menuju pintu. Hermione telah menduga dan bersiap dengan kemungkinan bahwa Draco akan semakin membencinya setelah semua ini. Mereka telah melalui hari-hari yang panjang, sulit tertangkap logika, bahkan tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya. Setidaknya Draco memperlakukannya dengan manusiawi selama ini. Dan hal itu adalah hal langka bahkan tak mungkin jika mengingat latar belakang mereka dulu.

Dia pernah _sangat_ membencinya. Sampai rasanya kulit kepalanya terbakar oleh rasa marah dan muak ketika dekat-dekat dengannya—tapi perasaan itu dulu. Lampau dan bahkan Hermione tidak lagi ingat bagaimana membenci Draco sedemikian hebat. Dia tak bisa memahami pikirannya sendiri, dia hanya memuntahkan segalanya secara naluriah. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, dia mengasihani cowok itu. Sendirian dan penuh dengan prasangka. Namun yang paling menyedihkan, terbuang. Lalu ada sekelumit penyesalan yang hadir, pantaskah ia bicara seperti itu padanya? Ketika Hermione memang _tidak_ benar-benar tahu apa yang telah dia lalui?

Mungkin _dia_ benar. Mungkin Draco benar. Hermione sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa. Dia hanyalah si Malang yang terlibat, tanpa tahu mengapa.

Hermione merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Matanya tepejam, membayangkan seandainya saja dia tak pernah melihat jatuh-bangun cowok itu selama ia ada disini, mungkin perasaannya tak akan serunyam ini.

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya membunuh Hermione begitu hebat. Ketika ia mengantarkan makanan secara rutin, keduanya tak saling bicara. Draco tampak begitu dingin dan acuh, sedangkan Hermione tak punya keberanian untuk memulai satu patah kata pun. Kadang ia melihat Draco berlatih dengan tongkatnya, atau bahkan cowok itu kembali pada kebiasaan buruknya—pergi dengan sapu. Rasanya sangat menjengkelkan berada dalam kondisi seperti ini. Lalu pikirannya jauh kebelakang, teringat akan lebih baik jika mendengar Draco mengolok-olok atau melempar ejekan seperti biasa sebagai sarapan pagi mereka.

Terlebih lagi dengan pikiran mengenai pertemuan Pelahap Maut selanjutnya. Hermione sudah berkali-kali memohon pada Tiny untuk mencari tahu, namun peri rumah itu juga belum mendapat informasi yang pasti. Rasanya ia tak bisa tinggal diam, namun apa yang harusnya ia lakukan?

Gundah gulana ini akhirnya berujung pada hari ketujuh setelah mereka saling diam. Pada pagi itu Draco dengan pakaian lengkap—bukan jubah tidur seperti biasa—duduk di ujung tempat tidurnya. Nampak penuh pemikiran.

"Aku ingin kau ikut aku ke Sayap Utara, Granger." Ujarnya, membuat Hermione mendelik—seolah dia sudah gila. "aku akan menemui ibuku."

Hermione ternganga, jelas keajaiban ini begitu mendadak. Hermione meletakan nampan di meja, dia masih bingung untuk merespon seperti apa. Namun tanpa sepatah katapun, Hermione mengekorinya keluar. Mereka mengabaikan sumpah serapah lukisan Abraxas Malfoy—yang kagetnya bukan main melihat kemunculan cucunya semendadak itu. Namun selebihnya mereka berjalan dengan tenang, beriringan. Bahkan Draco seperti tampak telah melupakan perdebatan yang terjadi diantara mereka beberapa hari lalu. Seperti sebuah sihir yang tak dimengertinya, keadaan ini juga menjalar pada diri Hermione. Menciptakan sebuah perasaan senang yang entah dari mana sumbernya.

Pada saatnya tiba di depan pintu kamar Narcissa—yang Hermione sendiri baru mengetahui letaknya, karena ia tak pernah memiliki keberanian untuk ke Sayap Utara—Draco berhenti sesaat di depan pintu. Menghela napas dan menegakan tubuhnya. Lalu ketika ia mendapati bahwa pintu itu terkunci, ia menarik tongkat dari saku jubahnya. Menggumamkan ' _alohomora'_ dan pintu itu berderit terbuka.

Hermione yakin bahwa pemandangan yang mereka lihat sama sekali tak pernah terbayangkan oleh Draco. Karena ia juga bertanggapan demikian. Ruangan itu tampak berantakan—kain-kain yang berserakan dan lukisan yang miring disudut ruangan. Tempat tidurnya kosong melompong, karena sepertinya seprainya telah ditarik paksa beserta bantalnya sehingga teronggok di lantai tak berguna. Ruangan itu terkesan hampa dengan janggal, meja-meja dan dindingnya yang kosong—tampak sengaja banyak barang-barang yang tadinya ada disana disingkirkan.

Narcissa, dengan rambut pirangnya panjangnya yang menjuntai, tengah duduk di pintu balkon membelakangi kedatangan mereka—dan sepertinya juga belum menyadarinya. Maka ketika Draco maju lebih dulu menyebrangi ruangan, hingga tangannya hampir menyentuh pundak Narcissa, Hermione ikut mengambil beberapa langkah, hanya untuk memastikan kebenaran sesuatu yang tengah dilihatnya. Narcissa nampak tak merespon beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Draco memutar kursi yang didudukinya, hingga mereka berhadapan. Draco bersimpuh di hadapan ibunya.

Sungguh, Hermione tak pernah melihat keadaan semenyedihkan itu sebelumnya. Nampaknya daging di wajah Narcissa menyusut, sehingga keriput tercipta lebih banyak di sana. Matanya menonjol dan semakin mengerikan ketika membeliak menatap sesuatu yang dilihatnya.

"Draco…?" suaranya serak, hampir seperti berbisik. Dia menginatkan Hermione pada saudaranya, Bellatrix Lestrange—nampak seperti orang gila. "kaukah itu?"

Draco tak menjawab, alih-alih membekapnya dalam pelukan. Narcissa tak lagi mempertanyakan siapa sebenarnya dia—atau nyatakah yang telah terjadi saat ini. Yang terpenting, apapun yang ada dihadapannya, memeluknya sedemikian erat, Narcissa hanya akan menganggapnya sebagai seorang Draco. Tangan keriput itu menggapai-gapai di punggung Draco, mengelusnya dengan penuh kerinduan yang tak terbantahkan. Kata-katanya tenggelam dengan pecahnya tangis yang menyayat hati. Menjadi sebuah gumaman memilukan yang tak diketahui maksudnya.

Dia tak pernah menyukai Narcissa sebelumnya, namun ada rasa haru yang membludak dihatinya. Hermione tak bisa membayangkan betapa tersiksanya wanita itu, dikurung di istananya sendiri dengan anak yang paling dicintainya berbaring tak berdaya tanpa bisa ditemuinya. Dia mulai bisa memahami kenapa Draco membenci Lucius sedemikian kuat. Hermione tak bisa menepiskan rasa iba pada Narcissa, bagaimana dia bisa melewati hari-harinya yang begitu berat tanpa seorang pun yang bisa dijadikan sandaran.

Hermione berdiri mematung melihat kejadian yang terjadi dihadapannya. Hingga tak terasa pipinya basah oleh air mata.

.

Selang beberapa waktu setelah kejadian di Sayap Utara, Hermione dan Draco kembali. Narcissa nampak seketika telah kembali sepenuhnya pada kesadarannya. Sehingga ketika Draco membereskan kamarnya dengan sekali lambaian tongkat, menyuruh Hermione untuk merapikan rambutnya—yang ajaibnya tak disanggah satu interupsi pun oleh Narcissa—dan meletakan nampan berisi makanan di meja, Narcissa nampak sangat bahagia dan terlalu antusias. Dia tak banyak bicara selain menatap Draco lekat-lekat, seolah takut kalau saja anaknya akan hilang lagi jika ia lengah barang sedetik saja.

Draco tak menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi dengannya selama ini. Bahkan apa yang menyebabkan dirinya tak berdaya dalam jangka waktu hampir tiga bulan lamanya. Dia banyak memberikan kata-kata penenang pada Narcissa. Bahwa ia tak akan lagi membiarkannya sendirian dan menjaganya selama yang ia bisa. Akhirnya, ketika hampir separo hari berada disana, Draco pamit untuk kembali ke Sayap Barat. Dengan dalih bahwa dia mempunyai tugas penting lainnya, yang tak bisa diceritakan sehingga Narcissa tak perlu keluar kamar untuk menemuinya. Karena Draco telah berjanji akan berkunjung di setiap pagi atau malamnya.

"Mengenai kata-katamu soal aku _yang menyalamatkanmu_ pada ibumu tadi, apa maksudnya itu, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione disela-sela langkah mereka. Ia sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menahan dalam mengajukan pertanyaan itu, namun pertahanannya runtuh dengan rasa penasaran yang teramat sangat.

"Jadi kau sama sekali belum mengetahuinya, ya?" tanyanya, ada cemooh dalam suara itu. Tapi Hermione tak peduli. "Ingatkah kau, pada malam kau terlelap di kamarku terakhir kalinya, kau melakukan apa?"

Hermione tak menjawab, dia sama sekali tak ingat. Tapi bagaimana mungkin sesuatu yang sepele menimbulkan keajaiban yang luar biasa?

"Kau memotong rambutku, Granger." Kata Draco. Hermione mengerutkan dahinya, menganga. Dia seolah seperti baru saja dipermainkan dengan dilempari teka-teki berjawaban paling tolol yang pernah ada. Namun mau tak mau, logikanya tak bisa lagi meluas dengan kemungkinan yang lain. Toh memang benar begitu instruksinya, buku _Kutukan yang Tak Seharusnya_ memang benar. Tapi, Merlin, dengan _rambut?_ Yang benar saja, kenapa hal itu sama sekali tak terpikirkan olehnya?

Mereka dalam keheningan yang panjang, sampai pada akhirnya berbelok di koridor. Draco melambaikan tongkatnya, sehingga tirai pada lukisan Abraxas Malfoy menutup. Hal yang tak pernah bisa dilakukan tanpa sihir. Setelah mencapai pintu kamar Draco, Hermione ragu-ragu apakah keberadaannya masih dibutuhkan ataukah tidak. Dia bimbang, berhenti di belakang Draco, lalu cowok itu menoleh.

"Masuklah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Jantung Hermione berdegup lebih cepat, hal macam apa yang akan Draco bicarakan bahkan dengan _memintanya_? Kakinya terasa kaku saat melangkah mengekori Draco. Dan ketika sampai pada kamarnya yang temaram, suasana itu sama sekali tak mengurangi kegugupannya.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya," kata Draco. "mengenai apa yang kita bicarakan beberapa waktu lalu."

"Aku tak benar-benar—"

"Aku akan kembali pada pasukan Pelahap Maut." Ujarnya, seolah Hermione tak memberikan interupsi. "dan banyak kemungkinan yang terjadi. Aku sudah mengetahui dan melakukan banyak hal selama ini. Aku tahu cepat atau lambat aku harus kembali, namun belum terpikirkan kapan. Namun setelah malam itu, aku berpikir bahwa inilah waktunya."

Hermione hanya menatapnya, ada pancaran rasa bersalah dimatanya.

"Pangeran Kegelapan menginginkan aku untuk memperluas kekuasaannya di berbagai belahan dunia. Dan mungkin hal itu akan kulakukan disepanjang hidupku. Dan mungkin akan banyak pertikaian yang terjadi antara sesama Pelahap Maut untuk mengejar posisi itu. Ingatkah kau pada malam ketika pertemuan itu diadakan? Barnaby memojokan ayahku—yang sebenarnya kesalahan itu sama sekali tidak ada padanya. Aku hanya akan memberitahumu garis besarnya, dan harus kau ingat betul, dengan perkataanmu pada malam itu, secara tersirat bahwa kau telah bersedia menenggelamkan dirimu di Manor.

Yang kumaksudkan adalah arti sebenarnya, Granger. Bahwa ketika Manor bangkit, kau aman. Dan ketika Manor jatuh, kau akan tertimbun dengannya. Pengertian ini mutlak, tak bisa kautarik lagi. Maka dari itu dengan posisimu saat ini, kau harus bersedia menjadi pelayanku yang setia."

Ada intimidasi dalam sorotan mata Draco padanya. Seolah mendesak, bukan meminta namun memerintah. Dia tahu seorang Malfoy tak pernah ada dalam posisi memohon, tapi dia akan memberi instruksi—suka atau tidak. Dan Hermione terheran, menyadari semua fakta itu dan kata-kata Draco mengenai semua kemungkinan terburuknya, dia tak menemukan kegentaran di hatinya untuk melangkah mundur atau bahkan berpikir untuk menarik kata-katanya.

Dia menatap mata biru itu lama, bukan karena dirinya bimbang mengatur perkataan yang akan keluar dari bibirnya. Namun dia hanya ingin membukti dirinya _sama sekali_ tidak takut. Wajah Draco kontras dengan cahaya temaram, bahkan dengan rambut pirang yang tertata mantap.

"Aku telah mengabiskan beberapa tahun terakhir dengan amat hina. Hal ini tak bisa lebih buruk lagi kan?" matanya memandang cemerlang. "kau bisa mempercayaiku seluas yang kaumau."

Keyakinan ini seperti sebuah dogma. Dia tak tahu kapan timbulnya keberanian itu—yang jelas dia saat ini mantap dengan apa yang telah ia janjikan. Tatapan Draco menembusnya lama, seperti laser. Yang bahkan seolah bisa menjalar sampai ke hati. Hermione harus mendongak untuk menyeimbangkan posisi itu, karena layaknya seperti sebuah uji coba—dia tak ingin kalah dalam sistem penilaian ini. Sudah cukup puas, akhirnya Draco berkata dengan masygul. "Kita lihat nanti apakah perkataan sesuai dengan perbuatan."

Tentu saja dia tidak lupa tengah berhadapan dengan siapa. Mungkin kaum _seperti mereka_ tidak bisa sepenuhnya menurunkan kearoganan, barang hal itu menyangkut kepentingan mereka sendiri. Hermione tak heran. Maka setelah janji itu, mereka memutuskan untuk menjalani rutinitas seperti biasa.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Draco tampak lebih giat berlatih. Kali ini Hermione membacakan buku dan memberitahu rapalan mantra yang tak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Draco menyuruh Hermione membaca beberapa buku tentang obat-obatan untuk dirinya sendiri—karena dia tak harus membaca keras-keras. Kadang Draco pergi dengan sapu—untuk mencari informasi yang tak Hermione tanyakan apakah gerangan. Dia memutuskan jika Draco tak memberi tahunya, maka hal itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya. Kebersamaan mereka tak berjeda setelah Hermione kini punya tugas ekstra.

Pada suatu malam, ketika Draco kembali dari bepergiannya, dia uring-uringan karena tak mendapati Hermione di kamarnya. "Jadi sekarang aku yang harus mengetuk kamarmu?"

Hermione tak tahu kenapa hal ini menjadi sebuah masalah baginya, karena biasanya dia tak mengharuskan Hermione untuk siaga disetiap kepulangan. Maka alhasil dari perdebatan receh itu, Draco memberi peraturan bahwa Hermione harus memakaikan jubah bepergiannya di setiap keberangkatan dan melepasnya di setiap kepulangan.

"Aku pikir ini adil, mengingat kau yang tidak peka dengan apa yang aku butuhkan." Sungguh, sangat menggelikan. Hermione tertawa—dengan terselip kemarahan di dalamnya—namun tetap saja menaati perintahnya. Seringnya mereka bersama, sering pula cekcok terpercik. Namun karena sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu, Hermione mulai memaklumi betapa rewelnya Draco.

"Kenapa kau harus berlatih sampai pagi jika kau sudah merapal mantra itu seharian?" tanya Hermione jengkel pada suatu malam, ketika Draco menghentikan langkahnya saat sudah sampai di depan pintu. Dia sudah kelelahan, hari itu Draco tidak pergi kemana pun. Jadi mereka benar-benar menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan mantra yang diulang-ulang dan buku yang dibaca keras oleh Hermione sehingga dia merasa pita suaranya hampir iritasi.

"Aku masih belum menguasainya," kata Draco dengan santainya. Memutar tongkatnya dengan jari-jarinya. Hermione keheranan kenapa dia masih segar bugar lewat tengah malam.

"Maka kau membutuhkan waktu seumur hidupmu untuk menguasai _semua_ mantra." Gumam Hermione penuh dengan sarkasme, namun akhirnya kembali duduk di depan pintu balkon. Menaruh buku di pangkuannya dengan tangan menahan dagunya.

Draco mempelajari banyak kutukan. Dari kutukan yang sederhana, hingga sampai pada kutukan hitam. Namun masih ragu-ragu dengan efeknya, dia tak berani terlalu banyak merapalkan mantra itu secara cuma-cuma. Karena di keterangan tertulis setiap Sihir Hitam mempunyai efek samping yang sulit diketahui oleh si penyihir yang menggunakannya.

Saat hampir pukul dua pagi, ketika mereka sama-sama tenggelam dalam keadaan, Hermione termangu menatap sosok Draco di balkon—mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke langit, menyebabkan timbulnya berbagai cahaya disetiap kutukan. Cowok itu selalu dengan pakaian yang sama—baju lengan panjang dengan kerah tinggi hitam. Namun kali ini dia melipat lengan bajunya hingga ke siku, menyebabkan otot-otot tangannya timbul dalam setiap usaha melempar kutukan.

Draco selalu bisa memberikan kesan. Dia selalu punya kesombongan disetiap kalimat, namun semua itu tertata dengan rapi dan perbedaannya, kini tak lagi menyakiti hati. Dia selalu memiliki tatapan mengintimidasi, namun kali ini Hermione tak melihat ada unsur menjatuhkan. Draco masih punya ambisi—mengingat tahun terakhir mereka di Hogwarts digunakannya untuk menyusun rencana membunuh Dumbledore—membara di dadanya, seolah menimbulkan badai disetiap Hermione mendengar setiap kata-katanya.

Hermione tak tahu kapan tepatnya pikiran tentang Draco berakhir, sampai akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur.

.

Keesakon paginya, Hermione butuh beberapa saat untuk menyadari kondisi yang ia alami. Rasanya dia tak mengalami kejadian aneh sebelumnya, tapi janggal rasanya saat ia memerhatikan lampu kristal di atasnya—yang jelas tak ada di kamarnya dan hamparan dinding hijau bercorak rumit perak. Tapi yang lebih mendebarkan, tempat tidur dimana ia berbaring saaat ini, sama sekali bukan miliknya.

Hermione membeliak sempurna, dia ingat terakhir kali ia dimana, dan tak mempercayai ingatannya sendiri akan hal itu. Matanya mencari-cari, namun Draco tak ditemukan dimana pun.

"Wah, sudah bangun ya putri tidur kita?" Hermione hampir lompat sangking kagetnya, ia menjulurkan kepala untuk melihat balkon lebih jelas. Konyol sekali.

Ternyata Draco ada di pinggir balkon, sulit untuk menyadarinya jika dengan pandangan gugup sekilas—seperti yang dilakukan Hermione tadi. Cowok itu muncul dengan sapu di tangan kanan dan tongkat mencuat di saku celananya. Dia tak berjubah, nampaknya menjadikan terbang sebagai olahraga paginya. Hermione turun dari tempat tidur, gerakannya gelagapan. Tak berani mengintip pada cermin yang terletak di seberang ruangan. Dia merapikan rambutnya secara asal. "Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku?"

"Terima kasih kembali," cibir Draco, dia berjalan ke meja di samping tempat tidur, dimana ada sebuah nampan berisi teko dan sepiring roti isi. Dia menyeruput minuman di gelas, lalu menatap Hermione dengan datar, membuat salah tingkah. "jadi begitu ya, cara tidurmu, tak memberikan ruang untuk yang lain?"

Hermione membuka mulutnya, mulutnya bergerak lemah tanpa suara. Wajahnya memanas.

"Tak heran, mengingat seperti apa kau di Hogwarts. Tak pernah memberi kesempatan pada yang lain untuk _setara_ denganmu—" Hermione mendengus, dia terlalu berlebihan dalam berumpama, mengingat siapa yang paling menguasai sifat itu diantara mereka berdua. "—tapi untunglah aku bijaksana, jadi aku menyihir tempat tidur ini agar ekstra, dan kau—"

Hermione mendelik.

"Berhenti untuk memegangi kancing bajumu, aku sesentipun tak pernah berpikir untuk menyentuh _nya."_ Hermione sendiri tanpa sadar ternyata meraba-raba tubuhnya, diam-diam memeriksa seolah apakah masih utuh seperti semula atau tidak. Namun nampaknya hal itu membuat geli Draco.

" _Well,_ setidaknya aku pernah tidur di kamarmu dulu, jadi untuk apa sekarang aku merisaukannya?"

"Yeah, kenapa ya?" balas Draco, sinis luar biasa. Namun akhirnya Hermione memutuskan untuk pergi dari kamar itu, merapikan diri dan memungut sisa-sisa harga dirinya yang berceceran di dalam kepalanya. Sampai akhirnya suara Draco menghentikannya untuk menyentuh gagah pintu. "kau melupakan sarapanmu,"

Kalau tadi Hermione mendelik dan mendengus, sekarang ia menganggapnya semacam terkena efek dari kutukan-kutukan hitam yang selama ini ia pelajari. Jadi dengan kernyitan yang dalam, dia menatap nampan di meja dan Draco secara bergantian. Rasanya dia ingin bertanya kenapa, namun dia tak mau tingkahnya kelihatan lebih konyol lagi daripada ini di depan Draco. Maka dengan sesantai mungkin, ia berjalan menuju meja, dan mengambil sehelai roti di sana. Namun dia membeku beberapa saat.

"Malfoy," dia masih menatap benda kurus, panjang dan padat di samping piringnya. "adakah orang lain yang mengunjungi kamar ini?"

"Yeah, Tiny pagi tadi mengantarkan makanan."

Namun Hermione sudah menatapnya. "Peri-rumah tak perlu _tongkat sihir._ "

Draco saat itu di seberang ruangan, membuka lemarinya, dan mengambil jubah berpergian di dalamnya. Kemudian berjalan kearah Hermione, berhenti tepat beberapa senti dari keberadaannya. Ia menatap mata Hermione, memberi kesan menjelajahi mata itu dalam-dalam. "Betul." dia memberi jeda, sudut bibirnya hampir tertarik. "karena tongkat itu _milikmu."_


	6. Abdi Yang Kembali

**6**

 **.**

"Tapi, kenapa?" Hermione menatap Draco, mencoba mengorek yang sebenarnya dari mata itu. Namun yang dilihatnya adalah mata biru kelabu yang balas memandangnya dengan tajam dan yakin—memberi kesan padanya bahwa tak ada lelucon selain keteguhan di sana.

"Kupikir, sudah saatnya untukmu benar-benar mendampingiku." Ujarnya. "dan akan lebih berguna rasanya jika orang yang menempati posisi itu adalah penyihir yang _bertongkat."_

"Tapi jelas kau tak mempunyai kuasa seluas itu—memberi tongkat! Itu hanya Hak Kementerian, kau yang paling tahu itu, Malfoy."

"Oh, begitukah?" Draco mendengus pelan, namun tak mengurangi keseriusan di wajahnya. Responnya khas sekali jika seseorang mencoba membuat lelucon bego dihadapannya. "tepatnya, Kementerian di _sebelah_ mana yang akan berani?"

Hermione menyipit, Draco sama sekali belum berubah. Apakah dia berpikir ayahnya akan membantunya soal ini? Memberikannya banyak dispensasi seperti yang pernah dia lakukan dulu, ketika di Hogwarts?

"Dengar, aku tak mau banyak membuang napas hanya untuk memberikan penjelasan tolol agar kau mau pegang tongkat—itu konyol. Kau bisa menggunakannya kalau kau mau, atau mematahkannya karena kepengecutanmu yang tak berdasar. Tapi kukatakan, kau akan membutuhkannya dan aku telah menjamin tak ada sepatah kata pun keluar untuk protes ketika aku sudah bersuara bersedia untuk menjamin." Kata Draco lugas.

Hermione beralih menatap tongkat di meja, batinnya yang bergejolak tak terelakan. Seorang budak yang memiliki tongkat sihir bisa dituduh melakukan pelanggaran sihir tingkat pertama, karena tuduhannya adalah mencuri dari seorang penyihir atau membunuh penyihir lain. Bahkan, jika seorang penyihir berdarah-Murni atau Campuran memberikannya secara sukarela, akan mendapat hukuman yang hampir sama. Dan hukumannya seumur hidup di Azkaban. Sudah banyak contoh-contoh berjatuhan, Hermione sering membacanya di Prophet ketika di Rumah Bordil dulu.

Matanya menatap penuh kerinduan pada tongkat itu. Warnanya cokelat, tidak lebih dari dua puluh lima senti—Hermione menerka. Dan ada ukiran melingkar disekujur tongkat itu, kecuali pada tempat pegangan. Sudah lama sekali—hampir satu tahun dia tak pernah lagi mengucapkan mantra. Selama itu juga dia menyerah, mencoba melupakan segala keajaiban yang pernah ia lalui di Hogwarts. Tahun-tahun paling berharga dimana dia pernah menjadi penyihir paling bersinar pada usianya, atau mungkin di Sekolah Sihir itu. Setelah beberapa saat, ia menghela napas, raut wajahnya hampir menangis. Dia menggigit bibirnya, akhirnya menggeleng. Matanya kembali menatap Draco. "Aku tak bisa," dia menatap Draco dengan nanar—dia tak sanggup menanam harapan dan menuai kekecewaan yang lebih besar. Terutama membuat sosok dihadapannya makin terjerembab ke dalam situasi yang lebih rumit. "aku tak mau membuat keadaan ini semakin parah. Aku tak mau kau semakin menderita."

Dengan gerakan paling cepat—sehingga Hermione bisa melewatkannya jika ia berkedip, Draco mendorong tubuhnya hingga mereka menghantam pintu. Sehelai roti ditangannya jatuh. Hermione mendelik, terkejut buka main hingga tubuhnya lemas dalam cengkramannya. Cowok pirang itu menciumnya. Mendesak bibirnya ke atas bibir Hermione, lalu menuntut untuk meberi ruang ketika lidahnya memaksa masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Sesaat tubuh Hermione mengejang di bawah sentuhannya. Namun ketika detik demi detik berlalu, ia terkulai lemas, memejamkan matanya. Dia tak sanggup menatap matanya—seolah Hermione berharap dengan ciuman itu, dia bisa menyedot seluruh gundah di hatinya. Menarik kesengsaraan yang selama ini terpikul di pundaknya.

Draco menciumnya lama, semakin menekannya ke pintu. Tangannya tak lagi mencengkram pundaknya, melainkan merosot pindah ke pinggulnya. Lalu menyelip pindah ke punggungnya, merapatkan tubuh Hermione padanya. Memeluknya erat, sehingga Hermione merasakan kakinya terangkat untuk mengimbangi diri. Tangan Draco yang satunya menahan pintu. Kepala Hermione menekan daun pintu semakin kuat, sampai akhirnya—seperti ia memulai, Draco menarik diri secara tiba-tiba. Menciptakan kehampahan yang tak dimengerti.

Mereka bertatapan lama, jarak wajah mereka hanya satu senti. Hermione bisa dengan sangat jelas mencium aroma napas Draco di wajahnya.

"Bisakah sekarang kau percaya padaku?" Draco bertanya padanya. Yang anehnya, sebuah perasaan yakin, terlindungi dan—percaya yang sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan ciuman mereka, muncul di hatinya. Lalu dia mengangguk, _ya._ Draco menciumnya lagi, kali ini pada dahinya. "aku akan melewati semuanya dan kau akan ada di belakangku. Saat ini adalah langkah awalnya."

.

Hermione termenung menatap tongkat itu.

Tongkat yang tak pernah dilihat, disentuh bahkan dimiliki sebelumnya. Draco tak mengatakan bagaimana ia mendapatkan tongkat ini—karena ia sendiri pun tak mau banyak bertanya. Dia terlalu ketakutan akan kebenaran yang nantinya ia dengar. Akankah Draco melakukan hal diluar batas untuk mendapatkannya? Akankah dia…membunuh si pemilik tongkat?

Hal itu yang salah satu dari beberapa komposisi yang menyebabkan ia enggan menerima tongkatnya. Yang paling besar—tentu karena ia tak mau ambil resiko, demi dirinya, Draco akan mendapatkan kesulitan yang lebih besar. Tapi sekali lagi, _kenapa?_ Kenapa Draco rela menanggung beban ini, tanpa mencurigainya atau bahkan mengkhawatirkan diri sendiri? Apakah ia kebal di mata hukum, sehingga ia berani bertindak sedemikian jauh?

Hermione tahu kegunaannya dengan tongkat. Dia bisa melakukan segala hal—kalau-kalau Draco tak di tempat atau mungkin membantu dirinya sendiri dari segala macam bahaya. Tapi bahaya macam apa yang akan menimpanya, sedangkan ia berada di Malfoy Manor dengan baju nyaman dan tempat tidur yang hangat? Hermione terus berpikir, dia tak boleh lengah dalam keadaan apa pun. Maka, ia membuka lagi buku Mantra Pengobatan yang selalu Draco minta agar ia menguasainya. Dia juga kini mulai membaca mantra-mantra ringan yang pernah Draco praktekan, yang belum sempat mereka pelajari di Hogwarts. Akankah semua mantra ini berguna baginya ke depan? Mengingat sepasang mata lain, yang melihatnya menggunakan tongkat, akan langsung menjebloskannya ke Azkaban?

Hermione mengangkat tongkat itu. Begitu lentur, begitu halus kayunya. Sambil bertanya-tanya tentang komposisi tongkat ini, dia mulai melambaikan tongkat itu pelan.

" _Priori Incantatem,"_ bisiknya.

Semburat emas muncul, namun tak ada hal terjadi. Hermione terbeliak, menatap tongkat di tangannya seolah melakukan kesalahan besar di luar kuasanya. Tandanya tongkat itu belum pernah digunakan dalam kutukan apa pun. Mustahil jika seseorang sebelumnya yang pernah memiliki tongkat itu, tak pernah merapalkan mantra barang sekali. Hanya ada satu makna, bahwa tongkat itu tak pernah dimiliki. Hermione masih menatap tongkat itu, menilai dengan cermat, sampai bunyi _tarr_ keras mengacaukan pemikirannya. Ia sontak menyembunyikan tongkat itu di bawah selimutnya. Ternyata Tiny—yang beruntungnya mengusap-usap matanya ketika ia berjalan ke arah Hermione. Jelas sekali tak sadar bahwa ia telah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Nona Hermione," ujarnya dengan suara nyaring. "Lama tak bertemu,"

Hermione tersenyum padanya, memang sudah beberapa hari ia tak melihat Tiny. Ia menyadari bahwa kini kehadiran Tiny hanya karena panggilan Draco. Lucius sudah menyerahkan semua kebutuhan di rumah padanya. "Halo, Tiny."

"Nona yang baik, maukah malam ini Nona membantu untuk mempersiapkan pertemuan?" kata Tiny. Ia memandang sekeliling gugup. "Tuan Lucius ingin Nona Hermione membantu,"

Tanpa disangka, air mata bercucuran dari mata Tiny. Ia melempar wajahnya pada telapak tangannya. Menutupinya dan mulai tersedu-sedu. Hermione sontak bangkit, bingung sekali. "Tiny! Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis? Tentu saja aku akan membantumu!"

Tangisan Tiny makin keras, suaranya bergaung ke seluruh kamar Hermione yang kecil. Hermione berlutut, menatap Tiny yang penuh kesengsaraan. Air mata menetes dari celah-celah jarinya yang keriput dan berbonggol. Rupanya hal itu tak membantu. "Tiny peri-rumah yang kejam! Tiny jahat sekali, harus sampaikan hal itu pada Nona Hermione-nya yang baik dan sayang pada Tiny!"

Lalu Tiny jatuh berlutut, kedua tangannya masih menutupi wajahnya. Kini mulai menjatuhkan wajahnya pada lantai, membenturkannya. Kelihatannya seperti sujud berkali-kali, namun dengan cara yang brutal. Hermione dengan cekatan menghentikannya, menarik tangannya dan memaksa Tiny untuk bangkit berdiri. Dengan wajah yang bersimbah air mata, Hermione menatapnya. "Tiny, kenapa memangnya kalau aku membantumu? Bukankah hal itu tak jadi masalah terakhir kali? Tiny—" Hermione mulai susah payah ketika Tiny mulai meronta lagi. "—hentikan dong!" gerakan Tiny mulai melemah, biarpun masih tersedu-sedu. "aku kan baik-baik saja kemarin. Dan pekerjaan kita semakin ringan! Lihat, aku sudah bosan sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa di kamar ini."

"Oh, Tiny peri-rumah yang nakal!" lolongnya, mulutnya bergerak-gerak, tapi tak ada satu patah kata pun yang keluar. Hermione menatap cemas, biasanya tak jadi masalah jika ia membantunya—dulu mereka tak memiliki masalah mengenai saling bantu ini. Tapi kenapa secara tiba-tiba Tiny sedih sekali kalau Hermione membantunya? Adakah hal lain, yang ia sembunyikan berkat perintah Lucius, sehingga ia sebegitu menyiksa diri?

Menepis semua prasangka, karena tak mau terbebani dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk, ia berkata mantap pada Tiny. "Tiny, aku ingin kau berhenti lukai dirimu sendiri. Dan aku ingin—" Hermione menghela napas lega saat Tiny mulai menegakkan tubuhnya, masih seunggukan namun sudah berhenti meraung-raung. "kau beri tahu aku kapan pertemuan itu di mulai, sehingga kita bisa mengawali tugas."

Lalu dengan penuh pemikiran dan menimbang-nimbang mengenai kejadian apa yang akan menimpa nanti, Hermione mulai bekerja di dapur. Mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan Tiny yang sesekali menatap Hermione dengan nanar. Hermione mencoba menghiburnya dengan bertanya beberapa pertanyaan, yang ternyata itu pun salah—karena Tiny nyaris saja memasukan tangannya ke perapian saat dirinya hampir membocorkan apa yang ia dan Lucius kerjakan selama ini. Maka Hermione dengan panik menarik kata-katanya dan mereka bekerja dalam diam.

Sangking kalutnya menghadapi tingkah Tiny, Hermione sama sekali lupa dengan Draco. Setelah kejadian tadi pagi, hingga hampir sore begini, Draco sama sekali belum menampakan diri. Bahkan makan siang yang ia siapkan tak tersentuh. Hermione mengira ia belum kembali—namun _bagaimana bisa?_ Bukankah ia selalu tahu segalanya, secara misterius? Apakah ia melewatkan informasi super penting ini, bahwa pertemuan akan diadakan malam ini? Berkali-kali menjatuhi pisau dan panci, Hermione bahkan hampir membakar rambutnya—karena bengong di depan api—pikirannya berputar-putar, menggelisahi keberadaan Draco, lalu menghibur diri bahwa pasti ia punya rencana. Tapi, apa? Jika ia tahu, kenapa tak memberi tahu Hermione juga pagi tadi?

Hermione ingin menanyakan apakah Draco sudah tahu mengenai hal ini, namun ia takut Tiny akan bertindak brutal lagi. Sedangkan waktu mereka tak banyak, Lucius bisa muncul kapan saja. Dan Hermione tak mau melihat seorang budak dan peri-rumah bergulat saling memisahkan. Pasti dia akan curiga, dan hal itu akan melibatkannya dalam kesulitan besar. Dia melirik Tiny, terkadang peri-rumah itu mengeluarkan suara seunggukan.

Hari menjelang malam, Hermione melirik celah dari dapur—sudah gelap. Tapi ia tak mendengar gaduh apa pun, yang menandakan kedatangan Draco atau Lucius. Ada yang tidak beres, batinnya. Karena saat beberapa anggota datang ke Manor, kali ini mereka tampak lebih ribut dan memuakan. Lucius belum menampakan diri semenjak datang, nampaknya bersiap. Sehingga para tamu berserakan di Rumah Utama. Bertingkah menyebalkan ketika Hermione datang, mulut mereka bersuara serampangan. Mengeluarkan kata-kata kurang ajar atau siulan yang membuat Hermione menahan diri tak melemparkan sup daging mendidih di tangannya ke wajah mereka.

"Yeah, terus saja menggerayangi meja, seperti Muggle kotor," ujar salah satu yang diujung dengan keji, Hermione menatapnya. Dia Avery, salah satu pengikut yang wajahnya sering muncul di Prophet karena nilai _plus_ , untuk kebrutalannya. "lebih rendahan dari peri-rumah, ya kau?"

Bellatrix Lastrange yang ada di seberangnya tertawa sinting, menampakan gigi kuningnya. Matanya yang berpelupuk tebal menatap tajam Hermione—membuatnya menjauhkan diri secara refleks, takut kalau-kalau ia melompati meja makan dan meraihnya. Segala kemungkinan buruk rasanya bisa terjadi saat itu. "Rendahan! Jelek! Busuk!"

Hermione berbalik, menahan napas saat tawa mulai memenuhi ruangan. Kepalanya panas dengan kebencian yang menggelegak. Buku-buku jarinya mulai terasa sakit karena kukunya mulai menusuk telapak tanganya saat dia mengepalkan tangan. Ini bukan kali pertama ia menjadi bahan hiburan untuk dicemooh. Namun dia sendiri heran kenapa perasaannya belum kebal dengan semua ini. Keinginan ingin meremukan wajah Avery dan Bellatrix membludak. Ternyata harga diri itu masih bersarang di sana. Tersimpan dalam di hatinya.

"Terlalu kasar, si Avery." Hermione merasakan seseorang di belakangnya ketika di lorong hampir mencapai dapur. Dia berbalik dan mendapati Lucius sudah beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Wajahnya pucat, nampak lebih tua dari terakhir kali Hermione melihatnya. Seberapa kuat ia menampakan kearoganannya, Lucius tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan bahwa ia kini tengah berada di bawah tekanan. "Granger, serahkan sisanya pada Tiny. Aku punya sedikit—" dia menelengkan kepalanya,"—urusan denganmu."

Hermione mulai merasakan pertanda. Dia terpaku beberapa saat menatap Lucius, namun mata biru kelabu itu—yang persis seperti milik Draco, namun Draco sudah lama sekali tak pernah memandangnya seperti itu—menatapnya seolah-olah ia melihat sekantong sampah terbengkalai. "Ada apa?"

"Kau akan tahu. Ikuti aku." Lucius berbalik dan Hermione mengekorinya. Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam, mengingatkan Hermione pada hari dimana pertama kali Lucius mengantarnya menyusuri Manor dan membawanya pada Draco. Dan pikiran itu sama sekali tak disukainya saat ini. Berdua dengan Lucius tak pernah menyenangkan bagi Hermione.

Mereka berbelok ke kanan, menjauhi Rumah Utama di koridor kiri. Perasaan resah semakin menghantuinya ketika Lucius membuka sebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu bukan Sayap Barat, bukan juga ruangan yang pernah ia jelajahi selama ia di Manor. Tapi ruangan itu megah, dengan arsitektur rumit yang mewah, berlatar hitam dan permardani hijau gelap. Hanya sebuah lampu kristal indah yang menerangi. Hermione mengedarkan pandangan, ada sofa di sana, dimana sesorang sudah duduk santai dengan kaki bersilang. Nampak sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka.

"Agak lama ya, Lucius?" Hermione menatap Yaxley lekat-lekat, waspada. "sedang merapikan sesuatu, kukira? Agar lebih rapat?"

"Kau tahu seluruh penjuru rumah ini, Yaxley. Kau menggeledahnya hampir sebulan sekali." Balas Lucius tak sabar, tak ingin repot-repot beramah-tamah. Dia membalas seringai Yaxley dengan tatapan dingin. "sesuai janji. Hanya malam ini."

Anehnya, Hermione malah menerima tatapan mata Yaxley. Kenapa si pirang itu menatapnya dari ujung kepala hingga kaki—seolah laser, Hermione tak tahu. Namun dia dapat merasakan sebuah pertanda buruk yang tak dimengertinya. Dan yang membuat bulu-bulu di tengkuknya berdiri, Yaxley bangkit dan mulai berjalan perlahan kearah mereka. Hermione menatapnya tajam. "Sesuai janji, malam ini." Ulang pria itu pelan, menatap Hermione dengan puasnya. Saat dia melewati Lucius, Yaxley berhenti beberapa langkah dari dimana Hermione berdiri. Wajah orang itu luar bisa pongah, sorot matanya selalu menampakan tatapan seolah tak ada yang setara dengan dirinya. Hermione benci menatap matanya. Dia ingin pergi. Namun suara dalam Yaxley bergema lagi di ruangan, Lucius berputar menghadap mereka. "yang paling kotor memang biasanya juga menjadi _yang paling_ mengganggu. Kau tahu, Lucius?"

Lucius tak menjawab beberapa saat, rahangnya mengeras. "Sama sekali tak kusadari."

"Selalu mau yang bersih, kau ini." Gumam Yaxley, dia menyeringai keji. Hermione tak berkedip, takut hanya satu detik saja—sedetik—ada kejadian buruk yang akan menimpanya. "tapi kau tahu aku kan, Lucius, tak pernah keberatan untuk sesaat. Tapi, entahlah, dia tampak _sangat_ baik. Kau yakin tak pernah sentuh dia, Lucius?"

Rasanya seperti baru saja dipukul tepat pada dada. Hermione beralih menatap Lucius, _ini tak mungkin._ Lucius balas memandangnya, wajahnya tanpa belas kasih. "Persis seperti yang kaukatakan."

"Lantas bagaimana kalau kita ubah perjanjiannya—" tangan Yaxley maju menyentuh pundak Hermione, merabanya sampai ke dagu, memaksanya untuk mendongak. "kubawa dia. Yah, setelah dipertimbangkan ada ketimpangan di sini. Butuh sesuatu yang lebih banyak dan lebih besar kan, untuk mempertahankan sebuah rahasia yang berharga Malfoy?"

Kali ini Hermione gemetar. Dia tak berani menatap mata Yaxley, alih-alih membatu dengan mata terus tersorot pada Lucius. Bibir Hermione bergetar. Mata Lucius memandangnya—Hermione tahu bahwa bukan harga dirinya lah yang Lucius pertimbangkan. Tidak, sedikitpun Lucius tak akan sudi memikirkannya. Tapi Yaxley telah mempermainkannya, memerasnya. Dan Hermione tahu Lucius sangat tidak suka direndahkan dengan ancaman semacam itu. Jadi dengan perang batin yang bergejolak, ia terdiam. Nampak murka.

"Aku pikir tak sulit bagimu, tak sedikitpun kehilangan. Kau selalu punya banyak penyimpanan untuk membeli budak baru, yang mana saja. Tak peduli tampang mereka seperti apa, asalkan bisa gosok lantai dan menggerayangi meja. Tapi aku—" Yaxley membelai pipi Hermione, membuatnya mual. Suaranya lebih lembut seolah saat ini dia tengah berbicara dengan Hermione. "—aku agak pemilih, Lucius. Dan aku jarang sekali menemukan yang seperti ini di pasaran. Kau tahu, semakin punah saja yang bagus-bagus."

Lucius belum memberi respon. Hermione tak bisa menahan panas di matanya, api kemarah rasanya telah membakar isi kepalanya dan merebak menjadi air mata. Hermione ingin menepis jari-jari hina itu, tapi tubuhnya seakan membatu. Kerongkongannya tersekat.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" kedua telapaknya menyentuh pipi Hermione, suaranya bersimpati palsu memuakkan. "setidaknya kau akan hidup layak, kau akan tidur di tempat yang nyaman dan tentu saja—aku akan memberikan pakaian yang kaumau. Kau bisa mendapatkan semua yang kauinginkan, ya—tentu saja kecuali kebebasan. Karena kau sudah tepat dengan dimana sekarang kau berada—"

"Dan kau akan memerahnya setiap malam, Yaxley, seperti ternak perempuan jalangmu yang lainnya?" ada yang mencabut paku di badan Hermione, hingga dia bisa berbalik dengan cepat. Yaxley telah menurunkan tangannya, bahkan Lucius tak lagi berdiri seperti dungu. Mereka bertiga membeliak pada pintu—siapa pun pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama. Jantung Hermione seperti merosot pindah ke perut.

Draco berdiri di ambang pintu. Dengan pakaian rapi dan jubah hitam panjang menyapu lantai, dia luar biasa sehat dan cemerlang. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Interupsi tampaknya tak jadi masalah, pintunya terbuka, karena seluruh penjuru tempat ini adalah _miliku_ , maka kurasa aku berhak untuk memberi komentar dengan segala aktivitasnya." Yaxley nampak belum kembali pada kesadarannya untuk memahami kata-katanya, terlebih membalas. "apa yang kau lakukan di sana, Granger? Bukannya aku memerintahkanmu untuk selalu di _tempatmu?_ "

Hermione tergeragap, dia menyeka beberapa air mata di pipinya dengan gemetar dan berjalan menuju pintu. Draco memiringkan tubuhnya, memberikan ruang agar Hermione bisa melewatinya. Namun pundaknya tertahan, dipaksa berhenti dan berbalik.

"Aku ingin kau juga mendengar ini, Granger." Hermione kali ini bisa menatap wajah Lucius dan Yaxley di seberang ruangan. Ekspresinya seolah tak pernah melihat makhluk seperti Draco sebelumnya. Namun Yaxley-lah yang pertama menguasai diri, dia menegakan diri, membenahi jubahnya dengan angkuhnya.

"Nampaknya kau menikmati pelajaranmu, Draco."

"Aku tak akan kembali tanpa hal yang kalian perbuat, tentu saja. Terima kasih untuk itu." Lucius kali ini tersadar, dia bernapas lebih cepat, namun tak bisa berhenti mendelik menatap putranya. Seolah dia seorang yang bangkit dari kuburnya.

"Kukira ada kesalah pahaman di sini." Kata Yaxley, matanya menyipit. "tak ada yang lebih buruk daripada apa yang ayahmu lakukan, mungkin kau tak tahu? Mengingat kau sibuk belajar beberapa bulan terakhir?"

"Aku sulit untuk menimbang mana yang paling buruk, karena Pangeran Kegelapan pun tak mempercayakan tugas itu padamu, Yaxley. Dan kita semua tahu kesetianmu sama dengan yang lain. Tapi bagaimana Dia bisa mengabaikanmu begitu saja?"

Yaxley merah padam, wajah angkuhnya berubah marah. Tampangnya persis seperti orang yang habis ditampar keras-keras. Dia mendengus menghina, namun tak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari sana. Tapi nampaknya hal ini menjadi sebuah kesempatan bagi Lucius, ia maju mendekati Draco. Raut wajahnya nampak hati-hati dan seolah menahan sesuatu. Dia tak berkedip sekalipun.

Hermione yang tahu keadaan sebenarnya diantara mereka—mengawasi Draco dengan lekat. Dia takut kalau saja si pirang lepas kendali. Dia berharap Lucius menenggelamkan diri di lantai dan tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata _tolol_ apa pun. Karena bisa saja, hanya dengan keberadaannya, mampu menimbulkan reaksi yang tak terduga dari Draco. Dan kalau pun hal itu terjadi, Hermione ingin menjadi satu-satunya saksi mata. Orang seperti Yaxley akan menyebabkan keadaan beratus-ratus kali lipat lebih buruk. Draco menatap dingin, sama seperti ia menatap Yaxley. Seolah mengenyampingkan fakta—walaupun selama lima bulan mereka tak berinteraksi—Lucius tetap ayahnya.

Namun nampaknya bukan seorang Lucius Malfoy namanya jika bukan orang tolol tak berperasaan. "Draco, bisakah kita…bicara?"

"Tentu, kau akan mendengarku di meja nanti, Ayah." Ada penekanan dalam kata terakhirnya. Dan nampaknya Lucius menyadarinya, seperti tersiram air yang panas, dia berjenggit. Menghela napas berat. Namun Draco mengacuhkannya, dia menatap Yaxley lagi. "tapi aku disini untuk bicara denganmu, Yaxley."

Yaxley tak merespon, nampak siaga.

"Setelah malam ini kau meninggalkan Manor, aku tak pernah lagi mengijinkanmu untuk menginjakan bagian _manapun_ di rumahku selain ruang pertemuan. Kau akan berhenti meraba-raba untuk mencari tahu apa yang kami lakukan dan menyentuh _apa pun_ milik kami." Suaranya berbahaya, Draco menatapnya tajam. "jika kau melanggarnya, kau tak pernah bisa menyentuh perempuan manapun lagi dengan jari-jarimu."

Setelah melemparkan pandangan penuh menghina, ia berbalik, meninggalkan kedua orang di ruangan itu yang melongo dengan tololnya. Draco sempat menabrak pundak Hermione, membuatnya goyah namun langsung mengekori kepergiannya. Mereka berdua berjalan di lorong yang remang dan panjang—tempat yang ia dan Lucius lewati tadi. Hermione memandang punggung Draco, masih tampak _shock_ dan terkesima dengan kejutannya—ia belum bisa memastikan perbincangan apa yang pantas untuk memulai percakapan mereka, walaupun ada ratusan tanda tanya di dalam kepalanya. Draco tentu saja sudah kembali ke kamarnya, mengingat bukan ini pakaian yang ia pakai ketika pergi pagi tadi. Namun kemana dia dan apa yang dia lakukanlah yang saat ini begitu amat penasaran ingin diketahuinya.

"Tiny beri tahu aku tidak pada waktunya, sebenarnya. Dia tentu saja harus menyiksa diri lebih banyak daripada menyampaikan kata-kata." Kata Draco, seolah bisa membaca pikirannya. Mereka berbelok di koridor, sebentar lagi mereka akan mencapai koridor menuju ruang pertemuan. "hal tadi cukup untuk menampar si bangsat itu dan mendiamkan sementara, tapi aku tak yakin dia akan tinggal diam kedepannya. Selalu rela lakukan yang paling keji, si Yaxley."

Akhirnya mereka sampai pada pintu besar dimana ruang pertemuan berada. Draco berhenti dan berbalik, menatapnya. "Aku mulai tak suka melihatmu berkeliaran di tengah para brengsek itu. Setelah malam ini, semua akan berubah. Kau harus menunggu. Dan dimana tongkatmu?"

"Kau gila ya, menyuruhku bawa-bawa benda itu sementara aku berada di kerumunan orang-orang yang melaknatnya?" katanya.

"Mulai sekarang sembunyikan di selipan pahamu. Itulah mengapa aku mempelajari mantra dengan kau yang harus membacakannya untukku—gunakan saat keadaan mendesak. Aku tak setiap detik ada di punggungmu untuk ancam mereka."

"Tapi mana bisa aku berpikir dari sudut pandang itu—" sebelum Hermione sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Draco sudah menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan dan mendorongnya menjauhi pintu ke koridor yang lain, mereka merapat pada pintu yang menjorok ke dalam di sepanjang koridor. Ada langkah-langkah mendekat—nampaknya Lucius dan Yaxley memasuki ruang pertemuan. Untuk kali ini, Hermione bersyukur koridor selalu bercahaya remang. Saat keadaan sudah stabil, Draco melepaskan tangannya, Hermione mendelik. Dia berkata sinis."kelihatannya rencana memakai tongkat bukan ide yang disetujui siapa pun, kan?"

"Tetap menjauh dari bahaya. Kau tahu yang kumaksud _bahaya,_ kan?" katanya seolah Hermione tak bicara. Sosoknya yang tinggi menutupinya dari cahaya, sehingga wajahnya hanya berupa siluet. Dia tak bisa melihat ekspresinya, namun dari suaranya terkesan bahwa ia serius dengan kata-katanya. "dan kau dengar apa yang kukatakan pada Yaxley soal mencari tahu lebih dari yang seharusnya tadi."

"Apa ada hubungannya denganku?" sambar Hermione kenes.

"Hanya mengingatkan bahwa siapa pun akan bernasib sama jika dia bertingkah _bego_ seperti itu."

Hermione menampilkan wajah seolah ia baru saja dihina. Dia sama sekali tidak senang dengan cara Draco mengajarinya—menyamai tindakannya dengan brengsek seperti Yaxley. Tapi tak ada selaan atau protes.

"Nah, sekarang pergilah ke Sayap Barat. Jangan munculkan pantatmu dengan sembarang _kepala pirang."_

Hermione benar-benar menatapnya dengan marah. Namun ia tetap pergi dengan patuh.

.

Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali tahu apa isi dari Pertemuan itu. Hermione punya kesempatan untuk menguping, mengingat ia pernah melakukannya. Draco memang tak sepenuhnya menyindir—dia memang benar soal keingin tahuan Hermione yang berlebih. Namun ia kesal mengingat bagaimana cara cowok itu memperingatkannya, seolah ia yang menawarkan diri pada Yaxley, diujung pembicaraan mereka. Tentu saja Draco tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi rasanya tipikal sekali jika ia selalu menyelipkan kata-kata tak pantas untuk sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan lebih baik.

Mengenyampingkan semua itu, Hermione membersihkan tubuhnya dan membaringkan diri di tempat tidur. Dengan tongkat di tangan dan buku di pangkuan, ia mulai mempraktekan mantra sederhana untuk menajamkan kembali memorinya. Mantra-mantra yang ia rapalkan berhasil. Dia bertekad akan mencoba yang lebih sulit besok—di kamar Draco.

Dia tak mengerti kenapa Draco dengan gigih menyuruhnya untuk terus waspada dan memerintahkannya membawa tongkat kemana pun ia pergi. Mereka punya resiko yang lebih besar daripada menghalang-halangi orang-orang itu untuk memantrainya. Hermione mengira-ngira, yang paing parah adalah Kutukan lelucon—hanya untuk membuatnya tampak terhina dan menjadikannya hiburan bagi yang lain. Sedangkan jika dia mengacungkan tongkat di salah satu dari mereka, atau bahkan di kerumunan orang sinting itu, dia akan mendekam seumur hidup di Azkaban. Nasib yang sama kemungkinan akan terjadi pada Draco.

Saat hampir tengah malam, Hermione mengintip di balik pintu, mengawasi pintu kamar Draco. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa ia belum kembali. Apakah mereka melakukan suatu hal sejenis penyambutan? Atau bahkan sebaliknya? Hermione tak bisa menahan diri, ia keluar dari kamarnya, mengendap-enda pada lukisan Abraxas Malfoy yang tertidur pulas (lukisan itu terbuka, Hermione sangsi apakah lukisan bisa membuka sendiri tirainya, namun Draco pun sepertinya bakal enggan membukanya) dan memasuki kamar Draco.

Cowok itu belum memasuki kamarnya. Bahkan makan siangnya masih belum tersentuh, serta pintu ke balkon masih menjelebak terbuka. Hermione menutup pintu di belakangnya secara perlahan. Dia berjalan kea rah balkon, menimbang-nimbang mungkinkah Draco akan muncul dari sana, kembali seperti hari-hari yang lalu. Namun hatinya sendiri menjawab dengan masam, tentu keadaan akan berbeda kedepannya. Draco tak perlu lagi mengendap-endap, bersembunyi di rumahnya sendiri. Sekarang ia bisa melenggang bebas, melebarkan jubahnya kemana pun dia mau. Lalu perasaan yang aneh datang menyelubungi hatinya. Yang selalu ditepisnya, namun kini semakin kuat.

Dia bukan lagi satu-satunya orang yang akan diandalkan oleh Draco, bukan lagi yang hanya mengetahui rahasianya. Setelah semua ini, Draco akan kembali pada barisan yang menimbulkan jarak antara mereka. Tentu saja posisi apa pun yang akan ditempatinya, mereka akan merasakan perbedaan itu. Bahwa Draco akan kembali menjadi Pangeran dan Hermione menjadi Budak tak berharganya. Lalu ada yang menyumbat kerongkongannya, yang taka da hubungannya dengan dinginnya malam yang merasuk hingga ke tulang.

Draco sudah bersamanya, setelah semua. Hanya mempercayainya seorang, dan besok mungkin dia akan membawa orang lain ke Manor—yang lebih dipercayai, yang lebih mempunyai kemampuan untuk membantunya. Hermione akan dikesampingkan. Seperti yang dikatakan Yaxley, _menggosok lantai dan menggerayangi meja._

 _Tapi ini yang paling baik untuk Draco,_ kata hati kecilnya. Dengan begitu dia akan aman, terhindar dari kemurkaan Pangeran Kegelapan. Seharusnya dia mengabaikan pemikiran mengenai diri sendiri. Egois, begitu sebutan yang tepat. Dia sungguh egois jika masih mengkhawatirkan diri sendiri, dibanding keselamatan Draco. Saat jauh sudah lewat tengah malam, Hermione hampir terpejam di tempat tidur Draco, dia dikagetkan bunyi _tarr_ keras sehingga hampir melompat. Hermione geragapan mencari sumber suara, dia sudah berharap melihat keajaiban, namun yang dilihat hanya seekor peri-rumah kecil menciut. Menatapnya dengan dua bola mata menonjol dan senyum sedih. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk pada Draco, sehingga dia lupa bahwa tak ada siapa pun yang bisa ber-Disapparate di dalam Malfoy Manor.

"Nona Hermione!" Tiny berlari, matanya merah sembab. "Tiny peri-rumah yang jahat—"

Hermione sudah menggapai tangannya, menghentikannya untuk melukai diri sendiri. "Sudahlah, Tiny. Tak apa, aku sama sekali tak marah padamu. Draco datang tepat pada waktunya."

Tiny berhenti bergerak, namun matanya agak berubah cerah. Dia memandang Hermione memuja dan penuh sayang. "Oh, baik sekali hati Nona Hermione, Tiny benar-benar tak pantas menerimanya. Apa yang harus Tiny lakukan untuk menebus kesalahan pada Nona-nya?" dia meremas-remas jari tangannya, lalu berkata lagi. "Tiny harus sampaikan berita untuk Nona. Sepertinya Tuan Muda Draco tak bisa kembali untuk waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan, tapi setelah ia kembali, Nona diperintahkan untuk ikut dengannya."

"Ikut dengannya? Kemana?" Hermione membeliak tak percaya.

"Oh, Tiny pun tak tahu. Sepertinya Tuan Muda hanya ingin menyimpan rahasianya sendiri." Tiny memandang kearah lain, masih meremas-remas jemari tangannya yang berbonggol. "Nona diharapkan untuk bersiap dan diperbolehkan untuk menjelajahi Manor secara bebas. Sehingga bisa keluar asal tak melebihi gerbang—" saat melihat kerutan di dahi Hermione, Tiny mengangguk-angguk meyakinkan penuh semangat. "—oh ya, tentu saja! Nona tak perlu khawatir dengan Tuan Lucius, karena Tuan tak akan kembali, kepergiannya sama dengan Tuan Muda."

Kerutan di dahu Hermione perlahan-lahan memudar, dia tersenyum hangat. Dia tak bisa membayangkan dengan keadaannya yang sulit, Draco masih memikirkan kenyamannya. Tapi masih ada rasa keingin tahuan di sana. "Apakah…apakah Draco tak bilang kapan _tepatnya_ ia kembali atau kemana ia pergi?"

Raut wajah Tiny berubah sendu. "Oh, apakah Tiny haus terpaksa bicara? _"_ Lalu seperti ada yang menyumbat kerongkongannya, Tiny mendelik, mencengkram lehernya. Hermione kembali menggapai tangannya, Tiny tersenyum lega. "Tiny tak bisa berhenti menyiksa diri jika hampir mengatakan sesuatu." Ia berhenti sesaat. "Tapi Tiny sangat sedih ketika setelah pertemuan tadi, Tuan Lucius dan Tuan Muda Draco terlibat perselisihan. Oh, keadaannya panas sekali. Tuan Lucius _sudah_ mengangkat tongkat…"

"Apa yang mereka perdebatkan?" Hermione sudah menduga jawabannya, namun meleset ketika ia mendengar suara Tiny yang bergetar menjelaskan.

"Suatu keputusan yang dibuat Tuan Lucius atas Tuan Muda Draco. Dan Tuan Muda _sama sekali_ tak senang dengan itu, sehingga ia meninggalkan Tuan Lucius yang sudah mengancamnya dengan tongkat. Namun Tuan Muda mengindahkannya dan pergi bersama pasukan. Tuan Lucius marah sekali."

Jika perkiraannya benar, tak mungkin Lucius yang marah dengan Draco. Pasti akan sebaliknya, mengingat bagaimana ia diperlakukan dan dendamnya selama ini. Lalu prasangka akan suatu hal yang lain sangat kuat. Apa yang sekiranya diperdabatkan Lucius dan Draco di malam pertama mereka bertemu, setelah semua? Hermione tak berani menanyakan hal itu secara mendetil pada Tiny. Dia tak ingin melihat reaksi dari peri-rumah itu, juga sangat enggan untuk menghalanginya melukai diri. Maka saat Tiny pamit pergi akan tugas yang lain, Hermione menghenyakan diri ke tempat tidur.

Pikirannya bergulat dengan berbagai kemungkinan.

.

Pada hari kelima, Draco kembali.

Dia membawa beberapa pakaian baru untuk Hermione, dengan dalih bahwa dia harusnya memuaskan diri memberikan seorang budak pakaian. Setidaknya, mereka tak akan terbebaskan. Hermione yang mendengar lelucon itu mengerucutkan bibir, sama sekali tidak senang. Namun setelah melihat bentuk baju yang diberikan, Hermione yakin sekali bahwa itu mempunyai nilai. Dia sangat berterima kasih sampai-sampai tak sengaja mengalungkan lengannya pada leher si pirang. Namun dengan merah padam, sedetik setelahnya ia melepaskannya.

Kejadian itu bukan berarti Hermione melupakan momen dimana mereka pernah beradu bibir—tidak sama sekali mengingat sebagian pikirannya selalu dipenuhi sekelebatan kejadian itu. Seolah-olah terulang kembali. Hermione awalnya berusaha menepisnya. Ia malu pada dirinya sendiri. Terlebih, ketka Tiny pernah mengunjunginya dan bicara panjang lebar mengenai masa lalu Draco. _Dia ahli dalam banyak mantra, namun yang paling jago adalah mantra Pengendalian Ingatan._ Hermione tak mau Draco menggunakan Legillimens—dia lebih baik bunuh diri.

Pada pagi itu, sesuai dengan apa yang pernah Tiny sampaikan, Draco akan mengajaknya pergi. Alih-alih bertanya, Draco telah menyuruhnya untuk bersiap dengan baju dan jubah bepergian yang dibelikannya. Draco sangat pucat, seperti biasa. Dan nampaknya suasana hatinya tak begitu baik, karena ia lebih diam dari biasanya. Hermione hampir mengenalnya, gejala ini dialaminya jika Draco benar-benar punya sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Sudah siapkan tongkat di selipan pahamu?" tanyanya saat mereka mencapai gerbang. Hermione mengangguk. Draco mengangkat tongkatnya, merapalkan mantra yang rumit. Lalu mereka melangkah melewati gerbang—ajaibnya gerbang seolah maya, dapat ditembus. Draco menggenggam jemarinya, lalu mereka ber-Apparate.

Hermione berdiri kelimpungan, merasa mual dan baru fokus beberapa detik setelahnya. Mereka sudah berada di tengah hiruk pikuk keramaian, dimana banyak toko-toko suram di pinggir jalan, mata-mata orang-orang yang melihat secara tajam (beberapa menunduk dan menyapa dengan suara rendah "Selamat pagi, Tuan Malfoy.") dan jeritan-jeritan menyakiti telinga. Hermione menengok pada sebuah toko, beberpa langkah dari ia berdiri. Sumber suara itu dari sana, saat hendak melihat etalasenya, Draco telah menariknya berbalik menjauh. Mereka berjalan lurus hingga berbelok pada sebuah lorong.

"Masih di sana, Granger?" gumam Draco. Dia berjalan tegap di sampingnya. Nampaknya, si pirang membaca kebingungan di wajahnya. "tempat tadi hiburan, Darah-Lumpur yang dipertontonkan. Beberapa hanya dipajang, beberapa ditelanjangi. Kalau benar-benar sial akan dikuliti."

Hermione mengerutkan keningnya, dia takjub dengan nada santai Draco. "Dan kenapa mereka melakukan hal itu?"

"Kau tahu, Granger, mungkin _sebagian_ orang mempunyai selera humor yang berbeda." Jawabnya singkat. Hermione ternganga, tempat _sialan_ macam apa itu? "merasa sangat beruntung kan sekarang?"

Dia tak menjawab. Namun sama sekali tak merasa beruntung atau senang dengan keadaannya sekarang. Hermione pikir, semua Darah-Lumpur mengalami nasib yang tak jauh berbeda darinya. Menjadi budak dan yang paling buruk menjadi pelacur. Namun ditelanjangi hingga dikuliti sama sekali jauh dari perbuatan yang layak dilakukan kepada manusia. Terakhir kali dia menghirup udara luar dan masih bisa mendapatkan Prophet, keadaannya tidaklah separah ini. Lantas di bagian bumi yang mana dia? Apa maksud Draco membawanya ke tempat hina macam ini?

Saat sampai pada sebuah bangunan bertingkat yang lebih _bersinar_ daripada bangunan yang lain, Draco membawanya masuk. Ternyata sebuah rumah minum yang cukup _manusiawi._ Dengan jendela-jendela besar dan tempat yang kelewat bersih. Pelayan di sana memakai pakaian dan bercelemek. Saat melihat Draco, pelayan yang paling dekat dengan jarak pandang, menghampirinya.

"Ah, Tuan Malfoy. Sudah sangat ditunggu kedatangannya. Silahkan." Si pelayan ini kecil dan kurus ini membungkuk dalam-dalam, rambutnya hitam kelimis. Dia mengantarkan mereka jauh memasuki rumah minum, hingga sampai pada pintu diujung. Ketika pintu itu dibuka, mereka dituntun untuk menaiki tangga yang besar dan tinggi. Diujung tangga, seseorang sudah berdiri menyongsong.

"Draco, Draco!" Hermione mengenalnya, Blaise Zabini di tahun yang sama dengannya saat di Hogwarts dulu. Namun tentu saja ia Slytherin. Si cowok jangkung berkulit gelap itu menyambar tangan Draco dan membawanya pada pelukan singkat. Melalui punggung Draco, ia menatap Hermione dengan seringai. "kau benar-benar berniat, kan?"

"Aku tak akan membahasnya lagi." Kata Draco, Blaise menuntunnya ke sebuah koridor. Draco memberi isyarat Hermione untuk mengikuti. Saat ia memasuki sebuah ruangan, Hermione tahu kenapa Blaise bisa menunggu kedatangan mereka. Seluruh jalanan bisa dilihat dari sini. Pasti ia telah melihat Draco dengannya memasuki rumah minum ini. "kau punya beberapa buku?"

" _Well,_ tak sebanyak di rumahmu, tentu saja." Katanya sambil berkedip. Dia terus menatap Hermione. "baik-baik saja, Granger? Belum lupa caranya ber-Apparate, kan? Atau kau naik sapu?"

Hermione menyipit. "Sudah mencoba membetulkan _otakmu,_ Zabini? Terakhir kali kuingat kau sering membenturkan kepalamu ke tanah dari atas sapu."

"Nampaknya memang tak ada satu hal pun yang bisa mengubahmu, ya? Walaupun era kini telah berubah…"

"Nampaknya kalian sudah melakukan salam hangat dengan baik. Jadi aku tak perlu khawatir." Kata Draco. Ia berjalan pada salah satu sofa dan duduk bersandar dengan kaki bersilang. Tangannya nyaman pada sisi-sisi lengan sofa. Ia menatap jendela sebelum menangkap mata Hermione dan memandangnya lekat-lekat.

Hermione menatapnya mencela. "Maaf?

"Aku harus meninggalkanmu di sini untuk beberapa waktu." Ujar Draco, memandangnya datar. Seolah ia baru saja memberi tahu Hermione bahwa ia kini di bebaskan dari status budaknya. Hermione menatap dengan bingung.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Bukan hal yang harus dikhawatirkan. Aku hanya meninggalkanmu beberapa waktu—" ia menatap ekspresi Hermione dan menambahkan. "—tentu saja aku sudah menyiapkan teman agar kau tak terlalu kesepian."

"Teman?" dia lebih baik dikurung sendirian daripada harus berteman dengan siapa pun saat ini. "Tunggu dulu, Malfoy. Kau sama sekali tak menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dan kenapa aku harus di sini—"

"Dan aku pun tak mempunyai cukup banyak waktu untuk mendengar lusinan protesmu akan hal ini." Ia mengecek arlojinya. "dengar saja. Kau akan baik-baik di sini, tak kurang satu apa pun. Tentu saja Blaise akan—" Hermione hendak bicara namun Draco menyumbat kata-katanya. "—menjadi teman yang baik selama kau di sini. Tak akan lama."

Hermione menatapnya tak percaya. Bagaimana Draco bisa mengambil keputusan tanpa membicarakan terlebih dahulu dengannya? Hermione rasanya ingin menampar wajah tentramnya saat itu.

"Ya ampun, manis sekali perpisahannya. Apa aku boleh muntah?" kata Blaise diulur-ulur, lalu bersiul-siul tanpa melodi.

"Jangan bertingkah, oke?"

Hermione tak sudi menjawabnya. Maka dengan dengusan, ia mengalihkan tatapannya menatap jendela. Kerongkongannya tersekat, permainan bego apa lagi yang akan dilakukannya? Meninggalkan Hermione dengan salah satu orang yang dibencinya dulu, apakah Draco mengharapkan Hermione dibawa paksa untuk disiksa dan ditelanjangi di depan umum, persis seperti yang ia jelaskan tadi?

Namun nampaknya Draco tak mau bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan persetujuan. Dia beralih pada Blaise. "Persis seperti yang kubilang, Blaise."

Blaise berhenti bersiul-siul. "Semua sudah kucatat di buku harianku, Draco." Katanya dengan nada manis dibuat-buat.

Draco masih mengawasi Hermione dengan tatapan yang sulit di tebak. Dia menggoyangkan kakinya dengan santai, dan Hermione jengkel melihatnya begitu. Draco selalu mempunyai rencana rahasia _sialan,_ tapi apakah dia benar-benar tak boleh tahu biarpun hal itu tentang dirinya? Hermione melipat tangan dan terus memberengut menatap jendela, dia merasa dua pasang mata menghujaminya dengan penilaian konyol akan dirinya.

"Kemarilah, Granger." Kata Draco pelan, Hermione meliriknya. "kemarilah agar Blaise tahu siapa kau ini."

Hermione kebingungan dengan maksud kata-kata itu, namun akhirnya mendatangi Draco dengan dahi yang berkerut masih mempertahankan kemarahannya. Sampai ketika tepat di depannya, Draco menyentuh lengannya, menariknya untuk berlutut di depannya. Ekspresi Draco belum berubah, dia memandang wajah Hermione lekat-lekat seolah hanya dialah yang bisa ia tatapi di ruangan itu. Jari-jarinya yang panjang menyentuh pipinya Hermione, membelainya perlahan hingga turun sampai ke dagu. Draco mengangkat wajahnya.

"Setelah malam ini, aku akan berjanji padamu bahwa kau akan mendapatkan hidup yang lebih layak. Kau akan tidur di tempat tidur yang sama denganku, menikmati semua yang ada di Manor seolah kau _memilikinya._ Tapi aku hanya minta setelah malam ini. Maukah kau untuk mengerti?" Mata Hermione melebar, Draco ternyata tak membutuhkan jawaban. Ia membungkuk dan mencium dahi Hermione. "bagus."

Draco meremas pundaknya dan bangkit, ia mendatangi Blaise dan mereka berdua berdampingan menuju pintu. Mata Hermione mengekorinya, Blaise dengan erat merangkul Draco, berbisik dengan ritme yang cepat di telinganya. Saat sosok mereka menghilang di balik pintu, Hermione maih berlutut dan termangu.


	7. Datang dan Tak Diinginkan

**7**

 **.**

 **HERMIONE** tak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya bahwa keluar dari Malfoy Manor begitu menggelisahkan keadaannya. Dia mendalami pikirannya sendiri, membiarkan buku-buku yang telah disediakan untuknya bertumpuk sia-sia. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, duduk di sofa dalam ruangan sendirian, dengan jari-jari menopang dahi, menatap kosong pada permadani hias menawan di bawah kakinya.

Ia benci jadi orang _bego_ begini. Hal yang paling dihindarinya selama dia hidup. Mencoba menerka-nerka, menggapai-gapai tapi dalam kegelapan pekat. Hingga hasilnya nihil dan membuat frustasi sendiri. Selama berbulan-bulan dia selalu disuruh menunggu. Bahkan seekor peri-rumah juga sering menyuruhnya menunggu. Dia ingat jika wajah Tiny muncul, kalau bukan bawa kabar buruk maka dia akan disuruh duduk manis dengan _tolol._ Tak diberikan peluang untuk sekedar bertanya apalagi protes.

Di luar sudah gelap dan hujan deras. Dia ingin tahu, apa perlunya hujan setelah hampir berbulan-bulan cuaca dingin bukan main. Toh juga makhluk mana pun sedang tidak butuh air sekarang, mengingat embun dan uap membuat lembab di mana-mana. Oh, _konyolnya._ Sekarang dia malah jengkel dengan cuaca. Yang benar saja.

Hermione menoleh ketika pintu di seberang terbuka. Bukan kepala cepak Blaise yang muncul—cowok itu tak kembali lagi setelah dia mengantar Draco, _baguslah_ —namun lebih parah lagi. Hermione menegak sejadi-jadinya.

Theodore Nott, Demi semua milik Merlin. Hermione melihat cowok berambut _brunette_ itu dengan perlahan menutup pintu di belakangnya—matanya tak lepas memandang Hermione sedari ia muncul. Dengan perlahan, seperti ragu-ragu apakah ke arahnya adalah ide yang baik, Theodore melangkahkan kakinya. "Lama tak bertemu, Hermione." Melihat Hermione sama sekali tak berniat membalas kata-katanya, ia berdiri jauh. Tangannya nampak kaku di kedua sisi tubuhnya. "aku lihat kau baik-baik saja."

Hermione tak tahu mau bereaksi seperti apa, tidak juga menguasai diri. Kedatangan Blaise tampaknya jauh lebih baik.

"Apa maumu?" sergah Hermione, menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ada rasa panas yang menjalar dari kepala ke seluruh tubuhnya, seperti sebuah akar dan kini rasa itu mencengkram jantungnya kuat-kuat. Setelah sekian lama, setelah waktu berlalu dengan berbagai kemungkinan yang buruk, bahkan setelah malam tanpa _sepatah katapun_ dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan Hermione termangu-mangu dengan bodohnya. Dia tak pernah mendengar kabarnya lagi selama itu.

Dan sekarang tak mungkin dia datang hanya untuk bilang bahwa _ia baik-baik saja._

Mereka diam saja, Hermione sendiri dalam hati berharap Theodore tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Sarkasme itu lebih mirip _pengusiran,_ kalau cowok itu peka terhadap nadanya. Tapi Theodore memang bukan datang untuk berdiri seperti dungu di sana. Namun memang sifat itu tidak ada padanya, Theodore berotak licin dan berperangai cerdas, begitulah yang ia ingat. Dan nampaknya sekarang masih melekat semua itu dalam dirinya. "Aku datang ke sini segera setelah tahu ada kesempatan untuk menemuimu." Bibir Hermione terkunci rapat. "Blaise memberi tahuku bahwa Draco akan datang bersamamu. Tentu saja hal itu tak bisa tertutup rapat kan, mengingat siapa yang ia bawa jauh dari rumahnya? Maka aku pikir ini saat yang tepat, setelah semua."

"Apa Draco tahu kau menemuiku?"

"Apa salahnya dengan itu? Dia tak mempengaruhi apa pun."

"Oh, kau salah." Mata Hermione menyipit, dia tampak seperti rubah betina yang berbahaya. "kau salah, Theo. Pergi."

"Aku sempat mencoba mencari tahu bagaimana untuk ke Malfoy Manor, setelah malam itu! Aku tak bisa memikirkan hal lain, keadaan tak memberiku dukungan. Aku harus mengurus segala macamnya dan terlebih Manor benar-benar tak bisa menerima tamu kecuali diadakan pertemuan. Aku tak punya pilihan, Hermione."

"Apakah mereka memberi tahumu kalau aku akan ditelanjangi dan dikuliti?"

"Kau diperlakukan seperti itu?" mata Theodore mendelik padanya, nampak sangsi. Tentu saja dia tidak _bego._ Hermione menatap mata cokelat Theodore, rasanya sudah sangat lama sekali ingatan itu—dia sudah menguburnya dalam-dalam. Dan kenapa kini datang lagi, setelah semua perjuangan yang ia lakukan untuk melepaskan?

Semua itu menampilkan bahwa setitikpun ia tak pernah mempertimbangkan segala keputusannya. _Apakah,_ Hermione membatin pedih, _ketika dia menjualku pada Lucius ia berpikir bahwa Hermione mempunyai cukup sisa harga diri untuk memaafkannya?_ Hermione melihat rambut kelimis, serta setelan jubah yang rapi dan mewah di badannya. Membantu Hermione menjawab, bahwa ia tampak benar-benar— _sialan—_ dan baik-baik saja. Padahal ia tak tahu apakah Hermione masih utuh atau tidak di rumah itu. Bahkan walaupun Malfoy Manor bukan tempat sembarang untuk dimasuki, pernahkah ia mencapai gerbang untuk berusaha?

"Hermione, aku… sama sekali tak tahu—"

"Sudahlah, jangan merendahkan dirimu seperti ini, Theo. Tidaklah cocok denganmu. Ingatlah sudah berapa banyak orang yang mengemis di bawah telapak kakimu, mencari kesempatan untuk belas kasih. Ketika kau mencoba menutupi betapa buruknya hal yang kaulakukan padaku, ingat saat-saat itu." Tatapan matanya melunak, Hermione menghela napas. Dia menatap jendela, _demi Merlin,_ dia tak bisa membencinya. Dia tak bisa bahkan untuk mengusirnya _dua kali._ Hermione mencengkram sisi sofa.

Hermione pernah mengaguminya. Sangat dalam perasaan itu. Bahkan ia menggantungkan seluruh hidupnya. Walaupun Theodore telah memperlakukannya sedimikian hina, Hermione masih menunggu untuk dia bicara lagi. Hermione masih mau mendengar kata-katanya.

"Tahukah kau bahwa aku tak bisa berhenti menangisimu selama berminggu-minggu?" tanya Hermione setelah sunyi panjang. Hermione masih menatap jendela, menduga bahwa redanya hujan memberi ia kesempatan untuk mengeluarkan semua yang menggumpal di hatinya. "aku menangisimu, padahal kau yang membuangku pergi. Menyalahi diri sendiri seandainya saja aku tidak datang ke rumah bordil itu dengan status sebagai Darah-Lumpur, mungkin kau akan mempertimbangku untuk pantas di sisimu."

Hermione merasakan Theodore melangkah dengan sangat perlahan. Lalu saat sampai di depan Hermione, dia berlutut. Hermione menoleh dan menatap matanya lekat-lekat. Hermione mampu membaca cerminan kesedihan di sana, seharusnya dia enggan mengakui, tapi Hermione yakin bahwa Theodore datang ke sini bukan sekedar hanya untuk menemuinya. Theodore menyentuh tangannya, Hermione bahkan tak _menepisnya_. "Aku berada dalam keadaan yang terjebak, Hermione. Aku tak bisa bergerak pada saat itu. Lucius Malfoy entah pada kesempatan yang mana pernah melihatmu di rumah bordil, keluargaku punya hutang besar dengannya—lebih dari harta—dan dia minta kau. Dia hanya ingin kau, bahkan menolak untuk digantikan dengan berharga yang lain. Dia bilang tak akan lebih parah apa pun yang kau kerjakan nanti dari tugas budak lainnya—" Hermione memejamkan matanya, namun ia tak bisa menepis jemari Theodore yang menggenggamnya. "—dan ia menepati kata-katanya, kau baik-baik saja sekarang. Aku sangat barsyukur.

Hermione, dengarkan aku. Kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal, aku bisa minta Draco untuk melepaskanmu. Aku bisa memperbaiki semua yang telah kuperbuat, berilah aku kesempatan." Hermione merasakan pedih di hatinya. Serendah itu dirinya, sehingga Theodore dengan naif berpikir tak ada yang berubah, biarpun dia telah menendangnya dengan hina. "kita bisa pergi dari sini, memulai hidup baru. Aku—"

"Oh, Theo, hentikan. Aku tak bisa mendengar omong kosong ini lebih jauh lagi." Katanya, Theo berusaha bicara dan menyentuh pipinya. Namun Hermione menepisnya pelan, tindakan itu sekaligus membungkam mulutnya. "kenapa kau ini? Tentu saja kau mempunyai masa depan yang lebih baik dari pada itu. Kau bisa melanjutkan hidupmu dengan siapa pun, tanpa merusak reputasi keluargamu yang bangsawan. Namun yang terbesar, semua ini bukan hanya tentangmu, Theo. Ini juga tentangku. Aku tak bisa kembali padamu."

Wajah Theodore seperti baru saja ditampar setelah mendengar penolakan itu. Namun ia tidak menarik diri atau murka.

"Aku tidak bisa membencimu, Theo. Namun bukan berarti aku bisa melupakan yang terjadi."

Theodore menunduk. Hermione dulu pernah begitu dekat dengannya, sampai dia pernah membelai rambut itu. Yang halus dan menjadi favoritnya, tentu saja semua yang ada dalam diri cowok itu istimewa, namun Hermione paling suka dengan rambutnya. Hermione dulu pernah begitu sayang padanya, sehingga dia bersedia menunggunya datang dengan waktu yang tak terhingga. Hermione pernah memimpikan hidup dengannya, biar tak berstatus apa pun—asalkan benar-benar di sampingnya. Namun sekarang persaan itu meluap, bersatu dengan udara dan entah kemana perginya.

"Aku akan selalu mencintamu, Hermione."

Theodore menunduk, ketika mendongak ia memejamkan matanya—bernapas berat—sebelum memandang Hermione tepat di mata. Dia tak pernah melihat ada cairan merebak di sana seumur hidupnya. Dia melihat sebuah ketulusan yang tak diragukan. Namun bagi Hermione ini bukan sebuah pilihan, inilah jalan satu-satunya yang ingin ia lewati. Hermione melepas jemarinya dari genggaman cowok itu. "Cintailah orang lain, Theo."

Theodore sesaat hanya menatap, sorot wajahnya sulit ditebak. Namun ia bangkit, seperti jiwa yang perlahan-lahan meninggalkan tubuh, dia masih menunduk. Hermione bisa menarik tangan itu lagi, tangan yang dulu pernah didambakannya. Yang pernah membelainya.

Namun ia tak mau.

.

Bukan Draco yang menjemputnya saat tengah malam. Tapi dua orang yang belum pernah dilihatnya, dengan penampilan serba hitam dan berjubah. Salah seorang memakai topi bowler hitam, yang satu berambut kelimis. Hermione awalnya terheran-heran saat Blaise muncul untuk pertama kalinya setelah meninggalkan ia seharian, dan menyambut dua orang misterius itu untuk membawa Hermione pergi. Hermione sempat tak mau, namun Blaise mendorong pelan punggungnya dan menuntunnya menuruni tangga menuju tempat minum di lantai dasar.

"Sebenarnya aku begitu ingin ikut, Granger. Tapi Draco punya tugas lain untukku. Tak bisa bantah _bos,_ kan?" katanya dengan sudut bibirnya, sembari menghisap rokok. Mereka menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru. Hermione mengedarkan pandangannya pada tempat minum yang sudah kosong. Saat sampai di luar, Blaise memberi isyarat pada tangannya agar dua orang misterius itu mendekat. "kenal mereka, Granger? Tidak asing sih kalau kau lama habiskan waktu di _bunker_. Nah yang ini—coba lepaskan dulu topi _bego_ itu, apa kau ngaca sebelum memakainya?—Falcone. Yang terbaik dimiliki oleh keluarga Malfoy, mereka sudah setia secara turun-temurun. Kalau dia—nampaknya baru potong rambut, jadi mungkin kau tak paham—Scabior. Bagaimana?"

Hermione menatap kedua orang itu secara bergantian. Ia belum pernah melihatnya—dan bukan itu yang paling ia pedulikan saat ini. "Kemana aku akan pergi?"

"Manor, tentu saja. Kecuali kau mau jalan-jalan dulu—bagaimana kalau ajak dia terbang lewat Greenland?" Hermione mendelik, Blaise tertawa. "tenang, Granger, aku bisa dibunuh kalau itu sampai terjadi. Nah, pergilah."

Lalu kedua orang itu membawanya ber-Disapparate, kembali ke gerbang Manor. Dimana mereka merapalkan mantra rumit dan untuk kedua kalinya, ia masuk kembali ke kastil megah itu. Dengan pikiran menerka-nerka mengenai apa yang sedang terjadi atau yang akan ia alami selanjutnya, Hermione memerhatikan beberapa kejanggalan yang terjadi. Malfoy Manor tak lagi seperti istana tanpa penjaga, karena saat ini dengan jarak yang tertata, berdiri orang-orang tegap berjubah hitam. Tubuh mereka hampir disembunyikan oleh kegelapan, namun Hermione dapat merasakan mata-mata itu dengan tajam menghujami setiap pergerakannya.

Ketika sampai pada pintu—yang kini di sisi-sisinya telah dijaga oleh orang-orang pula—Hermione segera menuju Sayap Barat. Ia tak sabar melontarkan pertanyaan terkait keadaan ini pada Draco. Namun Falcone memperingatkannya untuk mengikutinya ke Rumah Utama. Saat melewati koridor temaram, Hermione dihadapkan pada ruangan dimana Lucius pernah membawanya pada Yaxley. Namun kali ini bukan si brengsek itu yang di dalam. Saat Scabior membuka pintu, seingat Hermione, ruangan itu tidak seperti yang terakhir kali ia lihat. Ruangan itu memiliki desain yang berbeda dengan berjajar kursi-kursi berukir yang mewah, seolah disediakan untuk perkumpulan. Lalu matanya berhenti pada beberapa orang berpakaian jas rapi berdiri mengerumuni sebuah meja di seberang ruangan. Di belakang meja itu duduklah Draco.

Semua mulut yang berceloteh seru berhenti bicara seketika dan menoleh kearahnya. Beberapa hingga membalikan badan dengan wajah berkerut, tatapan spontan ' _berani-sekali-kau'_ terlempar untuk Hermione dan dua kawan di belakangnya _._ Keheningan yang canggung merebak.

"Tuan," Scabior dan Falcone berucap bersamaan di belakangnya. Orang-orang itu secara bersamaan menoleh pad Draco. Cowok itu masih bersandar dengan santainya dan tidak menjawab, melainkan memberikan isyarat dengan mengayunkan tangannya seperti mengusir lalat yang membandel. Hermione mengira tindakan itu untuknya, namun ternyata orang-orang yang bergerumul—para parlente itu dan Demi Merlin, mereka semua nampak dua kali lipat dari umur Draco—melangkah menuju pintu, pergi dengan teratur. Hermione mendengar gumaman samar ketika mereka melewatinya. Kedua penjaga di belakangnya juga ikut enyah. Hermione berjalan mendekati meja.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu?"

"Tidak menarik." Jawabnya singkat, saat sampai persis di samping Draco, Hermione memberikan beban tubuhnya pada tangannya yang bertumpu pada meja. "Malfoy, apa yang terjadi? Untuk apa orang-orang di luar itu?"

Draco membuka bungkusan dan menarik sebatang rokok dari sana—hal baru lain yang patut dipertanyakan—namun Hermione masih menunggu jawaban pertanyaan pertamanya. Draco menyentuh ujung putungnya, seketika dari ujung sana nyala api membakar. "Aku membutuhkan mereka lagi." Berarti mereka pernah bekerja untuknya dulu, Hermione menyimpulkan. "mereka tak akan menganggu aktivitas, kecuali ada sesuatu yang benar-benar dilanggar."

Draco menghisap rokoknya, kakinya terlipat dengan nyaman. Kini dia memandang wajah Hermione dengan mata menyipit, mengurangi efek asap yang mengepul untuk masuk. Dia pasti membaca dengan jelas tipikal ekspresi wajah Hermione saat ini. Raut wajah yang sangsi dan kepala yang penuh dengan keingin tahuan.

"Aku pernah memberikan sebuah garis besar padamu mengenai apa yang akan terjadi setelah aku kembali, Granger. Aku harus melindungi banyak hal, kuberi tahu kau bahwa butuh mantra yang sulit agar sanggup menembus sebuah pelindung yang kuat. Itulah kekuasaan, dan sekarang aku tengah mencoba membangunnya kembali." Draco bangkit dari kursinya perlahan. "dan mulai sekarang Manor akan sering di datangi orang-orang, diantara mereka teman, namun tak menutup kemungkinan musuh. Aku memerintahkan Scabior dan Falcone berjaga di Sayap Barat, untuk membantumu memenuhi _semua kebutuhan._ Jadi biasakanlah."

Memang apa yang bakal dia lakukan, sampai harus dibantu? Hermione berpikir kecut, namun tak berani membantah. Dia tak lebih berguna dari seekor peri-rumah. Keputusan ini, lagi-lagi malah akan memberatkannya. Dia sudah cukup puas sendirian. Apalagi mempunyai penjaga _bandit_ seperti mereka. Bisa-bisa kemungkinan buruknya lebih besar daripada perlindungan yang dimaksudkan. Namun Draco seolah selalu bisa tahu cara kerja otaknya. Dia menyentuh jemari Hermione dan mengusapnya. Perasaan kesalnya meluap. "Mengapa ada musuh, sedangkan kalian semua bahu-membahu membangun Era ini?"

"Oh, Granger…" sudut bibir Draco tertarik dengan samar. Dia menghisap rokok lagi dan membuang asapnya ke sisi, lalu mendekatkan diri dengan Hermione, sehingga dia bisa mencium bau tembakau dan alkohol tercampur di sana. Hermione menatap mata biru-kelabu itu menuntut jawaban. "karena _pengkhianatan_ tak pernah datang dari _musuh."_

Hermione menunduk dan membawa tangan Draco ke pipinya. "Kapan semua itu akan berakhir?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin sepanjang hidup." Draco membawa tangan satunya untuk menangkup pipi Hermione, mengusapnya melalui jari-jari panjangnya dengan lembut. Asap rokok itu menerobos masuk melalui hidungnya, namun ia sama sekali tak terganggu. "yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah tetap pada _tempatmu_ , Granger. Sisanya adalah tanggunganku. Bagaimana kalau kita lihat kamar baru?"

Hermione nampak tidak puas dengan jawaban itu, namun dia tak mau merusak momen. Dia tahu jika Draco sudah mengalihkan sebuah topik, maka artinya ia ingin menghentikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lanjutan yang akan dilontarkannya. "Bagaimana bisa kausebut baru jika tetap berada di tempat yang sama?"

"Yeah, kau akan lihat."

Lalu Draco menciumnya, manis dan lembut. Ciuman itu dalam—menggoyahkannya hingga ke hati walaupun singkat. Mereka berdua saling mendekatkan diri. Hermione tidak menciumnya lagi, melainkan tersenyum—hampir beberapa mili lagi—di atas bibir Draco. Lalu Draco membawanya untuk menyeberangi ruangan dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Setelah mereka berbelok dan melewati koridor-koridor, sampailah pada pintu kamar yang _tadinya_ hanya milik Draco seorang. Hermione melihat tirai lukisan Abraxas Malfoy tertutup, menyayangkan kenapa dengan beberapa perubahan yang terjadi, Draco tak menyingkirkannya.

Saat memasuki kamar itu, Hermione lagi-lagi terpesona dengan perubahan yang terjadi. Nampaknya kamar yang tadinya begitu luas dan hampa—terlalu luas untuk Draco seorang diri, mungkin—kini nampak lebih hidup dengan barang-barang lain. Draco telah menambahkan lampu tidur kristal di masing-masing sisi tempat tidurnya, lemari yang lebih panjang (Hermione berjalan cepat menuju salah satu pintunya dan membukanya, terkagum-kagum dengan baju yang menggantung di sana—yang tentu saja sebelumnya tak pernah dimilikinya), guci-guci antik berisi seikat bunga yang hidup dan tempat tidur yang lebih lebar dengan tiang-tiang perak berbalut kelambu di setiap sudutnya. Sekarang mereka tak perlu lagi mengambil buku dari perpustakaan secara diam-diam, karena Draco telah membuat satu rak besar hingga ke atap berisi buku-buku. Dia menatap semua buku dengan penuh kasih sayang, lalu menoleh pada Draco, rasa haru membeludak di dadanya.

"Malfoy, bagaimana bisa begini? Bagaimana jika ayahmu tahu tentang semua ini?"

"Jangan merisaukannya, dia tak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat." Katanya, Hermione menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut, namun Draco nampak tak berniat untuk memenuhi harapannya. "apa lagi yang kau butuhkan?"

Hermione tidak pernah berpikir untuk meminta lebih, jadi dia mendatangi Draco dan memeluknya kuat-kuat. Draco mencium puncak kepalanya. "Apakah aku sekarang bisa kemana pun?"

"Selama di penjuru kastil ini, _ya."_

Lalu Hermione mendongak dan mencium pipi Draco dua kali. Rasanya dia tak sanggup lagi merasakan kesenang yang membeludak. Selama kisah perjalanan panjang yang malangnya, dia tak pernah berhenti untuk menyesali keadaan. Namun kini Draco seperti seseorang yang meraihnya dari kubangan nasib buruk yang selama ini ia derita. Hermione memandang mata biru-kelabu itu, berharap bahwa mata itulah yang akan ia pandangi selamanya. Draco luar biasa sempurna dengan segala hal yang menempel di tubuhnya, bahkan helaian rambut yang jatuh ke dahinya. Hermione mengusap dahi Draco dengan jemarinya, menyingkirkan helaian rambut itu dari sana. Wajah Draco pucat, walaupun selalu tanpa senyum, matanya kini mencerminkan kehangatan.

Dia amat bahagia.

Namun hari ini ketika matahari masih belum menampakan diri, Hermione sudah terjaga. Dia berbaring miring, pelukan Draco menghangatkan tubuhnya. Saat membuka matanya lebih dari setengah jam—walaupun ia membelakanginya—ia tahu bahwa saat ini Draco juga telah terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia bisa merasakan napas Draco yang tak lagi teratur. Namun satu sama lain nampak tak ingin menodai sunyi yang khidmat ini. Dia bisa merasakan dada telanjang Draco yang menempel di punggungnya, bergerak lembut sesuai dengan tarik dan hembusan napas. Dagu Draco menyentuh puncak kepalanya.

Setelah malam itu dan mereka telah melewati beratus-ratus malam kemudian yang tak terlupakan, Draco telah memberikan bekas yang tak pernah orang lain berikan sebelumnya. Kini dia seperti telah merasakan keadaan yang berbeda dengan cowok itu. Musim sudah berganti, tidak ada lagi hujan di ujung hari—atau lembabnya udara yang pernah ia keluhkan. Malahan saat ini, Hermione sudah mulai merindukan dinginnya pagi dan tanah basahnya. Sudah enam bulan semenjak dia berbagi ruangan ini dengan Draco, seolah ia juga telah berbagi hidup dengannya. Walaupun bisa dibilang mereka sudah bersama lebih dari itu. Tak ada satu kata yang diingkari olehnya, bahwa Hermione kini memang telah memiliki rumah itu dan _pemiliknya_ seorang.

Tentu saja Manor selalu mempunyai suasana yang berbeda dari hari ke hari. Dia kini tak hanya ditemani oleh seekor peri-rumah. Keluar masuknya langkah kaki, dengan wajah-wajah lama dan baru, bahkan dengan berbagai macam peristiwa yang Hermione sendiri tidak memahami. Dia mulai terbiasa dengan pertemuan-pertemuan yang kini di kepalai oleh Draco. Pangeran Kegelapan tak pernah datang lagi, kabar terdengar bahwa Draco telah membuat Markas baru di daerah Albania, dimana daerah itu kini sudah berhasil ditaklukan oleh Draco dan orang-orang kepercayaannya.

Hermione tak tahu pasti mengenai apa yang menyebabkan orang-orang itu datang ke Manor, mengingat pemimpin mereka yang sebenarnya tak lagi di daratan Inggris. Namun nampaknya ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Draco adalah semacam wadah pengaduan bagi kaum-kaum bangsawan lainnya dalam berbagai hal. Bukan hanya pada pemerintahan, namun kini Draco telah menerima banyak keluhan dalam perluasan bisnis dan daerah kekuasaan. Ternyata orang-orang itu bukan hanya mempunyai sifat menginjak kaum di bawah derajatnya. Namun mereka juga menyikut orang-orang yang sederajat dengan mereka. Dan permasalah ini lebih pelik dan tak berakar.

Namun Hermione tak pernah lebih tahu dari itu dan Draco tak mengijinkannya untuk menginjak garis yang telah ia buat dari awal dengannya. Hermione bisa melakukan banyak hal sekarang, namun Draco selalu punya peraturan dan keputusan yang tak bisa dibantah oleh siapa pun di rumah itu.

Draco bergerak, Hermione merasakan ia mencoba membebaskan tangannya tanpa mengganggu posisinya saat ini. Ketika Draco bangkit, menyeberangi ruangan menuju kamar mandi, Hermione duduk dan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur megah di belakangnya. Draco kembali sepuluh menit kemudian, dengan pakaian lengkap—pakaian berkerah tinggi dan jas non-formal serba hitam—ia tak heran melihat Hermione terjaga.

"Siapa yang akan datang pagi-pagi buta begini?" kata Hermione, ia merangkak menyeberangi tempat tidur ke arah Draco. Saat sampai di depannya, Hermione merapikan kerah Draco yang terlipat dengan jari-jarinya.

"Blaise akan datang untuk sarapan bersama nanti. Namun sebelum itu, aku ingin kunjungi Ibu."

"Bolehkah aku ikut?"

"Yeah," Hermione mencium pipinya sekali, lalu segera melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. "pakai hitam. Kau tahu _dia_ kan."

Hermione tak menyahut, melainkan keluar kamar mandi dengan beberapa menit kemudian dengan dress brokat hitam di bawah lutut yang mengembang. Dengan jentikan tongkat, ia mengeringkan rambutnya, dan seperti sudah sangat cekatan, menggelungnya hingga tengkuknya bebas untuk dipandang. Draco tak perlu lagi memberi instruksi, sebenarnya. Mengingat hampir semua yang dimilikinya adalah warna yang sama—hitam. Dia tampak seperti perempuan berdarah bangsawan sekarang.

Saat mereka berdua menyeberangi koridor dan sampai di Sayap Utara, Hermione membiarkan Draco mendahului untuk memasuki kamar Narcissa. Dia tak ingin sesuatu di luar kendali terjadi tanpa persiapan, maka dia mengintip dari pintu. Saat ia melihat Draco mendatangi ibunya—yang duduk di kursi andalannya menghadap balkon—berlutut sembari berbisik di telinganya, ia baru berani masuk setelah Draco memberi isyarat dengan telengan kepala. Hermione perlahan-lahan berdiri di samping mereka. Narcissa nampak tak menyadari kedatangannya, entah tak peduli—atau memang pikirannya sedang melayang jauh, dia masih menatap kosong pada hamparan pepohonan luas di seberang kastil. Awan jingga terpapar luas di sana.

"Indah sekali ya, rumah kita, Draco?" ujarnya hampir berbisik. Draco menyentuh tangan ibunya, membelainya lembut dan penuh sayang. Dia masih berlutut.

"Ya, indah."

"Kau akan memiliki semua ini. Anakku yang berharga, satu-satunya." Dia masih menatap lurus, bahkan sekali pun tidak melirik Draco di sampingnya. "kenapa kau jarang sekali mengunjungi Ibu, Nak?"

"Aku selalu datang setiap hari, namun Ibu sudah terlelap di malam hari. Maka dari itu, karena ingin bertemu dengan Ibu, aku datang ke sini pagi-pagi." Kata Draco.

"Ibu dengar banyak hal dari Tiny. Dia bilang…" ia berhenti sejenak. Narcissa seperti orang yang kehilangan akal, kata-katanya seperti menerawang jauh. "…dia bilang kau telah melakukan banyak hal yang _luar biasa._ Apakah kau sudah berhasil menyelesaikan tugas-tugasmu? Pangeran Kegelapan tidak pernah murka lagi kan pada _kita_?"

Hermione membatu di samping mereka, melihat pemandangan dimana ia melihat Draco bertindak begitu halus dan hati-hati, hanya pada ibunya seorang. Narcissa, semenjak kejadian sakitnya Draco dan depresi beratnya sendiri, mengalami banyak perubahan besar. Hermione mengira ada banyak sel-sel otaknya yang telah mati—atau tak berfungsi—sehingga dia banyak mengalami halusinasi dan dilanda ketidak sadaran. Bahkan, dalam kondisi keluarga ini yang jauh lebih baik, Hermione tak melihat adanya perubahan dalam tubuh Narcissa. Dia masih sangat kurus dan tampak lemah seolah tak bertulang. Kesehariannya hanya menatap balkon dan satu-satunya yang ajak bicara, pikir Hermione getir, hanyalah seekor peri-rumah.

Lucius jarang kembali semenjak keadaan berubah. Hermione bisa mengingat kedatangannya—bagaimana tidak ketika ia harus menetap di Sayap Barat jika ia datang, dijaga oleh Falcone—hanya dua kali. Hermione tak tahu apa yang kini ia lakukan dan dimana ia berada ketika tidak di Manor. Dia tak mempunyai cukup keberanian untuk bertanya pada Draco, pembicaraan tentang Lucius adalah salah satu dari beberapa topik yang Draco tak suka. Maka dia bungkam, hanya mendengar kabar dari angin berhembus secara samar-samar. Banyak mulut bilang ia dapat tugas di pinggiran Rumania, namun ada juga yang bilang bahwa kini ia di istirahatkan dan menetap di salah satu rumah Malfoy di Yordania.

Hermione tahu Narcissa tak lagi terganggu dengan keberadaanya, mungkin bahkan wanita itu tak sadar bahwa ia _ada._ Namun berada di sini, walaupun terpaku di tempat, Hermione merasa telah membantu banyak bagi Draco, karena bicara dengan Narcissa sering menimbulkan kegetiran.

"Ibu ingin melihat anak-anakmu berlarian di halaman, Draco." Ujar Narcissa dengan suara yang lembut. Kali ini dia menatap Draco dengan sendu. "Ibu tak ingin kau terus-terusan bertarung dalam bahaya, melindungi keluarga ini sampai kau lupa kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Ibu ingin melihatmu dengan pakaian rapi berada di kursi yang berharga. _Kepala Auror Draco Malfoy, Menteri Sihir Draco Malfoy…"_

Draco menyentuh kedua pipinya ibunya, kini mata Narcissa berkaca-kaca. Draco mencium dahi Narcissa, lalu menatapnya tepat di mata. "Kita akan menggapainya, Bu." Draco mengulang lebih lugas. "kita akan menggapainya."

Narcissi tersenyum—jenis senyum yang sedih dan penuh haru. Hermione bisa merasakan betapa dalam dan bangganya memiliki anak seperti Draco. Walaupun dengan pikiran yang rusak dan badan yang lemah, Narcissa tak akan pernah lupa bagaimana Draco selalu berusaha menjaga nama keluarga. Draco memberi isyarat pada Hermione, lalu ia bangkit dan mereka pergi. Narcissa menoleh, melihat pintu ditutup di depan matanya.

Hermione menatap punggung Draco, membiarkannya jalan mendahului di koridor. Dia saat ini ingin memberikan ruang bagi Draco untuk menguasai diri. Mungkin inilah alasan Draco selalu menengok Narcissa di malam hari—ketika ia terlelap—karena Draco akan merasakan berkali-kali lipat perih serasa dicambuk tepat di punggung. Kelemahannya adalah melihat ibunya menderita, dan kini Draco tak tahu bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya.

Saat keheningan terlalu dalam, Hermione melihat Falcone sudah menunggu di Pintu Rumah Utama. Dia berbisik pada Draco, dan mereka segera menuju balkon belakang. Hermione sudah menduga. Matanya menangkap Blaise dengan setelan jas dan celana putih rapi telah menunggu mereka di meja penuh makanan. Balkon tanpa atap ini sering digunakan untuk sarapan, mengingat tempatnya yang asri dan teduh di pagi hari.

" _Well,_ kebetulan sekali peri-rumahku sedang cuti." Sambut Blaise, rokok tertanam di bibirnya.

"Seperti mendengar keajaiban," komentar Draco. Dia menarik bangku dan duduk di seberang cowok berkulit gelap itu. Hermione mengambil tempat di sisi kanannya.

"Tidur nyenyak, Granger?"

Hermione melirik. "Masih terlalu pagi kan, untuk memulai perdebatan?"

"Jahat sekali mulut cantikmu, demi Salazar. Tak bisa ya menerima keramah-tamahanku barang sekali?"

"Ramahnya kau adalah _diam,_ Blaise." Setelah waktu yang cukup lama untuk _mengenalnya,_ Hermione sudah memutuskan untuk memanggilnya dengan nama depan. Dia beralih pada Draco. "jadi, kapan Tiny akan cuti?"

"Kau percaya dengan si _brengsek_ ini?" tanya Draco sambil lalu, tanpa menatapnya. Dia menuang teh ke cangkirnya. Lalu mengambil beberapa helai roti panggang dan selai kacang. Favoritnya di pagi hari lebih dari apa pun. Hermione beralih menatap Blaise, tapi dia tak tahan melihat seringainya. Maka dia segera menatap piringnya, merasa _bego._ Dengan bingung, dia mengambil dua helai _pancake_ dan menuangkan madu di atasnya. Mereka makan dalam diam.

Setelah berhenti menguatirkan diri sendiri dari bahaya, pikiran Hermione jadi bercabang jauh. Dia mulai membaca buku seperti kerasukan, dan berpikir bahwa Hak-Hak atas Peri-Rumah mulai menarik lagi. Namun selalu runtuh harapan mengingat jika ingin menuntut hak, dia harus lebih memikirkan para budak. Peri-rumah masih terbiasa dengan ketidak-manusiawian, pikirnya getir. Setelah selesai dengan makanannya, Tiny muncul. Menghilangkan piring-piring kotor dengan jentikan, tersenyum sumeringah pada Hermione, dan pergi.

"Falcone, ajak Granger untuk melihat bunga-bunga." Hermione menatap Draco dengan dahi berkerut.

"Tapi aku sedang tak mau melihat _bunga-bunga._ "

Namun bukan Falcone namanya jika tidak menyebalkan. Dengan kepatuhan yang tidak manusiawi, dia telah berdiri di samping Hermione, seolah menunggunya bangkit—kalau tidak, kedua tangannya bisa menariknya kapan saja—Hermione toh akhirnya berdiri. Dia menuruni tangga menuju halaman belakang, dimana bunga-bunga yang baru bermekaran—dia ingat telah memberikan mantera penyubur tiga hari lalu—berdiri dengan cantiknya. Hermione melirik Falcone di belakangnya, berdiri membututinya kemana pun dia pergi.

"Aku sekarang pelihara Jerat Setan, asal kau tahu. Mungkin aku bisa diam-diam letakan di dekat sini, agar beri pelajaran pada orang yang tukang menguntit." Kata Hermione keras. Dia merasakan efeknya, Falcone mundur beberapa saat dengan ragu-ragu, tampangnya _bloon_ dengan waspada mencari-cari di bawah kakinya. Hermione mendengus.

Dia sebenarnya tidak benci Falcone. Hanya dia tidak senang dengan betapa kakunya dia—seperti anjing penjaga yang hanya mendengar perintah tuannya. Hermione tahu Falcone sangat setia pada Malfoy dan itu sama sekali bukan salahnya. Sejarah bilang mereka mempunyai hutang yang tak akan lunas turun temurun dengan keluarga ini, walaupun Hermione tak tahu apa tepatnya. Namun setidaknya dia butuh bernapas…

Saat setengah jam mengelilingi jajaran tanaman, Hermione memutuskan untuk kembali ke balkon—tak peduli Falcone menariknya, dia tinggal akan memanterai. Hermione berjalan menaiki tangga, heran sendiri kenapa penjaga itu tak menghentikannya, namun dia puas. Saat sampai di tangga, dia mendengar Draco bicara dengan suara rendah.

"…jadi sekarang Avery yang kaupercayai?"

"Mengingat dia selalu minta jatah, Draco. Walaupun dia _beringas,_ tapi orang seperti kita tetap tak bisa mengenyampingkan kesetiaan."

Hermione berhenti pada beberapa anak tangga, dia yakin badannya belum terlihat dari atas. Berpura-pura sibuk mengamati tanaman yang menjalar di pegangan tangga.

"Kalau kau mempercayainya, maka aku akan percaya padanya juga." Dia mendengar Draco bicara dengan suara yang rendah dan berat. "hanya ingat, bahwa kesetiaan dan bisnis seperti air dan minyak."

"Kapan kau ke Yordania?"

"Tak akan dalam waktu dekat." Jawab Draco.

"Kenapa kau menanyai Ayahmu? Apakah kau merencakan sesuatu yang _lain_ untuknya?"

"Tidak," ada jeda. "jangan sentuh dia sejengkal pun selama ibuku _masih hidup._ "

Hermione tak mendengar respon apa pun. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, karena dia takut kepura-puraanya terbongkar oleh Falcone—bunga layu di depannya tak cukup berharga untuk ditatapi lebih dari dua menit—maka dia menaiki tangga. Hermione melenggang masuk tanpa menoleh pada mereka, berharap keberadaannya tak disadari walau tak mungkin.

.

"Letakan bunganya di sudut,"

Hermione berdiri di tengah ruangan, dengan belasan orang berlalu-lalang di sekelilingnya. Masing-masing dari mereka mendekap benda di pelukan. Draco pada dua malam yang lalu telah memberi tahu Hermione bahwa mereka akan mengadakan Pesta di Malfoy Manor. Pesta ini sejenis pesta yang terbuka untuk penyihir di daratan Inggris. Demi memberikan kesan kemurahan hati dan keakraban. _Hanya mereka yang berdarah murni,_ Hermione berpikir kecut. Tak perlu menyulut api keakraban, mereka sudah mencapai tujuan.

Bisa dibilang pesta ini adalah ide Blaise. Draco bukan tipikal orang yang senang mencari kerepotan dan beramah-tamah dengan orang-orang yang tak terlalu penting dan jarang ia butuhkan di hidupnya. Selama ini jika Draco menemui seseorang—berbicara dengannya—pasti memiliki tujuan tertentu. Namun, semenjak nama Draco melejit di kalangan para elit hingga bandit, dia membutuhkan sedikit reputasi. _Pelebaran sayap cantik,_ Blaise bilang. Dan Hermione memang tak membantah ide itu, karena pesta itu tak dibuat tanggung-tanggung. Draco telah memesan beberapa pemasak paling handal dari penyihir Italia. Dia memesan beberapa permadani hias mewah yang baru dari Turki. Bahkan dia memesan beberapa kerajinan seni es—yang disihir secara luar biasa—agar terus membeku dan menimbulkan air mancur, yang terukir berbentuk lambang Malfoy.

Siapa pun pasti akan terkesan. Tak heran jika keluarga Malfoy adalah jajaran penyihir paling kaya di daratan Eropa. Inilah salah satu dari beberapa hal yang mereka perbuat.

Hermione sudah sangat lelah terus-terusan mengayunkan tangannya, menunjuk dari sudut ke sudut, memberi tahu satu orang dan orang yang lain untuk meletakan benda-benda. Bunga-bunga kiriman dari beberapa penyihir besar berdatangkan tiada henti. Beberapa keluarga besar mengirim sebuket bunga mawar perak raksasa yang indah, bahkan dari jajaran pemerintahan. Kepala Departemen, Menteri Sihir…

Saat menjelang sore, setelah menilai bahwa Rumah Utama sudah cukup dalam dekorasi, Hermione kembali ke Sayap Barat. Dia sudah bekerja keras dari kemarin. Dan malam ini puncaknya. Hermione sudah mencoba bicara serius pada Draco, tentang sebaiknya dimana dia berada. Namun Draco nampak tak senang dan menyuruhnya harus tetap ada di dalam Pesta.

Dia tentu senang Draco memintanya, siapa yang tidak? Namun Hermione tak yakin bakal tahan dengan tatapan dan sterotipe orang-orang mengenai dirinya. Dia mungkin bisa saja bersatu dengan para pelayan, tapi apakah mungkin? Hermione menatap dirinya di cermin, telah mengenakan gaun hijau tosca yang membentuk lekuk tubuhnya. Ujung gaun itu panjang di belakangnya, menyapu lantai. Dia mempunyai belahan dada yang sangat rendah—sehingga Hermione bisa melihat dua gumpalan buah dadanya dari atas sini. Hermione telah menggelung tinggi rambutnya. Ia membuatnya tetap seperti itu dengan mantera. Dia menghela napas. Mengenakan anting berlian yang Draco berikan sebulan lalu atas hadiah, dia meninggalkan lehernya terbuka begitu saja. Ingin memberikan kesan kesederhanaan. Tapi siapa pun yang melihatnya tak akan berpikir demikian.

Karena dia luar biasa anggun dan cantiknya dalam balutan semua pakaian dan perhiasan itu. Tak ada kata sederhana atas sesuatu yang diberikan oleh Malfoy, Hermione tahu itu.

Saat dia melangkah menuju Rumah Utama, Hermione sudah disuguhi pemandangan yang jauh berbeda dari yang ia tinggalkan sore tadi. Malam telah memayungi, sehingga dia bisa melihat sayap-sayap Peri Hutan berpendar, mengelilingi atap—tanpa menyentuh kepala siapa pun, mereka mungil sekali—dan terbang menuju halaman. Warna perak di atas permadani hias itu berkilauan, ditambah dengan kristal di atas kepala mereka. Sebuah air mancur betingkat tinggi dan besar—airnya merupakan anggur berusia puluhan tahun, simpanan keluarga Malfoy—menciptakan pemandangan luar biasa yang sampai pada klimaksnya.

Hermione mendengar alunan musik lembut sayup-sayup, di Rumah Utama yang semegah Aula ini, sudah hadir _grup band sihir_ dari Norwegia di ujung. Mereka memainkan alat musik bermelodi indah, tanpa nyanyian.

Lalu mata Hermione menangkap sosok Draco di seberang, yang juga tengah menatapinya. Cowok itu berada dalam kerumunan, nampaknya tengah terlibat percakapan seru. Dia membawa segelas anggur di tangan kirinya, dan tangan kanan melinting sebatang rokok. Hermione sudah terbiasa dengan hak tinggi semenjak di Manor. Namun kakinya seperti terpaku di tempat. Hermione tersenyum, dia ragu-ragu apakah ide baik untuk mendatanginya sekarang. Saat matanya masih terpancang pada Draco, beberapa cewek lewat di hadapannya, berbisik-bisik seru. Dengan warna pakian mencolok dan dandanan—yang Hermione sendiri bersumpah tak akan meletakan hiasan _seperti itu_ di kulit wajahnya—mereka menatapi Hermione secara terang-terangan.

 _Darah murni brengsek,_ batin Hermione geram. Tapi dia diam saja, tetap mengangkat dagunya ketika seseorang menarik tangannya. Hermione mengerutkan dahi, seperti melihat sesuatu yang benar-benar tak pantas.

"Sekarang kau berani pegang aku juga?" dia mendelik pada Falcone. Si bertopi _bowler_ dan berwajah datar itu menatapnya.

"Nona sebaiknya tak pergi jauh-jauh."

"Kau pikir, aku bisa kemana? Hutan di seberang kastil?" ujarnya ketus. _Dia belum mengambil satu langkah sialan pun,_ pikirnya. Dan sekarang sepertinya bernapas di suatu tempat pun salah?

"Sudahlah, Falcone, sekarang Hermione denganku saja. Kau bisa menunggu di sudut." Blaise sudah muncul entah dari mana. Hermione menatapnya, lalu pandangannya pindah pada Draco. Dia merasa baru _sedetik_ lalu merasakan pandangan dari cowok itu padanya. Tapi Draco sudah terlibat obrolan dengan kerumunan. Hermione memandang Blaise.

"Jangan berpikir kau akan lebih baik." Dia tak tahu kenapa dia kesal begitu, entah karena kemunculan Falcone atau karena Draco yang tak lagi menatapnya. "boleh aku tahu kenapa aku _di sini_ sedangkan aku tak boleh pindah satu jengkal pun dari tempatku?"

"Yah, kau bisa tanyakan langsung pada Draco setelah Pesta. Tapi tidak sekarang, terlalu banyak media."

Alasan itu membuat suasana hatinya jauh lebih buruk. Hermione berkata di balik giginya yang gemeretak. "Lantas aku tak perlu repot-repot—"

"Nah, baiklah, karena kau ingin sekali mengenal orang-orang, bagaiman jika mengucapkan _'hai'_ pada beberapa teman lama?"

Hermione menatap bingung, dia tak pernah merasa punya satu teman lama pun di era ini. Tapi Blaise telah memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya, Hermione menatap Falcone dengan tatapan puas dan menantang. Mereka akhirnya sampai pada sisi kerumunan yang lain. Draco tak tampak dari sini, dan Hermione bertanya-tanya apakah dia baik-baik saja jika Blaise membawanya.

Dalam langkahnya, Hermione ditawari segelas _champagne_ oleh salah satu pelayan yang membawa nampan berisi gelas-gelas kosong—dan terisi penuh secara sihir—ia mengambilnya. Masih mengikuti langkah Blaise. Dia seperti dilempar batu tepat di kepala ketika melihat siapa yang ada dalam kerumunan itu.

"Wah, wah, lihat _apa_ yang kita punya…" Pansy Parkinson bicara dengan suara nyaringnya yang menyebalkan, diulur-ulur dan mengejek. Dia menatap Hermione dari kepala hingga kaki, seperti laser yang mendeteksi virus. Saat menemukan kejanggalan, ia meringis. "ternyata benar, Draco memungutnya dari _tumpukan sampah_!"

"Draco bisa mendengar itu, Pansy. Hati-hati kalau kau masih ingin menikmati pesta." Ujar Blaise kalem. Ia tampak tenang, namun suaranya mampu membuat Pansy mengalihkan pandangan padanya.

"Yah, setidaknya kata sambutan itulah yang bisa aku keluarkan. Menikmati hidupmu, Granger?"

Hermione tidak menjawab, melainkan hanya memasang tatapan tajam pada Pansy. Cewek itu berambut hitam, disanggul dan menyisakan beberapa helai di kedua sisi wajahnya yang tak ramah. Dari sekian banyak renovasi dari peradaban dunia sihir, wajah Pansy adalah salah satu dari beberapa hal yang tak jauh berubah. Dia masih bersuara cempreng _bego_ dan bertutur kasar. Mungkin beberapa cewek akan lari berhamburan ke kama mandi, menangis sejadi-jadi. Tapi itu sama sekali bukan tipikal Hermione.

Alih-alih fokus pada Pansy, mata Hermione bergeser pada beberapa orang di sampingnya. Dia melihat Gregory Goyle—masih besar dan dungu, dia juga tak memiliki perubahan yang berarti—Marcus Flint dengan moncong sangarnya yang seolah siap mencaploknya kapan saja, Millicent Bulstrode—nampak seperti baboon betina—dua cowok yang Hermione tak ketahui namanya—mereka nampak memandang Hermione dengan penasaran, seolah dia binatang ajaib yang belum pernah dilihat—namun sepertinya berada pada tahun di bawahnya ketika di Hogwarts. Dan seorang cewek dengan rambut hitam dan gaun delima yang mengembang. Cewek ini sebenarnya cantik—memiliki tulang pipi yang tinggi dan hidung runcing—kalau saja dia tidak terus-terusan mengernyit seolah ada bau busuk di depan hidungnya. Dia nampak seperti tokoh-tokoh antagonis dalam cerita khayalan anak-anak.

"Nah, tentunya kalian sudah tahu siapa yang bersamaku ini," kata Blaise dengan seringai lebar. Dia memandangi satu persatu wajah, mereka tak merespon. Namun hal itu sama sekali tak mengurangi antusiasme pada dirinya. "Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, Ratu-Sok-Ta—" Hermione menyikut rusuknya kencang. "aw! Oke, oke, baiklah. Dia sudah berada di rumah Draco beberapa waktu. Untuk mengurus err—beberapa keperluan."

"Memang apa gunanya dia tanpa tongkat, jangan anggap kami _tolol,_ Blaise." Sambar Millicent.

"Tapi kau memang kelihatan begitu." Kata Blaise, dengan nada suara serius dibuat-buat. Namun sedetik kemudian, seringai kembali pecah. "yah, intinya aku yakin kalian bisa bersikap _sewajarnya_ satu sama lain. Mengingat pesta ini diadakan untuk—HEI! Theo! _Bajingan brengsek,_ kau!"

Hermione menoleh seketika, persis dibelakangnya dan kini Theodore telah mengambil tempat di sisinya. Hermione mendelik menatapnya, dia lupa kalau Theodore adalah satu satu bagian dari mereka.

"Kukira pestanya belum dimulai?"

"Tentu saja tidak, kami sengaja menunggumu. _Armour_ masih pakai musik cengeng." Armour merupakan nama band yang mereka undang. "semua oke?"

Theodore menelengkan kepalanya, melebarkan bibirnya namun tidak tampak seperti tersenyum. "Yah, lupakanlah. Kita di sini untuk senang-senang, kan?"

"Ambil gelas, kalau begitu! Hei, kau cebol, kau tidak lihat dia minta _anggur seribu galleon?_ " teriak Blaise pada salah satu pelayan—yang kini dengan takut-takut mendatangi mereka.

Theodore mengambil segelas. Hermione diam-diam meliriknya, menyibukan diri menatap gelas di tangannya. "hei, Pansy. Kudengar kau sekarang punya usaha bagus di Diagon Alley."

"Semenjak Madam Malkin tersingkir, hanya jubah-jubah hasil impor keluargaku yang paling pantas menggantikan. Oh, kau bahkan _belum_ melihat cabang kami yang lain, Theo. Kemana saja kau, jarang sekali datang ke pertemuan. Kudengar kau banyak tugas _rahasia,_ ya?"

" _Well,_ akan semalaman suntuk jika kuceritakan." Theo tersenyum. Dia mengangguk-angguk pelan, mengikuti irama musik. Hermione seperti bagian lain, yang tak disadari oleh siapa pun dalam kerumunan itu. Dengan adanya Theodore, makin menjadi saja buruk keadaannya. Dengan tidak nyaman dia menghela napas, meneguk _champagne-_ nya.

"Apakah kabar itu benar, Theo, bisnismu mendapat izin di penjuru Eropa?" kali ini si perempuan cantik-yang-terus-mengernyit itu memandang Theodore. Saat mata birunya memandang Theodore, ekspresinya jauh berbeda dari melihat Hermione datang tadi.

"Tak bisa menutupi fakta," jawabnya. _Masih cerdas mulutnya,_ batin Hermione. Dia meneguk minumannya dengan gugup. Theodore bergerak di sampingnya, bahunya besentuhan. "tapi kurasa aku telah mendapat pengganti selama absen. Kita kedapatan anggota baru?"

Tentu saja basa-basi itu palsu. Theodore hanya benar-benar mencari alasan agar ia bisa menatap Hermione tanpa disadari siapa pun maksut dan tujuannya. Hermione tak bisa mengelak, dia menoleh, menatap mata cokelat Theodore. Hal ini tak akan membunuhnya. Tidak lagi.

"Hanya sesuatu yang dibeli Draco." Suara Pansy yang menjawab. "baik sekali _dia,_ mau kirimkan hiburan sebegini _jelek_ di hadapan kita. Tidak tahukah bahwa saat ini ada hiburan yang lebih seru untuk para budak? Kau tahu, Blaise, yang sedang marak di pinggiran Diagon Alley. Kurasa tempat minumu dekat situ."

Blaise menggeleng-geleng, mengikuti irama musik. "Bukan untuk itu yang _satu_ ini, Pansy."

"Tapi tentu saja Draco sudah punya cukup peri-rumah untuk menggosok lantai, kan?"

"Oh, entahlah," jawab Blaise, dia mengedipkan mata. "kenapa tidak nikmati musik saja, daripada memikirkan hal yang bukan seharusnya menjadi beban?" Blaise maju beberapa langkah, tangannya terulur. "Astoria?"

Ternyata nama perempuan cantik itu. Hermione melihatnya menerima tangan Blaise, mereka bergandengan, menuju lantai dansa. Musik tanpa terasa sudah berubah, Hermione menatapi mereka dari kejauhan. Rasanya dia ingin selamanya berada dalam posisi itu. Karena dia kini merasakan beberapa pasang mata menatapnya. Dia tak mau tahu.

"Berharap cari cowok yang sudi ajak kau dansa, Granger?"

Dia tak merespon atas kata-kata Pansy. Hermione menatap tajam pada sosok Blaise, bersumpah serapah dalam hati atas perbuatan meninggalkannya.

"Yah, baiklah. Jika tidak ada yang ingin ajak kau dansa, bagaimana dengan aku saja?"

Hermione melihat tangan Theodore terulur untuknya. Dia ragu-ragu sesaat. Jauh dari Pansy adalah hal terbaik, dia bersedia menebus apa pun agar hal itu terjadi. Tapi nampaknya tidak termasuk dengan pertolongan Theodore. Hermione tahu sekarang Pansy dan Millicent sedang ternganga ngeri, memandang temannya seolah kerasukan. Namun dia tak tahu kenapa tangannya membalas uluran tangan itu. Theodore tersenyum. Senyum itu gemerlapan—dan menenangkan.

Dia menarik Hermione—namun agak ke sisi dari lantai dansa. Dia masih merasakan pandangan mengecam dari bekas kerumunannya tadi. Namun, seperti tak peduli dengan apa pun yang ada di dunia ini, Theodore menariknya menjauhi lantai dansa. Hermione kaku di bawah sentuhannya. Mereka berdansa, perlahan-lahan bergeser hingga menuju pintu keluar.

"Ikutlah denganku. Aku ingin bicara."

.

.

.

 **A/N : waw, such a long chapter. Saya mengapresiasikan bab ini untuk para pembaca budiman, dan terima kasih banyak untuk review. Setelah dibaca satu-satu, saya terharu masih ada yang suka dengan cerita ini… hehe. Sampai ketemu segera!**


	8. Skandal Sang Gundik

**8**

 **.**

"Nah, sekarang apa?"

Mereka telah sampai pada sisi kanan pintu utama, tempat yang agak jauh dari ingar-bingar dan musik hanya samar-samar terdengar. Hermione berdiri di belakang salah satu pilar besar, berkali-kali melirik sekitar, was-was kalau ada penjaga. Namun dia bersyukur, cahaya temaram telah menyamarkan keberadaan mereka, jika memang ada mata yang menangkap maka tidak akan jelas siapa dua orang yang terburu-buru menghindari keramaian. Dan dia tak terlalu suka jika para penjaga tahu itu adalah dirinya.

Theodore tidak diam di tempat—membuat Hermione semakin bingung—dia berjalan mondar-mandir. Jasnya yang panjang di bagian belakang berkelebat. Namun setelah beberapa menit dia berhenti, menatap Hermione. "Kau tidak pernah bilang apa tepatnya hubunganmu dengan Draco selama ini."

Hermione mengernyit. "Kupikir kau tidak akan peduli?"

" _Well,_ mustahil untuk tidak," ujarnya. Theodore menghela napas dan mengusap bibirnya, tampak putus asa. "kenapa kita buang-buang napas pada malam itu untuk bicara omong kosong sedangkan kau punya banyak pernyataan yang jauh lebih penting?"

"Aku tak tahu apa maksutmu, Theo. Berhenti berputar-putar." Kata Hermione. "dan setelah mengetahui semuanya, kenapa kau harus repot-repot membawaku kesini? Ada lagi yang ingin kau tahu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak puas hanya dengan menolak permintaanku, tapi kau ingin membuangku jauh-jauh juga? Bisakah kau tidak membenciku?"

"Aku tidak pernah—"

"Yeah, kau membenciku, Hermione. Semua terpancar dari matamu." Sambar Theo, telunjuknya mengarah pada mata Hermione. "tapi aku membawamu ke sini karena aku mempunya dua pernyataan yang harus kuberi tahu di waktuku yang singkat."

Hermione tidak melihat Theodore di tubuh itu. Dia seperti melihat jiwa yang lain, karena Hermione tak pernah melihatnya gagal dalam mengendalikan perkataan. Theodore nampak kebingungan dalam menyusun kata-kata. Ada sesuatu yang hendak di sampaikan dari mulut itu, tapi dengan sangat kuat ditahan. Perangainya seperti orang yang kalut, berkali-kali mengusap pelipis dan menghela napas berat. Padahal baru beberapa menit lalu ia nampak cemerlang di lantai dansa.

"Yang pertama, aku benar-benar serius pada malam itu ketika aku bilang bahwa aku ingin kau kembali. Tapi kau selalu tahu aku, aku akan memberikan pilihan. Dan ketika kau memilih menolak, maka aku membiarkanmu—tidak melepaskanmu begitu saja—hanya aku mempunyai rencana untuk mendapatkan hatimu kembali, entah kapan— _oh, yeah,_ aku sungguh-sungguh." Tambahnya cepat ketika melihat perubahan wajah Hermione yang siap untuk memberi interupsi, Theodore mengangkat tangan. " _aku sungguh-sungguh,_ Hermione. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri tak akan membohongimu."

Theodore menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya, nampak sangat frustasi.

"Jadi aku tahu kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk mencintai orang lain," ujar Theodore pelan. "aku tidak percaya ketika mendengar rumor, tapi _malam ini,_ aku percaya. Kau hanya menyuruhku melakukan hal itu, karena kau sendiri sudah satu langkah lebih maju. Kau hanya ingin membuat dirimu paling benar sampai akhir. Kau adalah pembalas dendam yang sangat manis."

"Aku tidak mencintai siapa pun, jika itu yang kau maksut!" ujar Hermione, agak lebih keras dari yang seharusnya.

"Yeah, kau mencintai _nya,_ Hermione. Aku melihatmu menatap Draco malam ini," kata Theodore tak berdaya. "aku tahu, karena dulu kau melihatku dengan cara yang sama."

Kerongkongannya tersekat, Hermione tak tahu mana yang membuatnya merasa demikian—melihat keputus asaan Theodore atau menerima kata-kata itu tepat di muka. Hermione tidak tahu apakah itu sebuah kebenaran, dia tidak pernah berpikir demikian. Namun satu fakta yang ia yakini dari kata-kata cowok itu adalah; dulu Theodore tak pernah menyakiti hatinya, sehingga Hermione pernah sangat berharap dengannya, bermimpi untuk hidup dengannya. Dia tak menyangkal itu cinta. Tapi apakah benar, saat ini dia juga tengah merasakan hal yang sama?

Dia masih terlalu kalut dengan semua pernyataan itu, namun Theodore tak sedetikpun melepaskan mata darinya. Hermione tak berani membalas mata itu. Dia berharap lantai di bawahnya menelannya bulat-bulat, meninggalkan semua kebimbangan ini.

"Theo…" ujarnya, Hermione menggeleng pelan, dia kehilangan kata-kata. Namun rasanya dia harus tetap memanggil nama itu.

"Yang kedua," suara Theodore tidak berubah, mengindahkan Hermione. "aku ingin menyampaikan bahwa aku akan menikah besok."

Hermione kali ini tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak menengadah. Namun yang dilihatnya adalah sorot mata yang penuh dengan kegetiran. Theodore nampak lebih tersiksa menyampaikan pernyataan yang kedua dibanding yang pertama—dan Hermione mengantongi satu fakta, bahwa ia sama sekali tidak bercanda. Mereka terdiam lama, waktu seperti menciptakan ruang untuk momen itu.

Sayup-sayup musik, tawa dan suara-suara samar yang berada di Rumah Utama terdengar. Semua itu hanya keluar masuk ke dalam pikirannya, namun menembus begitu saja—dia menatap kosong pada Theodore. Mereka semua, yang ada di Pesta tidak tahu ada dua orang di sudut remang, menghindari suasana meriahnya, tengah membicarakan kelemahan dan keputus asaan.

"Kenapa?" suara serak keluar dari mulutnya. Hermione tidak bisa membaca gelagat cowok yang ada di depannya. Dia kehabisan ruang di otaknya untuk mengerti pula. Hal ini bahkan terdengar kering dan basi untuk sebuah lelucon—dan Hermione tidak terlalu senang mendengarnya. Tapi mata cokelat Theodore menyorot lesu, dia berdiri tak berdaya di hadapannya. Tidak bisakah mereka berdua menciptakan percakapan normal dan manusiawi?

"Karena aku harus." Theodore memejamkan matanya. Berita ini sama sekali bukan berita yang disampaikan pada semestinya—dengan bahagia dan sambutan ceria. Baik Theodore dan Hermione sendiri tenggelam dengan kegetiran yang entah dari mana asalnya. Hermione yakin dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang tersisa pada Theodore, namun hatinya pedih ketika merasakan wajah seolah penuh penderitaan itu menghadapnya. "aku akan meninggalkan Inggris malam ini. Menikah dengan perempuan Prancis. Senang?"

Herannya, dia tak bisa menjawabnya. "Kau tampak tidak bahagia dengan hal itu."

Bukan sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan. Hermione hanya mendeskripsikan fakta dari raut wajah Theodore. "Yeah, mungkin suatu saat nanti." Dia menatap Hermione lebih siap dari sebelumnya—perlahan-lahan membentuk diri seperti Theodore yang biasa, lugas dan cemerlang. "sekarang bagaimana aku bisa menatap seseorang yang kucintai dan memberi tahu diri sendiri bahwa inilah waktu untuk melepasnya pergi?"

Pipi Hermione sudah basah dengan air mata.

Dia tak sanggup melihat Theodore menelan semua kepahitan itu sendiri. Tapi di satu sisi yang besar, sisi kemanusiawian, dia tak tahu alasan kenapa cowok itu harus melakukan sesuatu yang menyiksanya teramat hebat.

Namun Hermione tak mau bertanya. Dia takut mendengar jawabannya. Dia tak tahu kata-kata apa yang patut dikeluarkan pada pemilik hati yang telah hancur berkeping-keping, mengingat dulu dia pernah merasakannya.

.

Apakah ada orang yang menyadari dia pergi, Hermione tak tahu. Dia menyelinap kembali ke dalam semaraknya Pesta. Semakin malam, semakin banyak pasang kaki yang datang, semakin cepat ritme musik yang dimainkan. Semakin banyak yang berdansa gila-gilaan. Dia mengambil tempat di sudut, yang entah bagaimana tak ada orang-orang yang tadinya ia bisa ajak bicara. Kerumunan anak-anak Slytherin nampaknya telah bubar, melebur dengan suasana. Dia tak melihat batang hidung Blaise, mungkin dia sudah nyangkut di rangkulan entah-perempuan-mana. Bahkan dia tak mendapati Falcone di punggungnya.

Hermione terpaku. Suasana demikian meriah, tapi dia merasa kesepian.

Theodore telah pergi, dan Hermione tak tahu kapan dia bisa melihatnya lagi. Hermione tak mencegahnya, atau bertanya sesuatu yang besar—yang mengganjal kerongkongannya. Berita itu seolah sebuah tragedi. Namun kesedihan yang timbul bukan dari dirinya. Dia gundah gulana melihat bagaimana Theodore bicara dan melangkah dengan berat menuju gerbang. Mata Hermione—walaupun remang-remang ia melihatnya, karena air mata mengaburkan pandangannya—terus mengekorinya sampai punggungnya hilang di jalan lurus yang gelap.

Tidak ada marah yang tersisa untuknya. Perasaannya hanya terlalu bersimpati pada _dia._ Cowok yang pernah mengisi penuh ruang di hati Hermione dan yang meninggalkannya begitu saja. Hermione memejamkan matanya, berharap saat dia membukanya, Pesta ini hilang dalam sekejap. Dia hanya ingin tenang, dia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu di kamar. Persetan dengan semua ini.

Namun akhirnya dia melihat Blaise, cowok itu tengah berdansa gila-gilaan dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang yang tak Hermione kenal. Dia selalu gampang dapat perempuan. Memilih perempuan yang akan dirangkulnya seperti memilih buah-buahan di pinggiran. Di dalam pikirannya bergelut, hidup macam apa yang sedang di jalani kaum-kaum bangsawan _sialan_ ini? Satu titik mereka menggengam semua yang mereka inginkan, di satu titik yang lain mereka luluh lantah dengan alasan yang tak dimengerti. Melihat tawa-tawa sinting, tembakau ratusan galleon, alkohol yang tinggi nilainya, Hermione rasanya ingin memuntahkan sesuatu yang menggumpal di dalam perutnya. Dia jadi benci dengan gaun bagusnya yang mahal, berlian yang Draco berikan padanya setiap minggu. Dia benci harus ada di sini.

Hermione menyandar pada tembok, dia melihat Falcone menyembul entah dari mana. Baru pertama kali selama dia mengenalnya, Hermione merasa lega melihatnya. Setidaknya dia tidak sendirian merasa tersingkirkan di sini. Falcone terbilang mempunyai derajat yang hampir sama dengannya, menjadi kaki tangan. Subyek figuran dari dunia ini. Tak akan seru jika isinya hanya yang _bagus-bagus_ saja, harus ada yang buruk untuk melengkapi. Dia ingat istilah itulah yang dipakai Yaxley pada malam itu.

Hermione melihat Falcone menggerakan bibirnya, namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari sana. Bicara apa dia? Kenapa dia terburu-buru mendatanginya?

Dan kenapa sekejap ingar bingar ini berhenti, berubah jadi hitam sepenuhnya?

Dan seperti buku yang bersambung, Hermione sudah pada bagian bab yang berbeda. Dia tahu dia tak lagi ada di Pesta, karena saat ini yang memenuhi pandangannya hanya kristal mewah bergantung di langit-langit kamarnya. Rasanya dia bisa mencium kayu manis. Aroma yang menempel di tubuh Draco dan menjadi bekas bagi semua tempat yang selalu di singgahinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya, Granger?" Hermione memejamkan matanya, bahkan perasaan ini pun tidak lebih baik, walaupun bukan lagi di Pesta. "kau tidak bilang kau hamil. Empat bulan _sialan_ dan kau menyembunyikannya tepat di depan hidungku."

Hermione menahan napas, rasanya enggan untuk melepasnya lagi. Ia mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya dengan susah payah dan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur di belakangnya. Draco duduk di atas kursi—di samping tempat tidur—menyilangkan kakinya. Mata biru kelabu itu menatapnya tajam. Betapa khasnya. "Draco… aku sendiri pun meragukannya. Aku tidak yakin apakah aku benar-benar—dan aku pun jarang melihatmu sebulan belakangan. Aku tak berani mengambil kesimpulan yang belum jelas kepastiannya."

"Sulit percaya jika yang kutahu lembaran buku mantra pengobatan dan penyembuhan sudah menjadi bagaian dari otakmu." Katanya. Hermione memucat di bawah tatapannya. "apakah kau berencana untuk terus menyembunyikannya sampai perutmu membuncit atau kau berniat akan membuangnya?"

Hermione menatapnya tak percaya, tuduhan itu sudah benar-benar keluar batas. Dia tak mengerti kenapa Draco bisa berprasangka sedemikian hina padanya. "Kau tahu kau sudah benar-benar keterlaluan, Draco."

Draco hanya menatapnya. Tatapannya tidak melunak atau memberi ruang pada Hermione agar bernapas lega. Keduanya berada di kamar yang remang dan mencekam. Menimbulkan rasa sesak yang aneh di dadanya. Hermione tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya—itulah momen yang terburuk. Dia sudah menjadi begitu paranoid selama tiga bulan terakhir mengenai situasi ini, dia takut akan reaksi dan keadaan yang akan berubah jika Draco tahu. Hal itulah yang menjadi alasan terbesarnya kenapa dia menutup mata dan telinganya, tidak mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada tubuhnya sendiri. Mungkin dengan kebodohan yang konyol, berharap semua yang ada di dalam dirinya hanya sebuah halusinasi dan menghilang dengan sendirinya.

Dan sekarang dengan fakta yang ada, Hermione tahu itu tak mungkin.

"Aku takut, Draco. Aku teramat takut." Katanya pelan, hampir berbisik. Dia tidak berani menatap mata biru-kelabu itu. "aku takut hal ini akan merubah semuanya, akan merubahmu. Jadi aku diam saja dan terus-menerus mencari jalan keluarnya—jika memang ini terjadi—karena kau tahu, aku berusaha keras menyangkal. Bahkan pada diri sendiri."

Dia kira Draco akan menarik rambutnya dan melemparnya keluar dari kamarnya saat dia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendekati. Hermione bahkan sempat merunduk saat tangan cowok itu terulur menyentuh puncak kepalanya. Draco mengambil tempat di sisinya, kini Hermione tidak mungkin menghindari matanya. Matanya sendiri sudah banjir air mata, namun Draco—dengan jari-jarinya—mengusap pelupuk matanya, menghapus tetesan air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipi Hermione. Baru beberapa detik lalu dia mengira mungkin tangan itu akan menamparnya kuat-kuat, namun kini sulit dipercaya bahwa orang yang sama tengah menyentuhnya dengan kelembutan yang sulit diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Tak ada yang harus kau takuti, Granger. Aku bukan marah padamu karena kau mengandung anaku, apakah kau pikir aku sebrengsek itu? Membuang ibu dari anakku sendiri?" Draco menyentuh kedua pipinya. Dan sekarang Hermione yakin dia berada di tangan yang benar—air mata semakin deras jatuh ke pipinya. "jangan menangis, Granger. Hatiku hancur melihatmu terluka. Kita akan melewati ini semua. Namun maukah kau berjanji satu hal?"

Suaranya tersekat di kerongkongannya, dia tak bisa bertanya.

"Hanya jangan pernah menyembunyikan apa pun lagi di belakang punggungku. Kau mengerti kan?"

Hermione mengangguk dan dia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Draco. Tangan cowok itu melingkari tubuhnya, mendekapnya erat. Hermione rasanya ingin terus bersandar pada tubuh itu, menjadikan Draco tameng selamanya. Dia sungguh beruntung mendapatkan Draco di hidupnya, sekejap nampaknya dia telah mempunyai segala hal yang ia inginkan.

Hermione tak ingin melepas pelukan Draco, enggan untuk kehilangan bau kayu manis yang menempel di tubuhnya. Sampai tiba dua bulan berselang setelah malam Pesta itu, Hermione menjalani kehidupan yang agak lebih berbeda. Mengingat waktu yang tak sadar terkikis begitu cepatnya, Hermione sudah terbiasa membawa perut buncitnya kemana-mana. Dan sekarang Draco lebih sering pulang—mengingat terkadang dia mengahabiskan waktu berhari-hari atau minggu-minggu di luaran untuk tugas-tugasnya—menghabiskan waktu dengannya, atau sekedar mengapitnya ke sebuah acara.

Baru seminggu lalu dia menghadiri acara Pernikahan Pansy Parkinson. Sahabat Draco yang telah menikah dengan seorang pembisnis tempat perjudian kaya raya di dunia sihir. Hermione sudah terbiasa dengan banyak pasang mata melihatnya, berbisik-bisik dekat telinganya atau telunjuk yang dengan terang-terangan mengarah pada dirinya—atau lebih spesifik bagian perutnya. Hal ini sudah bukan menjadi hal menganggu, bahkan Hermione mulai menikmati saat para perempuan-perempuan bangsawan itu menatap mereka dengan frustasi. Suatu hal yang wajib dibanggakan dari darah-lumpur seperti dirinya, di tengah-tengah kaum bangsawan yang merajalela.

Menghadiri Pesta yang tak terhitung jumlahnya telah membuat kunjungannya pada tempat-tempat umum seperti jalanan Diagon Alley, toko-toko ajaib di Knockturn Alley dan kehadirannya di beberapa pertemuan resmi—misalnya pengangkatan Kepala Departemen Kementerian baru—menjadi begitu sepele. Melihat kembali nasibnya dulu, terkungkung pada dua buah pintu di Sayap Barat Malfoy Manor, rasanya melangkah dengan bebasnya ke daerah satu ke daerah lainnya—dengan salah satu penyihir bergengsi—adalah sebuah kemustahilan.

Namun inilah yang ia alami. Hermione Granger, _Skandal sang Gundik._ Begitu Rita Skeeter menulisnya pada kepala berita di _Daily Prophet._ Dengan foto besar yang bergerak, menampakan Draco yang mengapit tangannya, melangkah di Atrium Kementerian—dengan puluhan _flash_ kamera sihir yang menembaknya—menjadi sampul pada Koran itu di suatu pagi. Hermione sempat menyemburkan tehnya pada wajah Falcone, bahkan Koran itu basah. Dia ingat kapan tepatnya foto itu diambil, yaitu saat pengangkatan Kepala Auror yang baru, menggantikan Kepala Auror lama yang mati secara misterius. Dibunuh di atas tempat tidurnya.

 _ **(16/08) Pada hari Minggu malam, salah satu penyihir perempuan palin bergengsi sejagat Inggris telah menggelar resepsi Pernikahan mewah. Pansy Parkinson, 21, menolak untuk memberi tahu kepingan Galleon yang sudah ia raup dari lemari besinya.  
"Yah, bisa dikatakan kau harus bekerja seumur hidup untuk memperkirakan jumlahnya." Ujarnya dengan manis pada penulis legendaris Daily Prophet, Rita Skeeter. Namun bukan hanya pernikahan berkelas itu saja yang yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Sekali lagi, Draco Malfoy, penyihir terkaya seantero Eropa, Pewaris Tunggal Keluarga Malfoy yang paling disegani bangsawan, kedapatan membawa **_**salah satu** _ **gundiknya sebagai partner acara itu. Penulis Prophet yang professional telah beberapa kali berhasil meminta pendapat dari penyihir-penyihir termashur mengenai hal itu.  
"Tak heran, Draco punya bergunung-gunung emas di Gringotts. Tinggal tunggu saja siapa lagi yang akan ia bawa di acara selanjutnya—kalau kau mau tahu pendapatku." Ujar Jeremy Perkins, Kepala Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir. "aku kenal anak itu sejak ingus masih menempel di bawah hidungnya…"  
"Si Granger itu tidak cantik-cantik amat, tapi dia pintar—itu sih rumor yang kudengar. Jadi dia punya rencana spektakuler untuk menjerat Draco dengan insiden kehamilannya **_(pada bagian ini Hermione mengernyit jijik membaca) _**tapi perempuan mana yang tidak akan berbuat begitu pada Draco Malfoy?" ujar Naomi Belfort, pemilik Belfort & Dine, rumah minum paling bergengsi di Diagon Alley.  
"Ya ampun, kehamilan itu cuma omong kosong. Kementerian harus memeriksa Malfoy Manor apakah Granger itu punya tongkat **_(yang ini tidak sepenuhnya salah, batin Hermione geli) _ **untuk melancarkan transfigurasi pada perutnya dan Kutukan Imperius pada Draco." Ujar Daphne Greengrass, putri salah satu pengusaha paling termashur di dunia sihir.**_

Itulah induk dari anak-beranak berita yang diciptakan oleh Rita Skeeter berbulan-bulan ke depannya. Hermione tidak pernah diizinkan membaca _Daily Prophet_ oleh Draco. Mengandung kata-kata sampah dan informasi dibuat-buat, katanya. Namun Falcone yang sudah mulai bersahabat dengannya, sering menyelipkan lembaran _Daily Prophet_ yang disobek serampangan—dimana jika _Prophet_ menampilkan berita tentang dirinya—dan hal itu menjadi semacam makanan penutup pada sarapan paginya.

Hermione tidak menerima kabar apa pun pagi itu, dan herannya, malah dia agak kecewa. Setidaknya efek mual dari perutnya membutuhkan sebuah hiburan dan akan tepat jika itu adalah tulisan Skeeter mengenai dirinya. Mungkin Hermione pikir dia akan murung jika saja hari ini Draco tidak berjanji untuk mengajaknya ke Diagon Alley untuk membeli keperluan sang bayi. Sebenarnya mereka sudah mempunyai satu ruangan penuh peralatan bayi beserta pakaian-pakaiannya. Namun Hermione selalu senang membeli barang yang baru, tidak peduli apakah dia sudah mempunyai jenis atau warna yang sama.

Hermione menuju koridor Rumah Utama, dimana ruangan kerja Draco terletak. Cowok itu tidak sarapan dengannya di balkon belakang, karena pagi-pagi sekali beberapa orang sudah datang mencari. Hermione, yang sudah terbiasa dengan semua hal itu, tak lagi mengeluh. Dia mencoba tabah dengan menjadikan Falcone tempatnya berkeluh kesah, terus-menerus mendengar ocehannya pagi hingga malam betapa menyebalkannya melihat orang-orang yang keluar masuk Manor dan betapa Hermione mendambakan sebuah privasi.

Falcone hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik. Dan itulah yang membuat Hermione mulai menyukainya. Namun suatu pagi, Falcone menjawab dengan suara yang enteng, bahwa jika dia senang privasi, maka Hermione tak akan menikmati bagaimana cara Rita Skeeter terus-terusan membicarakannya. Dan setelah itu, selama dua hari Hermione tak mau bicara dengannya.

Hermione mengetuk pintu dua kali, lalu kepala cepak Blaise muncul dari balik pintu. Hermione cemberut melihatnya. "Kenapa di setiap pertemuan selalu ada kau?"

"Nampaknya pertanyaan itu kini sudah menjadi hobimu, Granger. Dan aku mulai bosan menanggapinya."

Hermione melangkah masuk, melewatinya tanpa merespon. Dia melihat Draco duduk pada kursi di belakang meja kerjanya, bersandar dengan nyaman dan dua kakinya bersilang. Dia sudah terbiasa melihat jari-jari cowok itu mengapit rokok—dan menghisapnya.

"Kukira kau tidak lupa bahwa siang ini kau berjanji padaku untuk pergi ke Diagon Alley?"

"Apakah aku kelihatan lupa?" tanya Draco, dia memainkan putung rokok di tangannya—memutar-mutarnya. Hermione tak bisa untuk tak melirik Blaise, yang kini duduk di salah satu kursi. "apakah kau tahu jika Blaise akan menikah minggu depan?"

Bahkan untuk rasa kesal di setiap momen ia menatap tampang serampangan seorang Blaise Zabini, Hermione tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dan senyum di wajahnya. Dia menoleh pada Blaise, yang tidak tampak tertarik dengan topik ini. "Kau? Menikah? Perempuan mana yang berhasil kautipu?"

" _Well,_ sulit untuk mengakuinya. Namun undang-undang _sialan_ itu tak bisa terus-terusan di kesampingkan, kan? Jadi aku harus pilih salah satu dan mencoba apakah hal _keparat_ ini juga berhasil padaku. Menikah… Demi Salazar. Aku tak pernah membayangkan ada sebuah upacara yang diadakan untukku dan seorang perempuan. Ini konyol."

"Memang kenapa kalau kau terus-menerus menunda pernikahan?"

"Entahlah, kenapa tidak tanya saja pada teman hidupmu tersayang. Aku tak cukup berpengetahuan untuk menjawab hal-hal _bego_ seperti itu."

Hermione beralih menatap Draco, si pirang menarik sudut bibirnya dengan samar. "Akan sangat penting bagi orang-orang yang ingin memperluas kekuasaan atau menaikan reputasi bisnisnya. Kenapa kau masih terus-terusan rewel, Blaise? Kupikir Marietta Edgecombe tidak terlalu buruk pada tahun kita di Hogwarts. Kecuali bisul jelek yang pernah tumbuh di wajahnya."

Lalu Draco mendengus, Hermione menatap tak percaya—ada sesuatu yang meledak di dadanya, hampir menjadi tawa terbahak-bahak. Namun walaupun dia selalu sebal dengan Blaise, dia masih mempunyai perasaan untuk tak melukai harga dirinya. Dengan batuk yang dimaksudkan untuk menyamarkan tawa, Hermione menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Marietta yang pernah kena kutukanku, Marietta si pengadu?"

"Oh, diam kau, Granger. Jangan membuat semua ini semakin buruk." Dia baru pertama kali melihat Blaise merana di seumur hidupnya. Hermione tidak tega untuk senang dengan pemandangan ini. "aku sudah coba katakan dengan Mama bahwa aku punya pilihan sendiri, namun kau tahu dia. Mama memilihnya bukan karena dia yang paling kaya—atau bergengsi. Ayahnya orang Kementerian, Kepala sebuah Departemen. Mama selalu menyuapnya untuk melancarkan bisnis barang-barang sihir ilegal, dia pikir akan lebih mudah jika aku menjadi menantunya. Jadi yeah, disinilah aku. Tampak seperti rongsokan _bego_ yan dijual."

Hermione sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal itu. Dia tak menutup mata mengenai undang-undang yang ada, bahwa seorang darah-murni diharapkan menikah dengan darah-murni atau darah-campuran. Namun beberapa diantaranya sering menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk memperkuat kekuasaan dan melebarkan sayap bisnis dunia sihir. Dia sudah banyak mendatangi pernikahan yang dulunya teman seasrama Draco. Biarpun dia tak menyentuh Prophet, dia diam-diam tahu kabar baru dari mulut-mulut orang yang bergosip di Pesta.

"Aku sudah mau ajak Daphne, tapi nampaknya Mama tidak suka dengan gaya pakaiannya. Apa yang dia pikirkan, apakah baju-baju _sialan_ itu yang akan aku tiduri _—"_

Blaise belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, namun tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan itu menjelebak terbuka. Pansy Parkinson—diekori beberapa penjaga di belakangnya—menyerobot masuk dan dengan tampang tak karuan, bersimbah air mata dan pucat pasi, dia mendatangi meja Draco dengan langkah berapi-api.

"Oh, _bangsat_ kau, Draco!" raungnya. Para penjaga dengan sekejap telah berlari dan menjagal kedua tangannya, mencegahnya menerjang Draco. Namun mereka nampak kewalahan saat tubuh Pansy mulai menggila, kakinya menendang-nendang meja dan menghentak-hentakannya pada permadani di bawahnya. "kenapa kau melakukannya? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

Hermione membeku diliputi rasa bingung, Falcone sudah di belakangnya, seolah siap memasang badan kapan saja. Pansy menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Draco? Kau _bajingan tak berperasaan…"_ desisnya penuh amarah, gerakannya mulai melemah. Pansy tersekat dengan tangisannya sendiri. Draco bangkit dari duduknya, ia memberikan isyarat pada kedua penjaga yang mencengkram Pansy untuk melepaskannya. Draco menyentuh pundak Pansy, namun perempuan itu menepisnya. Dia menutup wajahnya dan terisak-isak hebat.

"Hei, Pans. Pansy… tenangkan dirimu. Semua akan baik-baik saja—"

"Kaupikir setelah semua ini hidupku akan baik-baik saja?" teriaknya, namun Draco sama sekali tidak menarik diri atau pun terganggu dengan hal itu. Hermione menatap keduanya secara bergantian. Pansy mengatakannya dengan lebih pelan dan sendu, suaranya diiringi dengan isakan. "tahukah kau, Draco, bahkan anakku sudah menjadi seorang yatim sebelum dia sempat lahir di dunia? Kenapa kau membunuh Carmine, Draco? Tidak bisakah kau memaafkannya, membiarkannya pergi?"

"Pansy, tenangkan dirimu."

"Aku tidak bisa lagi tenang dan aku membencimu, Draco! Aku selalu mendukungmu, aku selalu menghormatimu! Bahkan di era ini, aku berada di jajaran yang setia padamu. Aku bahkan hadir ketika malam kau bangkit!"

"Pansy, hentikan. Kau mulai di luar kendali—Scabior, panggilkan Penyembuh."

Lalu secara tiba-tiba, dan amat mengejutkan, Pansy beralih pada Hermione. Wajahnya sukar dikenali, melihatnya pucat pasi dan tak ada riasan di sana. Matanya bengkak. "Tahukah kau, siapa dia, Granger? Tahukah kau siapa orang yang hidup denganmu, siapa ayah dari anak yang kau kandung?"

Hermione menatapnya lekat-lekat, mulutnya terkunci rapat. Dia merasakan Falcone siaga di belakangnya. Namun Draco telah mencengkram lengan Pansy, memancangnya untuk tak melangkah lebih jauh kearahnya. Tangan Pansy yang bebas telah merampas Koran yang tergeletak di atas meja Draco, melemparkannya ke bawah kaki Hermione.

"Baca Koran-koran itu! Lihat berapa banyak pembunuhan misterius dan semua itulah yang telah dilakukan olehnya!" raung Pansy. Draco kini sudah dibantu dengan seorang penjaga untuk menahannya. "bagaimana rasanya Granger, satu atap dengan penjahat keji—bahkan dia membantai Yaxley dan komplotannya saat dia mengundang mereka makan malam di Manor, mengutuknya di meja makan!—kau disembunyikan di tempat Blaise pada saat itu! Tidakkah kau tahu? Bahwa pria ini adalah _bajingan_ paling berbahaya demi menyebarkan kekuasaannya—"

Pansy belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-kata, namun dia sudah merosot ke lantai. Kesadaran telah direnggut paksa darinya. Hermione menoleh panik, Blaise masih mengangkat tongkat—sisa-sisa perbuatan yang dilakukannya dengan melayangkan mantra pemingsan pada perempuan itu. Hermione melihat Pansy yang telah dibopong oleh penjaga yang tadi mencengkramnya. Draco masih menatapi kepergian mereka, ruangan itu mendadak sepi. Bahkan Blaise ikut menyelinap pergi.

Hermione menatapnya, namun Draco lama tak membalas tatapannya. Mereka terdiam beberapa detik.

"Benarkah itu, Draco?"

Draco berjalan membelakanginya, menuju jendela besar menghadap hamparan hutan yang luas di belakang Manor. "Sudah kukatakan padamu— _jangan pernah tanyakan apapun mengenai bisnisku,_ Granger."

"Draco—"

Draco meninju rak buku di samping jendela, menciptakan bekas ringsek di sana. "Jangan—" dia menghela napas, memejamkan matanya, seolah dengan seluruh kekuatannya mencoba mengendalikan diri. Hermione mematung, tak berani bergeser sesenti pun dari dimana ia berdiri. Dia mengira Draco akan mengutuknya. Cuping telinga Draco memerah, ia menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia menatap Hermione. Tatapan matanya berubah. "Kemarilah, Granger."

Rasanya ada beban yang tak diketahui dari mana asalnya, menolak permintaan itu. Hermione dengan berat melangkah pada Draco. Cowok itu membuka tangannya, membawa Hermione ke dalam pelukannya. Dia merasakan napas Draco di puncak kepalanya, hidungnya yang tenggelam di sana. Namun dia tak berani bergerak, terpatri dalam sentuhannya. Semua kejadian ini menabrak akal sehatnya.

"Jangan biarkan aku menyakitimu. Aku _tak akan_ menyakitimu lagi."

Hermione terdiam, memejamkan matanya. Dia menelan semua kata bulat-bulat di kerongkongannya.

.

Hermione tidak pernah secuil pun mengungkit kejadian di ruangan Draco, walaupun hanya hal itu yang seminggu ini mengganderungi pikirannya. Namun sepertinya semua itu bukan apa-apa bagi Draco. Ia bertindak sewajarnya, beraktivitas seolah tak pernah ada seorang perempuan yang meraung-raung atas kematian suaminya di dalam rumahnya.

Hermione bisa menanyakan beberapa hal pada Tiny—tidak langsung pada inti, hanya poin-poin tertentu untuk membawanya sedikit ke jalan kebenaran—namun ia tak mampu. Hermione sendiri takut dengan segala fakta yang kelak akan ia tahu.

Jadi disinilah dia, dengan gaun biru pastel yang mengembang, menggesek lantai pada bagian belakang. Draco selalu senang melihat pundaknya terbuka, jadi Hermione menggelung rambutnya, menyisakan beberapa pilinan rambut di sisi wajahnya. Dia tampak luar biasa berkilauan, kalau saja dahinya tidak terus-terusan berkerut merusak seni ini. Hermione menatap diri di cermin, Draco telah menunggunya di ruang kerja. Dan dia tidak suka datang terlambat ke pernikahan sahabat terbaiknya.

Draco selalu memberikan segalanya. Membuatnya menjadi penyihir paling cantik dan tiada dua jika mereka menghadiri sebuah acara. Hermione tahu itu—dia sering melihat juluran leher-leher telanjang para perempuan untuk melihatnya atau dengusan cemburu setiap dia melangkah dengan lengan Draco dalam cengkramannya. Bahkan kini Hermione mengelus lembut perutnya, seolah ingin menciptakan perhatian baru untuk mereka.

Sorenya saat tiba di Zabini Manor, dimana kastil itu terletak di pinggiran pantai Utara Inggris, Hermione mengamati pernikahan di gelar pada halaman belakang—yang ternyata tebing tinggi—dengan dibawah tebing itu ombak tak henti-hentinya menghantam. Nyonya Zabini merupakan janda kaya raya sepenjuru Inggris, membuat pernikahan anak semata wayangnya tak hanya disaksikan oleh penyihir-penyihir bangsawan. Namun cakrawala jingga dan laut yang membentang luas menyaksikan dengan damainya.

Hermione dari kursi hadirin melihat Marietta Edgecombe diapit oleh lengan ayahnya, Tuan Edgecombe menyusuri altar. Saat sampai di depan altar, mereka mengucapkan ikatan janji sumpah penyihir, disusul dengan isakan dan bersitan hidung Nyonya Zabini dan Nyonya Edgecombe. Hermione ingat, dia dulu sering menghadiri pernikahan-pernikahan teman ayah atau ibunya, bahkan saudara-saudaranya. Jenis pernikahan di dunia sihir tidak jauh berbeda dengan pernikahan di dunia Muggle—hanya saja tak ada tali sihir transparan yang mengikat tangan kedua mempelai saat berhadapan mengucap janji. Hermione tidak pernah membayangkan rasanya berdiri di tempat itu, dengan pakaian putih gemerlapan yang bagus, berjanji dengan seorang pria bahwa ia akan menghabiskan sisa hidup dengannya. Dia tak pernah berharap.

Saat Blaise mencium Marietta—menandakan bahwa upacara ini selesai—Draco menggenggam jemarinya. Tangannya yang lain mengelus pelan perutnya. Hermione menoleh dan menatapnya, dia bisa melihat dari mata biru-kelabu itu terpancar kebahagiaan. Draco tersenyum padanya—hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan pada siapa pun. Namun Hermione selalu paham rasanya, senyum itu tak pernah tampil secara sia-sia. Senyum yang diciptakan Draco adalah jenis yang paling menyejukan hati. Sepadan dengan harga mahal yang harus ia bayar untuk melihatnya.

"Bagaimana dengan bayinya?" tanyanya di tengah ingar bingar orang-orang yang mulai bangkit dari kursi dan menuju lantai dansa.

"Ikut bahagia." Jawab Hermione dengan senyum. Draco mencium keningnya. Lalu mengajaknya untuk bangkit dan menuju keramaian yang sebenarnya. Hermione melihat Blaise bicara dengan Nyonya Zabini di dekat altar. Sedangkan Marietta masih tersedu-sedu di pundak ibunya.

Banyak orang menyapa dan menepuk pundak Draco—mencoba membuatnya bersatu dengan kerumunan. Namun Draco membawanya ke lantai dansa, menuntunnya bergerak pelan mengikuti irama. Mereka bertatapan dalam diam. Hermione menyunggingkan senyum yang tulus. Tak ada yang lebih menyejukan dari mata Draco yang menatapnya seperti ini. Agak sulit bagi Hermione untuk berdansa, mengingat perutnya kini menjadi penghalang antara mereka berdua. Namun Draco seakan tahu situasi ini. Hanya beberapa menit mereka berpelukan di lantai dansa, ia menyelesaikan satu lagu dan membawa Hermione pada salah satu meja di pinggiran, dia menarik bangku untuk Hermione dan mengambil dua gelas minuman. Dia tak heran ketika Gregory Goyle tergopoh-gopoh berjalan ke arahnya. Ketenangan bukan kata yang tepat jika bersama Draco.

"Draco, hei _mate."_ Sapa cowok gemuk itu, dia banjir keringat. Draco menggendikan kepala seraya menyerahkan segelas air pada Hermione—dia tak boleh menyentuh alkohol. "sudah tahu jika Kementerian kirim Auror ke sini?"

"Apa katamu?"

"Dan beberapa wartawan _bangsat_ yang berderet di gerbang. Aku sudah remukan lima kamera _sialan_ milik mereka—dan pelindung anti animagus. Si Skeeter katanya bisa bertransformasi jadi kecoa."

"Kumbang," koreksi Hermione, mengingat pengalaman di tahun kelimanya dengan wartawan penyihir itu. Dia pernah mengancam Rita Skeeter akan mengadukan bahwa dia animagus tak terdaftar ke Kementerian, kalau wanita licik itu tak mau menulis berita kebenaran tentang Harry di Quibbler.

Gregory beralih menatapnya, lalu mengangguk. "Yeah, _persetan._ Campuran kotor rendahan mereka. Kementerian sudah mulai bertingkah pula. Sudah sepantasnya kau mulai turun tangan, Draco."

Draco tak menjawab beberapa saat. Dia mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya dengan sihir. Gregory nampak menunggunya bicara, namun dengan santainya Draco menghisap rokoknya. Lalu segerombolan parlente datang, dia melihat wajah Marcus Flint, Tracey Davis dan Adrian Pucey—komplotan yang sering mengekor pada Draco di setiap kesempatan. Mereka semua mengangguk pada Draco penuh kehormatan. "Kenapa kalian berkumpul di sini? Kau tidak membawa istrimu, Marcus?"

Hermione pernah datang ke Pernikahan Marcus, bukan jenis yang paling mewah. Namun setidaknya cowok itu mempunyai perempuan yang mau menikahinnya dan moncong kejamnya. Hermione tidak teralu suka dengannya. "Tidak terlalu penting, Draco. Hanya saja sekarang kita perlu urus—"

Draco mengangkat tangan, Marcus menelan suaranya kembali ke kerongkongan. Pandangan Draco berkeliling, menatap satu-persatu wajah yang mengerubunginya. "Kalian ajak istri dan perempuan ke pesta kan?"

Mereka melirik satu sama lain. Hermione tak bisa menganggap pemandangan ini tak menarik. Lalu jajaran itu mengangguk.

"Bagus. Karena lelaki yang tak meluangkan waktu untuk keluarga bukanlah lelaki sejati." Ujar Draco. Mereka semua tampak seperti bocah nakal yang baru saja dihajar oleh seorang guru. Draco tidak menampakan emosi, dia menghisap rokoknya dengan santai. "nah, sekarang nikmatilah Pesta ini. Aku tak ingin kalian mengkhawatirkan satu hal lain pun. Berdansalah, kita bahagia untuk Blaise. Jangan kotori pernikahannya dengan kabar-kabar recehan. Dan setelah menginjakan kaki keluar dari sini, baru kita urus Auror _sialan_ dan wartawan itu."

Mereka semua nampak tidak terlalu puas dengan keputusan ini, namun tidak bisa bertindak lebih. Akhirnya mereka semua menyeruput gelas masing-masing dengan mata yang terus mengintimidasi keadaan sekitar. Masih was-was kalau saja wajah salah satu Auror terselip di kerumunan, atau buku-catat-otomatis Skeeter bergerak bebas di udara. Hermione sendiri dari tadi berusaha keras agar keberadaannya tidak disadari. Dia tak mau menarik perhatian siapa pun.

Beberapa saat berselang, setelah suasana kembali normal—Marcus mulai mengeluarkan lelucon keji dan suara tawa _bego_ Gregory yang seperti orang batuk berdahak memenuhi kerumunan—Hermione mulai bosan dengan Pestanya. Namun dia tidak bisa mengeluh, karena pasti Draco akan tetap tinggal sampai pesta selesai. Nyonya Zabini baru saja pergi dari hadapannya, mencium pipinya dengan penuh kerinduan dan melambaikan jari-jarinya yang buntek dipenuhi cincin perak dan bermata berlian kepada Hermione—disertai dengan ungkapan betapa ia menunggu kelahiran bayinya dan sudah mempersiapkan kado luar biasa untuknya kelak.

Hermione di beberapa kesempatan telah bertemu dengan wanita itu—berbadan gempal, berkulit gelap dan berpakaian nyentrik namun berkelas. Tak lengkap rasanya jika ada sebuah acara atau pesta semarak tak disertai dengan kehadirannya. Dengan suara nyaring yang bersahabat, disetiap beberapa detik sekali selalu disapa atau menyapa orang lain. Hermione sempat takjub dengan kelebihannya dalam mengingat nama setiap penyihir. Nyonya Zabini adalah salah satu penyihir yang bisa dibilang tidak memihak. Dia tak pernah memandang status, namun keadaan lah yang membawanya pada tempat ini—dia sudah kaya turun temurun, sehingga bergaul dengan darah-murni (dia dan mendiang suaminya pun berdarah-murni) merupakan suatu gaya hidup—jadi tak peduli dengan era apa pun yang sedang berlangsung, ia akan tetap berjaya.

Blaise sendiri tidak benar-benar bergabung dengan Pelahap Maut. Bahkan dia tak pernah berhubungan langsung dengan Pangeran Kegelapan. Dia berada di kelompok karena status sosialnya dan persahabatan dengan Draco yang amat kuat. Jadi, tidak heran jika keluarga itu tak pernah membeli budak atau tidak mencerca darah-lumpur seperti kaum bangsawan lainnya. Namun bukan berarti mereka fanatik Muggle seperti Tuan Weasley. Nyonya Zabini hanyalah wanita bijaksana yang berkelas.

Saat langit mulai gelap, dan lampu-lampu kristal yang disihir dengan indahnya mulai memenuhi hamparan penjuru Pesta, Hermione sudah merasa mual. Draco dan kroninya telah bergeser ke tempat yang lebih ramai. Dia tadi sudah bertemu dengan Marietta, bukan tipikal perempuan yang berperangai ramai dan menyenangkan. Terlebih mengingat masa lalu mereka di tahun kelima, dimana dia terkena efek kutukan bisul parah Hermione, saat ia mengadukan tentang perkumpulan Laskar Dumbledore pada Umbridge. Tak heran, ketika Blaise memberikan lelucon tentang _betapa manisnya_ hubungan mereka berdua di Hogwarts, Marietta tampak sangat terhina dan enggan menjabat tangan Hermione. Dia geli sendiri melihat perempuan itu ikut merajuk pada cowok yang baru beberapa jam lalu menjadi suaminya.

"Baik sekali kan, perangai istriku itu? Mama selalu tepat memilihkanku _sesuatu."_ Ujarnya masam, ketika melihat punggung Marietta mulai menjauh meninggalkan kerumunan.

Mungkin Pesta ini akan berlangsung semalaman suntuk. Jadi dia memutuskan beberapa saat lagi akan minta dipulangkan pada Draco. Namun belum keluar permintaanya, Draco telah mendatanginya. Cowok itu membungkuk, menyentuh tangannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku agak mual, Draco." Draco berlutut di hadapannya, menyentuh pipinya. Wajah Hermione memerah karena suasana mulai lembab dan panas. "bisakah kau panggil Falcone dan membiarkan dia membawaku pulang?"

Draco tampak ragu. Jelas dia tak ingin Hermione meninggalkan Pesta secepat ini, karena biasanya Draco akan membawanya pergi dan pulang. Draco mengelus perutnya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia membawa Hermione bangkit. "Setidaknya kau akan pamit dengan Blaise."

Draco merangkulnya serta membawanya membelah kerumunan. Beberapa orang yang sadar menyingkir, namun beberapa yang gila menari menabrak pundaknya. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di kerumunan. Ternyata komplotan itu tengah mengerubungi si mempelai pria. Dia tak melihat Marietta di sana. Namun Hermione menyipitkan mata, dia tak mungkin salah lihat walaupun kepalanya pening. Rasa mual tak akan juga menyebabkan halusinasi sedemikian ngaco.

Dia melihat Blaise merangkul seseorang, tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak—diikuti dengan tawa yang pecah di kerumunan. Draco membawanya semakin maju, semua orang beralih menoleh kearahnya. Rasanya tubuhnya seperti disiram air dingin.

"Dia tak akan hilang, Draco. Suruh Falcone untuk jaga." Kata Blaise saat melihat Hermione, masih dengan sisa-sisa tawa.

"Aku harus pergi, Blaise."

"Oh, _man,_ apa-apaan ini? Kita bahkan _belum_ mulai Pesta yang sebenarnya…" ujar Blaise dengan kecewa yang berlebihan. Namun Draco sudah maju untuk memeluknya, Blaise menerimanya tak berdaya. Suara kecewa orang-orang disekitar menyusul.

"Kukira kau kenal Theo, Granger?" Hermione membatu—dan sedari tadi dia begitu. Hermione hanya berani melihat cowok yang tadinya dirangkul oleh Blaise itu selama dua detik. Tangan Draco melingkar di pinggangnya. " _Granger_?"

Hermione kembali pada kesadarannya. Theodore tak menampakan ekspresi bahwa dia pernah mengenal Hermione sebelumnya. Cowok itu menggendikan kepalanya dan mengangkat gelas pada Hermione. "Ya, tentu saja."

Draco menatap Hermione lekat-lekat, mata itu seperti laser yang mengintimidasi. Dia tak membalas menatap mata itu lama-lama. Hermione segera beralih pada Blaise, menutupi kegugupannya. Ia bersyukur ketika Blaise menyambar tangannya—namun dia merasakan tangannya sendiri lembab—dia berharap Blaise tidak menyadari kejanggalan itu. Dia lemas ketika Blaise menariknya dalam pelukan singkat, sembari mengatakan sesuatu tentang hidangan yang masih siap ia habiskan dengan perut buncitnya, namun tak tahu pasti bentuk kata-kata itu, ia sulit untuk mencernanya.

Hermione tidak menatap siapa pun lagi. Dia menatap tanah di bawahnya sampai Draco membawanya meninggalkan Pesta. Ketika sampai di tempat yang disediakan untuk ber-Disapparate, mereka telah kembali ke gerbang Malfoy Manor.

Mereka berdua melangkah dengan diam. Draco masih menggenggam jemarinya, sampai memasuki pintu Rumah Utama. Rasa pening dan mual sudah meninggalkan dirinya—digantikan dengan pikiran baru yang mengepul. Dia tak sanggup mengurungnya. Di tengah megahnya ruangan, di sela-sela langkah mereka, Hermine kaget sekali mendengar Draco bicara dengan suara yang berat dan dalam.

"Apakah masih sulit bagimu untuk melepaskannya?"

Hati Hermione rasanya mencelos, ada yang membakar dadanya. Draco telah meghentikan langkahnya, perlahan-lahan melepaskan jemarinya dari milik Hermione. Ia menyisir rambut pirangnya, menatap Hermione tepat di mata. Hal itu seolah mencacah tubuhnya menjadi berkeping-keping. Mereka terdiam lama, dengan keheningan mencekam dan menyesakan.

Dia berharap demi apa pun agar Draco tak menatapnya seperti itu.

Ada gumpalan menyakitkan yang menyumbat kerongkongannya, membisukan mulutnya. Hermione membatu dengan kebodohan yang entah berapa kali ia alami.

"Aku tahu, Granger. Aku _selalu_ tahu. Bukankah konyol jika kau telah mengenalku selama ini, dan berpikir bahwa aku buta akan apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Theo?" ujar Draco, suaranya tanpa emosi, namun bulu di tengkuk Hermione berdiri karenanya. "aku diam saja karena aku menunggumu bicara atau karena aku tak ingin melihatmu kesulitan dalam mengungkit semua ini kembali. Jadi aku membiarkannya. Namum nampaknya kau menikmati _ketidaktahuanku_ yang kurencakan."

Hermione diam seribu bahasa. Rasanya semuanya serba salah, dia bahkan membenci dirinya sendiri berdiri disini, melihat lelaki di hadapannya ini menatapnya seolah orang lain. Hermione pernah melihat Draco menatap orang seperti itu. Tatapan Draco sama dengan tatapan yang diberikan kepada orang yang tak ia percayai. Dan hatinya pedih menyadarinya.

"Aku selalu bilang padamu untuk tak pernah menyembunyikan satu apa pun di belakang punggungku."

Hermione menggeleng, _semua ini sama sekali bukan seperti yang ada di pikirannya,_ tapi kata-kata apa pun tak sanggup ia keluarkan. "Draco…"

"Jangan," Draco mengangkat tangannya. "kembali ke Sayap Barat. Beristirahatlah."

.

.

 **(A/N : hai, hai. Saya dapat tumpukan pendapat dari pembaca di bab lalu, ternyata sebagian udah banyak banget yang nebak-nebak dan ngimajinasiin sendiri kelanjutan dari fic ini. Waw. Makasih untuk review-nya, saya ngga bisa jawab di note, langsung saya jabarkan di bab-bab selanjutnya. Sabar ya. By the way, mungkin kedepannya saya sepakat sama diri sendiri untuk kedepannya bakal lebih dari 6000words perbabnya. Selebihnya, yah, saya ngga bisa kasih spoiler atau menanggapi nanti yang review "Seneng banget sih buat Hermione bunting ni Author..." but, I actually dunno, man. Di pikiran saya, bukan jamannya lagi menceritakan mereka yang remaja yang masih malu-malu pacaran. Huhu. I miss Harry Potter series anyway. )**


	9. Takhluk Di Bawah Pesonamu

**9**

 **.**

 **DI AWAL** Musim Dingin yang dipenuhi suara ribut gesekan pepohonan serta daun-daun jatuh tertiup angin memenuhi jalanan, dan awan kelabu membingkai pinggiran Inggris, bukanlah soal bagi aktivitas para penyihir. Jalanan Diagon Alley sesak oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dengan berbagai macam tujuan. Halaman setiap toko di pinggir jalan luber dengan penyihir yang asik membaca etalase atau memperhatikan barang-barang yang ada di _display_ toko. Mulai banyak yang keluar-masuk toko-toko pemanas-alami yang disediakan di Toko Ajaib Serba Ada milik Keluarga Pucey. Para penyihir wanita dengan pakaian bagus tidak mengurangi gengsinya untuk berdesak-desakan memasuki toko Jubah paling moderen, was-was kalau saja mereka kehabisan _stock_ yang paling terbaru untuk Gaya Musim Dingin tahun ini. Beberapa banyak yang asik berlindung di bawah rumah makan atau tempat minum, menghangatkan diri dari serangan udara dingin yang mulai meradang.

Namun Hermione punya cara sendiri untuk menyambut musim dingin. Dengan jubah hitam menutupi seluruh tubuh hingga membalut perut besarnya dan bulu-bulu halus di sekitar lehernya, kepala yang dibungkus dengan kain persegi hitam—diikatkan di bawah dagunya—ia berjalan cepat menyusuri jalanan Diagon Alley. Sesekali matanya melirik sekitar, penuh awas dan kehati-hatian. Di belakangnya, dengan tampang yang hampir sama seriusnya dengan sang Nona, Falcone mengekori. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan jarak satu meter antara satu sama lain.

Saat sampai pada sebuah gedung putih tinggi dan megah, yang paling bersinar di antara gedung yang lain di gang itu, Hermione melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam pintu tanpa ragu. Memasuki sebuah tempat minum yang ramai, dia sudah membulatkan tekatnya sedari ia meninggalkan Manor.

Hermione tidak memandang satu pelayan pun, melainkan langsung menaiki tangga besar dan tinggi di sudut lorong tempat minum. Rasanya dia baru kemarin berada di tempat itu, merasa sangat gelisah dan kini tak perlu diminta—dengan penuh sukarela ia kembali. Dan persis seperti bayangannya, Blaise Zabini sudah menyambutnya di ujung tangga.

"Granger?" tanyanya dramatis. Hermione tahu dia sudah melihatnya memasuki tempat itu—dari jendela besar di dalam ruangan—namun tetap saja dia tak mungkin menghilangkan keterkejutannya dengan mudah. Hermione Granger di Diagon Alley, sendirian, tanpa cengkraman tangan Draco Malfoy. Blaise menatapnya seolah dia makhluk ajaib yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. "beruntung sekali tempat minumkuini dapat kunjunganmu yang tak terduga. Draco pasti sibuk—"

"Oh, tutup mulut." Sambar Hermione lugas, jengah dengan basa-basi. Dia melewati Blaise—seolah tempat itu sering terjamah olehnya—dia memasuki ruangan dimana dulu Draco pernah menitipkannya seharian suntuk. Dia sama sekali tak lupa. Hermione baru melepas kain yang menutup kepalanya. Blaise mengekori dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Falcone menunggu di luar. "kau pasti tahu Draco tidak di Manor selama beberapa hari ini, Blaise. Aku yakin kau pasti lebih paham dimana ia berada sekarang. Dan kuharap, kau tidak membahas _kunjungan kecilku_ ini padanya. Aku hanya mampir."

Hermione bisa membaca raut wajah Blaise. Mata hitamnya menyipit, seringai mengembang di bibirnya. Blaise sama sekali bukan orang yang dungu, Hermione tahu itu. Tapi dia sudah memutuskan untuk nekat, dan sekarang tak ada jalan untuk melangkah mundur. Sudah sebulan ini dia dihantui dengan berbagai macam pikiran. Dia amat tersiksa dengan terkaan yang terus menerus bergulat di kepalanya, dan Hermione memutuskan untuk mencari tahu dengan jalannya sendiri. Jadi dia berusaha kebal dengan respon apa pun yang akan dikeluarkan lelaki itu. " _Well,_ kalau begitu duduklah, Granger."

Hermione melepas jubahnya, meletakannya dengan sembarang. Perutnya terbebas, namun dia tak merasa lega. Lalu ia mengambil tempat duduk di sofa—tempat itu tak asing baginya. Hermione menghela napas, menyumbat bayangan masa lalu yang pernah terjadi di tempat itu. "Apakah berjalan lancar, pernikahanmu?"

"Tentu saja. Istriku adalah _perempuan terbaik,_ kan? Hanya saja dengan adatnya untuk terus-terusan menangis di pangkuan ibunya jika dia pikir aku _tak cukup_ sempurna untuk menjadi suami." Ujar Blaise dengan sarkasme yang kental di dalamnya.

"Aku yakin ia butuh waktu untuk beradaptasi. Dan kau memang bukan laki-laki yang cukup baik untuk semua perempuan. Bahkan perempuan lembek seperti Marietta." Kata Hermione, dia menatap jendela. Memperhatikan lalu lalang orang di bawah sana. Meremas-remas jemarinya.

"Aku heran, kira-kira sebaik apa ya Draco, sampai kau pikir dia layak untuk seorang perempuan?"

Hermione menatapnya, ada sebuah tombol yang ia tekan saat itu. Tepat sekali momennya, hingga Hermione tidak bisa menahan hatinya lebih lama lagi untuk terus berada dalam percakapan normal pada umumnya. "Aku tak tahu, Blaise." Ujar Hermione begitu jujur, dia menatap Blaise lurus-lurus, raut wajahnya serius. Blaise sekilas tampak kaget dengan jawaban itu, namun dengan sangat cepat menguasai diri. "tapi yang aku tahu, kau paham untuk apa aku berada di sini. Aku tidak hanya sekedar ingin menghakimi bagaimana pernikahanmu berjalan. Aku tahu kau pasti bakal mengira suatu saat nanti akan tiba hari dimana si Granger itu datang, mempertanyakan hal-hal _sinting_ yang mungkin kau pikir ini hanyalah sebuah lelucon. Dan hanya pada kau seorang. Bukan begitu, Blaise?"

Blaise tidak menjawab. Hermione tahu kepalanya dipenuhi dengan muslihat yang akan ia mainkan, namun Hermione tidak akan memberikannya ruang dan kesempatan. Dia ingin semuanya terkuak sekarang.

"Kau adalah orang yang paling dekat dengannya, dia sudah menganggapmu seolah kau satu aliran darah yang sama dengannya. Dan aku tak pernah bisa sampai pada titik itu, Blaise. Aku nampaknya tak memenuhi kriteria itu. Aku tak tahu apakah Draco tidak mempercayaiku atau ada hal lain yang membuatnya tidak ingin berkata jujur padaku tentang segala hal. Jadi bisakah kau membantuku menghilangkan keruh di pikiranku sendiri? Aku bukan perempuan _bodoh,_ Blaise—dan kau tahu itu. Kau tak perlu memberi penjelasan _bego,_ kau hanya perlu untuk membenarkan atau mempersalahkan apa yang akan kukatakan."

"Kalau Draco menganggap aku seperti satu darah dengannya, apakah kau pikir aku akan mengkhianatinya?" tanya Blaise, seringai sudah pudar dari wajahnya. "kalau kau bilang begitu, mana bisa aku percaya kalau kau jenius, seperti yang orang gembar-gemborkan?"

"Pada intinya ini semua hanya tinggal waktu, aku akan mengetahuinya pada akhirnya!"

"Kalau begitu pendapatmu, maka kau hanya tinggal menunggu." Jawab Blaise enteng—namun tidak ada main-main dalam nadanya. "kau punya semua faktanya di dalam kepalamu. Yeah, aku tahu kau _sudah_ memiliki segala terkaan di dalam otakmu yang cerdik. Kau datang ke sini hanya berharap bahwa aku _menyangkal_ semua itu, berkata sesuatu yang bisa menenangkan pikiranmu. Kau tidak minta kebenaran, Granger."

Hermione menatapnya, seolah Blaise baru saja menghantamnya tepat di dagu. Dia ingin menepis semua kata-kata itu, namun dia tak berdaya. Hermione menyentuh perutnya, dia rasanya tak ingin lagi berada di sini. Dia ingin segera pergi, namun dia menyangsikan kemana arah tujuannya. Bahkan bicara dengan Blaise malah menambah beban di pundaknya.

Bagaimana bisa Blaise membaca hatinya seperti buku yang terbuka?

"Jadi itu semua benar," bisiknya, tidak pada Blaise—seolah pada diri sendiri. Dia seperti kehilangan diri sendiri. "semua insiden itu, mengenai apa yang telah dilakukan Draco pada Yaxley dan suami Pansy?"

"Kejadian itu hanya _hal kecil_ yang kami lakukan, Granger." Hermione tidak berharap Blaise menjawabnya. Dia tidak ingin mendengar suara Blaise lagi. "banyak yang Draco korbankan untuk _hal yang lebih besar._ "

"Dan pada Theo." Gumam Hermione. "kau tak mungkin tak tahu apa yang dia lakukan padanya,"

Jantung Hermione berdetak kencang. Ada dilema besar di hatinya, mengenai desakan akan kebenaran dan ketakutan dengan apa yang akan Blaise katakan. Blaise menghela napas, dia melipat kakinya, menatap Hermione lekat-lekat—seolah menilai dan menimbang, kata-kata apa yang sebaiknya ia keluarkan dari mulutnya. Hermione menunggunya—ia punya waktu seumur hidup untuk hal itu. "Kau harus bersyukur, Granger, setidaknya Draco adalah orang yang punya _tata karma_ dalam memperlakukan orang lain. Dia selalu memandang hal-hal yang pernah orang itu lakukan padanya, atau memandang posisi orang itu di hidupnya. Setidaknya hal itulah yang ia pertimbangkan ketika ia memanggil Theo seminggu sebelum dia menikah."

Hermione masih mendengarkan dengan jeli, dahinya berkerut penuh keseriusan.

"Dialah orang yang merencanakan dan menyuruh Theo untuk menikah dan menetap di Prancis. _Well,_ setidaknya itu adalah langkah paling bijak, melihat apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Theo. Namun Theo sempat menolak, dia masih ingin memberikan Draco tantangan untuk memberimu pilihan. _Memilihku atau memilihmu,_ begitu setidaknya ia berkata di depan wajah Draco—dengan menunjuknya tepat di wajah—rasanya tak ada seorang pun di ruangan yang bisa menahan diri untuk tak menghajarnya pada saat itu. Aku, Greg dan Adrian menahan diri setengah mati.

tapi kau tahu apa, Granger? Draco diam saja. Si _bejat_ itu hampir menancapkan telunjuknya di bola matanya, menyipratkan air liurnya di depan wajahnya, menantangnya dengan kearoganan _tolol_ —tapi Draco diam saja. Itulah Draco, dia selalu memandang teman, walaupun kadang kelewatan."

"Tapi akhirnya Theo menikah dan pergi, kan?"

"Tentu saja, dia harus begitu. _Bajingan_ tak tahu terima kasih itu memang harus begitu." Ujar Blaise, dia mulai mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya secara sihir.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang Draco lakukan sampai dia mau menerima dan pergi dengan tenang?"

" _Well,_ Draco membuat sebuah tawaran yang tak bisa ia tolak."

Hermione mendengus, menatap Blaise sangsi. Tapi Blaise serius dengan kata-katanya, hal yang sangat jarang dilihat selama ia mengenal seberapa tinggi tingkat keserampangan lelaki itu. Dan Hermione tahu seharusnya memang ia tak pernah datang ke sini.

Blaise melepaskan asap yang mengepul dari dalam mulutnya. Hermione memiliki kesan bahwa lelaki itu tengah menatap remeh dirinya. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu dengan _siapa_ tepatnya kau hidup, Granger." Ujarnya kalem. "tahukah kau bahwa Draco mempunyai kuasa yang sama dengan Pangeran Kegelapan di penjuru dunia sihir Inggris? Sedangkan keluarga Nott hanya salah satu dari pengikutNya yang lain. Kekayaan dan bisnis yang tengah dijalani oleh keluarga Theo hanyalah salah satu dari kemurahan hati Pangeran Kegelapan, karena kesetiaannya. Dan bayangkan, betapa mudahnya Draco membolak-balikan keadaan dengan derajatnya sekarang?

Draco bilang, jika ia pergi dari Inggris untuk sementara waktu dan menikah dengan perempuan manapun, maka Draco akan membiarkan semua usaha yang ada pada keluarga itu berjalan, bahkan memberi izin untuk memperluas kekuasaan di beberapa daerah. Namun jika tidak, Draco akan dengan mudahnya merampas semua miliknya dan membiarkan dia dan ayahnya menggelandang di jalanan."

Hermione terdiam sesaat, perlahan-lahan hatinya merasa hampa. "Dan kenapa bukan hal itu juga yang ia lakukan pada Yaxley dan suami Pansy?"

"Mereka telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Draco tak pernah memaafkan sebuah pengkhianatan." Jawab Blaise.

"Dan apakah pembunuhan adalah sebuah tindakan yang _patut untuk dimaafkan?_ Dia hadir ke pernikahan Pansy, memberinya restu—beberapa waktu kemudian dia membantai suaminya!"

"Aku tidak ingin dengar bagaimana kau menghakimi Draco, Granger. Aku bukan dia. Dan kuharap setelah ini kau tidak bertindak gegabah lagi untuk datang jauh-jauh, mengendap-endap keluar dari Manor, hanya untuk bicara omong kosong dengan orang lain. Sebaiknya kau memegang teguh apa yang selama ini ia percayakan padamu. Draco bukan orang sembarangan untuk bisa kau kelabuhi."

Namun belum sempat Hermione membalas kata-kata itu, mereka berdua sudah melempar pandangan ke pintu. Mendadak suara keributan terdengar dari luar. Sontak baik Hermione dan Blaise mendatangi pintu, ketika Blaise membukanya, Marietta sudah berada dalam cengkraman Falcone.

"Oh, aku tak tahu kalau di dalam ada tamu!" katanya tajam, penuh dengan sarkasme. Falcone langsung melepaskan cengkramannya. Perempuan itu mengusap-usap bagian tangannya yang masih terjiplak telapak tangan Falcone di sana. Marietta menatap Hermione sengit. "aku pikir kau selalu di sembunyikan, di bawah pengawasan Draco! Berani-beraninya kau datang ke tempat suamiku—"

"Marietta, _sayang,_ apakah ibumu sudah menghapus air matamu dengan benar, karena aku masih melihat bekas cairan di bawah hidung—"

"Jangan bicara!" bentak Marietta pada Blaise, tatapannya lebih liar dari sebelumnya. Namun dia mengusap dengan kasar hidungnya. Hermione menahan diri untuk tak mendengus.

"Aku datang bersama Draco, Marietta." Kata Hermione anggun dan lancar. Ternyata status sosial sama sekali tidak memihak, mana yang berpendidikan dan mana yang tak memiliki jalan pikiran. "namun dia sudah pergi lebih dulu—urusan mendesak, kau tahu. Nah, baru saja aku mau pamit. Kalau begitu—" dia menoleh pada Blaise. Blaise—yang selalu mahir dalam berperan—menganggukan kepalanya penuh pengertian, seolah dia sudah merencanakan aksi ini dengan Hermione sebelumnya. Hermione beralih pada Falcone. "ambilkan jubahku, Falcone."

Falcone masuk ke ruangan dengan patuh, sedangkan Hermione berjalan melewati Marietta yang terbakar api emosi tanpa sepatah kata pun lagi.

Setidaknya kali ini Merlin masih berpihak padanya.

.

Sudah beberapa hari terlewat semenjak kunjungannya pada rumah minum Blaise, Hermione berusaha mengubur bayang-bayang akan percakapan itu dengan aktivitas kesehariannya. Walaupun ia tahu akan gagal karena pikirannya berkecamuk. Kehamilannya telah memasuki usia ke delapan bulan. Semakin hari, Draco menolak untuk membawanya keluar karena alasan keselamatan. Toh juga ia sering mendapatkan tugas luar, yang memakan waktu berhari-hari.

Hingga pada suatu malam dengan hujan badai khas di bulan November, Hermione mendapati Draco yang kembali dengan darah bercucuran di tangan kanannya. Wajahnya pucat pasi, seolah semua darah yang ia miliki telah merembes pada bajunya. Hermione hampir pingsan ketika ia mengikuti para penjaga membopong tubuh Draco dari Rumah Utama, sangking paniknya. Namun kejadian menggemparkan itu tak berlangsung lama. Pelajaran yang ia dapat dari bertumpuk-tumpuk buku di perpustakaan membuatnya dengan mudah mengatasi hal itu—Draco mengalami _splitsing_ saat ber-Apparate.

"Demi Merlin, Draco, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya pada Draco yang terbujur kaku menahan sakit di atas tempat tidur. Ada tangan maya yang meremas-remas jantungnya pada saat itu, sehingga dia sulit untuk berpikir jernih dan bernapas dengan stabil. Draco tidak bergerak—bahkan nampak tak sanggup menggerakan bibirnya untuk menjawab setiap panggilan Hermione dalam menyebut namanya. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk memeriksanya apakah ia tetap hidup.

Draco. _Draco-nya._

Di sela-sela tangannya yang bersimbah darah, Hermione mengambil tongkat sihirnya, merobek baju Draco dengan sihir dan merapalkan beberapa mantra pengobatan yang bisa ia ingat di kepalanya. Dan dengan gemetar, berusaha mengumpulkan sisa-sisa akalnya, Hermione mengambil _dittany_ dengan mantra pemanggil di lemari lalu mengucurkan ke bagian lengan Draco, dimana daging merah segar terekspos. Engselnya hampir patah dan terpisah dari tubuhnya.

Dengan tangan bersimbah darah, Hermione memeluk tubuh Draco. Menahan jerit tangis yang rasanya hendak meledak di kerongkongannya. Draco tak bergerak, tubuhnya lebih dingin dari udara di luar. Rasanya hal itu menjalar pada tubuhnya sendiri, membekukan otaknya. Hermione menunduk, membisikan namanya di hadapan wajah Draco yang mengernyit menahan sakit. Hermione mencium hidung Draco di sela-sela air matanya. Merasakan dinginnya wajah itu, berharap dia bisa menghantarkan rasa panas dari dadanya.

"Draco, Draco…"

Bibir Draco rasanya tampak kaku, seperti pahatan dari batu. Pedih rasanya melihat kelopak mata itu terpejam, menahan sakit yang ia tak tahu batasnya. Hermione mencium dada Draco, mengabaikan amisnya sisa-sisa darah yang membalut tubuhnya. Hermione rela mengorbankan apa saja asalkan ia bisa mengurangi setiap rasa sakit yang ia derita. Tak mungkin jika hanya _splitsing sialan_ saja bisa meluluh-lantahkan Draco. Tak mungkin jika hanya salah ber-Apparate bisa mengambil nyawa Draco-nya. Draco adalah petarung terkuat yang pernah ada… tak mungkin…

Dan Draco memang akan terus menjadi yang terkuat.

Kepercayaan itu terbukti setelah dua hari kemudian lelaki itu telah duduk di tempat tidur. Telah mengenakan pakaian lengkap. Hermione telah membantunya merapikan baju kerah tinggi yang ia kenakan dan bersiap memberinya jas.

Hermione tidak heran ketika Draco tetap bungkam, tak memberi tahu hal gila apa yang terjadi padanya. Bahkan sampai saat ini, setelah dua hari kemudian. Luka pada engselnya sudah menutup, daging telah tumbuh merapatkan bagian yang hampir terpisah. Namun ia tahu Draco belum pulih sama sekali, Hermione masih mencoba mencari tahu apakah ada kutukan lain yang menghantam tubuhnya—karena Draco masih pucat pasi—bahkan perutnya menolak untuk diisi. Hampir sepanjang pagi Draco terus memuntahkan sarapan yang Hermione coba sodorkan ke mulutnya.

Blaise, Greg, Adrian dan Marcus datang malam berikutnya. Hermione menganggap suatu hal yang wajar ketika ia melihat mereka pun tak tampak baik-baik saja. Ada luka sayatan yang baru di leher Marcus—terlihat bagaimana luka itu baru dirapatkan secara sihir. Blaise mengalami luka memar di wajahnya, ada lingkaran biru di sekitar matanya. Wajahnya juga pucat. Sedangkan Hermione tidak tahu luka apa yang dialami oleh Adrian, namun ia berjalan terpincang-pincang dan mengernyit penuh penderitaan di setiap pergerakan.

Hermione melewati beberapa waktu yang berat kedepannya. Dia ingin mencari kesempatan untuk bicara dengan Draco. Namun ia menjadi jarang sekali kembali, hanya menyisakan sedikit waktu bagi Hermione menatap wajahnya. Beberapa kali jika Draco benar-benar pulang, Hermione ingat betul bahwa ia tertidur di dalam pelukannya. Masih merasakan belaian lembut lelaki itu pada perutnya. Namun ketika ia tak sengaja terjaga saat tengah malam, ia melihat di sisinya tempat Draco berbaring tadi kosong. Dan ketika Hermione mengusap kain seprei di sebelahnya dingin, ia menyadari bahwa Draco telah pergi tepat ketika ia jatuh terlelap.

Waktu-waktu itu memberinya beberapa bekas. Seperti kebiasaan Hermione yang mulai sulit tertidur hingga menjelang pagi, bahkan ia mulai meminum Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi jika malam-malam yang ia lewati disertai rasa gelisah parah. Atau alsanan yang lain karena mimpi-mimpi buruk tidak bisa pergi walau Hermione sendiri tak menghendaki. Bayangan Draco berada di halaman dengan luka selalu menghantuinya. Dan dia merangkul semua itu sendirian di kamarnya.

Pada suatu hari, di penghujung bulan November—memasuki bulan kesembilan pada kehamilannya—Hermione mengalami momen di puncaknya, ketika pada malam hari Draco berhasil meluangkan waktunya untuk mengajaknya keluar untuk ke rumah minum Blaise. Dia tidak kembali hampir sembilan hari saat itu, Hermione menghitung di setiap paginya, ketika ia memulai kegiatan rutinnya menjahit dengan sihir—karena berkebun tak dapat lagi dilakukan akibat hujan dan udara tak berjeda. Ia selalu menghitung dengan jeli hari-hari dimana Draco pergi. Ya.

Semuanya berjalan normal ketika mereka berbagi meja berdua, hanya ada dia dan Draco. Walaupun suasana penuh sesak dengan orang-orang berlalu lalang, suara penyanyi sihir Calestina Warbeck yang menyanyikan lagu berirama jazz mendayu-dayu di panggung menjadi latar khidmatnya malam itu. Dari seberang meja, Draco menggenggam jemarinya. Menatap kedua matanya dengan kedua bola mata biru-kelabu yang luar biasa sempurna. Kedua pancaran itu tidak mengalahi lampu kristal yang gemerlapan, atau cahaya bulan di luaran.

Dia bisa mengobati segala kerinduannya, dengan menatap wajah tirus itu, dibingkai dengan rambut pirang yang selalu tertata rapi. Hanya dengan keberadaannya saja, dia bisa menghapus segala ketakutan yang selama ini menghantuinya setiap malam. Draco bisa membuat Hermione lupa betapa bencinya ia ditinggalkan, menghitung hari demi hari sampai ia kembali. Betapa ia benci melewati malam yang sunyi dimana ia terjaga dan Draco telah pergi. Hanya dengan satu kali pertemuan, hal itu bisa membayar hari-hari penuh derita yang ia timbulkan.

Hermione menatap mata itu. Mata Draco. Merlin, rasanya bahagia ini tak akan berujung. Dia telah memiliki segalanya yang semua perempuan inginkan.

Draco mengambilnya dari tempat sampah, kata mereka. Tapi mereka pun putus asa, memandang iri darah-lumpur ini. Status sosial dan kekayaan orang tua mereka tak akan mengobati semua ini. Tak ada yang lebih digilai lagi dari penerus kaya raya, tangan kanan pemimpin era ini. Draco. Namanya seperti sihir, memikat banyak telinga yang mendengarnya.

Draco banyak memberinya pelajaran baru. Seperti membisikan kata-kata bagaimana dia mengdeskripsikan seseorang yang ada di sekelilingnya. Ia memberi tahu Hermione bahwa di ujung meja Millicent Bulstrode baru saja patah hati karena Gregory telah mendapatkan perempuan lain—ia selama ini mengira bahwa Greg memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, menyukainya. Jadi dia mendeklarasikan tak akan jatuh cinta lagi— _tolol,_ komentar Draco _._ Draco membuat lelucon mengenai teman-temannya, bahwa saat ini Blaise mungkin akan membuat ruangan bawah tanah akibat Marietta. Bukan karena ingin mengurung istrinya, tapi ingin menyelamatkan diri sendiri. Hermione bisa membayangkan betapa benarnya Draco, mengingat sikap Marietta. Blaise tidak sepenuhnya salah saat ini.

Draco mendekatkan mulutnya di telinga Hermione, memberi tahu bahwa orang tua yang duduk di meja paling ujung adalah calon Kepala Auror—yang akan segera dilantik—betapa orang itu frustasi meminta Draco untuk membantunya memijak jabatan itu, menawarkan berkantong-kantong emas.

Hermione diberi tahu bahwa kini dia bisa dengan bebas melenggang kemana pun ia mau, di berbagai jenis pesta, bahkan acara Kementerian tanpa peduli dengan Skeeter dan buku-catat-otomatis _sialan_ nya. Karena ia tak akan lagi menulis tentang dirinya. Hermione masih ingat berita terakhir yang Skeeter tulis di kolom utama _Daily Prophet,_ mengenai kehamilannya. Skeeter berusaha mencari komentar dengki di kalangan bangsawan penyihir mengenai hal itu. Hermione tidak terganggu—ia telah terbiasa dengan hal-hal kotor yang ia tulis semenjak di Hogwarts. Ia pikir begitu pun dengan Draco. Masih ada sisa tawa pada Hermione ketika Draco mulai menceritakan Rita Sketer.

"Kenapa dia? Apakah saat ini Kementerian mulai memberi peraturan baru untuk animagus sehingga dia harus hati-hati dalam bertingkah?" tanya Hermione seraya meneguk minumannya, masih mengharapkan lelucon lagi dari Draco.

" _Well_ , tidak. Kementerian tidak akan mempan ganggu animagus seperti dirinya, kau paling tahu tentang dia yang bisa bertransformasi menjadi kumbang kan. Agak merepotkan."

"Bukan Kementerian yang membuatnya berhenti kalau begitu." Itu sebuah pernyataan, dan Hermione mulai merasakan pertanda. Tanda yang selama ini dikenal betul. "apa yang kaulakukan padanya?"

"Yeah, aku hanya bilang padanya jika dia masih masih memikirkan anak-anaknya, maka seharusnya dia berhenti menulis berita seperti itu." Ujar Draco santai. "setidaknya anaknya bukan animagus—begitu kata sumberku—cukup mudah kan melakukan sesuatu pada seorang anak?"

Senyum di wajah Hermione menghilang, digantikan dengan raut wajah yang kaku. Tiba-tiba ia kehilangan selera untuk bicara, bahkan menatap mata Draco kala itu. Dia tidak pernah tahu Skeeter punya anak selama ini—nampaknya semua orang di dunia sihir pun tak tahu. Namun Hermione tidak heran jika Draco akan dengan mudah mendapatkan informasi ini, Hermione percaya dengan kemampuan antek-anteknya. Tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang hampa ketika Draco menyampaikan hal itu dengan santainya, seolah ia hanya mengingatkan Skeeter dengan santun mengenai perbuatan-perbuatannya.

Dia ingin mengatakan bahwa mengintimidasi Skeeter dengan cara seperti itu, bukanlah cara yang baik. Selama ini Skeeter selalu menutup diri dengan kehidupan pribadinya—tentu saja bayaran yang sangat mahal karena sepanjang hidup yang ia lakukan adalah mengungkap aib orang lain. Hermione pernah bermain-main dengannya dulu—akan menyampaikan pada Kementerian bahwa ia animagus tak terdaftar jika ia tidak menulis berita kebenaran tentang Harry—namun Hermione tak akan pernah berpikir akan berlaku demikian walaupun Skeeter menolak permintaannya sekalipun.

Skeeter jelas sekali menganggap bahwa anaknya adalah harta yang berharga di dalam hidupnya.

Dan tidak ada orang di dunia ini yang akan senang jika anaknya digunakan sebagai ancaman.

Dia ingin berkata seperti itu pada Draco—dia ingin memberikan pengertian yang bisa ia rasakan. Namun ia tak bisa. Dia hanya menelan bulat-bulat perasaan takut akan bayangan, jika hal itu terjadi pada dirinya sendiri. Draco tidak memperhatikan perubahan ini, matanya berkeliling, memperhatikan hiruk-pikuk.

Namun momen seru itu bertambah ketika Adrian datang. _Dan akan bertambah lagi kengeriannya di malam ini,_ dia membatin. Adrian berkata di telinga Draco. Lelaki berambut hitam itu berpikir dengan suaranya yang keras akan mengimbangi musik, tapi malah kedengaran seperti ia berteriak.

"Draco, bisakah kau urus yang satu ini?"

"Tidakkah kau lihat aku sedang punya urusan lain?"

"Oh, Draco, _tolonglah_." Hermione menatap Draco lekat-lekat, menanti reaksinya. Tidak menunggu jawaban, Adrian melambaikan tangannya, memberi isyarat pada entah siapa. Dan Hermione tak heran ketika segerombolan orang mendatangi mejanya. Adrian telah menarik tongkat sihir dan melambaikannya, beberapa kursi yang bebas bergeser cepat untuk menjadi kursi tambahan pada orang-orang yang baru datang.

Hermione kenal wajah-wajah itu yang tak lain adalah Marcus, Avery dan Carow. Blaise sudah bertengger di sisi kiri Draco. Adrian tetap berdiri, seolah menjadi penjaga yang baik dalam pertemuan mendadak itu.

" _Well,_ duduklah. Hargai keramah-tamahan teman kita Adrian." Ujar Draco, dia mulai mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya secara sihir. Dia menghisap rokoknya dan bersandar pada kursi dengan nyaman. Kursi-kursi yang disihir Adrian mengelilingi meja dimana tadinya hanya untuk Draco dan Hermione, kini penuh. Ketiga orang itu mengambil tempat duduk dengan cepat, namun mereka mengosongkan satu tempat di sisi kanan Draco. Berpikir nampaknya menjaga jarak aman dengan si kepala pirang adalah langkah yang baik. "jadi kenapa Blaise duduk di sebelahku dan bukan dia yang bicara dengan kalian?"

Beberapa detik tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara. Wajah-wajah tegang itu saling melirik satu sama lain. Namun tidak ada yang membalas tatapan Draco.

"Benarkah yang kudengar bahwa kau berjalan-jalan tengah malam, keluar dari _The Meadow,_ dan mengacung-acungkan tongkat sihirmu, Marcus? Mengancam akan membunuh lusinan orang di sepanjang Diagon Alley?"

Raut wajah Marcus seperti orang yang baru saja dipukul perutnya kuat-kuat. "Aku tidak mengacungkan tongkatku pada siapa pun, Draco. Kau tahu tidak ada satu korban pun—mereka hanya berkali-kali bilang bahwa akan membawa para Auror _bangsat_ itu jika aku berkeliaran mabuk—"

"Kau memang mabuk, _brengsek."_ Sambar Adrian.

"—dan kalau benar aku mabuk, mereka tak sepantasnya mengancam! Mereka bilang akan membawa Auror, dia pikir _kita_ takut dengan Auror banci?"

"Kau memang tidak takut dengan Auror, Marcus, aku percaya melihat kau menyambarkan kutukan pada salah satu dari mereka di jalanan itu sampai kaku." Ujar Draco kalem. Hermione terpesona melihat bagaimana reaksi dari wajah Marcus ketika mendengar kata-kata Draco—persis seperti orang yang baru saja tersambar petir. Dia menatap ngeri pada Draco, namun wajah Draco tak berubah. "tentu saja, kau belum tahu kan? Mengingat orang-orang _ku_ telah membereskannya secepat itu terjadi. Bersih seperti semula, yeah, bahkan sebelum kau sadar dari telermu."

"Draco—"

Draco mengangkat tangan, berkata dengan rokok di ujung mulutnya. "Tenang, _mate._ Tenang. Semuanya kelihatan mudah, kan? Nah, kemarilah— _kenapa kau sisakan kursi kosong ini di sebelahku?_ Kemarilah, biar aku berikan kau sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya,"

Draco mengeluarkan sebatang rokok lagi, menawarkannya pada mulut Marcus—yang takut-takut namun tetap bergeser tepat ke sebelah Draco—lalu ia menyentuh ujung rokok itu dan api menyala dari sana. Namun belum sempat Marcus mengeluarkan kata-kata terima kasihnya, Draco sudah menghantamkan tinju tepat di hidungnya. Marcus terpental, meniban Carrow dan Avery lalu jatuh ke lantai seperti barang tak berguna. Hermione bahkan membatu di kursinya, menutup mulutnya— _shock—_ kakinya terpatri. Terdengar pekikan terkejut dari sekeliling. Namun Draco sudah berdiri dan mengangkat tangan, menatap semua orang seolah meminta maaf. Ia membenahi jasnya. 

Lalu perhatiannya kembali pada Marcus yang masih tersungkur di lantai. Hidungnya berlumuran darah dan—yakin betul—patah. Draco melihat punggung tangannya sendiri yang penuh darah, ia menunduk dan mengusapkannya pada baju Marcus. "Jika lain kali kudengar kau bunuh orang tanpa izinku, lehermu akan bernasib sama dengan hidungmu, Marcus. Aku yakin kau tetap ingin mempertahankannya untuk tetap tegak."

Draco menghampiri Hermione, menggapai tangannya dan menariknya berdiri. Seolah dia tak pernah mematahkan bagian tubuh manapun dari seseorang, ia merangkul pinggang Hermione dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Blaise mengekor di belakangnya.

"Kau tahu jika Albert Meadow telah mempercayakan keamanan klubnya pada kita, Blaise. Alihkan Marcus dan kroninya untuk menjaga daerah lain."

"Kuingat, Draco." Jawab Blaise. Mereka sampai di luar, Hermione bisa merasakan perbedaan udara yang kontras. "hei, _mate,_ bisakah—"

"Tidak, Blaise, tidak." Draco berhenti, melepaskan Hermione dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Blaise—hanya menyisakan beberapa senti jarak. "Aku selalu yakin padamu, percaya dengan orang-orang yang kaupilih. Dan kita semua tahu bahwa orang-orang Marcus adalah orang yan kaupilih. Dia itu _tolol,_ tapi tidak dengan kita, Blaise. Jika kau memisahkan Marcus dengan Avery dan Carrow—atau membantai salah satunya—maka yang hidup mengacaukan segalanya. Marcus sudah banyak masuk dalam rencana, kau cukup pintar untuk menyadari seberapa besar efeknya jika dia bertingkah. Bertanggung jawablah dengan orang-orang pilihanmu, oke?"

Terhitung momen-momen dimana Blaise Zabini harus melepaskan sikap serampangannya dan membuat ekspresi yang persis seperti dipaksa menelan batu bulat-bulat. Tidak ada kemaharan dalam nada bicara Draco, namun sepertinya kata-kata itu telah menekan tombol yang tepat dari dalam diri Blaise, sehingga dia harus menelan keinginan akan sesuatu yang sangat hebat.

Namun Blaise selalu bisa memainkan perannya. Dia terjatuh—namun bisa dengan cepat dan mudahnya ia bangkit. Begitulah Blaise, waktu-waktu yang terlewati membuat Hermione paham akan kepribadiannya. Dengan helaan napas, dia menelengkan kepalanya. "Hanya demi kata-kata bos, kan?"

Lalu ia berbalik dan kembali ke dalam rumah minumnya. Memberikan seluruh suasana dingin dan hampa Diagon Alley pada dua sosok yang memendam emosi yang berbeda satu sama lain.

Jalanan Diagon Alley sudah hampir kosong, waktu menunjukan hampir tengah malam. Tiba-tiba saja keadaan jauh lebih buruk daripada malam-malam di Manor pada saat itu. Hermione selalu mendambakan pergi keluar, melewati gerbang Malfoy Manor yang suram dengan orang yang selalu ia tunggu kepulangannya di setiap detiknya. Menyelamatkannya dari kesendirian yang begitu ingin membunuhnya. Tapi momen ini tidak seperti yang ia harapkan, jauh dari kata-kata normal—dimana seharusnya sepasang orang yang saling mengasihi menghabiskan waktu. Dengan percakapan-percakapan _sinting_ yang ia tak tahu maknanya, pekikan ngeri pengunjung tempat minum dan bagaimana cara Draco pergi seolah dia hanya menyenggol bahu orang lain, bukan mematahkan sebuah hidung—tanpa meminta maaf, tanpa ada orang yang menghalangi tindakannya.

Seolah semua yang ada di tempat itu berada dalam area kekebalannya. Seolah semua tempat yang disinggahinya adalah daerah kekuasaannya. Seolah lingkungan ini berada di bawah kakinya.

Ditambah keheningan meradang ini dan pikiran berkecamuk, Hermione melangkah janggal di samping tubuh jangkung Draco. Saat sampai jarak beberapa meter, seolah baru saja menyadari satu hal, Draco menghentikan langkahnya.

"Demi Merlin, Granger, kenapa kau pucat pasi begini?" Hermione tidak menyangkal saat menyadari dia butuh kekuatan untuk menghirup udara ke paru-parunya, jantungnya masih bertalu-talu dengan kencang. "oh, _sialan,_ dan kenapa kita lupa membawa jubahmu juga?" Draco segera melepaskan jasnya, memakaikannya di tubuh Hermione. Dia berusaha mengancingkannya, namun gagal akibat perut yang menyembul. "Blaise akan membawa jubahmu besok, oke?Nah, apakah ada yang ingin kau—"

"Aku ingin pulang, Draco." Ujar Hermione hampa, uap mengepul ketika ia bicara. Dia mendengar suaranya sendiri gemetar. Udara seolah hampir membekukan mulutnya.

"Hei, hei, Granger," Draco menyentuh pipinya, Hermione menolak untuk menatap matanya. "itu tadi hanya masalah sepele, tidak perlu kau cemaskan. Oke? Jangan buat malam untuk bayi kita rusak, oke?" Draco memaksanya untuk menatap matanya, dia mencium pipinya. "semua akan baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu kaucemaskan."

Hermione merasakan udara menyusut di dadanya, kaki gemetar ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan udara dingin. Namun ia mengangguk dan memaksa diri untuk tersenyum. Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri jalanan kosong Diagon Alley, mengabaikan angin dingin yang berhembus membekukan tulang. Draco menggenggam erat jemarinya—rasa hangatnya seolah bisa menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Tidak ada hal lain di jalan itu selain suara langkah kaki sepatu Draco dan hak Hermione yang berbenturan dengan aspal jalanan. Terkadang pada beberapa langkah sekali, Draco berhenti di depan toko yang tutup, untuk menciumnya dalam-dalam. Lelaki itu membawanya lebih dekat, mendekapnya sehingga mampu mengalahkan jenis dingin apa pun yang menerpa tubuhmu. Memberikannya sensasi luar biasa menangkan, penawar bagi gundah-gulana. Mereka menikmati momen itu dengan bermandikan cahaya bulan.

Hal ini sekejap saja menghapuskan ketakutan yang baru saja terjadi dan seluruh gelisah yang bermalam-malam ia alami. Hermione tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana lengkap kebahagiaannya jika Draco bisa setiap malam berada di sampingnya dan wajah tirusnya lah yang ia lihat di setiap pagi, pertama kali ia membuka mata. Namun Hermione tidak meminta lebih, dia bersyukur untuk bisa menghabiskan sebuah malam panjang dengan satu-satunya pangeran di hidupnya.

Dan ketika menjelang pagi, setelah semalaman suntuk Draco membawanya menyusuri Diagon Alley yang sepi, mereka kembali ke Manor untuk menghabiskan sisa gelap pada awal hari itu. Hermione bisa merasakan tangan Draco yang menyelinap melingkari perutnya, memberikan dia usapan lembut—yang selama ini ia rindukan. Dia masih bisa merasakan hembusan napas Draco di puncak kepalanya, sesekali menciumnya. Semua momen itu terjadi, berputar lagi hingga Hermione lupa kapan tepatnya ciuman terakhir di lancarkan karena ia jatuh tertidur.

Sampai Hermione tersentak, terbangun dari tidurnya, ia tahu fajar belum menyingsing karena kamar itu masih gelap gulita. Namun ia merasakan kehampaan. Tidak perlu menengok untuk menyadari Draco telah pergi dari sisinya. Lalu pikirannya berpusat pada bandit-bandit semalam.

Dan bagaimana cara Draco menghancurkan wajahnya.

.

Hermione tidak melihat Pansy selama tiga bulan terakhir, namun waktu sesingkat itu telah merubah dirinya begitu banyak. Pada malam ini ia datang ke Manor dengan baju yang terbuka—berbelahan rendah—mungkin orang lain akan sulit membedakan apakah ia bangsawan ataukah salah satu budak dari tempat pelacuran—Pansy telah pada riasannya yang biasa. Ia tak tampak terganggu dengan udara dingin yang melanda.

Hermione menerima laporan dari Falcone bahwa ia menunggu di depan pintu Manor. Tak membiarkan waktu terbuang, Hermione segera menemuinya, menyuruh para penjaga pergi. Hermione membawanya pada sofa di Rumah Utama. Tiny telah menyuguhkan secangkir teh untuk mereka, sedangkan Hermione dengan santai mengeluarkan tongkat, melambaikan pada perapian dan mereka berdua sesaat terdiam menatap api yang menari-nari.

"Tak butuh _kabar dari Prophet_ untuk meyakininya, kan?" gumam Pansy, sebatang rokok bermain-main di jarinya. Hermione bisa melihat cat kukunya merah darah di jemari lentiknya. " _Granger dengan Tongkat,_ mungkin Skeeter bisa gunakan keunggulannya dalam menjelaskan lebih detil hal itu? Lima paragraf cukup untuk menggemparkan Inggris, kurasa."

"Aku tahu kau tak akan membuka mulutmu pada siapa pun, Pansy. Kalau kau berniat demikian, maka aku sudah di seret ke Azkaban sejak delapan bulan lalu."

Pansy menghisap rokoknya, matanya menyipit. Ia menyunggingkan senyum. "Bagaimana kira-kira reaksi kita di tahun keenam, ketika kita berdua tahu kelak akan duduk dengan secangkir teh dan berbicara seperti layaknya teman lama, di tempat yang tak terduga ini, Granger?"

"Kau akan membunuhku pada saat itu? Selagi kau punya waktu." Jawab Hermione, Pansy tertawa.

"Masih pintar, masih _tahu segalanya._ " Ujar Pansy. "kudengar Draco kirim Theo pergi? Kabar basi untukmu, kukira?"

"Sayangnya, otakku memang masih bekerja dengan sempurna, Pansy. Dan ya, aku sudah tahu."

Pansy berdecak kagum. "Dan kau masih hidup dengannya? Berbagi tempat tidur, membawa anaknya di dalam perutmu?" ujar Pansy dramatis. "ternyata ada banyak hal yang aku tak tahu tentangmu, Granger. Selain mempunyai sifat yang _satu itu,_ kau juga mempunyai sisi kejam yang sama. Sampai aku lupa bahwa kau Sahabat Potter tersayang."

Hermione tidak ingin merespon kata-kata itu. Dia tidak ingin merusak momen saat Draco tidak ada, terlalu riskan. Beberapa saat mereka dibalut keheningan, Pansy terus menatapinya, seolah menilai dengan kedua mata hitamnya yang berkilat. Lalu Hermione mendengar langkah kaki dan Draco diiringi Blaise memasuki Rumah Utama. Dia tak tampak heran melihat Pansy menginjak ubin-ubin rumahnya lagi—mengingat hal terkahir yang ia lakukan bukanlah kenangan yang baik.

Draco tidak berkata apa pun, melainkan memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya ke ruangan. Baik Pansy maupun Hermione mengekorinya. Setelah mereka berempat masuk, dan seorang penjaga siaga di luar, Blaise menutup pintu. Draco sudah bertengger nyaman di kursinya—dengan kaki bersilang dan siap menyalakan sebatang rokok.

"Nampaknya butuh waktu lama bagimu untuk menenangkan diri, Pansy." Kata Draco. Pansy mengambil tempat duduk di depan mejanya, mereka tampak seperti orang yang sedang berkonsultasi.

"Butuh pengorbanan untuk mengatasi hal besar, kan?" jawab Pansy.

"Singkirkan rokok itu dari mulutmu, Pans. Kau bisa membunuh bayimu."

" _Persetan_ dengan bayiku, Draco." Kata Pansy, mendengus. "aku akan menikah lagi. Dengan orang Italia—bulan depan."

"Sisa-sisa tangisan untuk kematian suamimu saja belum kering, dan sekarang kau mau meniduri pria lain?" tanya Draco. "buka matamu, Pansy. Laki-laki _keparat_ itu hanya datang untuk memanfaatkanmu, seperti yang Carmine lakukan padamu. Mereka hanya ingin masuk ke dalam persekongkolan kita—ingin terlibat dengan hal-hal besar yang kita kerjakan."

Pansy hanya menatapnya dengan sorot menantang.

"Kau tidak boleh menikah dulu. Tidak dengan orang Italia _sialan_ itu, tidak juga dengan _bajingan brengsek_ mana pun."

"Kau bukan ayahku, Draco!"

"Dan untuk apa kau datang ke sini, kalau begitu?"

"Aku butuh izinmu untuk mengaktifkan lagi beberapa bisnisku. Aku butuh banyak Galleon untuk membangun kembali kehidupanku!"

"Aku tidak ingin semua yang kita lakukan ini sia-sia, Pansy, hanya karena _seekor tikus got_ yang kaupungut dari gorong-gorong. Ingat tujuan kita? Jangan hancurkan lagi, Pansy. Aku bisa menjadi tamengmu di waktu yang lalu, namun kita tidak tahu bahaya macam apa yang akan datang ke depannya. Aku selalu peduli padamu, Pansy. Aku menyayangimu seperti saudara perempuanku sendiri—dan kau tahu itu." Ujar Draco. "aku tak pernah melupakan bagaimana pengorbanan ayahmu saat Perang—dan jangan buat dia mati sia-sia dengan drama konyol ini."

Pansy menghisap rokoknya lagi, tangannya gemetar. Namun dengan kegesitan yang tak terduga—Draco telah mencabut tongkatnya dan dengan satu lambaian, rokok itu melayang dari jemari Pansy, hancur menjadi debu di udara—sehingga Pansy dengan kesal mengepalkan tangan membentuk sebuah tinju. Dia menggigit bibirnya.

"Kau akan aman di bawah pengawasanku, kupastikan kau akan kembali bermandi Galleon. Dan aku akan mengizinkanmu menikah—bahkan mencarikanmu yang terbaik—jika kau mengikuti kata-kataku." Kepalan tangan Pansy mengendur, Draco berkata lebih pelan namun teramat jelas. "Pansy, jika kau mengabaikanku, aku akan sangat kecewa."

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Draco untuk mendapatkan respon yang ia inginkan, sehingga baik Blaise maupun Hermione yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar setia, menghela napas ketika Pansy berdiri. Ia berbicara dengan nada yang jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Dan aku membutuhkan tokoku kembali di Diagon Alley, mengingat banyak waktu luang yang akan kuhabiskan dengan calon bayiku."

Setelah mengatakan itu, ia berbalik dan berjalan kearah pintu. Draco memberi isyarat pada Blaise untuk mengikutinya. Sehingga kini, untuk kesekian kalinya—hampir berada di momen yang sama—Hermione hanya berdua dengan Draco.

"Sudah berapa lama dia di sini sebelum aku datang?"

"Tidak cukup lama untuk membeberkan semua rahasiamu, Draco." Ujar Hermione, dia kaget dengan suaranya sendiri. Namun untuk menutupi semua itu, dia sudah berjalan kearah meja.

Hermione menyentuh wajahnya lelaki yang amat disayanginya itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menatap matanya lekat-lekat. Seandainya saja dia mempunyai kemampuan sihir tak terbatas sehingga bisa mengebor jauh ke dalam pikirannya, menggali semua hal yang ia lakukan di balik punggungnya. Dulu ia bisa mengatasi kebodohan ini sendirian, namun dia tersiksa dengan kejadian-kejadian terkahir yang menyebabkan ia menghabiskan waktu di tempat tidur dari malam hingga menjelang pagi menatap langit-langit kamar, atau terpaksa meminum segala macam ramuan.

Hermione bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tahu, namun dia tidak bisa mencegah mimpi buruk itu datang.

"Draco, banyak hal yang kaulindungi di dunia ini. Kau adalah petarung yang tangguh, kau selalu menjagaku dan ibumu." Ujarnya lembut. Jari-jarinya menyusuri wajah tirus itu. "tapi aku tidak ingin hidup seperti ini lagi. Menunggu sementara kau melawan maut di luaran sana. Terjaga di setiap malam hingga hampir pagi untuk memikirkanmu diantara hidup dan mati. Atau terbangun di tengah malam dan mendapati dirimu datang bersimbah darah. Aku tak ingin lagi, Draco."

Draco menyentuh tangannya, mencium tangan itu dengan ketulusan. Hermione merasakan kerapuhan yang ada di dalam dirinya telah mencapai puncak. Dia tak bisa menggoyahkan perasaan yang timbul untuk lelaki yang ada di hadapannya ini. Draco Malfoy tak peduli dengan berbagai macam stigma tentang dirinya, tak peduli cemooh orang-orang yang berkata betapa kotornya Hermione ketika ia memungutnya dari tempat rendahan. Dia menjadi tameng sekaligus payung hidupnya. Dan Hermione tak pernah bisa membayangkan apa yang akan membuat perasaan ini berakhir, walaupun perbuatan keji apa pun yang telah ia lakukan.

Draco tidak pernah marah padanya. Bahkan ketika dia tahu rahasia terbesar yang pernah ia alami—yang Hermione pikir dia berhasil untuk menutupi hal itu darinya—namun Draco tetap menjaganya. Menempatkan dirinya di tempat tidur yang sama dengannya, membelikannya pakaian dan perhiasan paling bagus dan menyuruh peri-rumah untuk memberikannya makanan hangat di setiap harinya.

Hermione tahu semua larangan yang ia lakukan semata-mata demi keselamatannya sendiri dan Hermione adalah perempuan yang cukup pintar untuk sekedar memahami bahwa Draco tak ingin Hermione memandangnya dari sudut pandang buruk—tempat selama ini ia berada. Tak ada orang lain seperti Draco pernah datang ke dalam hidupnya. Mempunyai status sosial yang tinggi, menanggung beban rasa malu yang tak tahu kapan akan berujung, dengan mengambil resiko untuk memelihara anaknya dari rahim seorang darah-lumpur. Hermione tidak bisa meminta lebih dari ini, dia tak layak.

Dan dia tak sanggup untuk kehilangan laki-laki yang kini memiliki seluruh jiwanya.

Hermione tidak membayangkan di suatu pagi, ia melepaskan Draco pergi dan ketika malam—baik Blaise, Adrian atau Gregory—membawa jasadnya tanpa nyawa. Dia tidak ingin kejadian yang pernah menimpah Pansy tejadi padanya. _Membuat anaknya menjadi yatim sebelum ia lahir ke dunia,_ kata Pansy tiga bulan lalu. Saat Draco membantai suaminya. Hermione tidak mempunyai cukup kekuatan jika dia mengalami hal yang sama.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk berhenti memikirkanmu—yang sampai hampir gila rasanya?" katanya getir. "tidak bisakah kita hidup normal, seperti orang lainnya, Draco?"

"Kita telah menjalani hidup yang seharusnya, Granger. Namun kita harus bertahan hidup, dan ada beberapa hal yang harus aku lakukan untuk itu."

"Apakah jalan satu-satunya bertahan hidup ini adalah menyingkirkan hidup orang lain?" Hermione menatap nanar. "mereka semua takut padamu, apalagi yang kita butuhkan? Yang _kau_ butuhkan?"

"Masih banyak yang aku butuhkan, banyak hal yang harus kutanam untuk menuai impian, Granger." Draco menyentuh pundaknya. "dan kau berada di dalam impian itu. Kau salah satunya."

"Rasanya sudah cukup menyiksa untuk seperti ini, Draco. Dan kau akan melakukan _sesuatu yang lebih besar?_ "

Draco membungkuk, hampir menciumnya ketika ia berkata di depan wajahnya—berbisik pelan—"Granger… _"_ Hermione memejamkan matanya, ia tak sanggup menatap matanya. "lihat seberapa besar perasaanku padamu. _Kau akan lihat_ apa yang telah kulakukan _untukmu._ "

Hermione tidak memahami apa yang dimaksudkan, namun ia membiarkan Draco memeluknya. Membawanya pada kehangatan yang selalu ia dambakan. Dia bisa merasakan napas Draco dengan lembut menerpa telinganya, menyebabkan bulu di tengkuknya naik akan hal itu.

"Aku telah menemukan Potter, Granger." Bisiknya. "aku menemukan Potter."

.

 **(A/N : and the real story begin… see you next week! I hope so.. )**


	10. Si Pelindung dan Sang Terpilih

**10**

 **.**

 **HERMIONE** tahu pasti hari itu akan datang dalam kurun waktu yang tak panjang.

Dan terjadi tepat pada hari ini—atau malam hari, tak ada yang tahu pasti—kapan tepatnya Narcissa Malfoy menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Karena Draco tidak datang pada malam itu, atau beberapa malam sebelumnya. Ia dirundung dengan tugas-tugas yang menyebabkannya jarang untuk mengunjungi ibunya. Pada paginya saat Tiny si Peri Rumah datang untuk mengantarkan sarapan seperti hari-hari biasa, ia sudah menemukan Narcissa terbujur kaku, tubuhnya dingin. Sekali lagi, tak ada yang tahu kapan tepatnya ia berjuang menghadapi maut. Karena dia sendirian.

Sudah lebih dari satu tahun dia sendirian. Fakta itulah yang diyakini menjadi alasan akan kegetiran yang anak semata wayangnya rasakan saat ini. Sebelum jasad Narcissa dikebumikan, mereka menaruhnya di Rumah Utama, memberi kesempatan orang-orang untuk melihat sosoknya terakhir kali. Draco tahu ibunya mungkin telah dilupakan oleh sebagian orang. Bagaimana raut wajahnya, karena sudah tak cantik lagi akibat keriput dan daging yang hilang dari tubuhnya. Mereka sudah lupa dengan Nyonya Malfoy yang bangsawan itu. Tentu saja dengan mudah hal itu sirna. Dan Draco ingin semua orang yang datang diingatkan, dia ingin semua orang melihat bagaimana ia menjunjung tinggi ibunya—dan mereka harus melakukan hal yang sama.

Hermione tak mendengar kabar Lucius selama ia tinggal layak di Manor. Tak ada yang tahu pasti mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya. Banyak desas-desus mengenai dirinya yang selalu ingin hidup nyaman sendirian, namun kali ini nampaknya ia datang untuk sebuah konfirmasi. Dengan rambut panjang dan tubuh yang kurus, ia menyerahkan setangkai mawar ke peti di mana istrinya berbaring tanpa nyawa. Hermione berdiri di ujung, melihat bagaimana ia menatap Narcissa. Ia sangsi apakah kesedihan telah menguap ataukah memang ia lupa bahwa ia pernah mencintai wanita tersebut. Wajah kaku Lucius tak terbaca.

Dia memandang Hermione, lalu berjalan ke arahnya. Hermione tidak pernah mempunyai perasaan lain dengannya selain rasa kasihan. Menjadi orang buangan tidaklah mudah, ia tahu betul.

"Dimana Draco?" tanyanya pada Blaise, yang saat itu tepat berada di sampingnya. Hermione tak heran jika Lucius menganggap dirinya seperti udara.

"Berada di ruangannya." Jawab Blaise.

"Bisakah aku menemuinya?" tidak akan sampai logika orang lain jika mendengar seorang ayah yang meminta izin untuk bertemu dengan anaknya. Di tengah orang-orang yang berbisik-bisik dan berkabung, ia tampak seperti orang yang paling pantas dikasihani daripada kematian yang ada di kastil itu.

"Sayangnya, tidak, Tuan Malfoy." Kata Blaise. "dia berada di sana menunggumu untuk pergi."

Lucius tidak berkata apa pun lagi. Bahkan dia mundur teratur dan berjalan menuju pintu. Punggungnya bungkuk, mungkin runtuhan hatinya yang patah begitu berat mengganderunginya. Dan ia telah pergi sebelum jasad istrinya di kuburkan tanpa menemui siapa pun lagi.

Draco datang tengah malamnya setelah ia menerima banyak tamu yang menyampaikan belasungkawa. Tidak ada yang melihat kesedihan di matanya. Ia cukup tegar ketika mengecup kening ibunya terakhir kali, dan meletakan setangkai mawar di dadanya. Namun Hermione di sana. Ketika malam saat semua orang pergi—melihat Draco duduk memunggunginya di pinggir tempat tidur. Lelaki itu mengira pasti Hermione telah tertidur, karena ia bergerak tanpa suara. Mereka berdua membisu dalam gelapnya ruangan. Ya, Hermione ada di sana.

Draco tidak menunjukan ia merasa kehilangan pada semua orang yang telah datang, tapi mereka tak melihat betapa hampanya ia pada malam itu. Dengan perlahan Hermione bergerak, memeluk punggung Draco. Tangannya melingkari tubuhnya, mencium aroma kayu manis yang berada di tengkuknya. Draco tak bereaksi, tubuhnya kaku di bawah sentuhannya.

"Apakah hal yang memalukan bagimu untuk menampakan kehilanganmu, bahkan denganku?" bisik Hermione. Dia tidak bisa melihat wajah Draco, namun ia tahu ada perubahan yang terjadi dengan raut wajahnya. "aku adalah orang terakhir yang akan menceritakan _segala_ rahasiamu, Draco. Aku pernah bersumpah untuk itu, kau ingat? Ketika malam kau memutuskan untuk kembali pada Pangeran Kegelapan…"

Keheningan sesaat menjalar diantara mereka. Tangannya semakin erat melingkari tubuh Draco.

"Jika kau tidak bisa berbagi kebahagiaan, aku rela jika kau hanya membagi kesedihanmu padaku, Draco." Ia menempelkan pipinya pada tengkuk lelaki itu. "sudah selesai tugasmu untuk membuatnya tetap aman. Kau dengan sangat baik melindunginya selama ini."

Hermione membalikan tubuh Draco. Ia hanya bisa secara samar melihat wajahnya, dibalur dengan kegelapan yang hampir pekat. Air matanya menetes ketika ia merasakan tatapan Draco padanya. Dia tak bisa melihat wajahnya—tidak bisa melihat bagaimana pancaran mata biru-kelabu itu—tapi ada kegetiran yang merambat perlahan, merasuk dalam tubuhnya.

Yang amat ia cintai telah pergi. Kesedihan yang tak terkatakan itu menjalar di sekeliling Manor. Hanya sekelumit orang yang memahaminya, ataukah mungkin hanya dua orang yang ada di ruangan itu yang tahu. Hermione tidak pernah benar-benar menyukai Narcissa, tapi kasih sayang yang Draco tanamkan pada wanita itu memberinya pelajaran paling membekas diingatannya. Seburuk apa pun ibunya, Draco tak pernah ingin membuangnya pergi. Hermione tahu betul bahwa kamar ibunya lah yang akan disinggahinya terlebih dahulu setiap malam, sebelum ia kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

Hermione mengecup pipi itu, merasakan napas yang hangat menyapu wajahnya. Hermione lega ketika bukan air matanya saja yang jatuh pada malam itu.

.

Terpuruk bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk Draco. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk kembali bergelut dengan urusannya. Saat Hermione bangun lebih dulu untuk mengantarkan sarapan, ia melihatnya pagi ini Draco sudah bersiap dengan pakaian lengkap. Padahal baru lima belas menit yang lalu ia meninggalkan kamar, ia yakin Draco masih tertidur lelap.

"Bersiaplah, pakai jubah yang paling tebal." Ujar Draco seraya mengenakan jasnya. "kita akan pergi jauh."

Hermione tidak perlu disuruh dua kali atau mengeluarkan interupsi. Setelah meletakan nampan berisi makanan yang ia bawa dari dapur, ia segera memasuki kamar mandi dan berganti pakaian. Ia memakai dress panjang dan jubah tebal, menutup kepalanya dengan kain—mengikatkannya di dagu seperti biasa. Lalu Hermione menyelipkan tongkat di pahanya sebagai sentuhan terakhir.

Draco membawanya ke gerbang dan ber-Apparate. Falcone tidak ikut dengan mereka kali ini. Dalam jarak dua ratus meter, mereka melihat sebuah pondok menjulang tinggi di ujung tebing, dengan karang-karang tajam yang diterpa debur ombak di bawahnya, Hermione merasa sesuatu yang tak asing menjalar dalam perasaannya. Draco masih mencengkram tangannya, seolah menahannya untuk bertindak di luar kuasanya. Namun Hermione hanya berdiri terpaku, menatap pondok yang dipayungi luasnya cakrawala. Ia seperti bukan berada di Inggris.

Blaise, Adrian dan Gregory menyambut mereka, menyembul dari balik bebatuan. Tampak sudah bersiap dan masing-masing tangan mereka tersembunyi di balik saku jubah mereka.

"Perjalanannya oke, Granger?" Hermione tidak menjawab basa-basi serampangan yang keluar dari mulut Blaise. "nampaknya masih terlalu pagi, tapi sudah ada yang keluar memancing. Dua orang, entah kepala merah yang mana."

Draco mengangguk, memberi isyarat untuk berjalan. Mereka berlima berjalan kearah rumah itu, sesekali Blaise bergumam tentang betapa sengsaranya kalau ia jadi seorang Muggle dan tinggal jauh dari peradaban seperti _kandang_ di hadapannya. Gregory tidak tertawa, hanya membuat suara seperti sapi mendengkur saat mendengar lelucon itu. Tak nampak seperti biasanya, wajahnya lebih kaku dan serius—malah menyebabkan efek kebodohan yang bertingkat-tingkat lebih parah. Sedangkan Adrian tak henti-hentinya menatap sekitar. Selalu menjadi orang yang paling waspada di antara yang lain.

Draco menggandengnya melewati karang-karang yang tajam. Hermione berpikir daerah aneh di bagian mana yang masih memiliki suasana seliar ini. Namun selebihnya, setelah ia hampir sampai di depan pintu, Hermione mulai mendengar hiruk pikuk dari dalam pondok itu. Hatinya mencelos ketika ia mendengar panci yang berdengung—menandakan apa pun yang dimasak telah matang—barang-barang yang berjatuhan, kedengarannya seperti sebuah perbotan yang dilemparkan asal. Dan yang meluluhkan hatinya—ia mendengar suara wanita galak yang nyaring " _…bawa petasan_ sialan _ini keatas atau akan kuledakan di laut!"_

Blaise mengetuk pintunya sekali dan efeknya langsung terasa. Semua aktivitas di dalam sana rasanya berhenti seketika.

"… _buka pintunya!"_

"… _intip dulu dari jendela, orang bego macam apa yang mau datang pagi-pagi ke laut—"_

"… _siapa tahu saja dia juga bermaksud untuk berjemur?"_

"… _berhenti bercanda—CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA, HARRY!"_

Sepasang mata mengintip dari jendela, lalu dengan bunyi _klik_ pintu terbuka. Pertama-tama yang mereka lihat adalah kepala dengan rambut berantakan yang menyembul. Namun tidak ada yang menyangsikan ketika ada codet di dahinya, semua penjuru dunia sihir tak mungkin melupakannya.

Harry Potter dengan wajah yang tak berbeda dari terakhir kali Hermione melihatnya, berdiri kaku menghadap kelima tamu yang pagi-pagi berada di depan pintu pondoknya. Tangan kanannya mencengkram tongkat, matanya terpancang pada sosok Draco. Seolah ia telah berlaku kurang ajar, seolah Draco menghujami rumahnya dengan batu, bukan dengan ketukan. Tapi saat matanya beralih pada Hermione, tatapannya melunak. Hermione tahu cengkraman pada tongkatnya mengendur.

Ada yang bergerak di dalam dadanya, layaknya sesuatu yang menggumpal—telah sekian lama tertahan—meledak sejadinya ketika melihat mata hijau cemerlang itu. Dia masih mengenakan kacamata bego yang membuatnya terus-terusan kelihatan seperti orang yang kebingungan. Hermione tidak melupakan sejengkal pun raut wajahnya, bagaimana cara Harry menatap jika dia benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata. Dia masih pada perangai itu, setelah semua.

Dia masih tetap Harry, salah satu orang yang dulu pernah menghabiskan bertahun-tahun untuk berbagi rahasia, kebahagiaan sekaligus sedih di hari-harinya. Satu-satunya orang yang ia peluk ketika semua orang memusuhinya, menganggapnya permbohong liar yang suka cari perhantian. Dengan tatapan lurus yang _tolol_ itu, Hermione masih dengan jelas membaca, bahwa kenangan-kenangan yang sama juga berputar di kepala Harry, sama seperti yang ia rasakan saat ini. Bahkan ketika hari terakhir mereka bersama, di Hutan Dean—tempat para Penjambret memisahkannya—sebelum semua keadaan berbanding terbalik dengan semua impian-impiannya.

"Tampaknya bukan hari yang tepat, Potter." Sapa Draco, Hermione tidak mengharapkan lebih dari nada itu selain sarkasme.

Harry tampak seperti orang yang baru disadarkan, ia kembali menatap Draco. "Kau tidak bilang akan datang pagi buta, Malfoy."

" _Well,_ kalau kau sudah bisa melihat matahari, namanya bukan _buta._ Dan bisnis tentu saja tak bisa tuntas jika kau terus-terusan menunggu di pondok _megahmu_ ini." Kata Draco. "jadi dimana tempat bicaranya?"

Harry tidak berkata apa pun lagi selain memiringkan badannya, memberi isyarat agar mereka masuk. Hermione mengekori Draco, melewati Harry tanpa membalas tatapannya lagi. Saat memasuki pondok, ia melepaskan penutup kepalanya. Dan ia bisa melihat pemandangan yang khas—dimana tempat ini terlihat begitu sempit dan tinggi dari kejauhan—namun ternyata mempunyai penghuni dan perabotan yang melebihi kapasitas. Seolah-olah mereka memindahkan The Burrow secara sihir ke tebing ini.

Hermione merasakan tatapan Nyonya Weasley dari dapur, ia masih dengan celemek masaknya dan centong di tangan kanannya. Dia mematung menatap Hermione. Sedangkan sudah berbaris satu set Weasley—Hermione sekilas berpendapat begitu—di ruang tamu itu. Ron berada di jajaran yang paling dekat dengan pintu. Ia mengenakan setelan Muggle yang cukup sinkron, mengingat dulu ia begitu nyentrik saat memakai pakaian Muggle. Tongkat berada di tangannya. Dia menatap lurus, entah kepada Hermione atau kepada Draco di sampingnya. Namun, Hermione berharap, melihat pancaran matanya bahwa ia tengah menatap Draco. Karena tidak mungkin ia menatap Hermione seperti itu…

Lalu ada Fred dan George di barisan kedua—sebuah benda hitam bulat berada di tangan kiri, sedangkan tongkat dicengkram erat di tangan kanan. Berikutnya Hermione hanya memandang sekilas, namun ia menarik kesimpulan—dan ada kelegaan menjalar—bahwa mereka semua sehat dan utuh.

Suasana yang kaku itu tak berlangsung lama, sampai suara Nyonya Weasley memecahkannya. "Kamar atas, Harry."

Lalu seperti tersadar juga, ia meletakan centong masaknya dan berjalan kearah Hermione. Nyonya Weasley melihatnya seolah ia adalah sesosok makhluk yang bangkit dari kematian, begitu lekat dan penuh dengan kerinduan.

"Hermione?" panggilnya, seolah ingin tahu apakah yang ada di tubuh itu adalah gadis yang dulu pernah menginap di rumahnya, tak lolos dari kecupannya—seperti dia mengecup anak-anaknya. Hermione tidak bisa menahannya lagi, dengan gesit ia segera berhambur ke dalam pelukan Nyonya Weasley. Memeluknya erat-erat, bahkan tak mengizinkan perut besarnya menghalangi momen itu. Nyonya Weasley menangis tersedu-sedu, mencium pipinya tanpa ampun. " _Oh, Nak…_ aku tahu kau baik-baik saja. Aku selalu tahu kau gadis yang kuat…" katanya disela-sela tangisannya. " _maafkan aku,_ maafkan kami yang meninggalkanmu—"

"Dia hidup layak, Ma. Aku sudah sering mencarikan Prophet untukmu yang berisi tentangnya—"

"Oh, mana bisa aku percaya jika aku tidak melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri?" ujar Nyonya Weasley, menangkup kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangannya. Wajahnya banjir air mata. "tahukah kau, bahwa Arthur sudah… Arthur—"

"Ma, sudahlah! Ingat inti pertemuan ini?" Ron menyela untuk kedua kali. Nyonya Weasley merintih keras, seperti suara hatinya yang terluka. Hermione tidak memahami kenapa nada bicara Ron seperti itu, namun dia melepaskan pelukan Nyonya Weasley, merasakan air mata juga telah membasahi pipinya. Dia tidak bisa berpikir lebih baik, karena terlalu banyak hal yang ingin ia sampaikan—terlalu banyak hal yang ingin ia pertanyakan pada mereka. Tapi sebelum ia mengeluarkan suara, Draco telah menarik pundaknya. Memisahkanya dengan Nyonya Weasley.

"Sikap, Granger…" bisiknya. Hermione juga tak mengerti kenapa Draco harus menginterupsi momen ini. Dia merasa jengkel, namun tetap menurut sampai Draco kembali menggandeng tangannya. Hermione mengapus air mata di wajahnya, ia melihat delikan tajam terarah padanya—kecuali Nyonya Weasley yang masih tersedu-sedu. Ginny datang untuk merangkul ibunya.

Harry menuntun Draco dan kroninya untuk menaiki tangga di sudut ruangan. Ron tanpa sepatah kata pun lagi mengikuti, bahkan tak membalas pandangan mata Hermione padanya. Begitu juga dengan anak-anak lelaki Weasley yang lain. Dia merasakan sebuah tangan melingkari bahunya. Fleur, yang sedari tadi keberadaanya tak disadari tengah menggendong seorang anak perempuan berumur tak lebih dari dua tahun. Yang diingat Hermione saat bertemu perempuan itu terakhir kali adalah ketika pernikahannya dengan Bill di The Burrow.

Mereka akhirnya mengambil tepat di sofa yang dengan segala usaha diletakan di tengah-tengah banyaknya barang dalam ruangan. Keempat perempuan itu terdiam beberapa saat. Ginny masih memandangnya tanpa suara, sampai ia bangkit dan memutuskan membuat teh untuk mereka.

"Aku membaca beberapa berita tentangmu di Prophet," ujar Nyonya Weasley, masih ada sisa-sisa air mata di pelupuk matanya. "setidaknya hal itulah yang menjadi patokan bahwa kau—kau baik-baik saja." Dia memandang perut besar Hermione. "…dan membawa kehidupan baru."

"Banyak hal yang telah kulalui," kata Hermione, dia membelai perutnya. "apakah kalian selama ini tinggal di sini?"

"Oh, _dear,_ tentu saja tidak. Kami baru mendapatkan tempat ini semenjak Harry berhubungan dengan Draco Malfoy." Kata Nyonya Weasley. "walaupun sulit untuk dipercaya, tapi terima kasih pada Merlin karena setidaknya kami bisa menyatukan sisa-sisa dari Orde."

"Aku tak pernah mendengar kabar mengenai hal itu," ujar Hermione pelan. "aku tak pernah tahu…"

"Sulit ya, mencari tahu mengenai _hal-hal_ di kastil megah itu?" Ginny menyambar, dengan nampan berisi empat cangkir teh. Ia meletakan nampan di meja, mengambil jarak di samping ibunya.

"Ginny!"

"Kenapa, Ma? Tentu saja kita semua penasaran dengan cerita mengenai kehidupan Hermione dari mulut pertama—"

"Kalau kau tidak bisa tutup mulut, sebaiknya kau naik ke kamarmu." Desis Nyonya Weasley, matanya tak lagi lembut. Dia menatap tajam anak perempuannya—Ginny memberenggut, tak menunjukan bahwa ia takut akan gertakan itu—namun ia menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"Kami melewati lima bulan di sini, tadinya beberapa orang sudah membangun persembunyian bawah tanah—tepatnya aku dan Bill. Dan beberapa teman manusia serigala-nya yang masih setia. Mengingat tugasnya sekarang lebih sering berada di sana. Jadi Bill kelewat nyaman." Ujar Fleur masih dengan aksen Prancisnya yang samar, seolah tinggal di bawah tanah sama halnya seperti liburan asik ke luar negeri. "banyak yang harus berjuang untuk bertahan saat Harry dan Ron berkelana—meski belum tahu apa yang mereka kerjakan. Mama dan Ginny harus rela berpindah-pindah, dilindungi oleh Fred dan George. Percy bukanlah tipe petarung, tapi dia bertahan cukup baik saat ia harus meloloskan diri dari kejaran Penjambret dan hampir menghabiskan setahun penuh berada di hutan liar. Tapi tak ada yang melewatkan hal yang lebih parah dari Charlie—"

"Dia suka dengan habitatnya," gumam Nyonya Weasley, walaupun ia tampak tak yakin dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

"Hampir diinjak raksasa dua kali di setiap malam? Tak ada yang nyaman dengan tangan yang patah."

"Intinya, kami semua menjalani tiga tahun terakhir melawan maut setiap harinya." Sambar Ginny. "ayah gugur dalam pelarian kami— _oh, Ma! Tolong biasakanlah!—_ disambar kutukan oleh salah satu Pelahap Maut, sudah dua tahun yang lalu kejadiannya. Sedangkan Remus dan Tonks, tak ada yang tersisa darinya selain seorang anak laki-laki bernama Teddy. Tak ada yang menemukan jasadnya, nampaknya dihancurkan jadi abu. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Kingsley, pernah muncul di Kementerian dan berhasil kabur. Dia masih dengan rutin menjalankan tugasnya, mengumpulkan anggota Orde yang bersembunyi di berbagai belahan bumi."

Hermione menyentuh tangan Nyonya Weasley, menggenggamnya dengan penuh keyakinan. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk meratapi semua kejadian itu, dia punya waktu untuk bersedih—atau mengenang mereka yang telah gugur. Tapi tidak sekarang. Hermione terus menerus meyakinkan diri sendiri—sedari Draco mengatakan segala hal tentang rencananya. "Draco akan membantu kita mendapatkan kembali segalanya yang telah direnggut. Draco akan membawa kita kembali pulang."

"Tapi kau tidak lupa, kan, berada di sisi yang mana _Draco-mu_ sebelumnya?" tanya Ginny defensif. Hermione mempunyai perasaan yang kuat akan ketidak sukaan perempuan itu di setiap ia mendengar suaranya. Ginny berubah banyak, termasuk tatapan matanya yang lurus menilai, seolah menimbang apakah ia patut untuk berbicara dengannya. Tanpa peduli dengan bertahun-tahun yang mereka lewati,

"Ginny, jika kau—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Nyonya Weasley." Sela Hermione lugas, dia tak lagi mendengar suaranya penuh kelembutan atau memberi toleransi atas kearoganan yang dipancarkan oleh Ginny. Hermione melepas tangannya dari Nyonya Weasley, dia memandang Ginny. "aku memahami apa yang dirasakan, jadi aku siap mendengarkan segala hal yang ingin Ginny sampaikan."

"Tahu apa yang kami rasakan? Setidaknya kau tidak harus makan bangkai di tengah hutan, kelaparan sampai rasanya mati lebih baik. Mungkin makanan-makanan lezat, pakaian-pakain hangat, serta perhiasan mahalmu tak bisa menjelaskan itu semua. Bagaimana, Hermione?"

Nyonya Weasley sudah membuat posisi siaga seolah ia bisa kapan saja menampar Ginny, sedangkan Fleur menatap bergantian antara Hermione dan Ginny—dia terus menepuk-nepuk putrinya.

"Bagaimana rasanya berada di tempat tidur yang sama dengan musuh?"

Jika Hermione tidak menangkapnya, tangan Nyonya Weasley sudah mendarat mulus di pipi Ginny. Hermione belum melepaskan tangan Nyonya Weasley ketika ia berkata dengan anggun. "Tidak perlu kuceritakan bagaimana rasanya, Ginny. Karena kau mungkin tidak akan sanggup menjadi seorang budak yang dijual ke tempat pelacuran, tinggal dengan jeruji dan diludahi. Terombang-ambing di atas nasib yang tak tentu arah. Kau kehilangan ayahmu?"—Ginny mendelik menatapnya, begitupun Fleur dan Nyonya Weasley. "aku telah kehilangan keduanya, bahkan sebelum pelarian dimulai. Tidak ada salah satu dari kalian yang tahu, karena aku menyimpan semua itu sendirian. Ini adalah konsekuensi yang kutanggung, aku tak akan menyalahkan siapa pun."

Dia melepaskan tangan Nyonya Weasley, masih menatap Ginny.

"Lihat seberapa jauh era ini membawa kita? Berada di dalam hutan dengan kejaran tidak jauh lebih buruk dari berada di kastil megah dengan kabar kematian di mana-mana." Kata Hermione, dia menatap Nyonya Weasley dan Fleur, seolah kata-kata itu dimaksudkan memberi tahu mereka juga. "dan aku tak akan memberi tahu bagaimana aku bisa terpisah dari Harry dan Ron. Jika mereka tak mau menceritakan hal itu pada kalian, maka aku pun tak akan melakukannya."

Mungkin jika orang lain melihat, mereka pikir bahwa tangan Nyonya Weasley tak pernah dihalangi oleh Hermione. Karena wajah Ginny persis seperti habis ditampar kuat-kuat. Tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang bicara lagi di sisa waktu itu, sampai semua laki-laki turun. Hermione tak heran saat melihat tampang Ron merah meradang, wajahnya memberenggut, melirik Draco penuh permusuhan. Harry tampak lebih berantakan dari sebelum ia menaiki tangga, Hermione tak perlu menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi di dalam ruangan. Ia sudah tahu pastinya.

"Kita pulang, Granger."

Tampaknya kata-kata itu seperti sihir mematikan, karena efeknya membuat Ron menggeram marah dan Harry maju beberapa langkah. Hermione tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi sampai Draco menghalanginya. Mereka berdua bertatapan dengan aura yang siap untuk membunuh kapan saja.

"Hermione akan tinggal,"

Draco mendengus, seperti mendengar lelucon paling _tolol_ yang pernah ada. "Enyah, Potter."

"Kau bilang kami bisa melihatnya, Malfoy."

"Kau sudah melihatnya, rabunmu semakin parah ya?"

"Kaupikir dia siapa, terus-terusan di bawah perintahmu? Dia sudah berada di rumahnya!"

"Akan kuingatkan jika kaulupa—"

"Draco, Draco," sela Hermione, menengahi keduanya. Ia menyentuh tangan Draco. "izinkan aku tinggal sebentar, oke?"—Hermione melihat Draco mengernyit, namun dia sudah menyentuh pipinya untuk meredam emosi yang siap meledak. "hanya beberapa saat dan aku akan pulang—"

"Aku akan mengantarnya—"

"Tidak! Kau bisa ditangkap!" sambar Ginny keras.

"Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, oke? Kumohon, Draco." Ujar Hermione, jantungnya bertalu-talu. Dia ngeri membayangkan efek yang akan dilakukan oleh Harry dan keluarga Weasley jika Draco menariknya dengan paksa pada saat itu. Namun butuh beberapa detik, hatinya lega saat melihat pandangan Draco melunak.

"Falcone akan menjemputmu. Dua jam dari sekarang."

Lalu ia pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun lagi, mengabaikan mulut Harry yang hampir terbuka untuk interupsi dan orang-orang yang lain. Blaise, Gregory dan Adrian mengekori di belakangnya. Namun Hermione seperti dengan samar menyadari—walaupun sangat samar—bahwa Blaise memberinya tatapan mengingatkan. Hermione menghela napas ketika punggung mereka menghilang di balik pintu.

Hermione berbalik menatap deretan Weasley, sebelum Harry memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya keluar rumah. Draco telah menghilang saat ia sampai di luar. Harry terus menuntunnya sampai ke ujung tebing. Bebatuan tajam yang ia lewati menyulitkannya, berjalan normal dengan perut sebesar itu adalah hal yang sukar untuk dilakukan. Saat sampai pada ujung tebing, dia melihat hamparan lautan dengan ombak yang saling bertabrakan, menampilkan cakrawala membentang. Tempat ini mengingatkannya dengan Zabini Manor, namun di sana tak ada bebatuan liar dan bukanlah pondok tinggi yang mereka tempati. Matahari tidak nampak siang ini—bersiap untuk mempersembahkan hujan badai khas awal Desember seperti biasa. Angin kencang menerpa rambutnya.

Harry di sampingnya, disusul Ron yang ternyata sedari tadi mengikuti tanpa suara. Mereka bertiga berdiri mengadang hamparan lautan, menantang langit luas membentang. Mengabaikan udara dingin menyengat sampai ke tulang.

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja, Hermione." Kata-kata itu yang pertama kali ia keluarkan, setelah tiga tahun kemudian, setelah ia terpisah dengan salah satu sahabatnya dengan segala tragedi yang menimpa mereka.

Dia tak sekalipun, bahkan dengan sebuah kode yang berarti, mendengar kabarnya. Hermione sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana keadaannya. Dengan kabar yang terus beredar bahwa ia sudah mati, Hermione terpaksa harus menanggung beban pikiran yang menyiksa batinnya selama sisa hidupnya. Dia tak pernah diizinkan untuk bahagia secara penuh selama ini, selain mengalami hari-hari penuh kesendirian, mimpi buruk tentang kedua sahabatnya kadang masih terus mampir di tidurnya.

Seperti biasa, ia tak pernah diberi kesempatan untuk mengetahui lebih. Ia tak pernah memenuhi kriteria itu, atau tak lebih berharga untuk sekedar dipedulikan dan diberi tahu.

"Kenapa kau kembali?"

"Aku tak pernah pergi, Hermione." Jawab Harry. "aku hanya mempersiapkan diri selama ini, kami semua mempersiapkan diri. Setelah hari itu, kami mencari segala cara untuk bertahan dan jika ada kesempatan—melawan."

"Setelah kau meninggalkanku." itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan. Hermione dapat mendengar kegetiran dari suaranya sendiri.

"Aku berusaha untuk mencarimu, setidaknya itulah yang kami lakukan di tengah-tengah kejaran. Aku harus memalsukan kematian agar setidaknya bisa bergerak bebas, dan aku mempunyai kesempatan untuk menemukanmu, membawamu kembali. Dan sekarang semua itu telah terpampang nyata, kita mempunyai kesempatan dengan keduanya; melawan dan membawamu kembali."

Hermione memejamkan matanya, secara mendadak ia menyesal tak ikut kembali bersama Draco. Dia merasakan angin berhembus melewati telinganya. Perasaan dingin yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan udara menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal, Hermione. Orde sudah bersatu kembali, aku dan Ron mempunyai rencana bagus yang bisa membawa kita kembali pada masa-masa dulu." Dia merasakan Harry bergerak, menghadapnya. "bisakah kau _memaafkanku?_ Bisakah kau memaafkan kami karena harus meninggalkanmu pada hari itu, Hermione?"

Itu dia. Keluar sudah. Dosa yang selama ini Hermione pikir adalah miliknya, ternyata diakui sebagai dosa dari mulut yang lain. Dia membuka matanya, menatap mata hijau Harry. "Aku muak dengan kata-kata maaf dari orang-orang yang telah meninggalkanku, Harry." Ujarnya jujur. "dan menunggu orang-orang yang pergi untuk kembali. Aku tak ingin mendengar maaf lagi. Kita akan melangkah ke dapan, melupakan segala kehilangan, oke, Harry?"

Hermione menyentuh pundak Harry, membawanya pada pelukan. Dari sana ia menatap Ron. Dia tak bergeming dari tempatnya, sampai Hermione melepaskan Harry dan melangkah padanya. Memeluknya erat, menjalarkan kehangatan pada tubuh kaku itu—sampai Ron melingkarkan tangannya, membalas pelukannya. Hermione melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Ron.

"Aku minta maaf telah datang dengan keadaan seperti ini," ujarnya, perkataan itu juga untuk Harry. "banyak yang sulit ditangkap logika satu tahun belakangan."

"Aku banyak membaca tentangmu di Prophet. Mereka menceritakan dengan detil betapa bahagianya kau," kata Ron, setelah sekian lama membisu dan menolak untuk menatapnya. Namun kini dia seperti mendengar sahabatnya kembali. Dia bahkan merindukan sarkasme itu. "Malfoy bilang kau tidak pernah terlibat apa pun dengan segala _operasinya_."

"Memang tidak. Draco selalu punya orang-orang yang ia percaya untuk itu." Ujarnya.

"Jadi, bisa kau bisa jelaskan apa yang dilakukan si _Drakie_ ini?" tanya Ron. Dia menatap Harry meminta bantuan. "aku menyampaikan kecurigaanku, apakah dia memperkosamu awalnya?"

"Tidak, Ron, tak pernah!" bentak Hermione, menatapnya galak. "aku tidak akan menjelaskan apa pun tentang hal itu, tapi Draco tak pernah melakukan hal buruk padaku."

"Aneh, melihat bagaimana kau memohon padanya untuk bisa bicara dengan kami." Katanya lagi. Dia menatap langit, tampak gugup. "kau tahu, aku sempat sangsi saat melihatmu tadi. _Well,_ kau sudah berubah banyak, kan? Selain baju dan tampilan tubuhmu—maksudku."

"Aku tidak berubah, Ron. Apa maksudmu?"

"Yeah, kau tahu, aku seperti tidak melihatmu lagi. Sangat bukan dirimu ketika melihatmu melaksanakan perintah seseorang, terlebih dia adalah musuh—"

"Sudahlah, Ron." Sambar Harry dengan suara lelah.

"Tidak, Harry. Hal ini tak akan berkesudahan untuk dibahas." Kata Ron bandel. "aku sudah katakan padamu tentang semua hal, mengenai prasangka dan kemungkinan. Apakah tidak ada satupun yang kaupertimbangkan?"

"Oh, jangan mulai lagi, Ron."

"Tidakah kau berpikir bahwa hal ini terlalu mudah untuk kita? Setelah neraka yang kita lewati?"

"Ron, aku sudah bilang padamu, ini adalah kesempatan yang paling baik untuk saat ini. Kita harus membiasakannya suka atau tidak."

"Kupikir kau akan tetap pada prinsipmu, Harry? Tidak akan bekerja sama dengan penjahat model apapun. Kau selalu memegang teguh hal itu dulu, kau benci cara-cara mereka. Aku masih ingat kata-katamu di Hutan."

"Tapi sekarang sudah berbeda, Ron. Jumlah anggota Orde jauh lebih sedikit daripada dulu, bahkan kau bisa mengingat wajah-wajah mereka. Banyak yang tak mau lagi menampakan diri. Namun dengan Malfoy kita bisa menambah banyak kroni. Kita punya harapan, setidaknya kita bergerak. Bukannya terus-terusan berlari di gorong-gorong atau mati di tengah hutan."

"Dia itu kriminal, Harry. Si Malfoy itu penjahat berdarah dingin—kau tahu itu. Dan kita semua sudah terlibat dengannya." Kata Ron, tidak peduli dengan tatapan Hermione.

Suasana hening, hanya deru angin serta pikiran Hermione yang berkecamuk.

"Kali ini dia mencari kita, membuat kita bekerja dengannya untuk membantai Tuannya sendiri. Orang yang membawanya berkuasa di penjuru Inggris. Menjatuhkan era kaumnya, _untuk kejayaan yang lebih besar._ Dan bagaimana jika semuanya berjalan lancar, setelah semua yang kita lakukan bersama dengannya, dia mempunyai permintaan padamu—atau padaku—untuk membantai salah satu diantara kita? Apakah kau oke dengan itu? Karena aku tidak, _mate."_

Hermione seperti dihajar oleh gondam mendengar kata-kata sahabatnya. Ron menganggapnya seolah dia tak jauh bedanya seperti udara yang berhembus, mengabaikan tatapannya. Dia merasa seperti orang lain dalam kelompok kecil ini. Ada kesal yang membuncah mendengar bagaimana cara Ron mendeskripsikan Draco—dan dia tak suka. Kemarahan bangkit dari dalam dirinya, namun Hermione tak sanggup untuk mengutarakannya.

Ron masih sama dengan terakhir kali ia melihatnya, dia masih keras kepala dan memegang teguh apa yang ia yakini benar. Dia tidak berubah. Namun jika ia merasa tak sependapat dengannya, apakah kini ia yang berubah? Seperti kata Ron tadi? Hermione mengurungkan segala perasaan. Ron hanya penuh dengan prasangka, Draco tak mungkin bertindak di luar batas dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Setidaknya itu yang Draco katakan, _membawa sahabatnya kembali—menolong mereka, demi dirinya._

Tapi, benarkah?

Hermione awalnya marah dengan perkataan Ron. Namun lama-kelamaan takut dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Tentu saja, Draco telah berkorban banyak hal untuk dirinya. Untuk anak mereka. Dia akan menciptakan era baru, menghapuskan segala sistem yang ada, digantikan dengan peraturan yang baru. Lebih memanusiakan penyihir seperti dirinya. Peraturan dimana mereka bisa berdiri berdampingan, dimana ia mempunyai kesetaraan dengan Draco. Draco-nya. Dia percaya dengan Draco, dan hal itu cukup.

"Apa pun yang akan terjadi, biarpun mereka harus menebas leherku sekalipun, aku tak akan pernah bersedia mengkhianatimu, Ron." Kata Harry pelan, dia menatap karang di bawah yang terhantam ombak. Akan selalu ada kontra untuk menimbulkan rencana ini. Pihak Orde memang sudah sepantasnya merasa curiga dengan tawaran _mobster_ seperti Draco. Namun kali itu Ron diam saja. Baik ia dan Hermione menyadari diantara ratusan fakta akan cacatnya rencana mereka, bahwa kata-kata Harry yang satu itu tak dapat dibantah.

.

Hermione baru saja melipat Prophet yang diselipkan Falcone pagi itu setelah sarapan paginya. Dia tidak bisa pergi ke balkon karena hujan mengguyur Manor. Jadi di depan jendela besar, menghadap ke hamparan hutan, ia menyeruput tehnya. Mencerna ulang pengetahuan baru akan berita-berita yang ditulis Skeeter pada setiap baris kolomnya. Ada banyak perbahan signifikan yang terjadi. Dia sudah tahu bahwa Draco telah memberi akses pada Alfonso O'Conell—pria tua yang pernah ia ceritakan di tempat minum Blaise—menjadi Kepala Auror yang baru. Dia juga membaca beberapa rentetan perubahan yang sepele, namun jika dicermati lagi, cukup halus Draco merubah tatanan pemerintahan dengan orang-orangnya.

Dia bisa merasakan betapa bahagianya Narcissa di kuburnya—hal ini yang selalu wanita itu impikan. Draco memang tak menjadi pejabat pemerintahan, tapi mereka semua berada di bawah telapak kakinya. Bersedia mengemis untuk pertolongan dan perlindungannya.

Harry sudah menghancurkan beberapa Hocrux, dan Draco ikut andil menghancurkan satu-dua, begitu menurut penjelasan Harry kemarin. Harry, Ron dan Hermione dalam usaha mencari Hocrux dulu, sebelum para Penjambret menangkap Hermione dan mengawali apa yang ia dapat hingga kini. Namun ia tak tahu lagi kabarnya, ia tak ingin mencari tahu. Namun ternyata setelah Draco sadar dari penyakitnya, ia mencari tahu banyak tentang Ilmu Hitam yang digunakan Pangeran Kegelapan untuk mengabadikan diri. Hal itulah sekarang yang Hermione pahami, bahwa Draco sering pergi dari kamarnya—membawa sapu—kadang ia datang dengan keadaan setengah sadar. Ternyata ia tengah berburu Hocrux, persis seperti apa yang tengah dilakukan Harry. Yang pernah diimpikan ia dan kedua sahabatnya.

Draco tidak pernah menceritakan apa yang ia alami. Bahkan kutukan apa yang menimpanya, menyebabkan ia tak bisa menguasai kesadarannya dalam waktu kurun dari tiga bulan lamanya. Dan baru terungkap setelah Harry bilang, Draco pernah berduel dengannya. Dia pernah melancarkan kutukan itu—tepat di dadanya—dan yakin bahwa Draco mati setelah beberapa orang mengangkat tubuh lunglainya. Dan itulah awal dari pelarian Harry, dimana dia harus memalsukan kematiannya. Dia meminumkan Ramuan Polyjuice pada salah seorang Pelahap Maut yang tertangkap oleh perangkap Orde, memberikan Kutukan Imperius agar ia menyusuri jalan Diagon Alley. Tak sampai dalam hitungan jam, orang yang menggantikan Harry tersebut ditangkap dan dikutuk sejadi-jadinya oleh puluhan tongkat sihir. Jasadnya hancur. Persis seperti yang tertulis di Prophet dan diyakini semua orang. Tanpa tahu bahwa selama ini Harry yang asli masih berkeliaran bebas, menyusuri tempat-tempat paling terlarang.

Dia membaca kolom terakhir, sebuah berita dimana Lucius Malfoy ditemukan tak bernyawa pada kastil milik keluarga Malfoy di Yordania. Itulah yang menyebabkan Draco harus pergi pagi-pagi buta. Sebelum semua orang menyadari bahwa ayahnya sudah mati, dia sudah ber-Apparate ke Yordania.

Naas, berita itu menuliskan. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu pewaris tunggal itu menguburkan jasad ibunya, kali ini harus dirundung kesedihan dengan menguburkan jasad ayahnya juga. Mengenai penyebab kematiannya, Prophet tidak memberikan penjelasan lebih detil. Mereka hanya mendekripsikan betapa malangnya keluarga Malfoy, dengan beban yang bertubi-tubi harus ia tanggung.

Draco sendiri tak mengizinkan Hermione untuk ikut. Usia kehamilannya dan udara adalah faktor utama, namun Hermione yakin bahwa Draco berpikir keselamatan calon anaknya tak akan pantas dipertaruhkan dengan penguburan seorang kakek yang tak akan pernah menganggapnya. Hermione tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Dia masih dalam ucap syukurnya pada Draco, karena telah mengizinkannya untuk bertemu sahabat-sahabatnya kembali. Dan tak ada yang lebih berharga dari itu.

Sorenya Draco kembali, membawa selusin perlente ke rumahnya. Hermione kali itu diizinkan untuk duduk di ujung ruangan—tempat dimana Draco biasa menemui tamu-tamunya. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas ketegangan dalam ruangan itu, sehingga salah seorang yang tampaknya paling memegang kendali, duduk di seberang meja Draco. Dia memakai jas panjang, serta topi bowler cokelat. Pria itu nampak dua kali lebih tua dari Draco, menghisap cerutunya dan memandang Draco dengan matanya yang menyipit.

Semua orang membisu. Pertemuan ini tak bisa dibilang pertemuan sembarang, melihat berapa banyak orang yang ia bawa dan bagaimana perangainya.

"Draco, Draco, anak sahabatku." Ujar pria itu dengan suara serak dan aksennya yang kental. "aku turut berduka dengan apa yang terjadi pada Lucius. Sungguh sebuah tragedi, mengingat betapa bugarnya ia terakhir kulihat. Bagaimana pun ia adalah orang yang cukup—berpengaruh di era ini."

Draco tidak bereaksi lama. Matanya menatap lurus pada pria itu, seolah menilai. Yang harus dipahami adalah, mungkin semua orang bisa berperan, menipu lawan bicaranya. Namun Draco tidak akan sudi berlaku demikian. Dia mulai menyalakan rokoknya, melipat kakinya. Tidak tampak terganggu dengan status apa pun yang pria itu miliki. "Perjalananmu cukup jauh untuk sekedar menyampaikan hal itu, Barnaby."

"Draco, dimana sopan santunku jika aku hanya menulis secarik kertas kepada pewaris paling bergengsi di daratan Inggris?" ujarnya dengan luwes. "bukankah sudah seharusnya partner selalu mendukung satu sama lain? Aku mewakili Pangeran Kegelapan dalam mengucapkan kesedihan atas perginya salah satu abdi yang setia. Kurasa kau tahu itu, Nak?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Posisimu dalam pemerintahan dan kekusaan tak bisa dikesampingkan, kan?" ujar Draco. "jadi jangan buang-buang napas lagi. Apa yang kaumau?"

"Yah, kau tahu, aku adalah orang yang terbuka, Draco. Kau sering dengar bagaimana aku menyampaikan pendapat di setiap pertemuan." Ujarnya dengan senyum miring di wajahnya. "aku dengar kau mengganti beberapa kepala di Kementerian dengan orang-orangmu. Dan jika Prophet tak salah, banyak sekali kematian-kematian misterius orang-orang lama, kau tahu, seperti wabah. Dan beberapa dari mereka yang jasadnya bergelimangan adalah pengabdi setia."

Barnaby berhenti sesaat. Draco memutar-mutar putung rokok di jari-jarinya, menunggunya.

"Mungkin Pangeran Kegelapan tak sudi untuk memperhatikan hal-hal recehan seperti ini, mungkin kita para petinggi pun berpikiran demikian. Tapi sekali lagi, kau tahu aku kan Draco, selalu memperhatikan kecacatan bahkan yang paling kecil. Aku mempunyai kebiasaan untuk meneliti hal-hal yang jauh dari perhatian orang-orang. Karena biasanya dari sanalah lubang besar terbentuk—gerogotan kecil dan halus itu."

Lusinan orang yang berada di ruangan membisu, memasang telinga mereka. Beberapa diantaranya menganggap suasana mencekam itu memiliki aura berbahaya. Blaise bergerak tidak nyaman di tempatnya. Pengawal-pengawal Barnaby saling melirik.

"Dan maumu adalah?" tanya Draco, masih dengan putung rokok di jari-jarinya.

"Bukan sebuah permintaan sebenarnya, mengingat ini adalah janji yang pernah Lucius buat. Sangat sederhana, Draco. Bahwa kau bersedia untuk menikahi putriku, Astoria."

Tidak ada respon beberapa saat. Hermione merasakan jantungnya bertalu-talu. Dia menatap Draco lekat-lekat, menunggu jawaban. Bahkan seisi ruangan diyakini juga demikian. "Dan kenapa harus kutanggung janji yang tak pernah kusepakati sebelumnya?"

"Yah, demi lancarnya segala usaha apapun yang tengah kaujalani, itu adalah langkah terbaik. Kau kenal dia. Kau tahu betapa terhormat anakku, dan aku tak keberatan untuk membiarkannya bersanding denganmu." Ujar Barnaby, keramah-tamahan telah menghilang dari nadanya. "aku tahu yang kaulakukan, Draco. Menjadi pelindung untuk beberapa pembisnis dan menyebar luaskan kekuasaanmu secara pribadi tanpa sepengetahuan Pangeran. Dan aku bisa melihat bagaimana kau menyimpan gundik di tempat tidurmu, memberinya makanan dan pakaian yang sama dengan _kita._ Aku bisa mempertimbangkan dia untuk terus memelihara _anak haram_ itu di perutnya. Karena kaum rendahan seperti dia tak akan berdampak apa pun. Kau harus mempunyai penerus sah, yang dianggap oleh dunia kita."

Draco menghisap rokoknya lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Dia menatap Barnaby dengan mata menyipit. "Kau bisa mengatakan tentang kotornya hal telah kuperbuat, Barnaby." Ujar Draco. "tapi jangan pernah menghina anakku."

" _Well,_ baiklah. Persetan dengan hal itu." Kata Barnaby mengangkat tangannya, ia bangkit dari duduknya. "aku ingin mendengar jawaban dan kedatanganmu ke Manorku dalam kurun waktu satu minggu ini. Dan satu hal lagi; aku tidak ingin melihat satu darah-lumpur pun hadir di sana."

Lalu ia berbalik, diikuti dengan para pengawalnya. Scabior sudah membuka pintu untuknya, namun sebelum mencapai pintu, suara Draco menghentikannya. "Kau bisa mendengar jawabanku sekarang, Barnaby. Jawabanku adalah; _tidak_. Tidak untuk keturunan Greengrass mana pun yang kautawarkan padaku. Selamat sore."

Barnaby menatapnya dengan mata menyipit, sebelum mendengus penuh penghinaan dan pergi.

Blaise melompat dari kursinya, tampak hendak meledakan segala sesuatu yang ia tahan selama pertemuan. "Kau sudah bermain dengan cara melancarkan mantra peledak, Draco. Tinggal tunggu waktu ia mengibarkan bendera perang di depan hidungmu."

"Kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, Blaise."

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu!" seru Blaise. "dia adalah tangan kanan yang lain, Draco. Barnaby mempunyai beberapa titik, tergantung ia mau menyerangmu di bagian mana. Dengan mudahnya ia memilih dan semua rencana kita hancur lebur, kau tahu itu."

"Blaise, kenapa kau ini? Kenapa kau jadi lembek begini? Apakah ancaman Barnaby banci itu telah meluluhkan mentalmu?"

"Dia tak pernah mengancam, Draco. Dialah yang merobohkan ayahmu, dia yang menguasai Albania. Dia orang kepercayaan Pangeran yang lain. Selama ini kita tidak pernah melawan _orang yang setara_ dengan kita, kan? Karena kita ingin bermain cantik. Kau sudah sepakat untuk bermain dari bawah tanah, gempur akarnya dan kita tinggal urus sisanya. Tapi berperang dengan Barnaby saat ini sama saja memantek kerusuhan sebelum kita siap!"

"Blaise, kau adalah sahabatku. Aku menganggapmu seperti saudaraku sendiri, kau tahu itu." Kata Draco pelan, tapi matanya dengan tajam terpancang pada Blaise. "tapi jangan pernah kau mengambil sisi yang lain dan membantahku. Kau mengerti?"

Blaise tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi. Menelan bulat-bulat apa pun yang hendak ia muntahkan. Dengan tembakan terakhir, ia berbalik dan pergi menuju pintu.

Hermione bermaksud melakukan hal yang sama, namun belum sampai pada pintu, suara Draco menghentikannya.

"Jadi bagaimana reuni dengan Sang Terpilih?"

Hermione menoleh dan tersenyum padanya. "Brilian. Seperti biasanya—brilian." Kata-katanya tersekat di kerongkongan, padahal ia punya banyak pertanyaan. Hermione tahu Draco mencoba memecahkan pertarungan batinnya setelah pertemuan itu, dia ingin memeriksa apakah Hermione masih baik-baik saja.

Hermione melewati pintu ketika merasakan Draco menyusul di belakangnya.

"Jadi ini efeknya, setelah kau menemui mereka barang sekali?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu," kata Hermione, masih tetap pada langkahnya.

"Seharusnya aku tahu cepat atau lambat mereka akan menggerogoti pikiranmu, mengubah hal-hal yang seharusnya—"

"Ini tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan Harry dan Ron," Hermione berbalik, berkata panas. "semua ini masih tentang usahamu, Draco. Bagaimana kau menghadapinya dan bagaimana kau membahas cara-cara kotor itu di setiap ujung pembicaraan!"

"Dan kau mengerti kenapa aku tak pernah memberi tahu atau melibatkanmu dalam hal apa pun, kan, sekarang?"

"Yang kuharapkan kita melangkah lurus, Draco…"

"Hidup tidak selalu seperti apa yang kita inginkan, Granger."

"Dan tidak juga terus-menerus tentang apa yang ingin kaukuasai. Kau pernah bilang bahwa kita hanya bertahan, aku masih ingat, Draco. Tapi tampaknya tujuanmu sudah jauh melesat melihat semua yang telah kaulakukan." Kata Hermione. "cukup, Draco, jangan lagi ada hal-hal buruk yang menimpa rumah ini. Kau hanya perlu mengabaikan mereka."

"Dan menikahi perempuan yang ayahnya mencoba merebut kekuasaanku? Atau menunggu mereka di sini, sampai mereka membantai orangku satu persatu?"

"Semua itu tidak perlu kaulakukan, cukup hanya mengikuti rencanamu dengan Harry. Setelah Pangeran Kegelapan jatuh, kau tak perlu menyingkirkan mereka. Mereka semua akan meredam dengan sendirinya, Draco. Berjalan mundur, pergi dengan teratur. Seperti yang Blaise pikirkan, dan kau sadar itu."

"Aku tidak akan menerima gertakan apa pun dari kelompok lain, karena hal itu akan melukai harga diri orang-orangku. Aku mempunyai kesetiaan besar terhadap mereka."

"Dan bagaimana tentang kesetiaanmu padaku?"

"Apa yang kaukatakan? Kau mulai banyak bicara sekarang. Oh, yeah, lihat ini— _lihat pupil matamu!—_ kau masih meminum ramuan-ramuan sampah itu, kan? Membuatmu jadi terlalu banyak berpikir yang bukan-bukan."

"Siapa yang membuatku begitu?"

"Dengar, Granger, dengar." Draco mencengkram pundaknya, suaranya rendah. "aku tak akan pernah mengijinkan orang lain untuk membantah apa yang kuyakini—seperti yang kaulakukan. Kau bisa bicara semaumu. Puaskan selagi kau membawa anakku."

.

.

.

 **(A/N : have a nice weekend, everyone! I'll be back for couple of days…)**


	11. Luka Yang Tak Bisa Disembukan

**11**

 **.**

 **TAK PERLU** dua kali bagi Hermione untuk diberitahu, dia sudah mengerjakan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Terbilang datang ke sebuah acara bukan hal yang jarang, Hermione sudah mulai bersiap sebelum petang. Karena malam ini Draco akan mengajaknya ke sebuah acara di rumah Alfonso O'Conell, Kepala Auror yang baru.

Si Tua O'Conell mengadakan pesta perayaan besar-besaran, di dengar dari siapa saja yang akan hadir. Draco bisa dibilang telah memilih orang yang tepat. O'Conell adalah salah satu pengusaha terkaya di jajaran penyihir Inggris. Selama hidup sudah bergelimang Galleon dan emas membuatnya jenuh, sehingga ia ingin 'melakukan kegiatan yang lebih bermutu'di sisa hidupnya. Pria itu mempunyai banyak sekali mitra, diantaranya Menteri Sihir dari Bulgaria, Prancis dan Irlandia. Lengkap sudah komposisinya sebagai maskot pemerintahan yang baru nanti—begitu pengertian dari Draco.

Bisik-bisik masih mengiri hingga kini tentang pergantian jabatan itu. Terkesan ganjil saat Daily Prophet memberitakan Ludo Bagman—Kepala Auror yang lama—hilang dalam tugas kunjungan ke luar negerinya selama hampir satu bulan, dan ternyata ditemukan dalam keadaan sudah tak bernyawa di Nigeria. Entah bagaimana tubuhnya bisa sampai pada negeri itu, padahal semua staf Kementerian tahu ia akan berkunjung ke Skotlandia. Namun puncaknya, ketika satu hari diumumkan kabar mengenaskan tersebut, pihak Kementerian telah menemukan calon baru dengan pemilihan secara prerogatif. Menteri Sihir langsung menunjuk Alfonso O'Conell tanpa saingan.

Sebagian penyihir yang tinggal di pedesaan atau pelosok tak akan tahu. Namun para bangsawan tak bodoh untuk sekedar mengabaikan skandal tersebut. Banyak yang sudah menebak bahwa ada oknum-oknum tertentu yang bermain di belakang semua ini.

Mereka memang tak sepenuhnya dungu, para bangsawan itu—pikir Hermione. Hanya mereka terlalu lambat dalam berpikir, atau sebagian tak mau peduli. Dia menatapi kerumunan orang-orang itu, di kastil megah milik O'Conell. Sibuk berlomba-lomba memerkan pakaian impor, perhiasan tiada banding dan memperkenalkan pasangan-pasangan mereka yang berketurunan ningrat dari satu ke yang lain. Bibir-bibir itu menghirup cerutu mahal, meminum _champagne,_ dan tersenyum palsu saling memuji.

Mereka tak benar-benar tahu apa yang akan terjadi kelak, batin Hermione berdiri di salah satu kerumunan perempuan-perempuan muda. Ia dalam kerumunan selir—mantan budak, dibeli oleh bangsawan-bangsawan tua bangka yang terlalu jengah dengan keriput istrinya. Hermione tak merasa terganggu berada di perkumpulan itu, bergabung dengan mereka. Setidaknya ia tak perlu bermuka palsu di sini. Bahkan diantaranya blak-blakan menghina istri-istri dari tuannya.

"…tapi aku penasaran siapa yang menjadi gundik Tuan O'Conell. Kudengar ia simpan di kastil yang sama dengan istrinya…"

"Jangan ngaco. Tidak akan ada gundik yang tinggal dengan istri prianya, setidaknya jika ia masih sayang dengan wajahnya."

Begitulah kira-kira obrolan dari kerumunan itu. Hermione tidak benar-benar mendengarkan, atau ingin tahu siapa detilnya mereka. Matanya sibuk berkeliling. Pikirannya bekerja untuk mencerna apa yang ia lihat, dan ia satu padukan dengan opini. Saat suasana Aula Kastil sudah hampir sesak, Hermione melihat O'Conell naik ke atas podium yang telah disiapkan. Dia berbadan gemuk dan pendek. Kumisnya tebal dan jasnya terlihat kebesaran, atau memang ia pikir itu sebuah _trend_ —hampir menyentuh lutut. Hermione melihat ia dengan gugup menarik secarik kertas kecil dari dalam sakunya, melirik sekeliling dengan mata bulatnya yang konyol. Dia tampak seperti ingin mementaskan komedi daripada berpidato sebagai Kepala Auror.

"Ehem, eh, yak— _sudah benar mantra pengerasnya, Ern?—_ ups, oke. " dia menghela napas, menatap penuh harap pada kerumunan di depannya. "sebelumnya aku sangat berterima kasih dengan orang-orang yang bekerja keras di balik semua yang kudapat. Dekorasinya, jabatannya—eh" dia menunduk, mengintip kertasnya dengan cepat sebelum kembali memandang lurus. "aku ingin mengucapkan salam hormatku pada Menteri Sihir yang telah hadir, beserta semua Kepala Departemen— _well,_ walau tidak semua. Dan kepada Draco Malfoy, bisa dibilang ia sahabatku, walaupun tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan semua ini."

O'Conell mengedipkan mata, beberapa orang tertawa hambar, menatap satu sama lain. Lalu ia melanjutkan pidatonya dengan lancar, berapi-api dan diakhiri tepuk tangan meriah. Hermione tidak tahu kapan ia berpisah dari kerumunan selir, namun Draco sudah ada di sampingnya. Tangannya melingkari pinggulnya. Kerumunan sudah mulai menyenggang, pemberitahuan akan pengosongan lantai dansa terdengar. Hermione bisa merasakan orang-orang yang bergerak minggir.

Beberapa orang menutup telinganya, beberapa orang merintih, beberapa lagi mengeluh keras-keras. Si Tua O'Conell lupa untuk menghilangkan mantra pengeras suara di kerongkongannya, sehingga tanpa sadar suaranya menggelegar luar biasa kencang ketika ia menyapa seseorang dan tertawa. ( _"…hei, Pak Menteri!—ups, sorry.")_ Hermione menutup telinganya, tapi tersenyum. Dia memandang Draco. Si pirang yang tampan itu tak memperhatikan, matanya sibuk berkeliling. Menilai seperti biasa.

"Draco, lupakanlah semua urusanmu sesaat." Kata Hermione, dia menangkup pipi Draco. Meminta dengan halus agar ia menatap matanya.

Mereka berdua tanpa sadar sudah melupakan perdebatan yang terjadi dua hari lalu. Hermione sendiri tidak ingin Draco menemukan kesalahannya lebih banyak lagi. Sudah cukup fakta bahwa dirinya kecanduan dengan ramuan-ramuan tidur dan penenang yang ia buat sendiri. Dan nampaknya Draco tengah banyak beban pikiran, ia tak mau menyulut api kemarahan lelaki itu jika ia terus-menerus menuntut. Ia juga dirundung penyesalan, karena seharusnya waktu-waktu yang singkat dengan Draco tidak dipergunakan untuk bersilat lidah.

Hermione sebenarnya ingin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan Draco, mengingat dalam waktu dekat ia bisa kapan saja mengalami persalinan. Kandungannya sudah menginjak usia Sembilan bulan, terlalu rentan. Ia ingin Draco ada di sampingnya ketika saat itu datang. Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, ia ingin mendiskusikan banyak hal tentang calon anak mereka kelak.

Saat lantai dansa dipenuhi oleh pasangan-pasangan yang mulai berpelukan erat, siap berdansa, Draco telah membawanya dalam pelukan. Musik mulai terdengar, O'Conell mengundang Calestina Warbeck sebagai bintang tamu. Sunggu luar biasa, di malam yang gemerlapan, Aula yang hangat—kontras dengan udara di luar—Hermione mencium bau kebahagiaan.

"Kau merasakannya? Dia bergerak…" gumam Draco, wajahnya penuh penasaran. Ternyata ia merasakan tendangan dari dalam perut besar Hermione. Mereka mulai bergerak bersamaan dengan irama musik, pelan—dan khidmat. Hermione memeluk leher Draco, matanya tak lepas dari mata biru-kelabunya.

"Ia sering melakukannya belakangan ini," ujar Hermione dengan senyum. "apa yang kau harapkan? Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Entahlah, semuanya baik. Tapi kau tahu, akan sangat menyenangkan mempunyai anak laki-laki."

Tentu saja, Draco, batin Hermione. Ia tahu betul bagaimana Draco mendambakan anak laki-laki untuk mereka. Draco tak pernah mengatakan hal itu, namun Hermione bisa menilai bagaimana cara ia mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk calon bayinya kelak. ' _apakah tidak lebih bagus warna hijau? Lebih jantan?'_ atau _'tidakkah kaupikir akan bahagia dia jika lihat miniatur sapu terbang di atas keranjangnya?'_

"Granger," kata Draco. "terima kasih kau telah memberikan banyak hal yang membuatku mempunyai alasan untuk pulang."

Rasanya hatinya telah dirampas oleh pemilik mata indah itu. "Aku mencintaimu, Draco." Katanya penuh ketulusan. "kau selalu menjaga kami dengan aman."

Dia hampir menangis ketika Draco membungkuk dan menciumnya. Dia tak lagi memikirkan kerumunan, perdebatan dan segala hal-hal buruk yang mengganderunginya. Ada rantai yang terbebas ketika tangan lelaki itu melingkari tubuhnya, membawanya lebih dekat dan menciumnya.

Dia ingin terus menerus berada di pelukannya.

Hermione terlena dengan suasana itu. Namun samar-samar merasakan perubahan yang terjadi, kerumunan menjadi ribut—yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan lagu atau dansanya—dan terpecah-belah. Hermione berbalik untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, melihat beberapa orang mengacungkan tongkat tepat pada mereka berdua. Tidak ada hal lain yang ada di pikirannya—ia berbalik, memeluk tubuh Draco erat-erat.

Lalu ia mendengar jeritan, dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

Mati tak mungkin sesakit ini.

Mati pastinya akan berada di suatu tempat yang hampa, jauh dari dunia dan kehilangan banyak beban pikiran. Namun ia tidak merasa seperti itu—sama sekali tidak. Hermione mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat semua masih tampak buram. Ketika ia bisa menatap sekeliling dengan lebih jelas, ia tahu bahwa tak mungkin dia mati jika ia bisa mencium bau ramuan dan langit-langit kamarnya.

Hermione bersyukur ketika banyak kepala yang melongok untuk menatapnya, ternyata dia tidak ditinggal sendirian lagi. Seperti hari-hari yang lalu—tapi dia tidak melihat kepala Draco. Dimana Draco?

"…tolong berikan ramuan penghilang rasa sakitnya, dia sudah sadar!"

Hermione menoleh, mendapati seorang perempuan tengah menyodorkan segelas cairan hijau pekat. Dia mual bukan main melihatnya, ditambah ada rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk mulai timbul di dadanya.

"…Granger? Nona Granger? Tolong jaga kesadaranmu—" Hermione mengernyit, _ia sedang mencoba!_ Tapi rasa sakitnya meradang sampai rasanya kerongkongannya perih ketika ia menelan air liurnya.

Lalu kerusuhan terjadi, dia mendengar pintu menjelebak terbuka. Hermione merasakan bau kayu manis, dia bisa meliat wajah Draco. Wajah tirus itu—Hermione mencoba tersenyum—namun nampaknya gagal karena lebih mirip ringisan. Draco menggenggam jemarinya, berlutut untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hermione. Wajah Draco serius, Hermione tidak menemukan keramahan di sana. _Kenapa_? Apa dia tidak senang melihatnya lagi?

Hermione hendak duduk—namun merasa janggal karena ia merasa lebih ringan dalam mengendalikan tubuhnya. Ia menunduk untuk menemukan bahwa tak ada lagi gundukan di perutnya, Hermione tersenyum lega. Dia tahu bahwa kini sudah waktunya, cepat atau lambat, sesuatu yang selama ini ia nantikan akan berada di pelukannya. Hermione menatap Draco lagi.

"Draco, aku ingin melihat bayinya…" katanya lemah. Susah payah ia berusaha duduk, Draco sejenak menahannya—namun membantunya karena Hermione berusaha keras. Hermione merasa suasana yang tadinya penuh dengan aktivitas tiba-tiba hening. Para Penyembuh menunduk, terpaku di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

Ia mendengar Tiny si Peri Rumah mulai terisak di sudut ruangan.

Hermione merasakan jantungnya bertalu-talu. Kenapa semua orang tidak tampak senang melihatnya _lagi?_ Dan kenapa mereka harus memisahkan ruangannya dengan bayinya? "Draco, dimana bayiku? Aku ingin menyusuinya—" suara Hermione serak ketika tanpa terasa air mata telah bergerumul di pelupuk matanya. Dia menggeleng. "berikan bayiku, Draco. Aku ingin menyusuinya—aku ingin memeluknya."

Draco membawanya pada pelukan, tangisan Tiny semakin keras. Sedangkan Penyembuh berbalik untuk menemukan aktivitas yang lain, mereka memunggungi Hermione. Ini tak mungkin terjadi… Draco hanya mencoba mempermainkannya, _ini tak mungkin terjadi._

"Granger," bisik Draco, Hermione mencoba melepaskan pelukannya. Pipinya sudah dibanjiri air mata, dia tidak ingin berada di tempat tidur, dia ingin pergi untuk membuktikan bahwa semua ini hanya permainan _sialan._ "Granger, dengarkan aku—Penyembuh telah mencoba, segala mantra dan ramuan telah dicoba. Namun tak ada yang bisa membawanya kembali—"

Hermione merintih memilukan. Dia tersedu-sedu, merasa menyesal karena telah membuka mata untuk mengetahui semua hal _brengsek_ ini. "Draco, aku ingin memeluknya—" Draco mengeratkan pelukannya. "kenapa kalian tidak mengijinkanku untuk melihatnya barang sekali? Aku telah membawanya hampir Sembilan bulan—aku yang selalu bersamanya—kenapa kalian _tidak_ mengijinkanku menyentuhnya?"

"Granger, maafkan aku—" kata Draco, mencium puncak kepalanya. "tidak ada yang bisa membawanya kembali."

Hermione merasakan sesak di dadanya ketika ia mencoba untuk menghentikan tangisannya. Dia mencoba—tapi air mata tidak mau berhenti untuk mengalir, jatuh membasahi baju Draco. Hermione merasakan kepalanya pening bukan main—yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan rasa sakit yang diderita tubuhnya. Semua hal ini meluluh lantahkan kekuatannya. Dia lemah dalam pelukan Draco. Rasa sakit itu hilang, namun timbul sengatan baru—yang kini lebih tajam, lebih menyiksa—tepat di dalam dadanya.

Draco membisikan kata-kata penenang. Dia merasakan tangan lelaki itu bergetar ketika mengusap kepalanya, memeluk tubuhnya. Dia menghela napas, menghirup udara lebih banyak ke paru-parunya.

Tapi bagaimana bisa, ketika udara yang selama ini ia jadikan pacuan hidup, menghilang begitu saja?

Mereka berdua terpuruk dalam, sampai rasanya lehernya mati rasa karena terlalu banyak menunduk. Sudah berapa waktu yang ia lewati—ia tak peduli. Dia bersedia menangis lebih keras, asal bisa membalikan semua keadaan. Dagunya sakit ketika ia melepas pelukan Draco. Rasanya sesak itu belum hilang, dia masih sulit bernapas—Hermione bicara dengan suara parau dan tersekat.

"Bolehkan aku melihat tempat terakhirnya, Draco?" air mata bergelimangan. Hatinya hancur lebur saat mengatakannya. Draco memandangnya prihatin, mengusap air mata di pipi Hermione.

"Tentu saja. Dia akan senang."

"Apakah ia sempat membuka matanya—apakah kau tahu warna matanya?"

Draco memaksa diri untuk tersenyum—senyum yang getir. "Tidak, dia sudah tertidur panjang ketika Penyembuh mengeluarkannya." Hermione tidak bisa menahan isakan. "tapi dia adalah bayi laki-laki paling tampan yang pernah kulihat."

Hermione tidak bisa untuk mengeluarkan suara lagi—dia pun tak sanggup untuk menatap semua orang yang ada di Manor. Pada pagi itu, setelah ia tak sadar selama dua hari semenjak insiden di pesta perayaan, Draco memapahnya ke taman di belakang—dimana mereka menempatkan jasad kecil yang dulu pernah bersemayam di perutnya. Dia menatap batu yang telah menindih anaknya— _putranya—_ kini dipenuhi salju. Akankah salju-salju itu membekukannya? Membekukan tulang-tulangnya yang rapuh dan kulitnya yang ranum?

Merlin, dia bisa saja melihatnya dalam beberapa hari lagi. Menatapnya untuk tahu sendiri seperti apa wajahnya—untuk tahu warna matanya. Dia bisa memberikannya kesempatan untuk tahu bagaimana rasanya mengirup udara. Hermione ingin dengar suara tangisannya…

Tapi Hermione telah gagal. Dia gagal melindunginya.

Hermione hanya menatapnya, tidak menyentuh batu itu. Karena hatinya pedih ketika ia menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu di sana—jadi ia berbalik. Draco masih merangkulnya, membungkusnya dengan kain tebal. Udara dingin ini tidak menganggunya, kulitnya mati rasa. Disetiap langkah yang ia ambil untuk meninggalkan batu itu, ada bagian-bagian dari tubuhnya yang jatuh berserakan.

Hermione melihat Nyonya Zabini di Manor, wanita itu mengecupnya dengan kesedihan yang telah menjalar ke seluruh sarafnya. Blaise bersama istrinya, kali ini Marietta datang dan memeluknya—tidak mengatakan apa pun namun wajahnya paling perihatin selama Hermione pernah mengenalnya. Dia bisa melihat beberapa orang di sana, Gregory, Adrian dan Marcus—mereka duduk di sofa Rumah Utama. Hermione tidak menyapa mereka semua, dia ingin menghindari orang sebisa mungkin. Untaian duka yang disampaikan hanya akan menambah beban di pundaknya.

Pagi menjelang malam, hari mulai berganti. Hermione sudah tiga hari berada di Sayap Barat, menolak untuk melangkahkan kaki keluar dari bagian kastil itu. Tangannya masih memegang berlembar-lembar surat yang dikirim oleh Burung Hantu beberapa jam lalu. Di mejanya tergeletak beberapa lembar surat yang lain. Surat-surat itu dari The Heatcliff—tempat kediaman Harry dan keluarga Ron yang pernah ia kunjungi.

Tulisan tangan Harry sebanyak dua lembar penuh masih di tangannya. Begitu juga dengan Ron, ditambah Nyonya Weasley. Mereka mencoba mengirim Hermione surat selama beberapa hari terakhir, namun ia sama sekali belum membalasnya. Dan tak heran, jika surat-surat yang ia terima hari ini adalah surat tuntutan untuk meminta balasan. Hermione bisa merasakan betapa mereka khawatir dengannya—Nyonya Weasley bilang akan kirim Howler jika besok tidak ada burung hantu yang datang dari Malfoy Manor ke The Heatcliff.

Hermione tidak ingin membalas surat. Dia ingin melihat wajah-wajah mereka—dia ingin mengunjungi The Heatcliff. Dia telah kehilangan sesuatu yang amat berharga di hidupnya, setidaknya dengan berada di sana dia bisa membawa kembali kenangan indah yang pernah ada. Bersama orang-orang yang pernah mengisi hari-hari terangnya dulu, Hermione mempunyai harapan besar luka ini dapat terlupakan barang sesaat.

Sesaat harapan itu muncul. Namun sedetik berikutnya sirna. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Sayap Barat, karena berada di tempat ini seolah membuat bayinya dan dia tak berjarak. Setiap sudut tempat ini terjamah oleh _mereka berdua_ , semua hal dilakukan dengannya.

 _Tapi dia harus bangkit,_ hatinya kembali memberontak. Maka dari itu, Hermione meninggalkan surat-surat itu dan berjalan ke kamar mandi, menatap dirinya di cermin. Dia harus membenahi dirinya. Hermione melihat bayangannya, dia lupa kapan terakhir kali ia berkaca. Dia tampak sangat memperihatinkan—pantas semua orang menatapnya seperti itu. Dia patut di kasihani, tapi dia benci diperlakukan seperti itu. Hermione menatap _shower_ yang menyala secara sihir dan _bathup_ yang penuh dengan air—tanpa sadar dia sudah berdiri lama di sana.

Dorongan untuk masuk ke _bathup_ sangat menarik. Bagaimana rasanya, dia ingin tahu. Hermione melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam _bathup._ Dia merasakan air hangat menjalar ke tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang digerai basah. Ia tak peduli dengan gaun tidur yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Karena dia ingin tertidur di dalam _bathup_ ini—dia ingin air itu membilas semua pedih di hatinya, membawa serta rasa sakit itu hanyut ke pembuangan.

Ia merebahkan diri di dalam _bathup,_ Hermione memejamkan matanya. Meresapi setiap tetesan air yang jatuh di atas kepalanya. Air matanya bersatu dengan air itu, dia berharap hal yang sama terjadi dengan perasaannya. Hermione tidak tahu butuh berapa lama sampai semua pedih dihatinya merosot keluar dengan bilasan air—dia bersedia berada di sana sampai kapan pun.

Hermione mulai menyandarkan kepalanya pada _bathup,_ secara perlahan memasukan kepalanya ke dalam air. Air yang hangat merendam otaknya. Apakah semua sarafnya akan meleleh sehingga pikiran-pikiran di kepalanya sirna? Hermione merasakan sesak di dadanya—tapi dia tidak butuh udara. Dia ingin membenturkan segala rasa itu bersamaan.

Namun belum sempat rasa sakit itu pergi—seperti diharapkan—pintu kamar mandi menjelebak terbuka. Sepasang tangan telah merengkuhnya, mengangkatnya dari dalam air. Hermione mendengar dia berteriak memanggilnya—tapi dia tidak mau membuka mata. Draco meletakannya pada lantai marmer kamar mandi yang dingin, bersumpah serapah.

"… _Granger—_ diantara semua hal—aku tak percaya—" katanya dengan napas memburu. Hermione membuka matanya. Melihat baju Draco basah, mata itu menatapnya tajam. Sesaat tampaknya ia ingin menampar wajah Hermione kuat-kuat. Namun ia merengkuhnya dalam pelukan erat, menekan wajah Hermione ke dadanya. Hermione terisak sejadinya.

"Kau menghancurkan hatiku, Granger." bisik Draco, dia melepaskan pelukannya, menangkupkan wajah Hermione di kedua telapak tangannya. "sampai kapan kau akan menyiksaku? Beritahu aku—apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Hermione tidak menjawabnya—karena ia sama sekali tak tahu. Rasanya semua hal salah. Rasanya ia pun salah. Draco menariknya untuk bangkit, tangannya gemetar. Bisa dipastikan ia menahan amarah. Dia melepas gaun tidur yang menempel di tubuh Hermione, melemparkannya asal. Draco menarik handuk dan melilitkannya pada tubuh Hermione. Lelaki itu membawanya keluar kamar mandi, menarik sehelai gaun yang kering dengan lambaian tongkat. Lalu mengenakannya pada Hermione.

Draco membawanya pada tempat tidur dan merebahkannya. Dia berlutut di sisi tempat tidur, tak ingin membasahi pakian dan seprei karena bajunya. Ia menyodorkan botol ramuan, Hermione bisa merasakan cairan itu memasuki mulutnya dan mengalir ke kerongkongannya. Dia menatap langit-langit sampai jatuh tertidur tanpa mimpi.

.

"Draco tidak di Manor." Kata Hermione pada wajah Blaise Zabini yang menyembul di Rumah Utama. "kembalilah besok, dia tidak pulang malam ini."

"Aku memang tidak ingin menemuinya, hanya saja aku ditugaskan untuk berjaga." Kata Blaise, membuat nadanya hati-hati. Kajadian dua minggu lalu terhadap apa yang menimpa Hermione mungkin memberinya batasan untuk bertingkah serampangan. Hermione tidak berkata apa-apa lagi—dia tidak peduli.

Sebenarnya dia kesal dengan keadaan ini. Ada perasaan tak nyaman yang melingkupinya dengan penjagaan ekstra yang Draco terapkan dan kroni-kroninya bergantian untuk datang. Sebenarnya dia tak seharian penuh berkeliaran di Manor, sehingga tak perlu untuk bertatap muka dengan salah satu dari mereka. Namun dia hanya ingin marah.

Dia benci dengan saat-saat seperti ini. Dia benci dengan segala hal yang telah terjadi.

Akhirnya karena kesendirian sudah terlalu dalam menyiksanya—ia pun tak ingin bicara dengan orang di Manor—Hermione memutuskan untuk pergi menemui sahabatnya. Mereka adalah obat yang kemungkinan besar menyembuhkan sakit di pikirannya. Ya, dia yakin begitu. Maka tepat pada malam Natal, ia memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke The Heatcliff. Dia ingin menggunakan kesempatan sebaik mungkin karena absennya Draco di Manor. Dia pun tak keberatan jika lelaki itu tak kembali dalam jangka waktu yang lama, belakangan. Hermione hanya tak ingin bicara dengan _siapa pun_ di kastil itu.

"Tidak bisa, Nona." Ujar Falcone, wajahnya agak menyesal. Hermione sudah dengan pakaian lengkap dan jubah berpergiannya, namun langkahnya dicegat di gerbang. "Tuan Malfoy tak ingin siapa pun keluar dari kastil sampai dia kembali. Terlalu riskan."

"Jadi aku terpenjara di tempat ini juga?" katanya panas, namun berbalik—kembali ke dalam kastil. Dadanya bergemuruh diisi oleh amarah. Ini sudah benar-benar keterlaluan. Dia pikir sudah cukup Draco pergi terus-terusan, tapi lelaki itu juga mencabut haknya untuk menyegarkan pikirannya.

Persetan dengan Barnaby. Hermione tak peduli walaupun mereka semua bilang orang suruhan pria itulah yang hampir membunuhnya di pesta perayaan. Dia pantas mendapatkan hal itu. _Mungkin lebih baik jika aku mati sekalian,_ batinnya seraya membanting pintu kamarnya. Hermione menatap surat Harry, beralih ke surat Ron. Dia sangat ingin menemui mereka. Hermione sudah membalas surat-surat itu, namun dia harus bicara langsung dengan mereka. Namun untuk surat yang entah keberapa dari sahabat-sahabatnya, Hermione melihat burung hantu yang membawa surat itu lemas—bulu-bulunya berantakan persis seperti habis di cengkram. Hermione menyadari bahwa surat-surat yang ia terima segelnya terbuka, ada lembaran yang lusuh.

Dan setelah hari itu, ia tak pernah dapat akses burung hantu lagi di Manor. Draco menghentikan transaksi surat-menyuratnya tanpa kompromi dengan yang bersangkutan. Tentu saja, tak heran itulah sebagian kecil dari hal-hal yang biasa ia lakukan. Mencabut kesenangan seseorang adalah keahlian Draco Malfoy. Hermione tidak bisa protes. Namun saat mengetahui hal itu, Hermione membentak siapa pun yang bicara dengannya. Bahkan dengan Tiny yang menyuguhkan makan malam.

Di Awal Januari, Draco pulang dari perginya yang entah sudah berapa lama. Hermione melihat punggungnya dari ujung koridor. Dia berjalan gotai, menyusuri lorong remang dan tangannya sesekali menggerayangi dinding. Langkahnya sempoyongan sehingga sesekali bahunya menabrak pilar. Dia mulai terbiasa dengan kebaisaan baru Draco yang pulang dengan keadaan mabuk. Namun ia tak mengeluh. Bukan hal itulah yang saat ini menjadi masalah baginya, dia hanya ingin bungkam.

Dia tak ingin memapahnya, tidak juga mencoba menampakan diri. Saat lelaki itu masuk ke dalam kamar mereka, Hermione masih di tempatnya, sebelum berlalu memasuki kamar yang lain.

Dan dia terus dilanda malam penuh penderitaan. Malam ini dan sebelumnya. Dan hari-hari dirundung kesendirian. Hermione sama sekali tak akan membuka suara jika bukan untuk Tiny atau sapaan serampangan Blaise yang terkadang berjaga di Manor akibat perintah Draco. Hermione tak tahu apa yang mereka rencanakan, dan nampaknya Blaise juga mengalami hal yang sama dengannya. Lelaki pirang itu tampaknya sedang menyusun sebuah rencana yang hanya dia dan kepalanya sendiri yang tahu tujuannya.

Hingga suatu pagi—setelah berminggu-minggu baik diantara keduanya tak terlibat dalam percakapan apa pun—Hermione terpaku di meja makan, menatap piringnya tanpa nafsu. Nampaknya ramuan-ramuan yang ia minum selamam membuatnya kenyang—atau ada hal lain yang membuatnya mual? Hermione tahu jawabannya kenapa semua perasaan itu datang ketika melihat Draco duduk di hadapannya. Suatu anugerah melihatnya setelah beberapa hari dia menggaibkan diri.

Hermione merasakan wajahnya merah, mendidih dipenuhi amarah. Sihir yang sangat luar biasa, hanya dengan menatapnya saja mampu menciptakan efek yang sedemikian hebat. Hermione ingin memuntahkan hal itu di atas piringnya daripada harus memakan sisa makannya. Apakah ia tahu, ada rasa panas yang menjalar di seluruh tubuh Hermione akibat keberadaannya?

Oh, mungkin dia tidak tahu. Tapi _dia harus tahu._

"Aku ingin mengunjungi Harry, hari ini." Kata Hermione, memulai memasang bom waktu. Dia tak sabar menunggu ledakannya. Setidaknya dia tak ingin menjadi satu-satunya merasa terbakar di ruangan ini.

"Aku sudah dengar, dan kau sudah tahu jawabanku." Kata Draco tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari piringnya. Nadanya tenang—dan Hermione benci melihatnya _tenang._ Kenapa dia selalu bisa mendominasi segala situasi?

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu." Saat mengatakan itu, cengkraman pada pisau di tangan Hermione mengeras. "kita jarang bertemu belakangan."

Draco kali ini menatapnya lurus, raut wajahnya menimbang—seperti biasa. Selayaknya ia menilai seseorang. "Jangan mulai lagi, Granger."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tak akan protes dengan absennya dirimu—aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan semua itu. Aku hanya ingin keluar sebentar."

Draco tidak merespon, dia menyeruput tehnya. Ada yang meledak dalam diri Hermione pada saat itu. Dia meletakan pisau di tangannya ke meja—dengan bunyi yang keras. Lalu ia bangkit dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Rasanya dia butuh menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam air, karena otaknya mendidih dengan kemarahan. Dia sudah menahan semuanya beberapa minggu terakhir. Itulah sebabnya ia menolak terlibat perbincangan dengan semua orang. Rasanya semua yang ada di dalam rumah itu salah.

Ketika sampai di Sayap Barat dan mencoba memasuki kamar, dia terhalang—pintu itu dikunci. Hermione mencoba menggerakan gagangnya, namun gagal. Dia meninggalkan tongkatnya di dalam—jadi dengan kesal dia menggebrak pintu itu. _Ada apa dengan pintu sialan ini?_

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" Draco sudah ada di koridor, tangannya di dalam saku dengan santainya. Hermione masih berusaha dengan gagang pintu _brengsek_ itu.

"Draco— _pintunya—_ kenapa dengan pintunya?"

"Kupikir kau datang ke kamar yang salah, jadi pintunya tak mau terbuka?" katanya. "kau memutuskan untuk memakai kamar yang lain, jadi aku menguncinya."

Hermione berhenti dengan napas memburu, menatap Draco seolah dia orang sinting. "Semua barang-barangku ada di sana, tongkatku—"

" _Barang-barangmu?_ " katanya dramatis, mendekatkan wajahnya pada milik Hermione. "barang yang mana tepatnya, Granger? Maksudmu barang yang pernah kuberikan padamu dengan galleon-galleon kotor itu?"

"Bisakah kau membuka pintunya— _tolong, Draco?_ Aku butuh sesuatu dari dalam kamar itu." Hermione merasakan pening di kepalanya. Bicara dengan Draco membuat semuanya bertambah buruk, efeknya hebat.

"Butuh apa? Ramuan _sialan_ itu? Aku ingin tahu seberapa kecanduan kau, selama ini kau minta kuperhatikan, benar?" kata Draco, pundaknya bertumpu pada pintu dan tangannya terlipat di dada.

Demi Merlin—dia tidak suka bagaimana cara mata itu menatapnya. Hermione hanya ingin dia pergi sejauh mungkin, meninggalkannya sendirian seperti hari-hari lalu. Dia ingin Draco enyah, tidak bisakah hanya semudah itu? Tanpa harus menghabiskan banyak emosi, tanpa harus membuang banyak napas?

"Entahlah apakah ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, aku hanya _penjahat,_ ingat? Itukan alasanmu tidak mau berada di ruangan yang sama denganku, menghindari tatapan mataku? _Well,_ jika itu memang yang kauinginkan, akan ada banyak ruangan di kastil ini, kau tahu."

"Draco—"

" _Draco, Draco, Draco._ Oh Granger, adakah hal yang bisa kaulakukan tanpa menyebut namaku?" tanyanya di buat-buat. "apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh _darah-lumpur_ sepertimu tanpa aku?"

Tangannya bergerak secara naluriah—telapaknya mendarat di pipi Draco. Hermione bisa merasakan kini kemarahan telah sukses sepenuhnya membakar habis sisa-sisa tameng yang mengkungkung emosi di dadanya. Napasnya memburu, Hermione berdiri dengan gemetar dari kepala sampai kaki. Draco tidak bergerak, seolah-olah tamparan itu sama sekali tak mengganggunya.

Dengan air mata berlinangan, ia berlalu meninggalkan Draco. Berjalan menyusuri lorong dengan langkah secepat yang ia bisa. Namun sebelum ia melangkah lebih jauh, Draco telah menangkap pergelangan tangannya—menahannya. Hermione mencoba membebaskan diri. Dia sudah mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga, Hermione beringsut di lantai, mempertahankan dirinya sekuat yang ia bisa. Namun Draco sama sekali tak kesulitan menghadapinya, dengan enteng ia menyeretnya kembali ke depan pintu kamar. Dia mencabut tongkat dari dalam sakunya, melambaikannya dan pintu kamar tebuka. Hermione meronta-ronta ketika Draco menyeretnya ke dalam kamar—tapi usahanya gagal.

Saat sampai di dalam, Draco melemparkannya ke seberang ruangan dan membanting pintu di belakangnya. Dengan sekali lambaian tongkat pintu itu terkunci—Hermione beringsut di lantai, merangkak menjauhinya dan menuju pintu balkon. Namun Draco telah menarik pergelangan kakinya, Hermione menjerit pedih ketika Draco melemparkannya hingga membentur tempat tidur. Wajahnya mati rasa saat beradu dengan kayu yang keras. Hermione mencoba bangkit, namun kakinya serasa remuk tepat dimana Draco mencengkramnya tadi.

Hermione terpincang-pincang mengitari tempat tidur, menjauhi Draco sebisanya. Namun rasanya kemana pun ia berpindah—sedetik berikutnya cengkraman Draco sudah berada di tubuhnya. Hermione merintih ketika tangan Draco mencengkram rambutnya, menariknya kasar dan membantingnya ke atas tempat tidur. Draco berada di atasnya, menindihnya dengan mematri kedua tangannya—Hermione merasakan udara menyusut di paru-parunya.

"Ya, benar—tunjukan dirimu yang sebenarnya. Bunuh aku, Draco. Bunuh aku seperti kau _membunuh ayahmu!"_

Dia bisa melihat mata Draco melebar, seperti ditampar dua kali olehnya. Namun Hermione tidak peduli, dia hanya ingin membuat lelaki di hadapannya merasa sakit—dia tidak mempunyai kuasa untuk melukai tubuhnya, tapi dia ingin Draco merasakan sakit yang sama dengannya. Dia ingin Draco tahu apa yang selama ini ia rasakan. Dia melihat cengkraman tangan Draco pada tangannya semakin kuat—mungkin sebentar lagi tulangnya remuk. Draco menatapnya penuh amarah.

 _Bagus, Draco, biar kautahu bagaimana rasanya sakit di bagian yang tak bisa disembuhkan._

Dia pikir Draco akan mencekiknya ketika tangan satunya yang bebas hendak menyentuh leher Hermione—namun tangis Hermione pecah menjadi jeritan memilukan ketika Draco merengkuhnya, membawanya erat ke dalam pelukan. Lelaki itu gemetar hebat, sama persis yang terjadi dengan Hermione. Draco telah melepaskan tangannya, dan entah bagaimana tubuh Hermione sendiri lunglai ketika memiliki kesempatan untuk melawan.

"Bukan hanya kau yang kehilangan _dia—"_ bisik Draco. Hidung mereka bersentuhan, namun Draco masih bisa menciptakan jarak agar Hermione mampu menatap matanya. Napasnya memburu, dia tampak sekuat tenaga mengendalikan diri. "dia juga anakku, Granger. Dan aku yang menguburkan putraku sendiri. Bukan hanya kau yang merasa marah dengan semua ini."

Hermione tersedu-sedu, Draco menenggelamkan wajah ke lehernya. Keringat mereka bersatu padu, bersamaan dengan amarah yang meluap secara bersamaan. Dia menangis pedih, merasakan hatinya hancur berkeping-keping entah untuk berapa kalinya.

.

Hermione terpaku dengan bayangannya di cermin. Dia tak benar-benar peduli dengan memar biru di tulang pipinya. Pergelangan tangannya sendiri rasanya remuk ketika ia mencoba membuka gagang pintu dan berjalan pincang samar ketika menyusuri koridor. Dia tak bisa menyamarkan bekas luka atau rasa sakitnya, karena Draco telah menahan tongkatnya. Dia bahkan hampir menguncinya di Sayap Barat jika Tiny tidak datang dengan tangis tersedu-sedu di pagi harinya, saat mengantarkan nampan berisi makanan. Peri Rumah itu bersimpuh mencium ujung jubah tuannya, memohon agar Hermione tetap bisa bergerak bebas di Manor.

Hermione tidak ingin ikut andil, bagaimana pun juga. Dia tidak yakin apakah ia masih marah dengan Draco. Hal yang janggal mengingat hal gila yang mereka alami kemarin. Hermione tidak bicara dengannya, namun ia tak keluar dari kamar dan tetap mengijinkan tangan Draco melingkar di tubuhnya—memeluknya pada malamnya.

Hermione tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa lagi yang tersisa, apakah semuanya sudah terbakar habis, ataukah meredam dengan sendirinya. Dia hanya tak ingin diganggu oleh siapa pun. Dan seperti saat ini ketika Hermione sudah terduduk di sudut Rumah Utama. Siang itu Blaise, Adrian dan Gregory datang. Dia bisa mendengar suara Draco dari sini walaupun mereka ada di ruangan yang berbeda. Perbincangan itu sarat dengan suara keras dan kasar.

"… _di Albania dengan anak dan istrinya. Dia dilindungi beberapa para pengikut setia Pangeran dan Auror—kau tahu, Draco, walaupun O'Conell berada di bawah kaki kita, masih ada antek-antek yang bersedia terima uang kotor si Barnaby."_

" _Kalau begitu libas Auror-Auror sialan itu. Bantai istri dan anak-anaknya, tinggalkan tubuhnya. Bawa Barnaby ke hadapanku hidup-hidup. Biar aku sendiri yang menebas lehernya."_

" _Draco, tapi istrinya adalah seorang guru di Beauxbaton. Dia pernah mengajar istriku—Maureen bilang dia wanita yang berpengaruh, catatannya bersih dari ilmu hitam. Lalu Daphne, anak perempuan tertua, di tahun dan asrama yang sama dengan kita di Hogwarts, ingat? Terlebih Astoria—"_

" _Aku tak peduli, Adrian. Aku menyuruhmu untuk membawa si biadab itu ke depan hidungku."_

" _Sejak kapan kita mulai membantai satu keluarga utuh?"_

" _Sejak seorang perempuan yang mengandung anakku memasang badannya untuk melindungiku!"_

" _Oke, baiklah. Misi rahasia—semua ini soal misi-misi rahasia sialan itu. Tapi kau tak memberi tahu kami detil apa pun mengenai rencanamu. Kita tak lebih dari perkumpulan kacung dan bandit.'_ Lakukan ini dan itu, Adrian. Pergi ke sarang musuh, Blaise. Gorok leher pejabat ini, Greg. BANTAI GURU ISTRIMU DAN ANAK-ANAK PEREMPUANNYA, ADRIAN!' _"_

Hermione memejamkan matanya, menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi di belakangnya. Sedetik kemudian hening—hanya ada suara api yang melahap kayu bakar di perapian. Hermione menajamkan pendengarannya lagi, namun tak ada lanjutan dari perdebatan itu. Dia menebak bahwa seseorang telah melancarkan mantra kedap suara dan anti-curi-dengar. Beberapa waktu yang lama tak ada aktivitas yang terdengar dari dalam ruangan. Sebelum Hermione menebak bahwa mereka telah membunuh satu sama lain, terdengar suara pintu menjelebak terbuka. Langkah-langkah kaki berhamburan keluar di sepanjang menuju lorong.

Ada pikiran yang menghantuinya belakang—pikiran sinting yang tak pernah datang sebelumnya, segelap apapun hari-hari yang ia lewati. Dia selama ini bisa bertahan dengan kerikil-kerikil yang menghujaminya. Yang tak akan pernah hilang walaupun ia merendam dirinya di air yang panas atau meminum ramuan apa pun. Semua itu adalah bentuk dari perasaan berdosa. Dia tak tahu sampai kapan rasa bersalah itu menghinggapi hatinya, mendengar lebih banyak pembantaian dan kejahatan dari setiap sudut rumah ini—walaupun ia berusaha keras untuk tak ingin dengar.

Draco telah merampas sebagian kekuatan yang pernah ia berikan—kebebasan dan sihir yang selama ini mampu membantunya dalam beberapa kesulitan. Hermione tahu rasa sakit yang tertanam tak akan sembuh jika dia tidak membangun harapan baru. Tapi, apa? Hermione memandang salju di luar jendela, hamparan hutan yang luas dari Malfoy Manor yang megah. Dia bisa pergi, dia punya sahabat-sahabatnya. Tapi kenapa dia belum mengangkat kakinya?

Mungkin bisa dibilang dia adalah orang yang suka menderita.

Tapi setidaknya, pembicaraan-pembicaraan kasar, makian-makian di dalam ruangan dan skema yang terus-menerus dirombak adalah hal sepele. Kejadiannya di suatu malam, tepat ketika Draco pulang dari bepergiannya dan membawa satu set kroni ke Manor. Hermione tidak lagi terusik dengan kegiatan itu, keluar-masuk orang adalah salah satu bagian dari adat-istiadat yang tak akan bisa dihilangkan. Jadi ketika Hermione telah memerintahkan Tiny menyusun meja makan untuk dihuni enam orang, mereka menyantap makan malam mereka dengan khidmat.

Blaise, Adrian, Gregory dan Marcus bergabung di meja makan malam ini. Draco seperti dalam perayaan suksesnya suatu misi. Hermione sendiri tampak tidak tertarik untuk membuat suatu keributan apa pun—walaupun dia lebih memilih menyantap makan malamnya di Sayap Barat sendirian, atau tidak makan sama sekali—karena alasan yang paling mendasar adalah; dia tak ingin terlibat interaksi apa pun—dengan siapa pun. Dan sayangnya, Draco berada di urutan pertama dalam daftarnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Hogsmeade, Blaise? Kudengar banyak pemilik rumah minum yang minta perlindungan kita?" kata Draco, setelah mereka selesai menyantap hidangan utama. Tiny mulai menyajikan makanan penutup.

"Yeah, penduduk di Hogsmeade bilang saat ini Barnaby dan kroninya mulai _brengsek._ Mereka menghancurkan beberapa bangunan dan membakar beberapa rumah penyihir." Kata Blaise.

Sesaat hanya gesekan garpu dan piring yang terdengar. Hermione telah meninggalkan tangannya dari meja, mual bukan main saat obrolan tentang bisnis mulai dibuka.

"Mereka tahu, Draco. Barnaby tahu kalau kita sedang membangun gerakan bawah tanah yang memiliki unsur menggempur kejayaan Pangeran Kegelapan."

Draco tidak merespon, seperti tenggelam dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Lalu tiba-tiba suasana di ruangan itu berubah, ada rasa dingin yang aneh menyelubungi. Greg telah berhenti memakan sisa pai-nya, menaruh garpunya dengan hati-hati. Semua mata tertunduk, keheningan janggal tidak dapat dihindari. Draco bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan mengitari meja makan dengan tangan di pingang.

"Marcus," yang disebut namanya seperti baru saja disambar petir. "kau bekerja sangat keras belakangan. Apakah benar kata Blaise—menurutmu Barnaby tahu?"

" _W—well,_ Barnaby tidak bodoh. Kurasa apa yang dia tahu hanya prasangkanya saja."

Draco berhenti tepat di belakangnya, kedua tangannya menyentuh pundak Marcus. Cicin perak berlambang ular gemerlapan di jari kelingkingnya. Wajah Marcus pucat pasi. "Bagaimana kau bisa bilang begitu, sementara mulutmu sendiri yang menyampaikan segala yang kautahu padanya, _mate?"_

Kini titik-titik keringat mulai bermunculan di dahi Marus, tubuhnya bergetar ketika Draco menyentuh pipinya dan memaksanya mendongak untuk menatapnya. "D—Draco, a—aku—"

"Tak akan cukup jari-jarimu untuk menghitung seberapa sering aku memaafkan keteledoranmu dalam tugas-tugasmu, Marcus. Aku tetap merangkulmu karena aku tahu kau hanya ingin terlihat berguna, kau hanya ingin dirimu dipandang—semua orang memiliki sifat seperti itu. Hanya tergantung dari cara mereka mengimplementasikannya."

"Aku tak akan melakukan hal itu, Draco. Aku tak mungkin berani mengkhianatmu—"

"Marcus, Marcus, temanku," ujar Draco tenang—kontras dengan lelaki yang ada di cengkramannya. "kau tahu seberapa sering aku memaafkanmu, apakah kaupikir aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kali ini? Apakah aku tega membunuh sahabatku sendiri?"

Marcus tampak ragu-ragu, moncongnya gemetar. Dia sama sekali tak tampak menyeramkan saat ini.

"Benar, aku tak akan tega melakukan hal itu, Marcus. Kau akan dikeluarkan dari rencana, dan akan dikirim ke pelosok Albania—itu adalah hukumanmu. Tapi sebelum itu, kau tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan untuk mempererat tali persaudaraan kita?" Marcus tidak menjawab, pucat dari kepala sampai kaki. "hanya jangan pernah katakan kau tidak bersalah. Karena hal itu sama saja seperti kau menghina kepandaianku—dan akan membuatku benar-benar marah. Kau paham, Marcus?"

Napas Marcus memburu, dia mendongak kaku menatap Draco. Dia tampak seperti ingin menangis dibawah sorotan mata biru-kelabu yang mungkin saja—bisa jadi—telah masuk mengebor pikirannya dan membongkar segala apa yang ia simpan di dalam tempurung kepalanya. "B—barnaby ingin membantai orang-orang kita, sehingga dia bisa kuasai Inggris seperti dia kuasai penuh Albania. Beberapa Auror sudah bekerja sama."

"Bagus—kau teman yang baik." Draco menepuk bahunya dua kali dan melepas cengkramannya dari pundak Marcus, dan napas lelaki itu lega ketika ia bisa menatap lurus. Marcus menyeka keringat yang membanjiri dahinya dengan tangan gemetar, bernapas cepat seperti ia baru saja berlari puluhan kilometer jauhnya. Namun belum sempat udara masuk lebih banyak—hanya sepersekian detik waktunya—ketika Draco mencabut tongkat dari saku dalam jubahnya, menebas tengkuk Marcus dengan kilatan hijau—belum sempat ia mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, kepala Marcus jatuh di atas meja makan.

Hermione menjerit sejadi-jadinya.

.

Hermione menahan pintu sekuat tenaga.

Malam awal Februari ini diisi dengan hujan badai. Dari kamarnya yang gelap, dia bisa melihat kilat-kilat petir menyambar dari jendela. Dia berada di salah satu kamar di Sayap Timur, dimana tempat bagian itu jarang terjamah oleh seisi rumah. Dengan tubuh menyandar ke pintu, kaki yang menahan seluruh berat tubuhnya mendengarkan was-was gerendel pintu yang berusaha diputar dengan paksa.

" _Buka pintunya, Granger!"_

Hermione mendengar suara berat Draco dari balik pintu. Entah sudah kali ke berapa lelaki itu pulang dengan keadaan mabuk. Kebiasaan yang baru adalah dia berusaha untuk tidur dengannya—tanpa kesadaran—sehingga Hermione tak suka bagaimana tangannya secara serampangan menyentuh tubuhnya. Dan dia memutuskan untuk mulai membuat antisipasi.

" _Buka—kau pikir aku Muggle bego yang tidak pakai tongkat—oh, ingin coba lihat aku memakainya? Lihat jika kutangkap kau,"_ Hermione memejamkan matanya. Akhirnya saat itu tiba—pintu menjelebak terbuka—Hermione terlempar ke seberang ruangan.

Hermione belum sempat menyapu rambut dari wajahnya, namun Draco sudah melakukan hal itu untuknya. Dia mencengkram rambut Hermione dengan kekuatan yang jauh dari batas wajar. Hermione meringis ketika wajah mereka berhadapan. Dalam ruangan yang gelap, dia mampu melihat wajah Draco dari cahaya yang masuk lewat jendela.

"Kenapa kau ini? Kenapa— _kenapa kau terus-terusan meningalkan kamar_?" Hermione mencium bau alkohol dan tembakau dari mulut Draco, membuatnya mual. Lehernya sakit karena dipaksa untuk mendongak. Draco mencoba menciumnya, tapi Hermione menggeleng sekuat yang ia bisa. Ketika akhirnya tangan Draco mencengkram rahangnya, sehingga Hermione terpatri—napasnya memburu, bukan main gemetar tubuhnya dengan kemarahan.

"Kau tak akan pernah bisa menghilangkan _dia_ dari hidupmu, Draco." kata Hermione dengan suara bergetar. Dia telah mendapatkan respon yang ia mau, Draco menghentikan usahanya dan kini mata biru-kelabu itu menatapnya. Mata itu jauh dari mata yang pernah ia kenal, bukan lagi gemerlapan dan menawan. Mata itu gelap, seolah hal-hal jahat terputar di sana. Siapa pun bisa memutarnya, bisa membaca segala hal keji yang si pirang lakukan selama hidupnya. "tidak peduli berapa kali kau membunuhnya— _dia tak akan pernah mati._ Karena Lucius ada dalam dirimu!"

Hermione menjerit ketika telapak tangan Draco menghantam pipinya. Kepalanya pening bukan main, Hermione dibiarkan tersungkur di lantai. Dia tahu dia sudah melebihi batas, dan sekarang dia harus menerima balas. Dia merasakan tangan Draco mencengkram lengannya, menariknya untuk bangkit sebelum melemparnya di atas tempat tidur.

Draco mencoba membuka pakaiannya sendiri, dan Hermione tak ingin menyia-nyiakan jeda itu. Ia tidak ingin menyerah, ia merangkak ke sudut tempat tidur. Berharap dapat menemukan apa pun untuk bisa ia lemparkan padanya agar dapat menghentikannya, menjauhkan diri darinya. Namun di kamar itu tidak seperti kamarnya—tidak memiliki barang-barang apa pun, dan Hermione putus asa ketika pergelangan kakinya di tarik paksa. Draco yang bertelanjang dada kini menindihnya.

Dia menarik gaun yang Hermione kenakan, merobeknya paksa sehingga kini ia sama telanjang dengannya. Hermione bisa merasakan bibir Draco di lehernya, turun hampir ke dadanya—dia terisak, menjerit dan gemetar hebat ketika merasakan Draco masuk jauh ke dalam dirinya.

.

Hermione bisa merasakan siksaan di dalam dadanya ketika ia menatap gerbang Manor di depannya. Ada sesuatu yang membuncah ketika ia akan melewati gerbang itu, ber-Apparate dengan orang paling janggal di sisinya. Blaise Zabini tak pernah datang sepagi ini jika bukan karena misi yang diberikan oleh pemimpinnya. Falcone mengekori di belakangnya, menjaga jarak dari mereka berdua. Ketika sampai di luar gerbang, Blaise menawarkan lengannya, Hermione mencengkram lengan itu. Dan mereka ber-Apparate.

Ketika mereka bertiga berputar dan sampai pada tebing tinggi dan curam, serta mulai terdengar suara deburan ombak, Hermione merasakan udara benar-benar dapat memasuki paru-parunya setelah berbulan-bulan di dekap dengan kegelapan. Hermione menatap cahaya jingga di cakrawala yang terbentang luas. Entah kapan terkahir kali dia melihat cahaya matahari, dia selalu dirundung atap rumah dan salju yang hanya bisa ia tatapi dari jendela.

Dia bisa melihat The Heatcliff dari radius tiga ratus meter, tinggi menjulang dengan segala kesederhanaan yang khas. Hermione baru sekali melihat pondok itu, tapi dia sudah sangat merindukannya dari terkahir kali ia datang.

"Jadi, berapa lama kau akan menetap?" tanya Blaise, membuat Hermione mengalihkan pandangan padanya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu jika aku tidak akan kembali hari ini?"

"Hanya cukup melihat bagaimana caramu memandang pondok itu. Kau tidak pernah melihat bagian mana pun di Manor seperti ini."

Hermione tersenyum—heran sendiri dia masih ingat bagaimana caranya.

"Aku tahu Draco sudah benar-benar kelewat batas." Ujar Blaise, menatap memar yang mencolok di bawah mata dan tulang pipinya. Hermione masih bisa merasakan perih sudut bibirnya yang terluka—kelihatan hampir pecah saat kemarin ia melihatnya di cermin. Dia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang ia bisa tanpa sihir, mengompresnya dengan handuk yang direndam air hangat, agar luka-luka di wajahnya samar. Namun tampaknya tak berhasil. Dia bisa membaca pancaran perihatin dari mata Blaise. "itulah sebabnya aku bersedia mengantarmu ke sini, setidaknya aku bakal punya otak untuk memperbaiki ini semua—sehingga teman-temanmu tidak membakar kami hidup-hidup."

"Dan itulah sebabnya kenapa dia memberikanku izin untuk menemui mereka? Karena merasa bersalah?"

Blaise tidak menjawab, namun mencabut tongkat sihirnya dan mengarahkannya pada wajah Hermione, dia melancarkan beberapa mantra. Hermione merasakan sesuatu yang sejuk menyapu wajahnya. Rasa perih dan sakit di sana perlahan-lahan seperti ditarik dan hilang. Hermione menyentuh sudut bibirnya, tak ada permukaan kasar di sana.

"Dan sekarang mereka bakal mengenalimu saat kau mengetuk pintu." Ujar Blaise dengan nada yang coba dibuat jenaka.

"Terima kasih, Blaise." Kata Hermione tulus.

"Cuma mantra sepele, semua penyihir dapat—"

"Terima kasih selalu menetap disisinya walaupun kau sama tidak sukanya seperti aku dengan semua ini." Kata Hermione, angin berhembus kencang, dia luar biasa kedinginan—tapi ia tidak ingin peduli.

"Kadang-kadang, untuk mencapai sebuah kehebatan, kau harus memotong sebagian kecil dari dalam dirimu tak peduli seberapa sakitnya, untuk tumbuh agar dapat terus maju. Memang butuh pengorbanan dan keberanian, tapi aku sangat menghargai prinsip itu."

"Orang Draco luar-dalam ya, kau, Blaise?"

Blaise menyunggingkan senyum miring, persis yang Hermione kenal betul. Lalu mereka bertiga mulai berjalan menuju pondok. Banyak pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya, yang bisa saja ia tanyakan pada Blaise. Namun rasanya sudah cukup dengan segala pengetahuan yang ia tanggung saat ini. Rasanya ia tak bisa untuk menyimpan lebih banyak memori.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Sang Terpilih dan Weasel Raja Kami, oke?" saat mereka sudah di halaman rumah.

"Harry dan Ron akan senang mendapatkannya," kata Hermione, meletakan sedikit sarkasme di dalamnya.

"Jangan pernah usir Falcone—dia jaminan bagi Draco agar kau bisa datang ke sini, ingat? Dan tulis surat lewat burung hantu apa pun yang akan kauputuskan pada Draco. Kau tahu dia tak pernah suka menunggu dan kau pun tak ingin ada keributan."

Hermione tersenyum dan berbalik. Berjalan memasuki pekarangan The Heatcliff. Dia tahu Blaise masih menatapi punggungnya, dia hanya tak ingin menoleh lagi barang sekali. Saat sampai di depan pintu pondok itu, Hermione menarik napas panjang sebelum mengetuknya dua kali.

.

.


	12. The Heatcliff

**12**

 **.**

 **SANGAT** mudah untuk mengingat, namun butuh waktu seumur hidup untuk bisa melupakan—mungkin kata-kata itu bisa mendeskripsikan dari sudut mana pun tentang dirinya.

Hermione Granger tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Bahkan ketika ia disiksa, dijadikan budak untuk diperjual-belikan, atau tinggal di bawah atap Rumah Bordil. Rasanya juga tak seperti ini ketika seorang Thedore Nott meninggalkannya untuk dijajakan pada orang lain. Bahkan ketika dunia menjauh menelantarkannya, membiarkannya bertarung sendirian dengan keganasan dan diskriminasi yang tak berkesudahan.

Hermione tak pernah semerana ini ketika semua mulut memberitakan seberapa rendah dirinya, menyebutnya sampah yang dipungut dari gorong-gorong—dan tak akan pernah bersih walaupun telah dicuci dengan seluruh air di lautan. Karena kotor itu berada dalam darahnya. Tentu saja yang paling bermasalah dalam dirinya adalah status itu. Karena semua hal itu menentukan nasibnya, yang telah membawanya jauh ke dalam semua skema ini. Tapi itu bukanlah jadi soal, setidaknya untuk sekarang. Dia tidak peduli jika memang kebebasan hanyalah sebuah harapan kosong, dan kesetaraan hanya penenang bagi mereka yang malang.

Tapi, sekali lagi, bukan semua hal itulah yang membuatnya terpekur di dalam ruangan sempit ini, dengan jendela ia biarkan tertutup—sehingga menyisakan kehampaan yang membabi buta di dalam benaknya. Hermione menatap bayangannya di cermin dalam gelap, dia sudah kehabisan ramuannya. Dan kehabisan bahan untuk membuatnya sendiri. Dia sudah tidak tidur semalaman suntuk. Sudah dua minggu ia berada di tempat ini, bersama dengan orang-orang yang ia pikir—mungkin—akan memapahnya bangun dari keterpurukan. Hermione percaya hal itu, setidaknya _tadinya_ ia percaya akan hal itu.

Namun The Heatcliff ternyata bukanlah jalan keluar.

Hermione pikir dia bisa bicara dengan kedua sahabatnya. Menghabiskan waktu memperbincangkan hal-hal menarik selama pelarian dengan Harry atau bertengkar ringan dengan Ron—seperti apa yang mereka lakukan dulu. Hermione berniat membicarakan banyak hal pada mereka, terkait rencana baru setelah mereka berhasil menggulingkan rezim saat ini. Dia ingin mendengar harapan kedua sahabatnya. Masihkah mereka mempunyai cita-cita, setelah semua? Karena saat ini dia tak memiliki satu pun. Bahkan rencana tentang apa yang akan ia lakukan besok, ia pun tak punya.

Dia salah ketika mengetuk pintu rumah itu dua kali, melihat kepala merah Ron menyembul—dia tahu, bahkan untuk seumur hidupnya, ia tak akan pernah mengatakan hal apa pun yang telah menimpanya.

"Nak, yang lain sudah berkumpul di meja. Jangan lewatkan makan malammu lagi, ya? _Tolong?"_ Hermione mendengar suara lembut Nyonya Weasley dari balik pintu. Hermione menarik napas, sebelum bangkit dan menuju ke pintu, dia memasang senyum ketika melihat wajah Nyonya Weasley. Tampak sekali wanita itu berusaha menyembunyikan raut keperihatinannya secara mendadak.

Meja makan di The Heatcliff tak pernah sepi. Terutama Fred dan George tak akan pernah membiarkannya begitu. Mereka bedua asik membuat makanan mereka melayang-layang, berubah berbagai bentuk—sengaja mempertontonkannya pada Victoire—anak Fleur dan Bill—dan Teddy Lupin. Kedua bayi itu seumuran, yang membedakan hanya merah dan gelap di rambutnya. Fleur sendiri sedang mengoceh cepat dan panjang lebar dengan aksen yang kental kepada siapa saja yang mau mendengarkannya, mengutarakan komentarnya tentang Muggle yang ia temui di pasar desa Tinyworth yang bilang bahwa wajah Bill tampak seperti ditebas.("…maksudku—kenapa memangnya? Demi Merlin, suaminya tidak lebih cakep dari babi hutan!")

Nyonya Weasley sibuk mengeluh dengan rambut Charlie, mencoba keahliannya dalam membujuk sang anak agar mau memotongnya. ("…mungkin kalau kau mau merapikannya sedikit—sangat sedikit, Nak, mungkin lima senti?—gadis di pinggir desa mengantri untuk kaulamar…") Ron, Harry, Percy dan Bill tampak sangat serius mendiskusikan sesuatu—suara Percy mendominasi, sikap _bossy-_ nya masih kental ("… _aku kenal orang-orang penting di Kementerian Bulgaria, Harry. Cukup dekat karena aku dulu jadi Asisten Junior Menteri sih. Aku bisa jadi penyambung-lidah yang pas jika melihat_ track record _kami.")_ Kingsley dan dua orang anggota Orde yang belum pernah Hermione lihat sebelumnya, bergabung malam ini. Sedangkan Falcone, tampak seperti makhluk yang berasal dari dunia lain, duduk kaku di paling sudut. Tak terganggu dengan aktivitas di sekelilingnya, ia sibuk mengendus makanan yang hendak ia masukan ke mulutnya.

"— _bagaimana menurutmu, Hermione?"_

Hermione seolah baru saja tersadar. Harry yang berada tepat di sampingnya, menatapnya menunggu. Sekarang seisi meja meninggalkan kegiatan mereka, menatapnya lekat-lekat. "A—aku—"

"Kenapa tidak bicarakan urusan _itu_ di luar meja makan?" sambar Nonya Weasley, menatap Harry penuh isyarat.

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama, Molly. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kukerjakan—mendesak." Sahut Kingsley. "jadi sebaiknya menghemat waktu dengan mendiskusikannya sekarang."

Nyonya Weasley nampak tak berdaya, namun dia menghela napas jengkel. Dia beralih pada cucunya. Lalu obrolan berlanjut lagi, nampak lebih seru dari sebelumnya. Tapi Hermione masih merasakan pandangan Harry padanya. Nampaknya dia tak bisa terus-terusan mengabaikannya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menatapiku, Harry?" bisik Hermione, dia menatap piringnya. Makanannya hampir tak terjamah.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, Hermione."

"Yah, aku mendengarkan."

"Bisakah kau berhenti seperti ini—menghindari semua orang?" bisik Harry mulai panas. Hermione menatap berkeliling, semua orang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Tapi dia bisa merasakan Nyonya Weasley yang mencuri-curi pandang kearah mereka berdua. Namun nampaknya Harry tak peduli karena dia masih terus berusaha memojokannya. "banyak hal yang ingin kami diskusikan. Aku dan Ron—terutama."

"Apakah ada tuntutan lain, padahal hampir setiap hari kalian berdua datang ke kamarku untuk membicarakan hal-hal itu?"

"Tapi kau tidak pernah ambil suara—maksudku, kau tidak benar-benar terlibat. Padahal kami tahu betul seberapa briliannya kau dulu."

"Yeah, ide-ide kalian luar biasa. Rencana yang bagus, Harry— _sungguh._ Sampai aku tak memiliki celah untuk berkomentar."

"Kau lupa sedang membodohi siapa sekarang, Hermione."

"Aku—"

" _Hermione, dear!"_ keduanya terlonjak, Nyonya Weasley sudah bangkit dari kursinya dan berdiri dengan wajah manis dibuat-buat. Mungkin suara mereka tanpa sadar telah menguras beberapa perhatian, karena kini baik Ginny dan Fleur juga menatap. Namun para lelaki yang lain masih asik berceloteh. "bagaimana kalau kau bantu aku angkat piring?"

Sesaat Harry tampak ingin protes, tampangnya seperti baru saja dibodohi untuk kedua kali. _Membantu mengangkat piring_ adalah alasan paling klise yang keluar dari Nyonya Weasley di setiap penghujung makan bersama. Hal itu sering dilakukannya untuk menyelamatkan mulut-mulut yang mulai menyudutkan Hermione. Dan yang punya nama, tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, ikut bangkit dan mulai menumpuk beberapa piring di sekitarnya. Dia membiarkan mata Harry yang mengekorinya, bahkan sampai ke dapur.

Hermione merasa pening. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah saat ini dia mulai alergi dengan keramaian, karena ketika berada di meja makan dengan sekumpulan orang, dia ingin sekali secepatnya naik tangga dan kembali ke kamarnya. Dia sibuk berpikir sampai Nyonya Weasley menyentuh punggungnya, berkata dengan lembut.

"Biar aku yang cuci piring—sekali lambaian tongkat akan beres. Bisakah kau buang sampah ini ke halaman belakang, Nak?"

Hermione segera mematuhinya. Dia membawa sekantong sampah dan membuka pintu belakang, dia meletakan kantong itu di tong besar. Merasakan udara lembab di luar, sejenak ia seperti berada jauh entah dimana, mengingat tak pernah ia merasakan cuaca seperti ini di bulan ketiga selama ia hidup. Harry pernah memberi tahunya bahwa The Heatcliff berada di pinggiran benua Afrika. Tak terkejut melihat bagaimana liar dan alaminya tempat ini. Afrika merupakan daerah yang jarang terjamah oleh kebanyakan penyihir. Jadi Orde bernegoisasi pada pihak pembelot era baru untuk menempatkannya di tempat ini, dan menamainya secara resmi, agar tak banyak orang tahu letak tepatnya pondok ini berada.

Hermione menatap awan biru gelap, mendengar debur ombak yang saling hantam dengan berirama. Seperti musik penghantar tidur, Hermione selalu membuka jendelanya setiap malam, merasakan angin hangat masuk ke kamarnya sampai ia jatuh tertidur. Kadang ia terbangun dengan napas memburu ketika pintu jendela dihantam angin dengan kerasnya. Namun kadang, ia terbangun dengan mimpi buruk yang terus-menerus sama.

Hermione merasakan momen itu lagi, merasa dimana ia ditepatkan di jurang yang tinggi. Berada di atas ia tak tenang karena takut akan ketinggian, terjun ke bawah pun kecil kemungkinan akan selamat. Hermione tidak merasakan kedamaian berada di sini, tak berbeda jauh ketika di Manor. Harry salah jika dia bilang bahwa Hermione tak ingin terlibat—menghindar. Dia tak pernah mengabaikan setiap percakapan. Hermione selalu mendengarkan dengan cermat, ia ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di luar sana. Karena jika dia tak mendengar kabar buruk dari Manor, berarti Draco baik-baik saja.

Hermione tahu Harry dan Ron berusaha untuk memancingnya bicara, menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun nampaknya mereka tak sampai hati untuk bertanya secara gamblang mengenai hal itu. Hermione percaya jika ia berbagi cerita mengenai sesuatu yang buruk dalam hidupnya, maka bebannya akan berkurang. Namun ia hanya tak ingin mengungkitnya, atau membantu Harry dan Ron untuk mempermudah urusan mereka agar tahu lebih banyak.

Draco tak datang, bahkan setelah dua minggu dia pergi dari Manor. Tidak juga mengirim burung hantu atau orang suruhan—seperti yang Hermione pikir akan dia lakukan. Tapi Hermione lega. Setidaknya Draco tak mencoba memancing keributan, walaupun berada di sini adalah kehendak sukarela dari Hermione sendiri, bukan si kepala pirang namanya jika tidak mengacau.

Saat Hermione puas dengan udara di luar dan hendak masuk ke dalam, Hermione berhenti di balik pintu ketika mendengar suara bisik-bisik tegang Nyonya Weasley di dapur.

"… _haruskah kau menuntutnya terus-menerus agar dia mau bicara? Sudah cukup dengan semua penderitaan yang dialaminya, sudah cukup, Harry! Jangan kautambah lagi dengan hal-hal semacam ini…"_

" _Cepat atau lambat dia akan terlibat dengan penyerangan, Nyonya Weasley. Dia tak bisa mempertahankan keapatisannya."_

" _Harry, kau belum pernah punya anak sebelumnya."_

" _Apa maksud—"_

" _Jadi kau tak akan tahu rasanya. Kalau aku sendiri—aku sendiri tak tahu apakah bisa menjalani hidupku jika salah satu anakku, yah, kau tahu—padahal aku punya hampir selusin anak. Sedangkan bisa kaupikirkan bagaimana jika kau hanya punya satu-satunya dan direnggut darimu tanpa kaubisa melihatnya?"_

Hermione tak mendengarkan lebih lanjut, dia segera menjauhi pintu—seolah kayu itu besi panas yang menyengat kulitnya. Dia berjalan sambil memeluk diri sendiri, menahan terpaan angin yang menghujamnya sampai ke tulang. Hermone mengitari pondok, memutuskan untuk masuk lewat pintu depan. Saat ia mendengar banyak suara di teras, nampaknya Kingsley dan dua anggota Orde itu siap untuk pergi, Hermione menyandar pada tembok pondok yang gelap—sehingga keberadaannya tak disadari oleh siapa pun. Saat dia mendengar suara orang-orang menjauh, perlahan, tubuhnya merosot.

Air matanya tumpah dalam kebisuan.

.

Pada bulan keempat di tahun itu, Hermione mulai melihat lebih banyak langkah kaki yang keluar-masuk The Heatcliff. Diantaranya wajah-wajah baru, beberapa diantaranya sekilas pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Hermione pernah terlibat beberapa obrolan dengan salah satu dari mereka—tak benar-benar penasaran dengan tugas-tugasnya, hanya saja dia mempertahankan etika selama tinggal di sana. Selain itu Harry dan Ron makin intens memperhatikannya.

"Akan terjadi di minggu ketiga. Orang-orang inti akan ke Albania, sedangkan beberapa anggota menetap di Ingris untuk mengurus antek-anteknya." Kata Kingsley, yang pada siang itu mampir. Dia membawa belasan anggota Orde dari berbagai penjuru. Semua orang yang tinggal di The Heatcliff memperhatikannya dengan seksama selagi ia menjabarkan tentang beberapa penyerangan. Ruang tamu nampak sesak dan pengap. "Harry, McGregor, Bill dan Charlie akan memimpin di Albania. Sedangkan Ron, Percy (Percy hendak protes, namun tertahan karena siku Fred menusuk rusuknya) Robertus akan memimpin di Inggris. Aku sendiri akan memastikan ketersediaan pasukan mana yang paling membutuhkan bantuan. Neville, bagaimana dengan pasukanmu?"

"Laskar Dumbledore siap, tinggal menunggu perintah." Jawab Neville mantap. Selama Hermione berada di The Heatcliff itu adalah kali kedua dia melihatnya. Wajah Neville tak lagi bundar. Ia nampak jauh lebih kurus.

"Baik. Karena aku berencana untuk menempatkan sebagian besar anggota Laskar di Albania, kau oke dengan itu?"

" _Well,_ setidaknya itulah yang kami butuhkan. Keluar negeri sebelum perang."

Beberapa orang tersenyum, Fred dan George melakukan _high-five_ —nampaknya berharap besar bahwa mereka adalah salah satu dari orang-orang itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Malfoy?" tanya Harry. Dia merasakan hening yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti ruangan. Hermione tak menatap siapa pun kali ini—namun dia bisa merasakan bahwa setiap pasang mata menatap dirinya dan Harry secara bergantian.

"Dia bilang dia akan ikut penyerangan ke Albania dan membawa serta orang-orangnya." Kata Kingsley.

"Lantas bagaimana jika dia membelot—maksutku, jika semua ini hanya jebakan? Apakah kau sudah siapkan rencana lain jika itu sampai terjadi?" sambar Ron kenes, dia nampak seperti seekor singa yang baru saja diberi umpan.

"Aku hanyalah perantara, Ron. Posisiku harus mempercayai kedua kubu—"

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku ikut ke Albania dengan Harry."

"Ron!" pekik Nyonya Weasley sebagai tanda peringatan. Tapi seperti anak yang membandel, nyali Ron sama sekali tak ciut.

"Kita berada di posisi yang tak akan pernah bisa percaya dengan seseorang sepenuhnya, kalian semua tahu itu." pandangannya berkeliling, menatap satu persatu mata yang berkumpul pada ruangan sempit itu. Semua mulut terdiam, namun Ron berpikir bahwa saat ini adalah momen yang tepat untuk memuntahkan segalanya. "aku dan Harry mempunyai pendapat yang berbeda tentang itu—tapi menurutku, setelah kita sampai pada titik sejauh ini, kita tak bisa masuk ke dalam jaring-jaring perangkap seperti babi buruan— _tidak._ Jangan sampai kita mati konyol karena kenaifan yang tak berdasar."

Sesaat tidak ada respon dari sudut mana pun. Bahkan Fred dan George tidak mengeluarkan komentar menyebalkan. Hanya Percy yang mengangguk-angguk penuh semangat dan bergumam bahwa sebaiknya dia dikirim ke negara lain untuk cari bantuan. Harry sendiri memandang lurus, tak membalas tatapan siapa pun yang meminta jawaban penuh harap padanya. Bahkan dia juga tak menggubris pandangan Ron, sampai bisik-bisik mulai terdengar. Beberapa banyak yang setuju dengan kata-kata Ron, namun beberapa banyak yang menyatakan bahwa rencana seperti itu terlalu riskan dan kecil kemungkinan untuk berhasil. Jika memang Malfoy dan kroninya bermaksud berkhianat, maka tak akan ada jalan keluar. Mereka akan terkepung dan menyerah di tempat—itu adalah hal yang paling realistis.

"Baiklah," suara Harry menggema, memecah bisik-bisik. "Semua Weasley dan Kingsley akan ikut ke Albania. Laskar Dumbledore akan menetap di Inggris. Pemimpin-pemimpin Orde yang lain akan dibagi dua; sebagian di Inggris dan sebagian di Albania. Ini rencana yang akan dipakai jika kita dikhianati; lawan. Bunuh orang-orang Malfoy, walau kita berakhir mati di tangan mereka."

"Tapi aku ingin bertarung denganmu melawan Voldemort, Harry!" protes Neville, diikuti dengan anggukan penuh semangat Seamus dan Dean.

"Kementerian akan lebih membutuhkan kalian, kawan _._ " Jawab Harry. "setidaknya kita butuh orang-orang yang hebat untuk menetap, karena masih banyak orang-orang kepercayaan Voldemort di sana. Malfoy tidak bisa untuk membantai semua."

Saat makin banyak sahutan, diskusi semakin menyala. Hermione menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk bergerak perlahan, merambat memisahkan diri dari perkumpulan. Dia berjalan ke dapur, mengambil segelas air—sebagai kedok agar tak dicurigai—sebelum membuka pintu belakang.

Ia melihat Falcone dari kejauhan, duduk di ujung tebing seorang diri. Hermione tak pernah menyuruhnya enyah di setiap pertemuan, namun pengawalnya itu selalu angkat kaki dengan sendirinya. Godaan untuk bergabung dengannya kuat, namun sebelum dia sempat melangkah, pundaknya di tahan. Ron sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Kau oke?"

" _Well,_ tak pernah sebaik ini. Rencana yang bagus, Ron— _sungguh._ " Jawab Hermione, berharap percakapan mereka tak memanjang.

"Banyak hal yang tak kau sampaikan kepada kami, Hermione. Aku dan Harry bisa merasakannya." Kata Ron, dia menatap ujung tebing, dimana saat ini Falcone nampaknya melempari lautan dengan bebatuan. "orang yang aneh, ya, dia itu?"

Hermione ikut memperhatikan Falcone, dan berpikir bahwa Falcone sama sekali tidak aneh. "Dia hanya mempunyai latar belakang yang berbeda dengan kita."

"Perbudakan." Gumam Ron. "kami tahu asal-usulnya—orang Kingsley mencari tahu sebelum dia boleh ikut menetap. Bagaimana kau bisa percaya kalau dia tak akan menceritakan segalanya pada Malfoy?"

 _Karena aku sendiri pun punya banyak hal yang tak akan kuceritakan pada kalian, Ron._ Namun Hermione tak mengutarakan apa yang dia rasakan. Dia hanya memandang jauh, menerawang. "Di dunia ini tidak hanya dibagi dengan _orang baik_ dan _orang Malfoy,_ Ron." Jawab Hermione. "Falcone sudah bersumpah setia padaku. Apa pun yang akan dia lakukan tak akan membuat diriku dalam bahaya."

Ron tampak tak setuju dengan kata-kata itu, walaupun dia tak memiliki argumen untuk membantah. Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Ada berbagai hal yang Hermione coba pertahankan saat ini, terutama rasa was-wasnya terhadap pertanyaan-pertanyaan menjerat. Dia bisa saja dengan mudah berkelit, namun—sampai kapan?

"Aku mencoba meyakinkan Harry bahwa sebaiknya kita langsung membunuh Malfoy, walaupun ia tak berkhianat nanti." Kata Ron. Hermione tidak bereaksi, namun tubuhnya membeku. Dia bahkan tak menatap mata sahabatnya. "aku tahu jauh di dalam lubuk hatimu kau ingin segera terbebas dari semua ini, Hermione. Kau ingin terbebas darinya. Sudah sepantasnya kita melakukan hal itu, mengingat banyak hal-hal buruk yang ia sebabkan. Malfoy tak akan menjadi baik walaupun dengan revolusi yang akan terjadi."

Hermione masih mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat. Namun Ron mengira bahwa ini adalah momen yang tepat, karena ia sudah menghadapnya.

"Kau tak perlu menyuarakan bahwa kau setuju, Hermione. Kami paham dengan posisimu saat ini—mungkin sebagaian orang berpendapat bahwa dia yang menyelamatkanmu. Kau tidak perlu katakan apa pun—aku hanya ingin memberi tahumu."

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan, meledakan kepalanya? Memantrainya dari kejauhan? Karena, sebelum kau benar-benar bisa membunuhnya, orang-orangnya akan menebas kepalamu terlebih dahulu, Ron." Kata Hermione, dia kali ini menatap matanya. "kau selalu mengingatkan Harry mengenai kesetiaan— _loyalitas._ Dan inikah yang akan kaulakukan, mencoba membantai orang yang berusaha membantu perjuangan kalian selama ini?"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, Hermione. Kau tidak tahu rasanya dihantui oleh rasa bersalah karena salah satu dari mereka membunuh ayahmu sendiri."

"Kalau begitu kau hanya dendam, Ron. Dan semua ini tak ada hubungannya dengan dendamu itu. Banyak hal yang harus kau korbankan untuk mencapai kejayaan, kau tahu itu."

"Bahkan sekarang gaya bicaramu seperti mereka," kata Ron skeptis.

"Banyak hal yang kupelajari selama hampir dua tahun berada di rumah itu, dan terutama satu hal— _satu hal sialan_ yang harus kau pegang teguh betul, Ronald—" Hermione memajukan tubuhnya, dia meraih kerah baju Ron, menariknya—sebelum berkata tepat di depan wajahnya. "— _balas dendam tak akan membawamu pada apa pun._ Balas dendam tak akan membawa ayahmu kembali, Ron. Balas dendam hanya akan membawamu pada kesengsaraan yang lebih dalam. Dan kau tahu kenapa Harry tak pernah setuju dengan rencana-rencana gilamu? Karena dia tahu semua konsekuensi itu."

Mereka berdua bertatapan tajam. Ron tampak terkejut dengan kata-katanya—sebelum Hermione melepaskannya, menghela napas karena pintu belakang terbuka. Harry menyembul dari sana.

"Kenapa kalian meninggalkan rapat?" tanyanya pada keduanya. Merasakan ketegangan dalam situasi ini, Harry berjalan mendekat. "apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku baru saja akan masuk. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin Ron sampaikan padamu, Harry." Kata Hermione. Dia melewati Harry tanpa menatap siapa pun lagi, masuk ke rumah dan membelah kerumunan yang mulai pecah.

Hermione tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang ada di kepalanya saat ini—dia begitu ingin menghindari banyak orang, namun di satu sisi dia takut akan kesendirian. Karena pada momen ini, akan banyak pikiran-pikiran sinting yang menyelubungi otaknya. Hermione mendengar beberapa orang menyapanya, memberinya tatapan ganjil—terpana—atau mungkin ingin tahu. Dia tak ingin dekat dengan orang-orang seperti itu saat ini—mengatakan bahwa mereka sangat perihatin dengan kejadian yang pernah menimpanya, dan betapa bersyukurnya bahwa Hermione baik-baik saja. _Persetan._ Dia hanya butuh orang-orang yang tidak peduli.

"Ingin secangkir teh?" Hermione mendengar suara Fleur di sampingnya—dia merasa baru saja melewatinya—karena dia pikir Fleur adalah Luna Lovegood. Rambut pirang mereka sekilas sama dari belakang.

"Yeah, oke." Fleur melambaikan tongkatnya, dan secangkir teh mulus mendarat di cengkramannya. Ia memberikannya pada Hermione. Mereka berdua sama-sama menyeruput tehnya dalam diam. "dimana Victoire?"

"Fred dan George membawanya ke tebing." Katanya. Dia menatap Hermione, ekspresinya menimbang. "kau tak mendengarkan—melihat kapan kau pergi keluar."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dan Harry belum memberi tahumu." Ujar Fleur. Lalu perempuan itu menarik Koran dari meja— _Daily Prophet_ nampaknya. Hermione lebih penasaran kapan mereka mendapatkan Koran itu—namun rasa penasarannya tergantikan dengan perasaan dingin yang merambat perlahan di pembulu darahnya.

"Malfoy sudah menjatuhkan kekuasaan Barnaby Greengrass." Katanya. Namun Hermione merasakan sesuatu yang menikam dadanya ketika membaca kepala berita utamanya.

 _ **Malfoy dan Greengrass, Akankah Berakhir di Altar?**_

 _ **(05/04) banyak yang menantikan kabar berita itu belakangan, melihat asal-usul keluarga dan cocoknya latar belakang dari keduanya. Hampir lima bulan setelah kematian Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy, pewaris tungal Draco Malfoy nampaknya siap untuk meneruskan generasi selanjutnya. Beberapa kali, setelah jurnalis khusus Prophet mendapat informasi, bahwa pihak Malfoy sering mengadakan pertemuan yang cukup intens dengan keluarga terhormat Greengras. Kabar berdesing bahwa kedua keluarga itu akan segera mempererat hubungan dengan tali pernikahan. Terlebih baik Draco Malfoy dan Barnaby Greengrass adalah orang paling berpengaruh dalam Era Ini. Dan tak mengenyampingkan fakta, bahwa Astoria Greengrass—putri Barnaby Greengrass—pernah berada di Hogwarts. Banyak kerabat dekat yang bersedia buka suara mengenai hal ini, seperti Pansy Parkinson—yang nampaknya mempunyai pandangan unik mengenai hubungan keduanya.  
"Pernikahan? Jangan buat aku tertawa—Draco tentu saja tak memiliki selera **_**setinggi** _ **itu." Katanya saat Prophet mendatangi Toko Jubah Impornya. "aku kenal Draco. Percaya padaku, ini hanya sebuah lelucon."  
"Akan menjadi pernikahan paling bergengsi di kalangan penyihir abad ini jika hal itu sampai terjadi." Komentar Alfonso O'Conell, Kepala Auror, yang dengan senang hati diwawancari di kantornya.**_

 _ **Namun masih banyak praduga mengenai hal itu. Kejadian yang**_ **belakangan terjadi** _ **mungkin salah satu faktornya. Saat ini Draco—**_

Hermione meletakan Koran itu, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengatur ekspresinya seolah tulisan itu bukanlah hal besar baginya. Ia tidak menatap Fleur—dia tak mau tahu bagaimana cara perempuan itu menatapnya. Pasti saat ini dia kelihatan seperti orang yang patut dikasihani. Karena semua fakta-fakta itu berhasil menyudutkannya—dan mungkin hal inilah yang membuat semua orang selalu menatapnya. Membuat sorotan mata yang perihatin—karena dirinya tak lebih dari sekedar lelucon yang tak lucu sama sekali.

Hermione mulai mengenali perasaan dingin yang merambat masuk ke sela-sela relung hatinya. Perasaan yang dimiliki seseorang ketika ia merasa dikucilkan—dilupakan. Terbuang. Apakah benar, dia _terbuang?_ Apakah, berada di sini, di pondok yang sempit ini—bersama orang-orang yang berusaha bersembunyi dari kejaran—tampak seperti orang buangan?

Akhirnya, Hermione. _Akhirnya._ Benar kata mulut-mulut para bangsawan itu, bahwa sejauh apa pun ia pergi, seberapa banyak pakaian mahal yang pernah menempel di tubuhnya—ia tak akan pernah bisa menembus dinding itu. Dinding yang memisahkan antara orang seperti dia dan orang seperti Draco. Dan saat ini kenyataan telah menamparnya tepat di dagu.

"Hermione, kau tidak menganggap semua ini masalah kan? Kau sudah tahu bahwa Malfoy hanya memainkan peran demi kelangsungan rencananya?" tanya Fleur, menyadarkannya. Namun semua ini sama sekali tak tampak seperti rekayasa. Semua yang tertulis terlihat sangat benar—dan sangat pantas.

"Ya, aku mengerti, Fleur. Terima kasih karena telah memberi tahuku." Kata Hermione, dia segera bergegas meletakan cangkir tehnya dan bangkit. Keputusannya sudah bulat—dia tak ingin mencoba bergabung dengan siapa pun, atau berbasa-basi membuka pembicaran dengan satu mulut pun. Bahkan ketika menaiki tangga dan mendengar Nyonya Weasley memanggilnya dengan lembut pun rasanya salah.

Hermione memasuki kamarnya, merasakan mual saat kegelapan pekat menyambutnya. Dia segera berhambur ke laci meja, membukanya dengan serampangan. Tangannya menggapai-gapai, dia mendengar suara botol saling bergesekan—namun tak satu pun terisi. Dengan napas memburu, dia mengambil salah satu botol, melemparnya asal. Dia mendengar suara botol yang pecah—nampaknya menghantam pintu—tapi peduli setan.

Hermione menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Dia menghela napas, bahkan nampaknya menghancurkan seluruh isi rumah tak akan membuat perasaannya lebih baik. Hermione memejamkan matanya—berbisik di balik gigi-giginya.

"Kau bahkan sudah melewati yang lebih parah. Ini hanya hal sepele. _Sialan_ dan sepele."

 _._

Hermione tidak tahu kapan ia tetidur, namun tak mengherankan jika tengah malam ia terbangun. Dia sebenarnya tak tahu apakah ini malam atau pagi—karena keadaan kamarnya sama saja, gelap gulita di waktu keduanya. Dia bangkit dan menuju pintu, dengan sangat perlahan, dia memutar gagang pintu dan melangkah keluar.

Hermione berjalan menuju tangga. Namun dia berhenti secara refleks ketika mendengar namanya disebut dengan desisan di salah satu kamar. Hermione mencari sumber suara—dia sebenarnya tak lagi heran jika namanya selalu dibawa-bawa dalam perbincangan rahasia. Tapi dia mengenal siapa si pemilik suara. Apa yang sekiranya seorang Ginny Weasley bicarakan tentang dia?

"… _oh ya? Kalau begitu kau penengah yang sangat luar biasa. Kau benar-benar pandai dalam memerankannya—aku sulit membedakan mana rasa simpati dan mana rasa benar-benar menyukai—"_

" _Hentikan, Ginny. Jangan mulai lagi."_

" _Dia datang untuk menjadikan tempat ini pelariannya, Harry. Dia tidak akan pernah sudi berada di sini kalau dia tidak hampir mati!"_

" _Ginny, kuperingatkan kau—"_

" _Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku, Harry?"_

" _Berhentilah untuk terus-menerus berkecimpung di masalah yang sama, Ginny. Kita tak pernah mengalami kemajuan dalam diskusi ini. Aku tak mau lagi berdebat denganmu."_

" _Aku sudah menunggumu setelah semua ini, Harry. Kau bilang setelah kau selesai dalam misimu, dan aku tak protes walaupun harus menunggumu tanpa kabar selama tiga tahun—dan sekarang kita sudah berada di tempat yang sama, dengan harapan yang baru. Aku tidak mengerti dengan semua ini, Harry. Salahkah aku jika tak menyukainya?"_

Hermione merapatkan diri ke dinding, dia menahan napas ketika keheningan menyusul. Dia menunggu momen dibagian mana namanya disebut di dalam obrolan konyol ini—karena dia bersumpah tadi dia mendengar namanya. Hermione meremas sisi bajunya.

"… _apakah aku salah membenci Hermione, karena dia satu-satunya alasanmu untuk tak mau memberi kepastian padaku—setelah semua hal yang kulakukan padamu? Kau menggantungkan semua ini bukan karena misi yang Dumbledore berikan padamu. Kau menggantungkan semua ini, karena kau pikir Hermione masih di luaran sana, menunggu untuk kau selamatkan—mungkin dia adalah perempuan yang selalu kau inginkan. Tapi tahukah kau bagian terserunya? Bagian terserunya adalah—dia secuil pun tak pernah memandangmu—tak lebih dari sekedar anak lelaki konyol yang pernah tumbuh bersama dengannya—dan saat ini dia rela mati demi lelaki lain!"_

Hermione terperanjat mendengarnya— _sungguh._ Bahkan dari jarak samar, nada Ginny benar-benar kurang ajar dan telah melewati batas. Hermione berpikir bahwa Harry sudah pantas untuk menamparnya atas tuduhan-tuduhan keji itu. Dia menunggu momen itu—menahan napas. Namun ternyata ada hal-hal yang lebih parah dari kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Ginny. Jantung Hermione rasanya merosot pindah ke perut saat dia mendengar suara Harry.

" _Ginny, kau perempuan yang sangat baik. Aku selalu rela mengorbankan apa pun untuk menjagamu tetap aman. Aku selalu menyukaimu—kau pandai dalam sudut mana pun. Bahkan untuk menilaiku. Aku tak akan pernah bisa membantah, Ginny—karena tidak ada yang pernah kau keluarkan dari mulutmu kecuali kebenaran. Dan aku tak akan pernah mengatakan apa yang ada di benakku, karena kau dengan sangat mudah membacanya. Tapi satu hal yang kaulupakan mengenai semua ini—Hermione adalah penyesalanku. Dan dia adalah penebusan dosa. Apa yang terjadi dengannya saat ini adalah kesalahan-kesalahanku dulu, dan sekarang kau tahu aku dalam masa memperbaikinya."_

Hermione pikir dia masih akan mendengar hal yang lebih banyak— _hal yang lebih masuk akal._ Namun ia terpatri saat Harry keluar dari kamar secara tiba-tiba. Lelaki itu tidak nampak terkejut melihatnya, sebaliknya, ia malah berlalu dan menuruni tangga. Hermione mematung masih bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai nalurinya memutuskan. Dia segera mengejar Harry.

Hermione masih bisa melihat punggung lelaki itu menghilang dari balik pintu depan. Hermione melangkah cepat dan menyusulnya sampai ke luar. Harry terus berjalan, tak peduli semakin jauh ia melangkah, akan semakin kuat angin menerpa.

"Harry—apakah kau—kehilangan pikiranmu?" teriak Hermione, mencoba mengalahi deru angin.

"Oh, yeah, persetan dengan ini semua."

Hermione akhirnya meraihnya, ia menarik pundak Harry. "Apa-apaan itu tadi?" dia takut saat melihat wajah Harry tak menunjukan gejala bahwa ia baru saja main-main dengan semua hal _tolol_ yang ia katakan di kamar itu. "kau sinting?"

"Bukan aku yang sinting— _tapi kau!_ " katanya seraya menunjuk wajah Hermione. "perempuan mana yang bersedia menjadi korban dari semua ini secara sukarela? _Well,_ biar kujelaskan padamu. Kau sekarang akan bangun dari semua kekacauan ini, bangkit dan menata lagi semua cita-cita yang pernah kau bangun. Lupakan mimpi buruk yang selama ini menghantuimu. Kau akan membuangnya jauh-jauh. Selesai— _tamat._ Kau dengar aku? Lemabaran tentang Malfoy _sialan_ itu sudah selesai."

"Kau bicara omong kosong, kau tahu itu, Harry."

"Tidak, ini bukan omong kosong. Kau hanya belum tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan—"

"Sampah yang ditulis oleh Skeeter? Yeah, aku tahu. Tapi bukan berarti ini akhir atau awal dari apa pun. Dan kupikir kau salah satu dari mereka yang tahu sebenarnya? Bahwa ini hanya sebuah tipu muslihat?"

"Kau masih mengharapkannya—"

"Harry—"

"Kau masih berharap dia datang, memohonmu untuk kembali—ya, aku bisa melihat semua itu dari matamu, Hermione. Kau tak lebih dari seseorang yang putus asa. Dan apa yang sekiranya kau lakukan, aku ingin tahu, ketika lelaki yang selama ini kaupikir tulus memberikan segalanya padamu, dengan mudahnya berpaling dengan perempuan yang lain?" Hermione merasakan sesuatu yang kuat mencengkram dadanya. Matanya perih ketika ia harus membalas tatapan Harry—ada yang memberontak liar, godaan untuk menanamkan tinju di wajah lelaki itu sangat besar. Dia harus menggunakan seluruh tenaga untuk menahannya. "kenapa kau harus mempertaruhkan segalanya, padahal dia tak pernah menganggapmu ada?"

Hermione menghela napas, dia bisa merasakan getaran amarah saat ia melakukannya. "Bukankah hal itu yang juga Ginny tanyakan padamu?"

Mata Harry melebar, Hermione puas melihatnya merasa tertampar tanpa harus menggunakan tangannya.

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang ada di benakku saat ini, Harry? Bukan aku yang putus asa, bukan aku yang patut dikasihani. Kau lebih pantas mendapatkan semua itu. Karena kau begitu egois—persetan dengan semua hal yang kaukatakan pada Ginny, bahwa apa yang kaurasakan padaku karena perasaan berdosa. Kau tidak lebih dari orang serakah yang berambisi untuk memiliki. Dan yang paling menyedihkan— _sangat menyedihkan—_ bahwa aku hampir tak melihat perbedaan antara kau dan Draco."

"Aku sama sekali—bukan _bajingan_ itu."

"Kalau begitu kau akan masuk ke dalam rumah, naik ke tangga dan datangi Ginny persis seperti kau meninggalkannya tadi. Katakan padanya bahwa perasaanmu hanya lelucon konyol, bahwa semua yang kau katakan padanya tak lebih dari imbas masa lalu dan kau pikir kau telah salah menilainya. Kau dengar itu?"

Harry tidak merespon lama. Hermione menunggu jawaban, mempertaruhkan segalanya agar ia mendengar apa yang ia inginkan. Mata hijau cemerlang itu selalu tampak sama, mempunyai sisi keras dan bandel secara bersamaan. Dia tahu apa yang ada di dalam benak kepala pitak itu hanya dengan menatap matanya—Hermione tahu. Dan dia berharap Harry tak mengutarakannya. "Aku benar-benar berharap Malfoy akan menikahi perempuan itu." Ujarnya. "dengan begitu dia mempunyai objek lain untuk dipermainkan, meninggalkanmu—dan pergi ke neraka jahanam."

"Aku akan bertingkah seolah aku tak pernah meninggalkan kamarku malam ini, Harry. Dan kau juga harus demikian."

"Ron tahu." Kata Harry menantang. "dia tahu bahwa selama ini, di setiap harinya, aku tak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu."

Hermione menutup matanya, dia merasakan kepalanya pening tak karuan. Ini semua benar-benar _sinting._ "Aku tak meninggalkan kamarku malam ini, Harry. Tak peduli apa yang Ron ketahui."

Hermione berbalik, melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah. Pikirannya semerawut, langkahnya gotai saat dia menaiki tangga. Dia mengenyampingkan rasa getir ketika ia melewati pintu kamar Ginny yang kini sudah tertutup rapat.

Dia berdiri mematung di kamarnya yang gelap dan sempit. Lalu tubuhnya merosot perlahan, merasakan letih yang tiba-tiba menyerang. Hermione merebahkan tubuhnya di atas lantai kayu yang dingin, merentangkan tangannya. Dia menatap kegelapan seolah matanya bisa dengan jelas menatap seisi ruangan. Hermione pikir dia sudah gila—karena dia merasa melihat siluet bayangan kepala pirang. Suara yang khas merasuk ke dalam kepalanya. _Granger, Granger, Granger._

Dia tak pernah tahu. Hermione tak pernah tahu, maka dari itu selama ini ia menetap, ia bertanya-tanya kenapa Ginny tak pernah mau menatap matanya ketika ia bicara dengannya. Kenapa Ginny tak pernah mau berada di satu ruangan dengannya berdua tak lebih dari beberapa detik lamanya. Hermione merasakan kegetiran yang familiar. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Hermione tahu kenapa dia sangat marah pada Harry tadi, dia bahkan merasa harus menamparnya—karena rasanya bagi Hermione dia pantas untuk mendapatkan semua itu.

Setidaknya saat ini dia tahu rasanya menjadi Ginny.

.

Hermione menegang saat mendengar suara kegaduhan di lantai bawah. Jika siang itu Fred dan George tidak pamit untuk desa, Percy dan Ron pergi bertemu mitra—Hermione tak akan peduli. Namun apa yang terjadi jika para biang keributan pergi? Hermione segera keluar dari kamarnya, menuruni tangga dan samar-sama terdengar suara Harry menggema di pintu depan.

"…enyah, oke? Dia tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Apa yang kaulakukan padanya? Dia tak ingin bicara dengan siapa pun—"

"Harry," Hermione mencapai pundak Harry. Cowok itu menoleh. Dia tak heran mendengar suara lelaki itu menegang, dengan Nyonya Weasley yang gelisah di sisinya—karena kepala pirang Draco Malfoy berada di depan pintu rumahnya. Hermione membalas tatapan ketakutan Nyonya Weasley dengan anggukan. "hai, Draco."

"Granger, bisakah aku bicara denganmu?" kata Draco. Hermione rasanya sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali melihatnya begitu—dia tampak sangat menawan dengan setelan andalannya. Kali ini dia membawa sebuket bunga lily merah muda di tangannya. Lelaki itu sama sekali tak peduli dengan tatapan penuh kebencian Harry, karena kedua mata biru-kelabunya hanya terpancang pada Hermione.

"Enyahlah, Malfoy—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Harry, tidak apa-apa—sungguh. Aku baik-baik saja." Kata Hermione. Dia memberikan senyum meyakinkan pada Harry, menahan dadanya karena nampaknya Harry bisa menikam Draco kapan saja. Sedetik Harry kelihatan seperti akan menolak permintaan itu mentah-mentah—dan Hermione sudah mengantisipasi jika kegaduhan terjadi—namun Harry tak memberikan respon apa pun. Hanya wajahnya yang seperti dipaksa makan cairan _stinksap_ yang terpancar.

Draco tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini dan menyodorkan buket bunganya ke dada Harry—yang secara refleks ia cengkram. Sebelum ia memberi kode agar Hermione mengikutinya, ia mendesis di depan wajah Harry. "Pergilah ke dapur, Potter. Nampaknya kau kini ahli mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah."

Hermione segera mendorongnya—takut kalau ledakan tak terduga terjadi. Hermione merasakan terpaan angin sejuk dan awan mendung memayungi ketika mereka berdua berjalan ke ujung tebing. Sampai ketika Draco menghentikan langkahnya, Hermione baru mengalihkan pandangannya dari cakrawala dan menatap lelaki di hadapannya.

"Pulanglah, Granger." Kata Draco dengan suara lunak.

"Aku sudah di rumah, Draco."

"Apa yang kaubicarakan? Kau tidak seharusnya berada di sini. Kau mempunyai Manor. Barang-barangmu sudah lama sekali tak tersentuh, apakah kau tega membiarkan mereka terlantar?"

"Barang-barang itu bukan milikku, kau ingat?" kata Hermione. Bibirnya menciptakan sebuah senyum—namun Draco menatapnya dengan nanar. "aku tak pantas berada di sana. Setelah bersama lagi dengan orang-orang yang dulu, aku menyadari bahwa aku tak diciptakan untuk hal-hal luar biasa yang kau berikan padaku. Aku merasa pulih di sini—merasa kembali ke lingkungan dimana seharusnya aku berada."

"Granger, tidak—tentu saja tidak. Kau hanya marah padaku, aku tahu itu. Kau merasa kecewa dengan segala hal yang terjadi. Dan aku akan memperbaiki segalanya—kau percaya itu? Aku akan berubah, Granger. Kita bisa menikah dan kita akan mempunyai anak lagi—apakah kau tidak ingin punya anak denganku lagi?"

"Mengapa? Agar kau bisa menggunakan mereka untuk mengancamku?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja tidak. Aku membutuhkanmu, semua tampak berantakan ketika kau pergi dan aku tak ingin memaksamu untuk kembali. Kau hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir—itulah kenapa sebabnya aku tak pernah datang untuk menemuimu."

"Dan akhirnya kau datang, menyuruhku kembali, walaupun kau punya seorang perempuan yang lebih layak untuk kaunikahi?" tanya Hermione.

"Kau percaya sampah itu? Demi Salazar, Granger, sedikitpun aku tak berniat ingin menjelaskan hal itu—karena kupikir kau telah memahaminya!" kata Draco. Lalu lelaki itu maju, menyentuh pundaknya. Hermione bisa merasakan sensasi yang selama ini hilang, membara di seluruh tubuhnya. Namun saat ini bukan momen yang tepat untuk mengenang—dia tahu itu. "kau bisa melakukan apa pun, kau bisa pergi ke manapun. Kita akan memulai hidup yang baru setelah semua ini. Kau tahu bahwa penyerangan akan terjadi dalam hitungan hari? Setelah itu, kaulah yang akan pergi ke altar denganku, bukan perempuan Greengrass manapun. Era Kegelapan akan runtuh, revolusi akan bangkit dan kita akan tinggal di dalamnya. Kau dan aku."

Hermione merasakan kakinya lemas saat dia melihat senyum Draco terpampang di wajahnya. Dia sudah lama tak melihatnya, setelah semua. Dan dalam sekejap, semua hal-hal yang terjadi, kejadian _sinting_ yang mereka lalui, sirna tak berbekas. Hermione merasakan momen itu merasuk ke dalam jiwanya seperti air yang dingin membasahi kerongkongan yang tandus.

Merlin, bagaimana bisa dia tak ingin menemuinya lagi, padahal hatinya meronta-ronta akan sebaliknya? Hermione tahu kenapa sebabnya The Heatcliff bukan jawaban dari kerisauannya selama ini. Karena dia ternyata menjauhi tempat yang benar— _tempat dimana ia seharusnya berada._

"Paris." Kata Hermione. Draco mengerutkan keningnya, tampak bingung. "aku ingin pergi ke Paris."

Draco tampak seperti orang yang baru saja tersadar—dia mengangguk. "Oh, yeah, Paris—mendiang kakekku meninggalkan Manor kecil di sana. Kita bisa menetap beberapa saat, sampai kau merindukan Inggris."

Hermione tersenyum. Dia mendengar debur ombak saling bersaut-sautan di bawah mereka. "Aku punya permintaan padamu, Draco." katanya, memandang Draco lekat-lekat. "ini tentang teman-temanku. Aku tahu Harry tak pernah menyukaimu, apalagi Ron. Tak mengherankan jika mengetahui keluarga mereka adalah korban dari era ini, dan kau tahu itu. Aku sudah katakan pada mereka bahwa kedepannya tak akan ada kaitannya lagi dengan dendam. Dan kuharap kau juga berpendapat demikian."

"Tentu saja, Granger. Tak akan ada lagi hubungannya dengan dendam, sepenuhnya hanya urusan bisnis. Apakah kau pikir aku rela menyediakan tempat untuk mereka dan bernegoisasi atau membiarkanmu bersama mereka lagi, jika semua ini masih ada kaitannya dengan masa lalu? Apakah kau pikir aku akan sudi?"

"Aku akan percaya padamu kali ini, Draco." ujar Hermione. "tapi aku adalah salah satu orang yang percaya tahayul—jika saja nanti, ketika penyerangan terjadi salah satu dari mereka mati karena kutukan yang entah dari mana asalnya, digorok lehernya oleh orang yang tak diketahui, gantung diri setelah penyerangan berhasil bahkan tersambar petir sekalipun—aku akan tahu bahwa lelaki di hadapanku saat inilah yang harus kumintai pertanggung jawaban."

Draco menatapnya was-was, pegangan pada pundak Hermione melemah. Dia bisa merasakan suasana yang tadinya hangat perlahan-lahan memudar.

"Karena jika sampai kau membunuh Harry atau Ron—jika sampai kau mengkhianati mereka—aku bersumpah atas nama Merlin bahwa aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri, Draco."


End file.
